<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry and Luna Potter &amp; The Killer Puzzle by Tuzilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019430">Harry and Luna Potter &amp; The Killer Puzzle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzilla/pseuds/Tuzilla'>Tuzilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Graphic Description, Love, Marijuana, Marriage, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Rape, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzilla/pseuds/Tuzilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna become trapped in a puzzle created by The Room of Requirement. It is full of serial killers and exotic locations spread across the world and over eleven centuries. How will they escape it? Who will they meet along the way, mon?</p><p>The explicit rating is for the fact this is a graphic story/novella. The violence is graphic, and the story has sex scenes. So, I rated it explicit</p><p>There are10 different endings offered at the end. You can pick your favorite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Time Travel, Time Travel and World Travel, time and reality</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be Careful What You Ask For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The opening chapter of a novel about a time travel puzzle. Harry and Luna encounter serial killers, visit exotic locales, fall in love, have children, and ultimately find themselves having to resolve their lives inside and outside the puzzle by making some very painful decisions. The story will conclude with a series of 10 different possible endings, offering you a chance to pick a favorite and consider all the different ways could turn out based on the choices made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer had passed by all too quickly. And now, autumn was doing the same. It seemed only yesterday Harry had left behind his fourth year. Yet here he was, eating breakfast in the dining hall as his fifth year was revealing itself like an oraculum scroll rolling down a steep flight of stairs. The painted leaves had already started to fall off their mountain-side canvas, and the first snows were sneaking up behind them.</p><p>Harry loved breakfast at Hogwarts. The tables were always filled with unlimited amounts of bangers, bacon, and ham. Platters full of eggs were prepared in several different ways. He could choose from toast, waffles, scones and so much more. However, as much as he was loving his breakfast, he was loving just being here more, even with the increasingly oppressive presence of Dolores Umbridge, the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and apparent minion of the increasingly paranoid Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.</p><p>Harry was concerned that something was wrong with Fudge. A couple of years ago, when he inflated his abhorrent Aunt Marge up into a balloon during a moment of uncontrolled anger, Fudge blew it off as no big deal, just something requiring more self-control in the future. Now, two years later, when he used magic to save himself and Dudley from an unprovoked attack by a pair of dementors, Fudge subjected him to a full-criminal trial. Only the skills of Dumbledore had prevented him from being expelled to protect Fudge's delusions about Voldemort not being back.</p><p>This is more than enough to create stress for Harry. However, today was even more stressful. Today was quidditch against Slytherin. That meant a confrontation with his more immediate enemy, Draco Malfoy, the school's resident rich boy bully, and resident Potter hater. In addition, most of the school was against him, or at least suspicious of him because of the things coming out of the Ministry in the Daily Prophet about him being part of Dumbledore's plot to seize control of the Ministry. His popularity for winning the Triwizard Tournament had proven fleeting.</p><p>As he was idly poking at his last banger, a chipper voice from behind said, "Hello, Harry Potter."</p><p>He turned and was pleased to see a cute, petite girl with prominent, silvery-blue eyes and an overabundance of dirty blond hair. It was Luna Lovegood, the oddly-interesting girl he had met on the train earlier in the year. They were casual acquaintances. He only spoke with her on occasion, that being because of the friendship she had developed with Hermione and Ginny.</p><p>"Oh hi...uh...Luna," replied Harry in a somber, remote voice as he barely looked up.</p><p>"How are you? You looked stressed."</p><p>"I am stressed, Luna," was his response. "I have to play quidditch this afternoon against Slytherin and Draco."</p><p>"Oooo. I imagine that is quite distressing," said Luna. "When I am stressed, I like to go to a quiet place I found to clear my mind up on the seventh floor. It's a place where I can do puzzles or solve a mystery to distract myself. I find it quite helpful."</p><p>"I might need to ask you how to go there one of these days," breathed Harry.</p><p>"Yessss, you will like it…uhhhh…yes...I am going for a walk, now…bye."</p><p>Luna disappeared through the giant doors of the dining hall. A moment later, Harry got up and walked out of the hall in the same direction. He was going to battle Malfoy in a few hours. Even with all of his practice, he was never ready to go head-to-head with Malfoy.</p><p>Harry wandered aimlessly for over half an hour, finally wandering up into the heights of Hogwarts. Before long he was in an unfamiliar corridor with a statue of someone named Barnabus the Barmy. "I wish I had a place I could go to and escape this world like Hermione was saying her friend Luna was talking about. A place where I could forget about things for a while," he thought. Then he thought he heard someone coming and turned back, still thinking about a hiding place. A few seconds later he thought the heck with it and turned to continue on his original path.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a noise behind him. He turned to see who had walked upon him. All he saw was a pair of large, ornate doors that had somehow escaped his eyes as he had passed by them seconds earlier.</p><p>"I am really out of it," he thought. "I wonder what's behind these doors? I never even saw them."</p><p>Full of curiosity, Harry approached the doors. They were ornately decorated. The brass handles had a fancy RoR vertically embossed on them.</p><p>He pulled them open to find a large room with many paintings and unusual items hanging on the walls and standing on pedestals. It looked a bit like a museum. It was, in fact, interesting enough to draw him in for a closer look.</p><p>As soon as he took his first steps into the room, dizziness fell over him. He collapsed on the floor and fell into a deep, trance-like sleep. When he finally awoke, he found himself standing in a strangely familiar, but unfamiliar place. It looked a lot like London, but a part he had never visited. The people passing by were all dressed in old fashion clothes. Something did not feel right.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of just looking around, he started to slowly walk amidst the flow of pedestrians and carriages. Nothing familiar presented itself save for Big Ben tolling the hour. None of the store names rang a bell, nor did the street names. He could not find a sign for the tube or any other landmark that would help him get oriented. Then he saw a newspaper on the ground against a storefront.</p><p>He walked over and picked up the paper. It looked old fashioned like The Daily Prophet instead of modern. That seemed odd for a muggle newspaper. The headline screamed "Another Dear Boss Letter" with a smaller headline under it reading "Jack the Ripper Continues Taunting Scotland Yard". Then date on the paper was 13 October 1888.</p><p>"It must be some kind of souvenir paper they sell to tourists," he thought as he tossed it in frustration back onto the ground. It was then he noticed his clothes for the first time. They were not his. He was dressed like everyone else. "What the bloody hell is going on? No wonder I haven't drawn any strange looks from the passersby. Is this really 1888?"</p><p>A wave of fear and apprehension ran up his back and into his head. He felt strangely out of place in his clothes. They fit well enough and were comfortable, but they were not his. He started rifling through the pockets. He found his wand, the apple he had taken from breakfast, a few knuts, and a couple of sickles. Then he found a strange, little pouch he did not recognize. Looking inside, he found a fairly large amount of muggle money.</p><p>It was all coins similar to modern pound coins, but with Victoria on them. He assumed it was Queen Victoria he had read about in his muggle school. All of the coins had dates in the 1880s. Things were getting weirder and weirder.</p><p>Finally, he walked up to a lady looking in the window at a bakery. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said. What is the date?"</p><p>"The thirteenth, lad," she replied. "Saturday the thirteenth."</p><p>"Thank you," he said as she turned to walk away.</p><p>Harry followed his stomach into the bakery. It had lured in with smells from its fresh wares. It was full of tempting treats. He purchased a couple of large slices from a bacon badger and a custard tart for dessert all on the recommendation of a girl of about his age who was waiting on him. She gave him a flirty smile that might have piqued his interest in a different situation as she handed them to him. He smiled back at her as he paid.</p><p>He consumed his pastries as he walked down the street. The girl had steered him right. They were delicious. It also helped that he was actually quite hungry, but had not noticed until he took the first couple of bites. They were gone almost too quickly.</p><p>He continued walking in hopes something familiar would present itself. But it was a walk in vain. He had not felt this out of place since his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. Why was he here and what was he supposed to be doing?</p><p>As the day passed, he kept hoping for something to make sense. By dinner time he was still completely at a loss for his situation. He found a respectable-looking restaurant and stepped in. It was busy, full of muggles enjoying their meals. He took this as a sign the food was probably going to be good. Maybe he could figure something out on a full stomach.</p><p>Because it was Saturday, he was offered a white soup followed by roast beef and pudding with carrots. It also had a slice of crusty bread and a sizable piece of cheddar cheese. For dessert, he was served a sweet, spiced pudding with raisins and almonds.</p><p>He overheard some of the patrons at the next table were speaking of someone called Jack the Ripper. It did not seem to mean much. Other than that, nothing else presented itself over his dinner other than the notion he should find a room for the night. It seemed his pouch was providing him with an endless stream of money. He asked the waitress for a recommendation on lodging. She suggested an inn on the other side of the park. He thanked her and headed off in that direction.</p><p>Darkness was falling as he passed between the park and several drab buildings. Suddenly something caught his eye in an alleyway. It was a man crouched over a woman. He appeared to be attacking her.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he said in a loud voice, as he stepped forward, his wand at the ready as the man looked up at him.</p><p>"Mind yer own business, boy," snarled the man.</p><p>He saw a glint of light from what appeared to be a knife blade. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Nothing happened, but it seemed to startle the attacker who stood up and started to flee down the alley.</p><p>"Stupify!" shouted Harry. Again, nothing happened. Apparently, magic did not work here...wherever here was.</p><p>Harry hurried toward the woman only to almost vomited when he got to her. Blood was everywhere. Her throat had been slit ear-to-ear. Her clothes had been pulled up and apart, and she had been sliced open from the waist to her breastbone. Several of her internal organs, including her intestines, liver, kidneys, and pancreas had been pulled out of her body. One of her kidneys was separated from the rest and sitting to the side.</p><p>Harry ran back into the street yelling for help. Several people ran to him. After a moment, a pair of bobbies arrived and started blowing their whistles. The situation soon bordered on chaos as everyone was talking about this Jack the Ripper.</p><p>It took some time, but once he answered all of the questions from the detectives and things calmed down, Harry made it to the inn. He paid for the night and went up to his room. He finished washing the blood off his hands and arms. He was surprised it had not gotten onto his clothing. As he got into bed his mind was awash with fear and wonder about what tomorrow would bring.</p><p>In his young life, he had already faced Voldemort twice. He had fought a basilisk and a dragon. He had saved his godfather through fights with a werewolf and dementors. None of this prepared him for what he had witnessed that night. He felt truly alone for the first time since coming to Hogwarts.</p><p>He wished for help. Even though he was mad at Ron, he wanted him there to crack a joke. Where was Hermione's brain when he needed it? She might be able to make sense of all of this craziness. He even thought of Luna, whose unique ways of looking at things just might help.</p><p>It took some time to clear the ugliest parts of the horror of what he had seen from his mind. Eventually, he drifted off into sleep wondering how he had gotten here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a complete re-edit. New chapters will be posted once or twice per week until the entire work is posted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Oriented</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GETTING ORIENTED</p>
<p>

Suddenly, Harry was standing on the seashore. It felt like morning, perhaps late morning. An orange sun was climbing into the hazy sky from out of the water. It felt strangely hot and humid for so early in the day. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to get a reading on where he might now be located.</p><p>

Up the hill behind him, he could hear a blur of music and see the tops of structures. The air was a mix of the ocean and the spicy foods that must be cooking up there. He needed to investigate.</p><p>

"This smells like Ealing Road on the way up to Wembley," he thought as he walked up the path to the top of the hill. He noticed he was wearing a saffron shirt and loose-fitting pants. Inside the pockets of his new attire, he found his wand, money pouch, and something else. It turned out to be a UK passport claiming upon examination that he was eighteen-years-old and from Little Whinging, Surrey, England. "Wicked, and pretty comfortable, too."</p><p>

Hermione had once taken Ron and him to Ealing Road and Wembley on her quest to expand their knowledge of the muggle world. Ron was wholly ignorant of the muggle world, especially cultures other than that of the UK. He needed to broaden his horizons. Harry was somewhat more knowledgeable, but the Dursleys kept him mostly under wraps to avoid having to explain him to their friends and acquaintances. That and the Dursley's rejection of that 'foreign' food left him lacking as well. Hermione's parents, on the other hand, had taken her there many times in her earlier life. She loved the sights, sounds, and exotic food. By the end of their visit, both Ron and he had agreed it seemed a little more like the magical world than mainstream London.</p><p>

However, when he made it to the top of the hill, he did not find Ealing Road or a similar road in another English city. This appeared to be real-life India. The architecture was colorful and ornate behind a wall of vendor tents. The music was like they had heard in the shops on Ealing Road, but now he could see real musicians playing it.</p><p>

A man in an orange shirt and white pants with a turban similar to Quirrell's, but with every color imaginable woven into it was sitting with his legs crossed on a rug. In front of him was a large, wicker basket. A pair of cobras were rising up out of the basket and swaying rhythmically to the movements of the instrument he was playing. It looked to be some kind of flute made from a gourd and metal tube.</p><p>

The snakes turned and said hello to Harry as he passed. Harry reflexively responded in kind. The musician seemed concerned and confused by their behavior. However, he was satisfied after Harry tossed a coin called a rupee into his bowl and the snakes returned to their normal behavior.</p><p>

All along the street magicians and acrobats were performing muggle magic and stunts in hopes of collecting rupees amidst the food and trinket stands. It was a regular street fair. He tossed rupee coins into several bowls receiving smiles and nods of appreciation.</p><p>

All the while the smell of the food was working its magic on his empty stomach. He began looking at the various food vendors for something appealing. Partway down the street, he saw a tent selling samosas. He recognized them from his trip with Ron and Hermione and remembered they were quite tasty. A girl who looked to be about eleven or twelve with doe-like eyes and shiny black hair was manning the counter. She reminded him tremendously of the Patil twins, more so Pavarti than Padma. He asked her what type of fillings were in the various types.</p><p>

"Spicy potato, chicken, beef, vegetable, spicy vegetable" came the shy, smiling reply as she pointed to each of the trays.</p><p>

"Ummm…they all look so good. I just can't decide. I think I will have one of each, and a bottle of water," he said, not having any trouble understanding her or responding. Her English was remarkably good.</p><p>
She placed his selections on a paper plate and set it in front of him. He fumbled with his money as he went to pay. She continued to smile at him. "I'm sorry. I am not from here. I don't know the money that well."</p><p>

After a moment, she reached out and took the appropriate coins from amongst the paper and coins in his hand and smiled. "I could not tell," she said with a little giggle. "You look…so local." They both laughed.</p><p>

"You do speak our dialect quite well," she commented. "I am surprised."</p><p>

"Wait a minute. Am I speaking...Indian? How is this possible?" he asked himself. "I don't know Indian. What else don't I know I know?"</p><p>

After a couple of seconds of stunned mental silence, he remembered his previous encounters with the snakes and discovering he was a parselmouth during his second year at Hogwarts. This new world he seemed trapped in continued to get more and more amazing and weird.</p><p>

"Naṉṟi," he said as he picked up his food.</p><p>

"Uṅkaḷai varavēṟkiṟōm," she replied, still smiling.</p><p>

Harry made his way down the street as he ate the samosas. They were quite delicious, even better than the ones he had eaten on Ealing Road. He was glad he had purchased the water after he bit into the spicy vegetable one. It had a considerable quantity of peppers. He was already cooking in the heat, but this lit him up even further.</p><p>

All of the newspapers he saw told him he was in Chennai in India. They all said the date was in the month of Thai or Magha of the year 2011. "Bloody hell. I'm in the future," he thought.</p><p>

That information was, of course, only moderately helpful. Some of the headlines that caught his eye spoke of a killer they called "Psycho Shankar". Further reading said he was thought to have committed several robbery/rape/murders. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was destined to have an encounter with him.</p><p>

A short while later he found a national paper that told him the date was the second of February in 2011. "If this is their winter," he thought, ``I wonder what their summer is like."</p><p>

The bulk of his day was spent sightseeing. The setting was so exotic, like nothing he had ever seen. Ealing Road and Wembley did not do it justice. He loved the many temples and public artworks. There were loads of sculptures of elephants and other animals, even dragons and monsters. The dragons gave the city a strange connection in his mind to the magical world.</p><p>

Chennai, so it turned out, was rooted in having been a hub of the British East India Company back when it was called Madras. He found an Anglican church, Catholic Cathedral/Basilica, and a place called Fort St. George that had a museum full of interesting muggle history.</p><p>

By dinner time he had wound around and made it back to the beach area. He had eaten a light lunch at the museum and was starting to feel hungry. He began thinking about more of those samosas, especially the beef ones and the chicken ones. After a long day of walking, he was feeling particularly carnivorous.</p><p>

Harry eventually found the same samosa stand and approached it. The same young girl who had been there earlier was still working. She smiled upon recognizing him.
"Welcome back," she said with a bigger smile than earlier.</p><p>

"Hello," said Harry. "I have come back for more of your delicious samosas."</p><p>

"What would you like?"</p><p>

"Are those the beef?" he asked, pointing at a bowl with four samosas.</p><p>

"Yes," she replied.</p><p>

"I'll take all four of them and a chicken one and a spicy potato one. Oh…and a bottle of water. I will definitely need a bottle of water."</p><p>

She placed them in front of him and took the appropriate payment from the coins in his hand. He started to thank her, then said, "Say, I am wondering if you could help me? I am looking for a place to stay for a couple of nights. Could you recommend a good place? A good inn or hotel, perhaps?"</p><p>

The girl stepped away from the counter and went to the back where her parents were working. From what Harry could overhear, she told her father he was looking for a room for a couple of nights. She asked him about the room behind their house that was mainly used for storage. They could make some money and she was certain he would pay well. Her father was not excited about the idea, but the girl said this was the second time he had eaten here and that he was very polite and nice.</p><p>

Her father finally stopped what he was doing and walked up to the counter. "I am Sundar Raman," he started as he gave Harry the once over. "My daughter tells me you are looking for a room for the night."</p><p>

"Yes, sir," replied Harry. "My name is Harry Potter. Uh…yes…uh, I was asking your daughter's help in finding a room for a couple of nights."</p><p>

"Why don't you go to a hotel, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>

"That is what I was asking her about. Oh. Did she think I was asking her…no, sir. I was asking about hotels? I am sorry if she misunderstood."</p><p>

"What brings you to Chennai, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>

"I am adventuring, sir. Uh, please call me Harry."</p><p>

"Adventuring, Mr. Harry? You seem a little young to be adventuring on your own."</p><p>

"Yes, I am eighteen," he said, pulling out his passport for supporting evidence. His lie benefited from him being a Caucasian instead of an Indian, and therefore less familiar to Sundar. "I have friends coming. We are all on a school break. They were delayed. It is something to do with their passports. They will be here in two days according to my friend Padma. I talked to her on the telephone earlier this afternoon."</p><p>

"Where are you from, Mr. Harry?" He was definitely grilling him before making a decision on whether or not to offer him a room.</p><p>

"Little Whinging. That's near London…uh…in England. But I go to school in Scotland."</p><p>

"Yes, I know of London and Scotland. How is it you know our language? I think it is not common for someone like you to speak our language." Sundar was still acting rightfully skeptical.</p><p>

"Oh, yes. I suppose that is unusual, There are a pair of twins at my school. Their names are Padma and Pavarti Patil. They are from here. They have been teaching my friends and me your language since we met four years ago."</p><p>

Harry was lying through his teeth, but shamefully doing a good job of it. Sundar's sober expression was slowly softening into a smile.</p><p>

"They are with my other friends," added Harry. "You can meet them when they get here."</p><p>

That answer seemed to please Sundar. He smiled and said, "There are many hotels along the beach. They will cost you at least two thousand rupees or more per night. As it so happens, I can provide you with a room and meals for one thousand rupees. It is only a small room, but you seem to like our cooking. It will save you a lot of money."</p><p>

"That would be amazing, sir. Thank you. Yes, I will be happy to stay in your room."</p><p>

Harry pulled his pouch out of his pocket and counted out ten two-hundred rupee notes. Sundar smiled as he took the money.</p><p>

"This is my wife, Priya," said Sundar as he extended his arm toward her causing her to smile. She looked very much like an older version of Pavarti. "And this is Girija, but you already know her."</p><p>

Pleasure, ma'am. Well, I didn't know Girija's name," he said as Girija smiled at hearing him say it, "but yes, we have met."</p><p>

The day was waning and the crowd on the street was thinning out. "We will be closing soon," said Priya. "Please have a couple more samosas. We cannot keep them."</p><p>

Harry smiled and took a pair of spicy potato ones. The beef and chicken ones were gone, as were the spicy vegetable ones that set his mouth on fire earlier in the day. "Thank you," he said. Girija stood by quietly with a girlish smile she was trying to hide. She was clearly excited to have this handsome young man staying with them.</p><p>

Girija and her parents pulled down the cover on the front of their stand signifying the end of the business day. Girija started cleaning up the sales area as her parents began cooking what was presumably dinner. He ate a plate of food containing a few things he had never seen before along with some of the leftover samosas. He waved off seconds truthfully claiming he was quite full having eaten the other samosas not that long ago.</p><p>

Once the dishes from dinner were cleared up, they started off in the direction of what was surely going to be his place for the night. The neighborhood was nothing special, poor by London standards, but it seemed fine. Sundar welcomed him into their humble home.</p><p>

Their house was a truly humble affair. It was one large room with a small cooking area. It was no bigger than Harry's dorm room back at Hogwarts. They had a few chairs arranged around a table. In the back left corner were a dresser and a cot large enough for Sundar and Priya facing the left outside wall. In the opposite back corner were a mattress on the floor facing the back wall and a smaller dresser for Girija's things. Several pictures hung on the walls. Many of the pictures were religious. Some of them featured a pair of young men in military uniforms. A single light attached to a fan hung from the center of the ceiling. The side and front walls had two windows each. A small television was on a table against the wall.</p><p>

They sat down and chatted about everything and nothing. Harry told them about life in the UK. He had to work to keep the magical world out of the conversation. Girija hung on his every word, hardly stopping to look at her cellphone.</p><p>

Sundar and his family talked about life in Chennai. They knew they were poor, simple folks by UK standards, but they were happy. And after all, that is most often more important than station in life.</p><p>

As much as they were enjoying their talk, time to turn in came upon them. Sundar lit an oil lamp and led Harry outside and around to the back of the home. He opened up a door into a room about ten-foot square. There were boxes and other items stacked along the wall adjacent to the home. The room was clearly used for storage.</p><p>

On the outside wall was a cot with a chattayi on it that he said was filled with clean straw. "My sons Kumar and Aadavan use the room when they come home to visit from the army," he said with the air of a proud father. There was a light sheet for covering himself folded on the chattayi along with a pillow. This was plenty considering the warmth. Sundar opened up the windows to provide some semblance of ventilation before leaving. All things considered, it had been quite a day. Harry disrobed down to his underwear and climbed onto the cot.</p><p>

As he lay there, the events of the day slowed his ability to slip into sleep. Suddenly there was a commotion coming from inside the house. It sounded like a fight. Harry's inclination was to go see if everything was okay. However, his manners held him back.</p><p>

The noise stopped after a couple of minutes. Everything was seemingly fine. Then he heard a voice. It sounded like Girija. She was crying and begging someone to stop and to not do it. Harry felt the overriding need to investigate.</p><p>

He pulled on his pants and relit the lamp. Carrying the lamp, he walked around to the door into the home. Oddly, it was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open far enough to peer inside. He nearly fainted.</p><p>
Sundar and Priya were in the back corner on Girija's bed. Blood was trickling from Sundar's nose and a cut on his forehead. Priya was not bleeding but looked to have a black eye. Both of them were gagged and appeared to be struggling against some ropes that were restraining them.</p><p>

As bad as that was, the situation for Girija was even worse. She had been stripped naked and tied onto Sundar and Priya's bed. A man, naked from the waist down was over her. He had his legs between hers and was pawing at her small breasts as he moved forward. She was begging him to stop. Undaunted, it was obvious he was seconds away from plunging his erection into her adolescent vagina.</p><p>

"Now you can watch me enjoy your daughter," he yelled to Sundar and Priya as he began coarsely touching her vagina.</p><p>

Harry set down the lamp and picked up a chair. He struck the intruder across the back. This caused him to topple forward onto Girija, then pushed back up. He reached for the knife that he had set on the bed to free up his hands for the assault.</p><p>

The chair had proven itself surprisingly sturdy. Harry stepped forward preparing to hit the rapist a second time. The man leapt up and dove out the window. His shoes and trousers remained on the floor.</p><p>
Harry moved toward the door to give chase but thought the better of it. He picked up the knife and cut Girija free from her bonds. She jumped up to hug him, but he stepped back.</p><p>

"You should put your clothes on first," he said.</p><p>

Girija looked at herself and suddenly felt naked and exposed. She covered her budding breasts and nether region with her arms and hands.</p><p>

Harry walked over and cut the ropes off Sundar and Priya. Girija was redressed by the time her parents were free and back on their feet.</p><p>

The family was immensely appreciative. Harry received over-exuberant hugs from Sundar and Priya. They even stood back while Girija gave him a big hug, seeming to almost attempt to kiss him, which was not customary behavior for a young girl such as her under normal circumstances. As sanity returned, Sundar, then Priya began talking to him.</p><p>

"You have saved our lives, Mr. Harry," said Sundar. "It is impossible for us to thank you enough. Anything you want that we can give is yours."</p><p>

"It is fine," said Harry, taken aback by the outpour of gratitude directed at him.</p><p>

"We are most appreciative," reiterated Priya as she pulled Girija to her. Girija was looking at Harry with adoring eyes. "Not only did you save our lives, but you saved our daughter's virginity."</p><p>

I…uh…well, I never even considered that," replied Harry, slightly embarrassed by the mention of such a thing.</p><p>

"Yes. Yes," said Sundar, also hugging his Girija. "That is most important. Without her virginity, it would be most impossible to find her a good husband."</p><p>

Harry asked about calling the police. He wanted to step away from this embarrassing subject for a person his age. Sundar said it would be a waste of time. The man is gone. They will do nothing. Only if they had been murdered would they do something. He said he planned to talk with the policeman who usually stopped to buy some of their samosas in the morning.</p><p>

Girija looked up at her mother. "Can I give it to him," she asked.</p><p>

"If you wish. It is yours."</p><p>

Girija extended her hand to Harry and offered him a small, gold elephant. He took it, even though no gift was necessary for his actions.</p><p>
"Please keep it so you will always remember me."</p><p>

"Thank you, I will always remember you," he said as he examined it. He was pleased to see it had her name delicately inscribed on it.</p><p>

A few minutes passed. Harry excused himself to go back to his room. It took a while for the adrenaline to wear off, but he eventually slipped into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is Getting Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up the next morning, he found himself in yet another unusual setting. He had only known the Ramans for a few hours, but he missed them. At least he could take comfort in the fact he had saved them from a horrible fate. They were the finest quality people who did not deserve the evil visited upon them. He felt remiss in not being able to give them a proper goodbye. He hoped they would not think the less of him for simply disappearing.</p><p>He knew Girija had a crush on him in her young, innocent way. It was fairly obvious, even to a naive person such as Harry. And although she was probably a couple of years younger than him...a millennium of difference in the minds of people of their ages...it excited him in new, unfamiliar ways.</p><p>Harry was yet to be schooled, immersed in the ways of the woman, affairs of the heart, dates. He was still waiting to enjoy his first date. He was anxious to share his first kiss, a first warm embrace, but how to get from the 'heres' to 'theres' still remained a mystery. His heart engaged his brain in little fantasies of them going on a date that ended in his first hug and romantic kiss.</p><p>Unfortunately, in his brain, he also knew another meeting was ultimately an impossibility. If he were to solve this mysterious abduction of himself and return to his proper time and place at Hogwarts, and find his way to Chennai, they could never really meet. Girija would be little more than a distant glimmer in the eyes of two people who may not have even met, let alone gotten married, in 1995.</p><p>Harry eventually came back around to the present. He needed to assess his situation. Where was he? When was he? He started looking around.</p><p>He seemed to be in a poor area in a common city. The oddest part was how ancient it appeared. The air smelled of freshly hurled chamber pots and horse dung. People were walking around in ragged clothes. His clothes look better than theirs. They were, perhaps, representative of the more affluent city residents. He still found this strange.</p><p>He eventually asked a boy a couple of years younger than himself for the date. The boy responded that it was the eleventh day of June. When Harry asked him the year, he was given a quizzical look like he might be mentally deficient before being told it was 1439. He gave the boy a coin marked 1 Franc for his troubles. The boy seemed very excited to get it as he ran off.</p><p>A short while later, he bought a loaf of bread, a slab of cheese, and some fruit from a street vendor. He was leary of drinking the water. A second vendor provided him with a skin full of wine. That would do for the time being. He still needed to determine his location. However, he could now do it with a happy stomach.</p><p>As he ate his food and sipped at the wine, he could overhear the conversation of a couple of nearby women. They were talking about the sad situation here in Nantes. 'How could so many children disappear and be killed without the murderer being caught?' They were scared to allow their children to play outside. "Here I go, again," he thought.</p><p>He eventually found himself walking into the center of the city. There was a lot of activity. Buildings were under construction and renovation. Many of the best-dressed adults were walking into an inn which gave the promise of food. A man they called Baron Gilles de Rais was commanding the attention of the gathered masses with his boisterous bravura. He reminded Harry a great deal of Sir Cadogan.</p><p>Before long, he had a plate of venison pie, a large portion of bread, and a mug of what turned out to be an ale of some sort. Apparently, there was no rule against serving alcohol to a boy of fourteen. He drank it as he ate thinking it might be safer than the local water.</p><p>After eating, he took a room upstairs in the inn. He got the meal, room, and the promise of breakfast the next day for one franc. It seemed he had given the boy a hefty tip for his troubles.</p><p>He awoke the next morning in the same bed in which he had gone to sleep. He felt that it was strange considering recent events. However, after a bit of contemplation, he decided it was because he had not seen a killer or murder the night before. "Seeing a murder or murderer must be a key component to this situation," he thought.</p><p>The ensuing two days passed without events. Then, on the evening of the third day, he saw the Baron coming out of the inn as he was returning to it from an afternoon of wandering. The Baron abruptly scooped up the young girl, perhaps eleven or twelve, who was bringing him his horse. She kicked and fought him but he had a firm hold on her and a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. In a practiced move, he mounted his horse and kicked it into motion.</p><p>Harry gave chase on foot as the Baron made his escape at a fast trot. It took some doing, but he managed to keep them in sight until the Baron paused and dismounted near the woods on the edge of town.</p><p>Harry could see the Baron dragging the girl into the woods as he tried to make it to them. He was getting winded and still not sure how he could confront him. The Baron was considerably larger than him and had, at least according to his boasts, a great deal of military experience.</p><p>By the time he arrived at the scene, the Baron had pulled off most of her clothes and was actively raping her. She was screaming, crying, struggling against his assault, all of which seemed to further excite him.</p><p>Harry looked for a weapon finding only a piece of a fallen tree branch. He wielded it and charged forward. The Baron was at his moment of climax and holding his knife. He slid the knife across the neck of the girl causing her to buck and convulse. The baron gasped and groaned, apparently achieving his desired completion of the act just as Harry brought the limb down across his back.</p><p>The Baron rolled off the girl in stunned shock, but his military sense kicked in and he quickly righted himself. He raised the knife toward Harry while starting to rise up. All of the evil in the world was coming out of his eyes. It was as though he was face-to-face with the devil, himself.</p><p>Harry struck him in the hand knocking the knife a far distance away. He pulled the limb back over his head, ready to strike again. The Baron made it to his feet but hesitated.</p><p>"I'll get ya, ya little bastard," he snarled as he turned and started toward his horse. Harry saw him grip the handle of a large sword attached to his saddle. Thinking the better, Harry bolted into the woods.</p><p>The Baron charged into the woods after Harry brandishing his formidable weapon. Harry crawled deep into a thicket wishing he had his invisibility cloak. The Baron started cursing and flailing at the trees and bushes.</p><p>"Come out and I'll make it quick," he offered. "If ya make me work, yull be wishin' for the mercy I am offerin' ya while I chop ya up a piece at a time."</p><p>Harry held fast in his place like a scared rabbit hoping the fox would lose track of him and give up. The falling darkness was working as his ally.</p><p>"We are not done with this, ya little bastard," he growled as he turned and headed out of the woods.</p><p>From his hiding place, Harry could see the silhouette of the Baron pick up the limp body of the girl and start back in the direction of the inn on his horse.</p><p>After a few moments, Harry came out of hiding and moved in the shadows back to the inn. A crowd was gathered as the Baron spoke to them in the torchlight. He told them how he had come upon the scene just as the murderer had completed his foul deed. He told of chasing him into the woods but losing him in the darkness. He felt certain that the young boy who had been in the tavern of late was the culprit. He promised to lead a party out to hunt him down in the morning.</p><p>Harry knew he could not go back to his room at the inn. He needed to flee. He quickly set out on foot trying to put as much distance as possible between Nantes, the angry people, and himself. Exhausted, he eventually fell asleep alongside a stream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TWO REUNIONS –– ONE DEADLY - ONE FRIENDLY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry awoke on a busy street corner. He felt a wave of relief as he realized he was apparently far in distance and time from yesterday. A wave of sorrow for the young girl passed through him. She had died a horrible death and he had failed to prevent it.</p>
<p>

Compared to his previous locations, this one looked very modern, almost too modern. The vehicles were like something from the future. The muggles were dressed in very stylish, colorful clothes. A quick once over found him to be dressed in a manner suiting his surroundings. "Wicked," he thought.</p><p>

He immediately began looking for a newsstand to check the date. It turned out to be evening on the 12th of April in 2006. He was happy to discover he was back in London. "I might be able to handle this?" he thought. But first, it was time for something to eat. A quick check of his pouch found several pounds in paper and coin.</p><p>

A short way away he spotted what appeared to be a popular bistro and went inside. He was seated at a table facing a big window looking out on the street. He ordered the dinner special and sipped at a cup of tea while he waited. He found watching the sparse few muggles passing by to be amusing and entertaining. It was like riding The Tube, which he liked to do to pass time and think while in London.</p><p>

As he neared the end of his meal a woman paused to look through the window. "BLOODY HELL!" IT'S HERMIONE!" his mind screamed when he saw her face. "What the hell? She looks pregnant."</p><p>

He waved to get her attention but she started walking away. He picked up his check and hurried to pay. An elderly woman in a large hat with a suitcase-size purse, of course, was shuffling through her coins to get the bill exact to the nearest penny as Hermione disappeared. When she finally finished he tossed down a ten-pound note and told the waitress to keep the change.</p><p>

He bolted out the door and looked up the street in the dying light. The street was nearly deserted. Hermione was most of a block ahead of him. He walked as fast as he could to catch up to her. He was scared simply running would frighten her and draw the unwanted attention of the two muggle men walking the other way across the street.</p><p>

As he closed in on her, he paused to call out to her. Then it happened in a nightmarish blink of an eye. A person jumped out from between two buildings and grabbed her. She struggled, trying to get to her wand. However, he had her thoroughly wrapped up in his strong arms as he pulled her out of sight into the alleyway.</p><p>

Rounding the entrance to the alley, he saw Hermione on the ground with the attacker on top of her. He pulled out his wand, even though he knew it would not work, and shouted, "STOP!"</p><p>

In the dim light, he saw the flash of light across Hermione's throat and heard a muffled scream. A thin, red line started to appear as the attacker jumped up.</p><p>

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!</p><p>

The line began to grow as the attacker looked Harry in the eye. A split second later he was running away into the darkness of the inner alley. Harry took two steps to pursue him, Then, he ran to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up off the filthy ground.</p><p>

Blood was gushing from her severed carotid artery and jugular vein. She choked and convulsed as he looked helplessly into her eyes. He had no magic to save her.</p><p>

He could see her panicked recognition of him in her eyes as their light dimmed before fixing themselves in a vacant stare. Their beautiful, glowing brown went dark and dull as a last, gurgling breath rattled from her and she went limp.</p><p>

Harry collapsed onto her with tears exploding from his eyes. He screamed over and over into her jacket with all the righteous pain of his life. His tears and wailing screams went on until he passed out from exhaustion.</p><p>

It was morning when he awoke. That was not always the case. As was to be expected, he was in a totally different location. It appeared contemporary but still looked quite foreign. His clothes were 'Cool' according to his assessment.</p><p>

As was now customary, he found a newsstand and looked at the headlines and date. It was the fifth of May, 1990. The headline read "Hammer Killer Strikes Again".</p><p>

The paper was called the Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, apparently a major paper in Frankfurt, Germany. And now he was fluently reading German. A quick check of his money pouch found him in possession of several Deutsche Marks and an assortment of coins called pfennigs.</p><p>

He spent the day trying to make sense of the new scenario. Even though he had no difficulty speaking as necessary and reading things like signs and menus, he was once again completely out of his element.</p><p>

Following dinner he found himself sitting on a bench in a city park. He was going to need to find a room for the night. There was no need to sleep outside when he had plenty of money.</p><p>

As he got up to go hotel shopping, he saw a girl sitting across the way on a bench. Other than the fact that she was blond and probably about his age, he did not think too much about her. Still, he walked in her direction as he picked which path to choose for his trip across the park. It seemed to be an irresistible magnetic attraction pulling at him. Maybe it was destiny.</p><p>

"Is that Luna Lovegood? It can't be," he thought as he started to slowly step in her direction. "I'm imagining things. It can't be Luna."</p><p>

After a few more steps he was ninety-nine percent certain it was, indeed, Luna. His heart and brain nearly exploded. Was he going to witness the murder of another friend? He wanted to run, to protect her, but he kept walking so that he did not frighten her unnecessarily.</p><p>

Luna seemed lost in thought as he approached. "Luna," he said. "Luna!"</p><p>

She suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked at him. "HARRY POTTER!" she shouted with an uncharacteristic burst of energy as she jumped up and hugged him. "Harry. Whatever are you doing here? This is most unexpected."</p><p>

"I don't know. I haven't been able to make sense of anything for days. Wait a minute. What are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>

"I am not entirely certain. I left breakfast after we talked. I wanted to find a place to relax before your quidditch match with Slytherin. OH! How did that go? Did you defeat then?"</p><p>

No. I mean I never got to play it. I got stuck in here before I had the challenge. Uh…how did you get in here, again?"</p><p>

"Oh, yes," said Luna. "I was walking upstairs thinking about finding a place to do puzzles and relax when I saw one of Hagrid's billywigs. I was chasing it when the doors appeared. I opened them and stepped inside. I remember getting all dizzy and passing out. When I woke up I was in 1888."</p><p>

"Yes! Yes!" said Harry, interrupting her. "That is what happened to me."</p><p>

"Ever since I seem to be following a killer, or killers. Then, every time I see them, I wake up in a new place. It is most baffling."</p><p>

"Yes. I saw the killer attacking a woman in Whitechapel. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. Then, I…"</p><p>

"…me, too," interrupted Luna.</p><p>

Then I…" continued Harry. "I got a room after things died down and the detectives let me go. In the morning I woke up in India."</p><p>

"Me, too," said Luna. "This is exciting. I was in India, as well."</p><p>

"At least I saved the people from dying in India."</p><p>

"You save them? I have never saved anyone."</p><p>

"Yes, I saved them. But…" his eyes welled up with tears. "I…I…I couldn't save Hermione. Hermione is dead."</p><p>

"I know," said Luna, tears starting to fill her eyes and pour onto her cheeks. "I saw her die a couple of days ago. It was extremely horrible."</p><p>

By now Harry and Luna were beyond the ability to think or talk. They hugged each other as they sobbed inconsolably for several minutes. Passersby hurried up their steps upon seeing them. They obviously wanted to stay uninvolved.</p><p>

Several minutes later they started to regain their composure. "How did you see Hermione die a couple of days ago when I saw her die last night?" asked Harry as he wiped away the last tears with his already wet shirt.</p><p>

"The real question is," said Luna in her more customary Ravenclaw manner, "how did you save the people in India?</p><p>

"I don't know," said Harry. "I just did it. I attacked the killer and he jumped out a window and ran off."</p><p>

That's it," said Luna with an air of 'I get it!' I have figured something out. "Do you see it? We are stuck in a puzzle, a game."</p><p>

"And that means…" said Harry, not fully keying in on the situation.</p><p>

"It is not a fixed situation. We are playing. It is like we are playing a game of wizard's chess. We just need to figure out how to win it. That could be the key to getting back home."</p><p>

Darkness was rapidly devouring the last bits of remaining daylight. The streets were fairly well-lit with streetlights, but most of the park was full in the dark. "We need to find a hotel," said Harry. "It is getting dark and there is a killer on the loose according to the newspapers."</p><p>

"It's okay," said Luna. "I already have a room at a hotel. It's really quite nice. It's just a couple of blocks from here. We can both go there."</p><p>

"Great. I would like that. Now that I found you, I don't want us to get separated. This place is too unpredictable."</p><p>

"Oh, I think it is predictable," said Luna in very Luna fashion. "We just don't know how to predict it, yet."</p><p>

"Yeah. Right," said Harry, trying not to get annoyed at her unique way of seeing things. "Let's go, then."</p><p>

"We're a team from here on out," said Luna extending her hand for a pinky promise.</p><p>

"Yes, a team. Team Haruna, or Lunrry. Which do you like?" asked Harry while completing the pinky promise with a smile.</p><p>

"Haruna,"</p><p>

"Then that settles it. Team Haruna forever."</p><p>

They laughed for the first time as they got up and started toward Luna's hotel. It required them to cut straight across the park through several homeless people who were taking up residence for the night on the park's benches. As they neared the midpoint something caught their eyes. It appeared that a man was striking another man with what appeared to be a hammer.</p><p>

"The Hammer Killer," said Harry to Luna. HEY! STOP THAT!"</p><p>

Harry started running at him. Luna, not certain what she should do, also started running and yelling "STOP IT!" This caused the man to turn and run.</p><p>

He had too much of a head start for them to ever have a chance of catching him. They stopped running and walked toward the scene of the violence.</p><p>

Two homeless men were on the ground covered in blood. One of them was face up. His skull was cracked open and his brain was exposed. The other was face down in a large pool of blood. They were both obviously dead.</p><p>

Within a minute they heard police sirens. Their shouts must have prompted someone to call the police emergency number. A few seconds later, the sound of sirens filled the night. One, then three, then six cars raced onto the scene. They were quickly surrounded by uniformed officers with POLIZEI emblazoned on their vest.</p><p>

The police interviewed them and took down statements on what they saw. A few of them left in the direction Harry and Luna said the assailant had fled. Because of the darkness, they were unable to give much in the way of a good description of him or his clothing. The police took their identification and hotel information. They said they would contact them if they had further questions.</p><p>

A short time later they were in Luna's hotel room. They were both very concerned about the implications of what they had witnessed. They were destined to wake up in a new location once they fell asleep. Would they still be together? They feared being separated. Just being together gave both of them a small boost of security.</p><p>

The room only had one bed. It was of the queen-size variety. Harry, being a gentleman, offered to sleep in the chair or on the floor. Luna said it would be okay for them to share the bed under these special circumstances.</p><p>

They both took off their shoes. Other than that they got into the bed and under the covers fully dressed. It was almost every 14-15 year old's dream or nightmare to be in this situation with a person of the opposite sex.</p><p>

"Good night, Harry," said Luna almost like they were parting at the door to one of their common rooms.</p><p>

"Good night, Luna" came the reply.</p><p>

"Are you scared, Harry?" asked Luna.</p><p>

Scared? Of what?"</p><p>

"Going to sleep?"</p><p>

"Why would I…oh yeah…yes, I am now"</p><p>

Harry felt a hand move against his and grip it. "I don't want to wake up alone," said Luna in a whispering voice tinged with fear.</p><p>

"Neither do I," said Harry, his hand joining the grip with Luna's.</p><p>

"We have to figure out how to win this game."</p><p>

"Yes, we need to study it more. But we'll have to do it in the morning. I am too tired to think."</p><p>

"Okay. You have to be there. Remember, you made a pinky promise. You cannot break a pinky promise. It is an unbreakable magical contract."</p><p>

"Oh, they are unbreakable?" said Harry with a little chuckle.</p><p>

"Yes," she responded as she scooched in toward him.</p><p>

By the end of their talk, they were pulled together and hugging even though they were both fully clothed. Harry's front was contoured in against Luna's back. They were two platonic spoons pulled together in union by fear and their urgent need for companionship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BITE THE BIG APPLE – BEST MIND THE MAGGOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry awoke, he was sitting on a bench near what looked to be a bay at the edge of the ocean. The smell of salty air mixed with other smells to fill his nose. A huge city was looming all around him. There was a statue of a lady holding a torch on an island between him and the other side of the bay. Ships of all sizes were moving through the water.</p>
<p>

"WHERE'S LUNA!" his mind screamed, suddenly realizing he was alone. He looked frantically, quickly spotting her standing by the railing at the edge of the park. He hurried over to her.</p><p>

"Oooo...Harry, you're awake. I didn't want to disturb you."</p><p>

"Thanks for that. I am so glad we are still together," he said as he gave her a friendly hug.</p><p>

"Where do you think we are?"</p><p>

I think that big, green lady holding the torch is called the Statue of Liberty. I remember it from when I was in muggle school before coming to Hogwarts. If that's true, then we are in New York City."</p><p>

"That's interesting, but I miss Hogwarts," said Luna matter-of-factly. "We would be having a big breakfast in the Great Hall about now. It's cold here, and I am hungry."</p><p>

The weather was chilly, but not horribly so. It felt like the forties with clouds and almost no wind. It was a nice, peaceful spot, but there was no use hanging around. They walked out of the park toward the buildings of the city with hopes of making sense of their newest situation. Their attire proved quite comfortable and warm once they started generating a little heat from walking. Hogwarts offered harsher weather than this. If they could find food and shelter, they would not be suffering too much from this wintry setting.</p><p>

It took longer than they expected to find a small restaurant serving breakfast. But they finally located a spot and went inside. Harry got a steamy, frothy cappuccino. Luna got tea. They both got a bacon, sausage, and ham bagel with an egg and cheese on it. It was bigger than they expected, but they were hungry, so it was a welcome surprise.</p><p>

"That newspaper says it is the twenty-third of December in the year 1975," said Harry, pointing at the paper being read by a man at the next table."</p><p>

"Ohhh, it is almost Christmas," observed Luna.</p><p>

"It doesn't feel like Christmas, Luna," replied Harry in less than an enthusiastic manner.</p><p>

"Well, it is. It is our Christmas."</p><p>

"You're right," said Harry, cracking a smile as he sipped the cappuccino he had been served with the arrival of their sandwiches.</p><p>

"I need to buy you a present," said Luna, looking at her well-soaked tea bag and thinking that it was an exceptionally curious way to make tea.</p><p>

"That isn't necessary," said Harry, putting his hand on hers. "I am just happy we are still together."</p><p>

"It is necessary," replied Luna, putting her free hand on top of his. "We need to go shopping."</p><p>

"Okay, if it is that important," Harry chuckled. "I will buy you a present, as well."</p><p>

"Why thank you, Harry."</p><p>

As they finished their sandwiches, Harry pointed at the map on his placemat and said, "According to this map, we are in a place called Red Hook in Brooklyn. That is part of New York City.</p><p>

"Where is the shopping part?" asked Luna, still focused on the new task at hand.</p><p>

"This is New York City," replied Harry. "It is as big as London. Maybe bigger. I imagine there are a lot of shopping parts."</p><p>

"Oooo," breathed Luna. "Let's get started."</p><p>

They got up and Harry pulled out his pouch to pay. "Is there a shopping center nearby?" he inquired as he handed the waitress a ten-dollar bill.</p><p>

"What are you looking for?" she responded.</p><p>

"I am not sure. Just some interesting stuff. Probably a little bit of everything."</p><p>

"If you are walking, then go that way to Columbia Street and turn left," she said, pointing to the right. "The further you walk, the more interesting stuff you will find."</p><p>

"Thanks," he replied, leaving the change as a fairly generous tip.</p><p>

They spent a fair amount of time making their way up Columbia until Luna spotted a shop called The Magic Druid that sold crystals, runes, and other occult items. It was the closest thing they had seen to a place reminding them of Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.</p><p>

"Let's go in here," said Luna, grabbing Harry's hand. He smiled as she pulled him toward the door.</p><p>

Once inside, Luna was in second heaven as she looked at everything. She eventually got into a deep discussion over the true meaning of several items with a lady who looked a bit like Professor Trelawney, only covered with colorful tattoos and piercings. Meanwhile, Harry, being a guy, was more perfunctory, focusing on the task at hand.</p><p>

Luna eventually walked over to Harry and handed him a gold chain with carved agate, jade, jasper, and onyx. "This will give you strength, protection, knowledge, and wisdom," she said with certainty in the tone of her voice. "Merry Christmas, Harry."</p><p>

"Thank you. This is very nice" he said as he gave a friendly hug. "I want to get you something, but I really don't know much about this stuff. I noticed you admiring the lady's tattoos. Would you like a tattoo for Christmas? I see they do them here."</p><p>

"Yes-s-s-s," said Luna. "I think that might be pretty cool. Which one are you thinking about?"</p><p>

"You tell me. It's going to be your tattoo."</p><p>

Luna eventually settled on a pair of runes placed on the breast of a very 'Ravenclawy', according to Luna, looking eagle. The artist asked if she was really eighteen. Luna pulled out her passport and showed him.</p><p>

The tattoo took well over two hours, but they had the time. The artist did a magnificent job. By the end, she had an outstanding eagle with its wings spread on the front of her left shoulder and flowing down onto her left breast. It had the rune Dagaz, meaning Hope and Happiness, and another rune called Ansuz to bring wisdom and good health. If they ever got back to Hogwarts, she was going to be a rock star.</p><p>

They thanked the lady and the artist as they paid for their mutual Christmas presents. They exited the shop and headed further up Columbia in search of more things of interest.</p><p>

"We really need to discuss our situation," said Harry, breaking an extended period of silence as they continued walking down the street.</p><p>

"Yes, we need to develop a plan," Luna agreed.</p><p>

Harry saw a sign for the subway. He always liked riding The Tube in London. It helped him think. He led Luna down the stairs and made their way onto a train. He was glad he had learned how to buy a pass and use the turnstiles. This was quite similar to getting a pass in London. He remembered how confused Mr. Weasley had been by the process on the day of his trial.</p><p>

They rode for over an hour, changing trains multiple times. Finally, they started to get antsy.</p><p>

"This subway in New York is not as nice as the Hogwarts Express," remarked Luna.</p><p>

"Yes, this is more like being in Knockturn Alley than Diagon Alley."</p><p>

"Maybe we should get out and find some fresh air."</p><p>

"I would very much like that."</p><p>

They got off the train at the next stop. It was called Gun Hill Road in what turned out to be a part of New York called The Bronx.</p><p>

"This is better," said Luna taking a big breath of air. The New York air was a far-sight from the air near her family home. However, it was a vast improvement over the subway.</p><p>

"I didn't like their subway very much. A lot of the people were exceptionally unusual. I am glad to be away from them."</p><p>

"I'm getting a bit hungry," noted Harry. "We haven't eaten anything since breakfast."</p><p>

"Yes. some food would be nice."</p><p>

They walked into a small Italian place called the Louis Restaurant about a block away on a whim. It seemed to be a quiet, family-owned place. Some of the patrons were speaking what they assumed to be Italian. Once they were seated and had ordered, Harry decided to initiate their discussion.</p><p>

Fun Fact: Louis Restaurant in The Bronx is the location in The Godfather movie where Michael Corleone kills the mobster Sollozzo and the corrupt police captain McCluskey. In reality, the scene filmed at the old Luna Restaurant on White Plains Road near Gun Hill Road.</p><p>

"Let's start at the beginning and go over this very carefully," he started, taking a sip of his coffee. It tasted good and felt better after walking in the chilly weather. "How did you get into this puzzle?"</p><p>

"It was like I was saying last night. I went for a walk upstairs after breakfast. I was thinking about finding a place to relax. I was thinking it would be nice to have a puzzle or something to solve while I was chasing one of Hagrid's billywigs. Then I saw the big doors. I couldn't believe I had walked right by them. I had been there before, so I opened them and stepped inside. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is being on a street in London in what turned out to be the year 1888."</p><p>

Harry was nodding his head as she talked. When she finally paused, he jumped in.</p><p>

"I remember talking to you during breakfast. Then I went for a walk upstairs, too. I was thinking about the match and how it would be nice to find a spot like you were talking about. The next thing I know I found, I imagine, those same doors. I went inside and the same thing happened. I passed out and woke up in 1888."</p><p>

"After I woke up," continued Luna, "I walked around. It took a bit to figure out I was in London and it was 1888. I read about a murderer called Jack the Ripper in a newspaper at a restaurant. After that, I walked some more. It started to get dark, so I was thinking about finding a room for the night. That is when I found the killer. He had already murdered a woman and was cutting her apart. It was extraordinarily horrible. I pulled out my wand and hollered at him. He had a knife, so I tried to disarm him, but my wand didn't work. Then I tried to stun him. Still nothing..."</p><p>

"...that is almost the exact experience I had. None of the differences seem important," said Harry as the waitress sat down their food. Harry had the veal, which the waitress had said was the best in the city. Luna had Fettuccine Alfredo.</p><p>

"Oh, by the way," said Luna as she started twirling a creamy noodle onto her fork. "I have discovered my wand does work a little. I can do lumos, aguamenti, scourgify, alohomora, the four-point charm, little charms like that."</p><p>

"Excellent. That's useful," said Harry. "I didn't know that. Anyway, I went to sleep that night. When I woke up, I was in the future, in India."</p><p>

"Me too, I liked India. Well, except for, you know."</p><p>

"So, you met Sundar, Priya and Girija. We talked about that a bit."</p><p>

"Yes, the Ramans. I loved them. I am so sad they all died."</p><p>

"They didn't die when I was there."</p><p>

"That's right. How did you save them?"</p><p>

"Well, I found myself in India. After walking a bit I got hungry. I remembered...uh...Hermione," his voice suddenly faltered as Luna put her free hand on his. "She got Ron and me to try samosas while we were visiting Ealing Road. We liked them. So, when I saw a samosa stand, I stopped to buy some. That is where I met Girija the first time. Later that day, I stopped for some more. I asked her where I could find a room for a couple of nights. She asked her father. After a thorough questioning, he offered me a room behind their home."</p><p>

My meeting was different," said Luna, cutting in. "I stopped at their stand because their samosas smelled exceptionally delicious. Priya waited on me. She loved my hair. It was so exotic, she said. The whole family had to look at it. They wondered why a young lady such as myself was there alone. I told them I was on a school holiday…"</p><p>

"...I said school holiday, as well," injected Harry.</p><p>

"They gave me the room so I would be safe at night…"</p><p>

"...I paid for the room."</p><p>

"That did not work out well. After going to bed, I heard a terrible ruckus. I was scared, but I finally went to see what was wrong. The killer had already killed Sundar and Priya. He was finishing his rape of Girija. She was crying. It was horrible. I screamed for help. He slit her throat and grabbed his clothes. Then he charged out the door knocking me down and I hit my head. When I woke up, I was in a city in France called Nantes. It was like 1439. I think."</p><p>

"Wow," said Harry. "They took me to their home after I paid them. We had a very nice talk before I went to bed. When I heard the attack happening, I went there fairly quickly to check on them, just like you did. Sundar and Priya were tied up, but still alive. The killer had Girija naked and tied to the bed. If I had arrived a few seconds later he would have already been raping her. I picked up a chair and hit him really hard. It stunned him for a few seconds but he jumped up with his knife. I raised the chair to hit him again. He dropped his knife as he leaped out the window."</p><p>

"You're a hero, Harry. I am so happy you saved them."</p><p>

"I don't know if I was a hero. But it did feel good to save them. Anyway, after we calmed down, I went to bed and woke up in Nantes, just like you did."</p><p>

"Fascinating," said Luna in a voice sounding very academic.</p><p>

'What do you mean...'fascinating'? It sounds like you know something, or at least are on to something."</p><p>

"This is acting like a game...like we are playing wizard's chess or something. It makes me think we can control some of this if we can figure some things out."</p><p>

"How can we control it?"</p><p>

"I am not certain. We need more information."</p><p>

"So," said Harry, savoring the last bite of his veal. "Tell me about your time in Nantes."</p><p>

"It felt strange to be in a place so long ago," she began. "I walked around like we always seem to do in the new places we end up in. I found an inn. There was a brute of a man there they called The Baron. He was loud and all about himself. He reminded me of Lockhart…"</p><p>

...Sir Cadogen," interrupted Harry with a chuckle. "I thought he was like Sir Cadogen."</p><p>

"Ooooooo, yes. I like that. He was definitely like Sir Cadogen," she agreed. "Anyway, I had been there a couple of days. I had heard rumors of young women disappearing. So, I was heading back to the inn because it was starting to get dark. Just then, the Baron came out of it. A young girl from the stable was bringing him his horse. He grabbed her and took off. I followed him, but I was on foot. I was just about to give up when he stopped. I found them at the edge of the woods."</p><p>

Luna paused. She twirled up a couple of noodles and ate them followed by a long sigh. "I was slower. He had already done it to her," she said.</p><p>

"Done it?"</p><p>

"You know," she said, looking down. "Uh...raped her and killed her."</p><p>

"Oh."</p><p>

"He was climbing back onto his horse with her naked body," said Luna, her eyes welling up with tears. "Then he rode back toward town. I ducked behind a bush. He never saw me."</p><p>

"Yeah...yeah," said Harry, cutting her off so she could compose herself. "It happened pretty similarly for me right up until the last part. I must have been quicker. When I got there he was...well...he was still raping her. I looked around and found a piece of a tree branch. He must have been reaching the completion of...it as I picked up the branch. He cut her throat with his knife. She started jerking and shaking. It seemed to excite him. That's when I hit him with the branch."</p><p>

Harry could see this story was bothering Luna. She had a sad expression with tears still filling her eyes. He reached across the table and took her hand.</p><p>

"I knocked him off her with the blow but he was pretty big and a soldier. He came back up with his knife in his hand. I hit his hand like I was hitting a bludger. The knife flew into the bushes. He cursed at me and ran to his horse. I saw him getting his sword and I ran into the woods to hide. He finally gathered up the girl and left. I snuck back into town. He was telling the crowd how he had got there too late, but he was certain the killer was the boy they had all been seeing around the inn the past couple of days...me. I ran out of town as far as I could. I finally passed out and woke up in London, but it was the future.</p><p>

"Yes," said Luna. "I went to bed in my room, but I woke up in London in the future, too."</p><p>

The waitress brought them the check. They complimented her on the excellent food. Harry pulled some money from his pouch and gave it to her.</p><p>

"London is where I saw Hermione...I can't...I don't want to talk about it," said Harry. "But afterward I woke up in Frankfurt and found you.</p><p>

"I don't want to talk about it, either. But my story is the same as yours."</p><p>

The waitress returned with the change. Harry took it and said, "Let's go," as they got up and left her a fair tip.</p><p>

"Yes," agreed Luna. "I need to think about all this."</p><p>

They walked out, wondering what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. TIME KEEPS ON SLIPPIN'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later the next day, Christmas Eve 1975, they witnessed another murder...attempted, that is. They were walking up the street toward their hotel. A man about half of a block in front of them seemed to unceremoniously walk up to a woman getting out of a car and stabbed her with a large, shiny knife.</p>
<p>

"MICHELLE!" scream her friend from inside the car.</p><p>

The assailant reached inside the car as Michelle collapsed and stabbed at the second woman. She screamed in pain as his knife struck her in the thigh. Harry and Luna began shouting and running in the direction of the attack. All of the commotion caused some doors to open. This was enough to make the attacker flee the scene. Fortunately, for Michelle and her friend the wounds were only serious, but not fatal. They were both taken to a nearby hospital by an ambulance that arrived several minutes later. The police talked to everyone and wrote down a lot of notes. Still shaken by the incident, Harry and Luna were eventually dismissed and went to their hotel for the night.</p><p>

Just as in the past, Harry and Luna woke up in an entirely different location and time and had to inevitably deal with another serial killer attack. This pattern continued to present itself for well over a year, perhaps two years, they had lost all track of actual time as they attempted to figure their way through and out of this puzzle. None of their ideas proved successful, but they were slowly getting better at foiling murders. They witnessed dozens upon dozens of murders sprinkled with their growing number of successes. From what started with low percentages of success with Luna never managing to prevent a murder on her own, their successes grew to where they were now winning a third of their encounters. Luna even foiled a couple all by herself.</p><p>

Their latest locale turned out to be a resort called Strawberry Hill just northeast of Kingston, Jamaica in the year 1976. It was quite deluxe. The walls of the resort were covered with hundreds of pictures of rock stars, music stars, and movie stars, and other famous guests. For example, the likes of Admiral Lord Nelson, Frank Sinatra, Humphrey Bogart, The Rolling Stones had stayed there over the years, just to name the tip of the tip of the iceberg of famous visitors having spent time there.</p><p>

The resort set 3,100 feet up in the Blue Mountains overlooking several amazing landscapes including the aforementioned mountains, Kingston, and the Caribbean. They were eating like royalty, enjoying oxtail stew, callaloo, Ackee and Saltfish, lobster, shrimp, gizzada, and several types of jerk accompanied by all of the Blue Mountain coffee they could drink. Their money pouches were getting quite a workout.</p><p>

"It's exceptionally beautiful here, Harry," cooed Luna, actually putting her arm around him. "I could live here forever...well, if not for our circumstances."</p><p>

I agree. Let's get married, settle down, have a family, and just make a new life. To hell with the murderer. Let someone else deal with him."</p><p>

"Harry Potter, that's impossible. You're silly," she replied, breaking down into a laugh that had them enjoying their best moment in many a month.</p><p>

"Tomorrow we should go down to Kingston and explore. I keep looking at it from up here. I think we need to go there."</p><p>

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I have heard several other guests talking about going there. It sounds like a very interesting place."</p><p>

The following morning they took a shuttle from the hotel down to the city. They got out at a place called Devon House and took a tour. Then they went to the National Art Gallery. Everywhere they ventured the air was filled with reggae and related music. Its infectious beat had Harry, and especially Luna, so entranced that they ended up dressed in green, yellow, and red shirts and hats. Harry's shirt had a picture of a local celebrity named Bob Marley on it. Luna's was innocently adorned with a marijuana leaf. They looked 'sufficiently touristy' according to Luna.</p><p>

A little after lunchtime a couple of locals also dressed in colorful outfits asked them if they were going to the Bob Marley concert at Riverton Meadows this evening. They said they were unaware of it but would love to go. The two men pointed them to a poster for Bob Marley &amp; The Wailers on a storefront. They went to inspect it.</p><p>

"That's the man on your shirt," remarked Luna.</p><p>

"Yes...yes, it is."</p><p>

"The concert begins at seven o'clock," said Luna. "How can we go? We will miss the shuttle back to the resort."</p><p>

"We can take a cab," said Harry. "We have plenty of money in our pouches."</p><p>

"Gooood," said Luna. "I really want to go."</p><p>

They decided to get there early to make certain they could get a good seat. They hailed a cab and had it take them to the park. It was just before six o'clock when they arrived. Surprisingly, the place was empty except for some guys playing soccer in the area which should be filling up with concert-goers.</p><p>

"Oooo, I hope this is good," said Luna. "I have never been to a music concert."</p><p>

"Neither have I," said Harry. "At least not a real one. I did go to the Yule Ball."</p><p>

The men's soccer ball suddenly came rolling at them. Harry had played a little soccer in school before coming to Hogwarts. He stopped it and went to kick it back when a slender man with a ragged beard and a hat with long 'dreadlocks', according to what they had learned earlier in the day, flowing out from under it came running up to them. Harry booted the ball to him, instead.</p><p>

"Thanks, mon" he said to Harry. "Are you here for the show?"</p><p>

"Yes, We are excited, but where is everyone? Shouldn't there be a crowd?"</p><p>

The man laughed as his fellow players gathered around. "This is Jamaica, mon. Everyting run on Jamaica time here. The show will come. Don't worry about ting. Cause every little thing is gonna be alright. You jus relax, now."</p><p>

One of the other men lit up a large, hand-rolled cigarette. He took a deep inhale on it and passed it to the man next to him. It came around the group to the man talking to Harry. He took a draw on it, holding the smoke inside him, and tried to pass it to Harry.</p><p>

"We don't smoke," said Harry.</p><p>

"Try it," said the man. "Is natural herb, mon. It cannot hurt you. The ganja make you feel happy and good."</p><p>

Harry reluctantly accepted the cigarette. He took a small puff and started to cough. The men laughed.</p><p>

"Try again, mon" said the man. "Just hold it inside. It be alright."</p><p>

Harry was more successful on his second attempt. He took a decent pull and managed to hold it in for several seconds.</p><p>

"Good, mon. Good. Now you be happy."</p><p>

"I am happy," said Harry, exhaling and starting to laugh as he handed the cigarette to Luna.</p><p>

Luna took a good inhale and held it on her first try. She probably benefited from all of the unusual things she was exposed to in her family home. After a moment she burst into laughter as the smoke exploded out of her mouth.</p><p>

She handed it back to Harry who tried to hand it back to the man. The man signaled to Harry to try some more. He did and found himself laughing out of control seconds later. He handed it back to Luna. She took another hit on it. Meanwhile, the men had lit up a second 'spliff', as one of them called it. They shared it while Harry and Luna had a couple more hits to finish the one they had.</p><p>

After a minute, they were all sitting in a circle laughing and talking. Harry and Luna struggled to not spill that they were magical folks. The men all started singing. They were actually pretty good for a group of random guys with a soccer ball.</p><p>

The men got up and left after a bit. They reiterated that Harry and Luna should just wait. The show would start in due time. There was no need to worry.</p><p>

A few more people arrived over time. At about eight o'clock the place started to seriously fill up. Men set up the band equipment and by eight forty-five they were checking the sound and tuning the instruments. By nine, there were thousands of people there singing, partying, smoking the same herb they had tried earlier. With the exception of the Quidditch World Cup, which one Harry had attended, it dwarfed the largest gathering either of them had ever been to in the past. But they were in the front, ready to enjoy whatever would come.</p><p>

At nine-fifteen a man came onto the stage and started talking about many things he called Rastafarian principles. He talked about love, peace, and happiness. Finally, he said it is time for music. The crowd exploded.</p><p>

"Are you ready, Kingston? It's time for your own son. The pride of Trenchtown. The Rolling Stone Band of the Year. The biggest band in da whole wurl. The Prince of Rastafari and Ganja. Give a big Kingston welcome to international recording stars Bob Marley &amp; The Wailers.</p><p>

Harry and Luna were stunned as the band came onto the stage. Most of them were the men they were watching play soccer. The leader of the band, Bob Marley, was the man who had given them the ganja.</p><p>

They were soon absorbed into the music. Its beat felt as powerful as the Imperius Curse they had learned about from professor Moody. The whole place was enveloped in a dense cloud of ganja smoke. Harry and Luna had never felt so free and happy. They spent most of the concert dancing and holding each other so they did not fall. They had totally escaped from reality and were in a place that did not exist and they did not care.</p><p>

After the concert, they needed to find their way back to their room at Strawberry Hill. It took some convincing, but the promise of a couple of thousand Jamaican Dollars worked wonders on the desire of the cabbie to get them home. When they arrived, they gave him twenty-five hundred, instead.</p><p>

Their room could have never looked more inviting. It was one-thirty in the morning. In their now nightly routine, they climbed fully clothed into their king-size bed.</p><p>

They lay there ready for sleep, but the echo of the amplifiers and the hypnotic beat was still alive inside them thanks to the hours of inhaling the heavily ganja-filled air. Their heads were still buzzing.</p><p>

"Harry," said Luna.</p><p>

"Yes. What is it?"</p><p>

"Do you ever think about sex?"</p><p>

"Uh...well...I guess so. I think we all do. It's just natural, I guess."</p><p>

"Yes, very natural."</p><p>

"What made you ask that?"</p><p>

"I've never had sex."</p><p>

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Neither have I," admitted Harry.</p><p>

"Do you want to have sex, Harry?"</p><p>

"Yes. Someda…" he paused as Luna reached over and took his hand. "Uh...uh...do you mean now?"</p><p>

"I think so, yes. I would like to try it."</p><p>

"Oh. Okay, Sure," he managed to get out, his already befuddled brain spinning ever faster as he responded to her grip by tightening his hand on hers.</p><p>

It may have been the ganja talking, but whatever it was, they were finally going to act on the feelings that had been bubbling and lurking beneath the surface for well over a year.</p><p>

Luna moved over as Harry turned toward her. They pulled together and shared their first kiss. Neither of them had ever kissed a person of the opposite sex, and now, here they were, about to have sex for the first time.</p><p>

They kissed for several minutes, not certain of how to proceed. Their hands caressed the back and head of the other, neither trying to go for more sensitive areas. Finally, Luna pulled back and started removing first her blouse and then her brasserie. Harry quickly pulled off his shirt.</p><p>

Harry had seen breasts before during the unfortunate incidents in Chennai and Nantes. He had, in fact, seen more than that. But this was the first time they were being offered freely to him. It caused him to feel a strange tingling in his lower regions.</p><p>

He reached out with the care one might take in touching a delicate flower or baby bird. Luna quivered and moaned at his first touch. She leaned forward to increase the contact as he started to lightly caress them. Soon they were kissing and his touches were becoming more confident.</p><p>

Luna placed a hand on his head as she also felt his smooth, bare chest. She pressed down, urging his mouth toward her breasts. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder before placing his lips on her left nipple. He kissed it, licked it, suckled on it as Luna moaned and pressed his head in harder. He was not certain what to do. He went with his gut feelings.</p><p>

After a minute, he moved his attention to her other breast. Its nipple was already hard as a rock in anticipation of the arrival of his mouth. Luna was moaning, lost in feelings she had never before experienced or even imagined. Harry kept up what he was doing, encouraged by her reactions.</p><p>

Several minutes later they broke apart. Luna began removing her pants. Harry started to remove his trousers, as well. He was taken slightly aback as her panties came off and she exposed a lush patch of blond hair between her legs. Neither of the girls he had previously seen naked were old enough to have pubic hair.</p><p>

Luna looked at Harry as his underpants came off. He had a solid erection sprouting from between his legs. It was her first time seeing a penis. As much as she was eager to experience it, she looked at it with a more Ravenclaw curiosity than lustful expression.</p><p>

They hesitated, then came back together and resumed kissing. Harry started caressing her breasts and she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>

"It's okay, Harry," said Luna in a breathy moan.</p><p>

"What's okay?"</p><p>

"You can touch me there. It's okay."</p><p>

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…"</p><p>

It took a moment. Surely longer than necessary. But his fingers worked their way down the alabaster skin of Luna's side. As they crossed her thigh, her legs parted for their arrival She was trembling with anxious desire. He could feel a strange heat coming from between her legs as he felt the rich, blond hair covering her most private spot.</p><p>

"Oooo," gasped Luna with an involuntary spasm as Harry's fingers made first-contact with the lips of her virginal vulva. Her hand reflexively joined his to press his middle finger down between her labia and in contact with her soaking wet vagina.</p><p>

Luna took her hand away from Harry's and moved to touch his rock hard penis. He groaned and cramped as she grasped it. She moved her hand all over it and his scrotum finally starting to rub it up and down his now moistened shaft. Harry involuntarily pumped his hips in rhythm to her stroke. He had never felt anything like this when he touched himself.</p><p>

Harry's finger was moving around her vulva like a blind man in a strange room. It was unsure of itself but determined to learn and experience all of it. Luna was writhing and moaning in newly discovered ecstasy as he continued to explore her secret treasure. When his finger finally penetrated her vagina as his thumb rubbed back and forth over her swollen clitoris she cried out and shook with her first-ever orgasm.</p><p>

Luna started pulling on Harry's cock, directing toward her vagina. Once he was in position, she pressed up hoping to gain his penetration into her.</p><p>

After a moment, his cock popped inside. She gasped and squealed as if he had hurt her.</p><p>

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"No, please no," begged Luna. "Keep pushing yourself in."</p><p>

It took several thrusts for Harry to gain full insertion into her steaming hot vagina. They kissed harder and more fervently than ever as they started pumping him in and out. Before long they were locked in a smooth rhythm like they were still at the concert.</p><p>

Their bodies were united in a pulsing performance with only one goal. Their hearts were the drums and bass driving an increasingly urgent beat. Their bodies were the dancers. Their minds filled the concert hall with screaming, passionate fans and the desire to give them every last drop of available energy. Their moans and voices provided the mated harmony of a tight duo building toward an ultimate, climactic high note.</p><p>

Luna's silvery-blue eyes were closed as she drifted joyfully into the infinite oblivion of their passion. Suddenly, she was shaking and crying out in the rapture of those special seconds of death that seem an eternity in the mind...those seconds that make all life worth living. Those seconds that take all the pain and troubles of life away.</p><p>

Harry pushed in short, rapid strokes and Luna's back arched and stiffened. Her arms squeezed tightly around Harry's chest. Then, all too soon, they stopped and collapsed, panting and gasping for air.</p><p>

Several moments passed as they tried to recover their composure while they enjoyed the afterglow. Harry rolled over so Luna was on top of him. Finally, Luna pushed up off Harry and said, "That was exceptionally fascinating."</p><p>

Harry looked at her, dumbfounded. "Exceptionally fascinating," he said. "Is that how you describe what we did? Not amazing, fabulous, fantastic, or incredible?"</p><p>

"Oooo...it was all of those," she said as she kissed him. "It was a thousand times better than I had anticipated. But that doesn't mean it wasn't exceptionally fascinating."</p><p>

"Okay, if you say so," he said, starting to laugh, but ending up coughing.</p><p>

Luna laid back down on Harry and kissed him. It was three in the morning. They had experienced an incredible day marked with many firsts. In moments they were fast asleep.</p><p>

They woke up in the morning smelling strongly of their night of hot, sweaty sex and the smoke of the concert. It was eleven-thirty in the morning. They climbed out of bed and headed to the shower.</p><p>

The hot water felt amazing as they soaped each other up while pausing for several long kisses. By the time they hard rinsed off they were once again overheated with passion. They pulled each other to the bed and reenacted last night's performance. In the end, they needed another, this time more utilitarian shower.

Just as they finished dressing, the maid came knocking at their door to make their room. They left to get lunch since breakfast had ended long ago. They chuckled about what the maid must be thinking of them considering the condition of the bed they left for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Slippin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Luna learned from some of the other guests while eating lunch that there was a festival in Trench Town Kingston today. There would be food, music, and dancing in the park. One couple had a car and invited Harry and Luna to join them. They were pretty burned out from last night and this morning. However, it was too tempting to refuse.</p>
<p>

They ended up with four other people shoehorned into a small rental car traveling down the bumpy, chewed up Jamaican roads. They were all shaken like a good martini and glad to get out once they arrived at the park.</p><p>

The festival was everything promised and more. There were dozens of things to see and do. Food, centered on the poor Jamaican equivalents of soul food, of all sorts was abundant. A stage at one end of the park was alive with music being played by a group called Burning Spear. It reminded them of the music they had heard the night before from Bob Marley and The Wailers. Everywhere the air was thick with the smell of burning ganja. Hundreds of people were dancing in groups. Harry and Luna joined in. Jamaica had infected their blood and brains.</p><p>

"I love Jamaica," shouted Luna over the driving music.</p><p>

"Me too," agreed Harry. "We could still give up on solving the puzzle, get married, and settle here."</p><p>

"Harry Potter, stop tempting me," said Luna grabbing him in a tight hug. Harry just smiled and pulled her tight as they moved with the groove.</p><p>

They danced until the band took a break. Then they went off to the side of the event and found a place to relax and enjoy the happy, euphoric buzz they were experiencing from all of the smoke in the air.</p><p>

With the help of a nap, the afternoon passed. Another band started playing and they got up, feeling exceptionally hungry. After consuming mass quantities of jerk chicken and shrimp tacos they started looking for their new friends. They would need to find them to get a ride back up to Strawberry Hill.</p><p>

Harry and Luna walked with their arms around each other for quite some time looking for their friends without success. The festival was breaking up and the crowd was thinning out. Unlike last night, this event was going to close up early. They could not remember where the car was parked. They were starting to get concerned that they might not be able to find them and would have to find their own way home, again.</p><p>

"I think we'll need to find another cab to take us back to the resort," chuckled Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, I think that will be best."</p><p>

"I am glad we have our money pouches."</p><p>

Still fairly stoned, they zombie-walked onto the edge of a busy road in hope of being able to find a willing cabbie. They noticed a sign on the other side of the road that said May-Pen Cemetery.</p><p>

"Let's stay on this side of the road," said Luna. "There might be heliopaths in there."</p><p>

"Heliopaths?"</p><p>

"Yes, fire spirits. Quite dangerous if you get too close to them. They love dark cemeteries."</p><p>

After a few minutes of waiting for a cab to appear without success, they heard a noise from across the road in the cemetery that sounded like the scream of a woman.</p><p>

"What was that?" asked Luna.</p><p>

"I don't know," replied Harry. "I thought it might be one of your heliopaths."</p><p>

"No. Heliopaths don't scream. And we would be…" Another scream, this time very identifiable as a woman in distress interrupted Luna. They dashed across the road and ran up to the tall, wrought iron fence. In the dying light, they could see two people struggling inside the cemetery. It was surely the killer of this current reality.</p><p>

The fence around the cemetery was too tall to climb. They looked left, then right and saw what looked like a gate. The woman's screams were getting more desperate. They ran to it and squeezed through. Harry picked up a piece of a steel bar that had fallen off the fence.</p><p>

Harry and Luna started running in the direction of the struggle. "STOP IT!" screamed Luna in response to more screams from the woman. The attacker turned and saw two people charging in his direction. The woman gave an interrupted scream as the attacker pushed her to the ground and started to run. He was very fast and it was getting quite dark. Harry gave up the chase after tripping over a grave marker.</p><p>

When he got back to Luna she was on her knees crying and holding the limp body of a partially nude black woman. "He cut her throat," she sobbed. "She died in my arms."</p><p>

Harry dropped onto his knees and put his arm around Luna. Sympathetic tears welled up in his eyes. "You never get over it," he choked out. "No matter how many times this happens, you never get over it."</p><p>

Luna gently laid the body of the woman down and did her best to cover her nudity. Even in death, she at least deserved that little bit of returned dignity. They got back out to the road and managed to stop a car. They told the driver what had happened. He drove them to a place where they could call the police.</p><p>

The police arrived what seemed like an eternity later. Harry and Luna led them to the scene. They gave statements to an officer holding a flashlight between his chin and chest while writing in a notebook. As they finished their report, they told the police of their need to find a ride back to the resort. The policeman called his cousin, who owned a cab. Because his cousin was a policeman, the cousin took sympathy on the young white couple with blood all over them. Once again, it was well after midnight before they made it to their room at Strawberry Hill. Once inside, Luna scourgified their clothes. Naked, they collapsed on the bed and passed out.</p><p>

In the morning, they woke up in a new location. Thankfully, they were clothed in appropriate clothing. The new location was not nearly as nice as Strawberry Hill. The landscape was sparsely wooded, hilly, cold, and inhospitable. It turned out to be an island named Hedestad in northern Sweden. The year was 2002. They interacted with an adult man named Mikael who was about forty or forty-five and a young woman named Lisbet Salander who looked like a denizen of the deepest confines of Knockturn Alley. Brilliant as she was, her dress and behavior made Luna seem quite normal, conventional, and mainstream. Together, they help prevent a murder by a long-active serial killer.</p><p>

From there, Harry and Luna passed through dozens of more countries and centuries in their seemingly endless litany of witnessing tragedies. Another year, maybe more passed. Harry and Luna shared and enjoyed their growing love for each as they pressed on in the eternal hope of one day solving this puzzle and returning home. They discussed getting married once back home. Luna said they would make an 'exceptional fine and interesting couple'. They were like two candles melting together to form a bigger, brighter candle. It completely escaped them they were no longer young teenagers.</p><p>

In a strange way, they grew to have regularity in their lives, bizarre as it was. By now, they were able to deal with the twists and turns of their lives with far less drama. And that may have continued forever as their norm, that is if Luna had not looked Harry in the eye at lunch at a rustic tavern in Spain on a sunny day in the year 1502.</p><p>

"'I wish we could have stayed in Jamaica," said Luna, seeming distracted by an unseen force.</p><p>

"I do, too. It was a great place."</p><p>

"I have something I need to tell you, but I...oooo...I don't know how..." she said in a serious tone.</p><p>

"...what is it? Just come out with it, then," said Harry, never in a million years expecting what was coming next.</p><p>

"Well, I'm...ooooh, Harry...I'm pregnant," she blurted out in a suppressed voice."</p><p>

Harry's face froze, his mouth agape. He wanted to speak, but could not.</p><p>

They stared at each other for several seconds. Luna was waiting with a desperate expression for him to respond. Harry was clearly trying to process what he had just heard.</p><p>

"Are...are you sure," he finally managed to articulate in a muffled voice to avoid drawing attention to them.</p><p>

"Yes...well, pretty sure," she said in a shaky, nervous voice.</p><p>

"How can that be? I thought you had a plan, a system to prevent this from happening."</p><p>

"I did. I'm sorry," she said, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "I didn't want it to…"</p><p>

"...no, NO. Don't be sorry," responded Harry, coming around the table and grasping her in a tight hug. "It is alright. It happened...maybe for a reason."</p><p>

"What can we do?" she sniffed.</p><p>

"We will deal with it like we always do."</p><p>

"I'm sorry."</p><p>

"Stop saying that. It's not your fault. You don't need to be sorry. It's going to be okay," asserted Harry, increasing his hug. "By the way, what was your system to prevent getting pregnant?"</p><p>

"Uh...scourgify."</p><p>

"Scourgify? How is that going to prevent pregnancy?"</p><p>

"It's the cleaning charm. It cleans things. It's safe. You've seen people prank others by making the bubbles come out of their mouths. I heard a couple of the older girls talking about it. One of them said their mother had used it for years to avoid getting pregnant."</p><p>

Luna had regained her composure. Harry released her and stepped back. "Oh, I see. I know you always used it after we...uh...did it. I thought it was amusing to see the pink bubbles coming out of you like a fountain. I thought you just liked doing it because it sometimes gave you another orgasm. I thought maybe you did it with me just so you could do that."</p><p>

Luna, who was starting to look calmer, stiffened and stood up as tall as she could. All of the plates and bowls on the table rattled and their mugs tipped over in the process. Several sets of eyes turned to see the cause of the disturbance.</p><p>

"HARRY POTTER! You take that back! You take that back right now or I will scourgify your butthole!" she said indignantly as she reached to pull out her wand but resisted the temptation, thinking the better of it.</p><p>

Harry threw his hands up and stepped back against the wall. The entire tavern was looking at them. Luna glared at him with the same eyes Ginny used on occasion..</p><p>

"Okay! Okay! I take it back," said Harry.</p><p>

Then Luna broke down and started to laugh. Harry relaxed and put his hands on his knees, joining her in a laugh that helped to finally defuse the tension of the situation. Seeing that, the rest of the patrons laughed and returned to their own business as the two of them sat back down.</p><p>

A couple of moments passed, then Luna returned to the subject at hand. "How are we going to deal with this," she quietly asked.</p><p>

"I don't know. It is really your decision. I am in favor of having the baby," offered Harry. "But you need to decide this on your own."</p><p>

"I think I really want to have the baby. I think I really want to be a mother. I don't believe in the alternative. So it is okay?"</p><p>

"Yes, of course. If that is what you want, I want it too."</p><p>

"But we need a plan, Harry. Moving from place to place, from time to time, will be a difficult way to raise our child. I want our child to be normal."</p><p>

I know," agreed Harry. "I was already considering that problem. But I know we can handle it."

They talked for quite some time, leaving the inn so they could have more privacy to discuss this major moment in their lives. It was finally decided they would stop pursuing killers as soon as possible. It would be necessary to pursue things for now. They would hope to land in a place they really liked as much as they had liked Jamaica. Then they would find a suitable place to live, hide from the murderer, get jobs, and turn into a normal family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SLIPPIN' INTO THE FUTURE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few months passed as had the past several years. Luna became increasingly pregnant and found it more and more difficult to deal with chasing the killers. Most of that duty fell to Harry. Finally, at the start of her seventh month, they landed in Vancouver, Canada during the year 2005 after a near disaster foiling a murder by a fiend called the Ypsilanti Ripper in 1968 Michigan, USA.</p>
<p>

"This is a most wonderful and beautiful place," said Luna after a day of exploring the city.</p><p>

In the ensuing few days, they rode the monorail and buses all around the city. They took a ferry cruise that landed them in a place only accessible by boat or seaplane called Gibson's Landing where they had the 'most exceptionally delicious' crab cakes in the world according to Luna. Then they went on an all-day excursion up the Sea to Sky Highway that took them to Whistler Mountain, Mt. Brew, and down through the interior of British Columbia back to Vancouver. Miraculously, they avoided the puzzle's killer all of this time.</p><p>

"Do you think this is it?" asked Harry with hopeful eyes after returning from the excursion. "Do you think this is where you want to raise our family?"</p><p>

Luna thought for a moment and then said, "Yes. I think this will be extraordinarily perfect."</p><p>

"Then it is settled. We are now a proud Canadian family. All we have to do is find a place to live."</p><p>

They carefully examined the vast variety of neighborhoods Vancouver had to offer. After a considerable search focused on finding a suitable mix of convenience, good schools, and entertainment, they rented a loft-style apartment in the toney, gentrified Yaletown section of inner Vancouver.</p><p>

This was an expensive area, but money was never their problem. The rent popped out of their money pouch-like magic and the end of each month. Their English passports gave them dual-citizenship. By the start of Luna's eighth month of pregnancy, they were comfortably settled into their new place.</p><p>

On the morning of June thirteenth, Harry and Luna were in the delivery room at Vancouver General Hospital. Luna was in the throes of labor when she looked at Harry and announced in a fairly assertive tone, "I want to be married before I have my baby."</p><p>

The doctor and nurse looked up at Harry who said, "It's not the time. I promise we will do it as soon as this is over."</p><p>

Luna responded to him mid-contraction saying, "HARRY POTTER! YOU MARRY ME RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT HAVING OUR BABY UNTIL WE ARE MARRIED!"</p><p>

Harry looked at the staff and uttered a weak, "Help."</p><p>

A nurse placed an emergency call to the hospital chaplain. She asked him to get there as soon as possible.</p><p>

Luna continued working and breathing her way through several more contractions. Harry held her hand and kept wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. She kept asking where the chaplain was and Harry kept saying he was coming. When chaplain Bahri Muhammad finally entered the room, Harry and the staff breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>

"Am I hearing correctly that the two of you want to get married?" he asked.</p><p>

Harry went to answer but Luna shouted, "YES! NOW!"</p><p>

"Then we have to do some paperwork," he said holding up a clipboard with some forms on it.</p><p>

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE TIME FOR PAPERWORK?" screamed Luna as Harry backed away and looked at the chaplain with pleading eyes.</p><p>

"Maybe the paperwork, it can wait. Who knows what order things get done."</p><p>

"Harry squeaked out, "Thank you."</p><p>

"Are you Muslim," asked the chaplain.</p><p>

Harry shook his head "No".</p><p>

"That's alright," he said. "An MPV chaplain is capable of doing all types of marriages. Then you are Christian, I take it".</p><p>

"Yeah. Sure. Christian," Harry said, shaking his head in the affirmative as Luna breathed to stifle a scream during another contraction.</p><p>

"Join hands you lovebirds," started the chaplain. Harry took Luna's hand as another contraction started. Her grip could have made Hagrid wince.</p><p>

"Marriage is a natural institution and a sacred union between a man and a woman that is rooted in God's plan for them and the world. The path you…"</p><p>

"...I HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS," yelled Luna. "GET TO THE MAIN PART." The look in Harry's eyes told the chaplain all he needed to know to proceed.</p><p>

"Do you, Luna…" he looked at Harry.</p><p>

"Luna Lorelei Lovegood," said Harry.</p><p>

"Do you, Luna Lorelei Lovegood, take…"</p><p>

"...YES! YES! GET ON WITH IT…" she hollered as another contraction started and Harry grimaced against the force of her grip. The nurses and doctor also gave the chaplain an urgent, pleading look.</p><p>

"Okay. Do you…"</p><p>

"Harry James Potter, sir."</p><p>

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this…"</p><p>

"...HE DOES, TOO!"</p><p>

The chaplain looked at Harry. Harry nodded yes and mouthed the words 'I do'.</p><p>

"Then, by the powers vested in me by the Province of British Columbia, I pronounce you man and wife. Please kiss your bride."</p><p>

Harry leaned forward but pulled back as another contraction started. A minute later a tiny, wailing baby was welcomed into the world.</p><p>

"You have a son," said the doctor.</p><p>

"We have a son, Missus Potter," beamed Harry.</p><p>

Luna collapsed, totally exhausted. The chaplain left, promising to return for the official paperwork in a while. A couple of moments later the nurse laid a carefully wrapped baby on her breast. The joy in her face literally radiated outward as she gently embraced him.</p><p>

They named their son Herman Dobby Potter. They had planned to name the child after Hermione if it was a girl. Herman seemed like an inspired compromise.</p><p>

They were now on their way to becoming the very model of a modern muggle family. Vernon and Petunia would be appalled at how proper they looked pushing Herman around the neighborhood in his fancy Bugaboo stroller. On the other hand, Xenophilius would probably have been quite confused by all of it.</p><p>

By his seventh month, it was clear Herman would have a thick head of wavy locks meeting at the midpoint of color between Luna's blond and Harry's dark brown hair. His eyes were becoming a dazzling hazel. He was going to grow into a handsome lad. They wondered if he would have magical powers and how they would deal with it living here, instead of England.</p><p>

Time continued to pass as their lives became more and more acclimated to the muggle world. Their maid/nanny Esther, a lady originally from Hong Kong, had Herman potty trained before he took his first steps at twelve months. He soon started to talk and develop into a bright young boy.</p><p>

They purchased a new Volvo V50 with all-wheel drive and both learned how to drive. It was a very practical vehicle for a modern family on the go in the fickle environment of hilly Vancouver. Life was good.</p><p>

Luna took a job in a shop very similar to the occult shop they had visited and in which she had purchased Christmas presents while in Brooklyn. Her witchy knowledge of items such as crystals and runes was dispensed to unsuspecting muggles while Herman played in the corner of the shop on the days they gave Esther a break. Little Herman and her became very popular. Many customers returned to shop there again and again just to talk with her.</p><p>

A second benefit, so to speak, of working there was the books. One book named 'The Kama Sutra by Vatsyayana' found its way into their home and further spiced up their lives.</p><p>

Harry started taking cooking classes. He had inadvertently learned pretty decent cooking basics from Petunia while doing chores at the Dursley's. He was good at it and genuinely enjoyed himself in the kitchen.</p><p>

They honed their skills at avoiding situations conducive to encountering the killer that was surely lurking in their world. It looked for all the world like they just might succeed.</p><p>

Two and a half years later, Rhonda Pandora entered the world. She developed Luna's lush, blond hair, and Harry's famous green eyes. Herman was growing fast. He was very curious and smart like his mother, but he was also quite bold and prone to getting into trouble like his father. Luna described their family as 'very muggly'.</p><p>

Harry was now talking about an idea for a food stand he could build down by Science World, or possibly the public market. He was going to make coney dogs, but with a cornbread bun instead of a regular one. He was going to call them 'Corny Island Dogs' and they would come covered in a sauce he learned from a guy named Mel in 1962 Modesto, California, but with some minor tweaks. Yellow mustard, diced onions, hot peppers, and a locally-made sharp cheddar would be available upon request.</p><p>

By the time their little Luna clone, Ginille Lily, entered the lives on May 9, 2012, Herman was in first grade and Rhonda was excelling in pre-school. Luna was running the store all by herself because the owner took off the find herself in Alaska. Harry's food stand was gaining popularity with an especially large boost from the Winter Olympics in 2010. He frequently had a long line at lunchtime and on weekends. If business grew any more he was going to need to hire a helper. All things considered, life was great and they had evaded the killer for seven years.</p><p>

As the years continued to pass, life continued to bless them with joy and happiness. They were totally immersed in muggle life. Today was Herman's eleventh birthday. Several of his school friends were enjoying a festive party in the park near their home. Harry and Luna sat holding Ginille who was tired from too much running and playing. Rhonda was trying to take part in a soccer game played by the boys.</p><p>

Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of nowhere. A piece of paper carried by the wind literally landed in Harry's hands. Upon inspection, he saw that it was addressed to Mr. Herman Dobby Potter from the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry. A cold chill ran down his back.</p><p>

Harry stared in silence. He thought about it for a moment and then opened the letter. It was on the official letterhead from the school and headmistress Agilbert Fontaine. It read:</p><p>

Dear Mr. Potter,</p><p>

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry. An official from the school will come to your home at 9:00 am tomorrow to explain things and to assist you in acquiring all of the supplies you will need. The school year begins on September 1st. We are looking forward to seeing you then.</p><p>

Sincerely yours,</p><p>

Agilbert Fontaine</p><p>

Headmaster</p><p>

"Luna," said Harry. "Look at this."</p><p>

Luna looked at the letter, giving it a quick read, and gasped. "Oooo my. What are we going to do?" she said in a very serious voice. "Are we going to tell him?"</p><p>

"We can wait until tomorrow. My aunt and uncle tried to keep me from opening mine. They just kept coming by the hundreds. I am not sure we will have a choice."</p><p>

The next morning their door buzzed to tell them they had a visitor downstairs. The visitor was a tall, slender lady with a reddish-brown cinnamon complexion and long dreadlocks accented with red, yellow, and green beads. She introduced herself as Professor Tiadora Sparrow from Ilvermorny in an accent reminding Harry and Luna of their time in Jamaica.</p><p>

The school seemed to have no idea that Harry and Luna were magical folks. This was probably because most of their magic did not work in the puzzle. They treated them as no-majs blessed with a magical child.</p><p>

The morning turned into afternoon and then early evening. It was finally decided that Herman would attend Ilvermorny this fall. A date was set for Herman and his family to go shopping for school supplies with a pair of escorts. Fortunately, Vancouver was large enough and far enough away from Ilvermony to have its own magical neighborhood. It was accessed through an enchanted window in the teahouse of the Dr. Sun Yat Sen Classical Chinese Garden found in the Chinatown district.</p><p>

It was like being eleven all over again for Harry and Luna, which, in reality, was not that many years ago. They were like kids in a candy store as they joined Herman as he spent his first day immersed in the magical world. Tiadora thought it was amusing watching this muggle couple seeing magic for the first time. She never suspected their real identities for a minute.</p><p>

June passed and July rolled into August. Herman's shopping day was coming in preparation for Leaving Day. All of the family, right down to little Ginille was caught up in the magic of the magical world. But Leaving Day was about to be dashed. All it took was Harry crashing through the door at 11:30 pm in the evening on August 20th. He was very late.</p><p>

"Luna! Luna!" he cried out.</p><p>

"What?" she said, hurrying into the front room from the kitchen. "What's the matter?"</p><p>

"We've got a big problem," he panted.</p><p>

"Okay. Calm down before you wake up the kids. Take a deep breath and tell me about it."</p><p>

Harry took Luna by the hand and led her to the couch. He seemed to be shaking.</p><p>

"Today was really busy and I was late closing up. A young woman walked by as I was tying up the last of the umbrellas. I said something like 'Have a nice night'. She thanked me and I said, 'Be careful. It is awfully late to be walking along.' She just smiled and kept going."</p><p>

Luna listened attentively. She was starting to sense where this was going. Her face showed a fearful concern.</p><p>

"A moment later I was heading to the car. Then I saw a man run out from between two stands and grab her. She got out half of a scream before he got his hand over her mouth. She was kicking and fighting, but he was too strong. He pulled her back into the shadows between the stands."</p><p>

"Oooo my," gasped Luna as she grabbed Harry's hand. "Did he kill her, or did you save her?"</p><p>

"I hesitated. I knew it was the murderer and what it meant if I intervened. But I had to intervene. When I got there he had her on the ground with a knife to her throat. I think he intended to rape her. I yelled for him to get off her and grabbed a chair from a nearby table. He slashed her with his knife as he got up and ran. I wanted to chase him, but she was hurt. I got her into our car and made it to Vancouver General. Of course, the police were called. I had to answer a lot of questions. That's why I am so late."</p><p>

"B-but the woman, dear. What about the woman? Is she going to be alright?" asked Luna, her voice trembling a bit.</p><p>

"Yes, she is going to be fine," said Harry, now holding both of Luna's hands between his. She got a very nasty cut on her neck and shoulder, but the emergency room people said she was being stitched up and they were going to keep her for the night. They said she should be fine. The police said she was lucky. This guy...at least they assume it is the same guy...had already raped several women in Vancouver and killed three of them."</p><p>

"Oooo, then she is exceptionally lucky. I am glad she is going to be okay."</p><p>

"Yes, I am glad, too. But you're forgetting. Now have a big problem."</p><p>

"Problem?" said Luna quizzically.</p><p>

"Yes, problem. I just had an encounter with a killer. We are going away to a new place as soon as we go to sleep."</p><p>

Luna's face went into shock. She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. "Oooo. I forgot. What are we going to do? What about our children," she gushed with a scared, desperate tone in her voice and tears in her silvery-blue eyes.</p><p>

"I don't know. I'm scared, too. It's all new. We have never had to move with any of the kids. I don't want any of us to suddenly be separated. I should have just run in the opposite direction."</p><p>

"Noooo," said Luna. "Then the young lady would be dead. You did the right thing."</p><p>

"It doesn't feel like the right thing."</p><p>

"We will get through this. We just need to think."</p><p>

They went to Ginille's and Rhonda's room and carefully carried them to the couch without waking them. Herman woke up a bit as they fixed him a place in a recliner. He quickly returned to dreamland. Harry and Luna curled up together in the other recliner. It was like their first night together. They felt powerless. All they could do was hug each other and wait to see what was going to happen.</p><p>

It took a long time, but first Luna, then Harry finally drifted off to sleep. When Harry woke up, he appeared to be in a park looking out at the sun rising out of the ocean. He roused Luna and told her to watch the children. He was going to walk around and figure out where they were and the date. He said he would also try to find some food.</p><p>

When he returned, he told Luna they were in Buenos Aires, Argentina and it was February 22, 1991. He brought with him a bag of empanadas and some bottled water. It was the best thing he could find on the streets at this time of the morning.</p><p>

The children woke up a short time later in a world turned upside down by confusion. Harry and Luna did their best to explain the situation and promised to make things the best they could for all of them. Herman was very upset because this meant he was not going to Ilvermorny and become a wizard.</p><p>

It took a few days for them to find suitable accommodations. On the twenty-seventh, they were set to move into an upscale townhouse in the San Telmo neighborhood. Gentrified as it was, it still stood as a stark reminder of the classical Spanish Colonial architecture that once dominated the city.</p><p>

When they arrived to move in, there was a bright green envelope attached to the door addressed to Herman Dobby Potter from a place called 'The Castelobruxo School'. Inside was a letter very similar to his Ilvermony letter. However, it was written in Spanish and was welcoming him to Buenos Aires. It informed him he had been accepted to attend the school. Because 'time was short' a professor would be calling on them that evening. Herman was ecstatic. He was going to be a wizard after all. Harry and Luna were nervous but very proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. LUNA...SHE'S NOT JUST FOR DINNER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is the pivot point where the first part of the story ends. The second part will begin with the beginning of the next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, the Potters tried to organize a new life in the subtropical world of Argentina. Harry and Luna were used to this, albeit a little rusty. For the children, this was a new, totally confusing experience. However, it all came together over time.</p><p>

Herman's Leaving Day came and went. Luna and Harry had told Herman of their first Leaving Day. They spoke almost reverently about getting onto Platform nine and three quarters for the first time and their baptismal ride on the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade Station. Their description of the greeting by Hagrid and the boat ride across the Black Lake with the twinkling lights from the castle dancing on the water was great nostalgia for them. And then there was the sorting ceremony with the sorting hat. By its end, Herman was tingling with anticipation, wondering what the arrival at Castelobruxo would be like and what house he would be placed in.</p><p>

The whole family was taken to a secret harbor on an island in the Río Paraná de las Palmas delta by the guides from the school. Dozens of other families were also there to see off the children, some first-years like Herman, others much older. Harry and Luna were so proud they were ready to explode as Herman, who was wearing his new, bright green robe and an excited smile boarded the giant canoe. Rhonda and Ginille were giddy with dreams of their day to board the canoe in their minds.</p><p>

They would take Herman and the other students north along the South American coast and up the Amazon to the secret location of the school deep in the depths of the rainforest. One can only imagine the drama that might present upon arrival. It was rumored to appear as an ancient ruin to muggles but was really a group of pyramids in the tradition of the older South American cultures. It was guarded by small, furry, spirit-beings called Caipora, who are said to make Peeves seem boring by comparison, to away the most meddlesome muggle adventurers and archeologists.</p><p>

Rhonda entered the first grade at a prestigious, private prep school a few days later. Ginille was enrolled in a highly-regarded preschool program. Both institutions provided safe and secure transportation to and from school privileged clientele. Harry and Luna were thankful for their money pouches.</p><p>

Luna found a 'most interesting and unique' store in her words that sold occult, spiritual and metaphysical items to people. She found its heavy influence from the people of the jungles of Brazil to be 'infinitely fascinating'. Her knowledge of the general subject matter, especially crystals and symbols, got her a job.</p><p>

Harry focused on finding an item he could sell from a food cart. His Corny Dogs never gained favor with the locals. Everyone wanted Panchos, the Argentine take on hotdogs. It was not until he discovered the love Argentinians also had for pizza that he found a niche in which he could compete.</p><p>

Harry took their love of a chewy, thick crust and covered it with his coney sauce. Then he added lots of cheese and onions. Finally, he topped it with sliced up pancho and chorizo sausages. Mayonnaise, mustard, and chimichurri were available as condiments. Loco Gringo Pizza was soon a hit and Harry was in business.</p><p>

Just as in Vancouver, the Potters slowly blended into the community. They had many friends and were well respected. The Dursleys would be both envious and appalled to see Harry's success in life. It would not fit their expectation of the future for the child of Petunia's sister and her weird husband.</p><p>

"Do you know what I find the most fascinating about all of this situation we have lived in all of these years, Harry?" asked Luna out of the blue.</p><p>

"No," said Harry with a quizzical look. "What do you find the most fascinating about all of this?"</p><p>

"Bathrooms...toilets. They are particularly curious," she said matter-of-factly.</p><p>

"Toilets!" responded Harry in an incredulous tone. "We have been in literally ten or eleven different centuries and at least a hundred different countries and you are fascinated with toilets. Why?"

"Because in one country you sit on it like we do here. The next you have that bidet thing in the middle of it. Then you go to the far east and there is nothing to sit on...just the bowl you squat over. Some places have stinky, little houses built over a hole in the ground. Some countries have open use, even men and women in the same room with no privacy. In the past, and in poor countries, people just go to the bathroom outside. You never know what to expect next. You don't even know if they will have toilet paper."</p><p>

Harry was chuckling but taken aback by how much thought Luna put into her answer. She was absolutely correct in her assessment. "When you say it like that, it actually is fascinating. I had never given it much thought. But you are right. Bathrooms are fascinating."</p><p>

Before long, another December arrived with its summer solstice. Since they were living in the Southern Hemisphere, the school year started March first and ran until the middle of December. This got the students out just in time for Christmas and the new year. Herman had just arrived home from his third year at Castelobruxo. Rhonda and Ginille were also out of school for the summer. The whole house was all about preparing for the holidays except for Rhonda, who was very concerned with her upcoming birthday and whether or not she would be getting a Castelobruxo letter like her brother.</p><p>

It did not seem quite right for this to be Christmas time, even though it was their third one in Buenos Aires. All of them, except Ginille, still associated snow, cold, and winter weather with Christmas and New Year celebrations. Unknown to the children, Harry and Luna were holding the surprise of a trip to Perito Moreno Glacier in Los Glaciares National Park under wraps. There, they could enjoy snowy weather complete with snowball fights and snowman building for Christmas even though it would be summer.</p><p>

Tonight, Harry and Luna were going to see the annual Christmas concert featuring Handel's Messiah at the Teatro Colón opera house in downtown Buenos Aires. It was a black-tie affair for the men and a showoff gown affair for the ladies. The children begged not to go claiming Herman was old enough to watch them. After a considerable amount of drama, Harry and Luna gave in. The tickets were a fortune and only the elite of the city could get them. But, as always, they found the necessary funds to secure a pair of excellent seats.</p><p>

They parked in a lot two blocks from the opera house and walked up to the will call window to collect their tickets. They went inside and enjoyed champagne and hors d'oeuvres before making their way to their seats. They were hobnobbing well out of their league, but money does not care. It was all about appearances. Harry's Armani tuxedo and Luna's red Ferragamo gown said they belonged there. Her Cartier wedding set with its heart-cut diamond caught the green eyes of many of the high-society ladies in attendance who were not familiar with them.</p><p>

Before the show, Harry had a meeting with some people who were considering investing in his business. If everything went well, it could be his break into the big time and big money.</p><p>

The concert was everything you would expect from one of the best opera houses in the world. It was all world-class talent on a world-class stage. After multiple encores, Luna took Harry's arm as they made their way out through the labyrinth of gowns and tuxedos, most of whom were headed to private after-parties and affairs to which they were yet to be welcomed.</p><p>

Just as they reached their Mercedes SUV Harry realized his wallet must have fallen out of his pocket in their seats. It would be easy to replace, but it had a wealth of things and photographs in it that were not so easily replaceable. He had to go back for it.</p><p>

Luna said her feet hurt from her high heels. She said she would wait in the SUV while he tried to retrieve his missing wallet. Harry dashed back, and as luck would have it, he found it wedged in his seat. He rushed to get back to Luna</p><p>

As he reached the lot, he saw a woman struggling with a man who was trying to drag her into a van. He hesitated, thinking it was the killer and he did not want to uproot the family. Then his heart nearly stopped as he realized the man had Luna.

He ran as he had never run before. The man, who was distracted by the formidable struggle he was having with Luna, did not see Harry until a fist hit him square in the face. The man fell back and Harry pulled Luna out of his grip. He pushed Luna to safety shouting "RUN!" and turned to once again confront the attacker.</p><p>

The attacker used those two seconds to dive into the van and slam the door, locking it in the process. Harry watched as he started to drive away, noticing a broken tail light. He ran back to their SUV where Luna was inside shaking and crying. There was glass all over from where the attacker had broken a window in order to abduct her. He started the Mercedes and roared out of the lot in the direction the attacker had gone during his escape.</p><p>

He drove several blocks and was just about to give up before he saw it...the broken tail light on the van. He stayed in pursuit but hung back so as not to draw attention to himself. He followed the van out of the central city and into an area filled with mansions and stately homes common to the older, more established money of Buenos Aires.</p><p>

He saw the van turn into a drive and stop. He pulled over and turned off his lights. A gate was opening. The van went through the opened gate and disappeared. Harry pulled up with the lights out and stopped.</p><p>

They cautiously got out and approached the gate. "Alohomora," said Luna with a wave of her wand. The gate creaked open.</p><p>

"Immobulus," said Luna.</p><p>

Harry walked up far enough to see the van at the top of the drive before running back to Luna.</p><p>

"This is his place," said Harry. "The van is parked there."</p><p>

"What are we going to do?" asked Luna with fear in her voice.</p><p>

"We're going to get out of here and go to the police."</p><p>

They got back into their SUV and took off. Luck was with them and they quickly spotted a police car. The officers directed them to the local police station, which was only a few blocks away. Such was the benefit of being in a rich neighborhood.</p><p>

A couple of minutes later they were at the station. They parked and go out to go inside. Their clothes called attention to them and the police were there to help. The dishevelment of Luna's gown got them added attention.</p><p>

A female officer attended to Luna's scrapes and bruises while Harry explained how she was attacked outside the opera house. Luna was still visibly shaken and appreciated the attention she was getting while Harry handled the talking.</p><p>

Harry told the police how he had arrived just in time to fight the attacker off before he dragged her into his van. He noted the van had a broken tail light. "He might very well have a broken nose from my punch," said Harry as he showed the officers his skinned up knuckles.</p><p>

Harry described the attacker as older, probably in his sixties, partially balding with thinning hair and unnerving eyes.</p><p>

"He was pretty strong for his age," added Luna. "And oh yes. There was someone else in the van. I think it was a woman. I saw what looked like a dress coming out of the passenger seat."</p><p>

"Oh yes. He was wearing a tuxedo," said Harry. "He was probably in attendance at the concert. Maybe you could check the list of people who bought tickets."</p><p>

The police finished taking the report, including the address where they could find the attacker. Luna was feeling somewhat better. It was decided that they should go home and let the police confront the attacker. They would be in contact with them tomorrow to let them know what had happened.</p><p>

All things considered, it was still only 10:45 pm when they got home. Harry taped some plastic over the broken window while Luna went inside. Ginille and Rhonda were already asleep and Herman was laying down in his room with his face so entrenched in his video game that he barely acknowledged his mother telling him they were home.</p><p>

They turned on the television to defuse the nerves that were still rattling inside them. They were surprised by what came on. A live on the scene special news report was telling of a raid and arrest in the exclusive Puerto Madero barrio. According to the reporter, the police responded to a report of an attack on a couple after the Christmas concert at the Teatro Colón opera house by the resident of the home.</p><p>

"Two people have been taken into custody according to my source after bags that may contain human body parts were found on the premises." said the reporter. "My source has also told me they believe these suspects may be responsible for several of the unsolved disappearances over the past four years."</p><p>

Harry and Luna were hugging each other. "I was scared I was going to lose you," gushed Harry.</p><p>

"I was scared you were going to lose me, too. That's the most scared I have ever been in my entire life," said Luna, kissing him with all of the fervor nearly twenty years together could create.</p><p>

"The kids need their mom," said Harry between kisses. "I need their mom. I am not certain I could go on without you."</p><p>

"Do you know what the scariest part was?" said Luna, pausing her kisses and shivering.</p><p>

"No. What?"</p><p>

"When that horrible man was dragging me away he said they were going to roast me in a pit like a pig and eat me with a nice Hochheimer. I remember him saying Hochheimer. I don't know what that is."</p><p>

"WELL!" announced Harry as he gently pushed her back onto the bed. "No one is going to eat my wife except me."</p><p>

"Stop it, Harry," she pleaded in an unconvincing voice as he started to push her gown up above her waist and pull at her panties.</p><p>

Harry didn't listen and continued his assault, successfully removing her panties. "Harry Potter, you stop it right now," she giggled as Harry pried her legs apart. "You're going to wake up the kids."</p><p>

Undaunted, Harry moved up and pushed his face into her most sensitive area. He was surprised that it was already quite moist. "Faker," he thought.</p><p>

As he began moving his tongue, mouth, and face about, all resistance from Luna vanished and she started moaning passionately. It was not long before her knees were bent upward and her hands were pressing his head hard against her overheated vagina.</p><p>

She climaxed a moment later in a series of gasping moans. Her pelvis thrust up and down as she clamped her thighs against his head. When she finally collapsed, Harry moved up to sate his own anxious desires.</p><p>

Within seconds, they were locked in a tight union. They kissed passionately as their bodies worked together on the path to a single, glorious conclusion. Their orgasms wracked them, taking every last drop of the residual adrenaline and energy created by the earlier attack and its ensuing drama. They collapsed, spent and moving quickly toward sleep. With the intensity and personal nature of the earlier attack, they had completely forgotten about the implications of what going to sleep would mean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IS THIS MY REAL LIFE? WAS THAT JUST FANTASY?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phase two of the story begins with an unexpected return to reality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flashes of daylight caused by the wind moving through the curtains on his bed combined with the voices in the room caused Harry to awaken from his slumber. "Where's Luna?" was the first thought to cross his mind as he felt the empty space where she should have been. "Maybe she is making breakfast for the kids."</p>
<p>

As his mind began to clear, it suddenly dawned on him that they had defeated a killer last night. Also, the police had captured him. This was a first in their quest. He instinctively knew that meant they would be waking up in a new situation with different challenges, but the same unwelcome goal of trying to stop yet another murderer from killing. A wave of panic shot through him. Where were they? Why was he suddenly alone?</p>
<p>

Something definitely felt different about this new location. His mind would not focus. He was beginning to have trouble recalling the previous encounters of the past several years. His relationship with Luna was becoming fuzzy. Were they friends? Allies? Lovers? Married? He could not remember the names of his kids. Did he really have kids? He lacked certainty. Everything felt very wrong.</p>
<p>

"Are you awake, Harry?" asked an unfamiliar voice causing him to open his eyes. It looked like Neville Longbottom. How could that be?</p>
<p>

"Uh…ya…uh, sure," garbled Harry, still trying to organize the garbled thoughts in his mind as he put on his glasses.</p>
<p>

"You've got to get up. You have quidditch against Slytherin today. You have to face Malfoy. You need a good breakfast."</p>
<p>

"I do? I mean yeah, sure, I do," said Harry standing up and shaking his head. "Thanks, Neville.</p>
<p>

"I'm in my dorm," thought Harry. "It's match day. Was all of that just one long, bizarre, nightmarish dream? I can't remember. It must have been. I had best start getting ready."</p>
<p>

Harry pulled on his clothes and started down the stairs to breakfast along with Neville, Seamus, and a few others. When they got to the Great Hall he saw Ron eating with Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. He was still confused, but he sat down with the group with which he had arrived. Hopefully, a good breakfast would help sort him out.</p>
<p>

After he had eaten his fill of eggy bread, bangers, bacon, and juice he got up to take a walk. He needed a bit of time to think about his strategy for the match. He was going to have to deal with Malfoy and a team mounted on the latest model Nimbus broomsticks courtesy of Draco's father.</p>
<p>

Just then, Luna walked up to him. "Good morning, Harry Potter," she chirped in her customary, cheerful manner. "How are you feeling today?"</p>
<p>

"Uh…fine, Luna. Really fine," he replied, mostly distracted by the task at hand. "Uh, how are you?"</p>
<p>

"Oooo. I feel a little strangely strange. I think I was worried about you last night. I had a most peculiar dream," she said in an odd, even for Luna manner. "I can't seem to recall all of it. It was about you and me. I think we were chasing some kind of murderers."</p>
<p>

"Really?" said Harry, his interest suddenly awakened. "Was that all of it?"</p>
<p>

"Nooo. I think we were living together, too. I keep trying to remember the details, but I can't," she moaned in a disappointed voice. "You know how dreams are. They're like gripping a handful of sand. The tighter you try to hold it, the more it slips through your fingers."</p>
<p>

"Yes, that does seem like a strange dream," agreed Harry. "But what is really strange is I think I had a very similar dream last night. I can't remember all of it, either. I do remember us chasing someone, maybe a murderer, for what seemed like years. I am pretty sure we were living together in the dream and were married. And I think we might have had children."</p>
<p>

"Children? Oooo. I don't remember us having children. But I really like that. I want to have children someday. This is very strange, indeed."</p>
<p>

"What do you suppose it all means?"</p>
<p>

"I don't know. It might mean something. Or it could just be a coincidence."

"Yes, it's probably just a coincidence."</p>
<p>

"Yes, a coincidence."</p>
<p>

"I did find something else unusual this morning," said Harry, pulling Luna's Christmas present out of his shirt for her to see. "I found this necklace with some crystals on it around my neck while I was getting dressed. I have never seen it before."</p>
<p>

"Oooo, That's very nice," cooed Luna. "Those are powerful crystals. They will help you a lot with your match. Whoever gave them to you must like you a lot."</p>
<p>

"Great. And look at this," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling the little, gold elephant. "This was in my pocket, as well."</p>
<p>

"That's beautiful. It looks Indian. And it has an inscription on it. I wonder if Padma or Pavarti can read it?"</p>
<p>

Luna abruptly ran over to the Ravenclaw table and returned with Padma. "Look at Harry's little elephant," she said in an excited voice. "Is it Indian?"</p>
<p>

Padma's eyes lit up. "That's precious, Harry. That's an Indian elephant. Wherever did you get it?</p>
<p>

"I found it in my pocket this morning," he replied, holding it out for her closer observation.</p>
<p>

That is very special and lucky. Elephants are sacred animals in India. They are the living incarnates of Ganesha."</p>
<p>

"Great," said Harry as Luna smiled. "I am going to need all the luck I can get today."</p>
<p>

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Padma. "The inscription. It says Girija."</p>
<p>

"Girija?" said Harry, looking confused.</p>
<p>

Yes, Girija. Pavarti! Pavarti!" she hollered across the room. "Come quickly. You must see this."</p>
<p>

Pavarti hurried over to see why Padma was so excited.</p>
<p>

"Look at Harry's elephant," said Padma.</p>
<p>

"It's very nice."</p>
<p>

"Read the inscription."</p>
<p>

Pavarti's eyes squinted then expanded like she was startled. "Girija," is all she said.</p>
<p>

"Yes, Girija," said Harry in a slightly annoyed tone, clueless to the cause of the excitement.</p>
<p>

"You don't get it. Pavarti is named after the Hindu goddess of fertility, love, beauty, marriage, children, and devotion. She is also the goddess of divine strength and power. The goddess is called Pavarti, but her real name is Girija. It has Pavarti's name on it."</p>
<p>

"Wow," said Luna. "That is exceptionally coincidental."</p>
<p>

"Then I should give it to you," he said, offering it to Pavarti.</p>
<p>

"No, it is very special," said Pavarti taking a step back, not willing to take it. "It means something very important to whoever gave it to you. You should keep it forever. One day karma will bring its owner or meaning back to you."</p>
<p>

"Okay. Sure," said Harry, putting it back into the pocket of his robe.</p>
<p>

Padma and Pavarti excused themselves and headed back toward the Ravenclaw table. Luna smiled at Harry.</p>
<p>

"I found something surprising as well this morning. I guess it is okay to show you," said Luna, looking around at the other diners while stepping closer to Harry.</p>
<p>

Luna opened her robe and unfastened the top buttons of her blouse. She bent down and carefully pulled it open so Harry was suddenly confronted with an up-close view of an awesome tattoo of an eagle with a pair of runes on it. It ran down her shoulder and onto her left breast.</p>
<p>

"Wicked!" exclaimed Harry, standing up. "Where did you get it?"</p>
<p>

"I don't know. It was just there this morning. I have never heard of nargles doing anything like this. I am suspecting it is a prank by some of my classmates. I wonder if it is permanent."</p>
<p>

"It's very cool. I hope it's permanent. It is really amazing."</p>
<p>

"Why thank you, Harry," she said as she rebuttoned her blouse. "Well, I should be going. Good luck in the match, today,"</p>
<p>

"Thanks, Luna."</p>
<p>

Luna gave Harry a quick, unexpected hug. As they separated she initiated a pinky promise saying, "Promise to do your best today."</p>
<p>

"I promise, Luna," said Harry with a smile as he completed the promise. Maybe it was because of the dream, but he felt an especially strong affection for her this morning.</p>
<p>

Ginny and Hermione had been quietly watching them while Ron shoveled food into his mouth and Fred and George joked about. They looked at each other with stunned expressions. They had never seen Luna have anything resembling a romantic moment, let alone openly hugging someone. The idea of her flashing her breasts was startling.</p>
<p>

" What, what, what's up with them?" sputtered Hermione, breaking the silence between her and Ginny. "Did she just show Harry her bristols? Does she have a tattoo?"</p>
<p>

"I don't know," responded Ginny, her face slightly flushed. "Do you think they are…"</p>
<p>

"…no, no. Definitely not. That's impossible," interrupted Hermione, rejecting the very idea.</p>
<p>

"Yeah, I suppose not. But still...WOW!"</p>
<p>

"Yeah...wow."

Harry started walking toward the exit of the Great Hall. "Now," he thought. "All I have to do is go head-to-head with Malfoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 19 AND A FEW YEARS LATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man, the hand, the knife came at her like the slow-motion of a Matrix fight scene. Still, she could not raise her hand fast enough or move out of the way. The steel blade flashed, then disappeared below her eyesight as the man pushed past her. She turned to curse at him in anger or perhaps to scream at him in terror, maybe both, it did not matter. Her voice failed her.</p>
<p>

Her friend also turned in response to the rude, crashing bump. She started to shout 'Idiota!' but stopped short when she saw her friend's shocked face starting to spasm like she was choking. Then she saw a thickening red line traversing her neck and blood beginning to spatter from her mouth.</p>
<p>

"SOCORRO! SOCORRO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in a dead panic. "SOCORRO!"</p>
<p>

The stunned expression in the eyes of her friend was drifting away as her body twisted and collapsed on the cold concrete of the platform. Blood was spurting from her severed carotid. The bright lights in her previously vivid blue eyes were dying as she choked on her last rattling attempts at a breath. Then she was gone.</p>
<p>

The woman wrapped her arms around her friend as tears began pouring from her eyes. A crowd gathered. A woman claiming to be a nurse jumped in trying to help. The Metro police rushed up. None of it mattered. All that was left was a sobbing woman holding the limp body of her friend crying out 'Porque? Porque?' over and over.</p>
<p>

Harry and Ginny were in Barcelona. Since Ginny's retirement from professional quidditch, her career as a sports journalist at the highest level had really taken off. Her current assignment was covering the knockout rounds of the 2030 Quidditch World Cup.</p>
<p>

That night, Portugal had upset the highly-regarded favorites from Germany 180-120. It had looked like an easy rout for the Germans until Portugal's little-heralded seeker made an astounding grab of the snitch against the far wall. This gave Ginny plenty to write about in her column.</p>
<p>

Harry was watching an English language channel on the television while Ginny showered. The shows changed and the Lisbon news came on. The lead story was 'Subway Slasher Strikes Again'.</p>
<p>

"The Subway Slasher has claimed another victim," began the report. "Twenty-seven-year-old Lisbon resident Mariana Abreu was on her way home from work with her friend Maria Naves when she was attacked at the Campo Grande Metro Station. In this video, you can see the attack as it happened."</p>
<p>

Harry winced. As sketchy as his remembrance of the dream was, he could still feel the horrors of an attack by a murderer. Something inside him could not let it go.</p>
<p>

A clueless to the insensitivity of what he was doing reporter was trying to talk to Maria. Just then, Ginny came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso.</p>
<p>

"Well, we're off to India in the morning for the dream match between India and Pakistan at the Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium in Chennai," said Ginny as she dropped the towels from her shower and climbed into bed with Harry. He welcomed the interruption. Her athletic body was still solidly buff from her years of professional quidditch. "I wish we could bring the kids with us. I know they would love India."</p>
<p>

"Yes, I imagine so," replied Harry as he turned off the television with the remote. "But there is no way to arrange that. The fallout from that incident with Albus still needs time to completely settle down."</p>
<p>

"Oh well," said Ginny as she rolled over and gave Harry a kiss. "It was just a thought."</p>
<p>

"Uh...there is something else about going to India I have been meaning to talk about," said Harry. His voice was tainted by a tone of nervous apprehension."</p>
<p>

"What's that, dear," purred Ginny as she tickled his ribs a little.</p>
<p>

"Well...uh...you remember the day I had to go head-to-head with Malfoy in my fifth year?" asked Harry as he took Ginny's hand to stop the tickling. "Match of the century they called it."</p>
<p>

"Well, yes, I do recall something about you and some match way back when where you had to take on Malfoy. End in a big fight and you accidentally catching the snitch."</p>
<p>

"The night before I had a very strange dream…" continued Harry, not paying attention to Ginny's little jibe.</p>
<p>

"...a dream? This is about a dream you had thirty years ago? Where is this going?" inquired Ginny. Her voice sounded somewhat annoyed at the interruption of her attempt at foreplay with talk of something of such a seemingly trivial nature.</p>
<p>

"Just give me a chance," said Harry. Now that he had opened a can of worms he was reluctant to open he wanted to get on with it.</p>
<p>

"Okay. Then get on with it."</p>
<p>

Harry squirmed around and managed to sit up with the help of a couple of pillows for backing. He looked at Ginny. She was giving him a pair of impatient eyeballs.</p>
<p>

"As I was saying," he began once again. I had this dream. After I got up and went down to breakfast Luna came up to me. We were just having a bit of small talk with breakfast when she started telling me about a weird dream she had the night before…"</p>
<p>

"...so you both had weird dreams…"</p>
<p>

"...they were almost identical dreams," Harry cut back in. "We didn't make a lot of that at the time, but there was more. I showed her was wearing a very nice necklace with some fancy crystals on it. I had no idea where it had come from. I also found a little gold elephant with an inscription Padma Patil told me said "Girija" in my pocket. That is the name of the goddess called Pavarti in India. She said it was very lucky and that I should always keep it. It is in my suitcase. Do you want to see it?"</p>
<p>

"No, not now. I'll take your word for it," she said, still sounding put off.</p>
<p>

"Anyway, Luna unbuttoned her blouse and showed me a very cool tattoo of an eagle with some runes on it…"</p>
<p>

"She showed up more than that," said Ginny in an accusatory tone.</p>
<p>

"She did not!" said Harry, defending Luna and himself. "All she show me was the tattoo."</p>
<p>

"...I've seen the tattoo," said Ginny, her voice starting to change from peevish to curious.</p>
<p>

"She said she had no idea where it came from."</p>
<p>

"Okay. I get it. Something weird happened. You got some crystals and a little statue. Luna got a rock star tattoo. What is it all supposed to be about?"</p>
<p>

"Luna and I have talked about that dream on occasion ever since that morning. I've never spoken about it to anyone other than her, not even Dumbledore, Sirius, or Remus. I am pretty certain Luna has never spoken about it, either, not even with her father. I am pretty certain we would have read about it in The Quibbler if she had."</p>
<p>

"I guess," said Ginny as she scooched up using her pillows so she was sitting beside Harry with her knees up, naked as she still was. The sheets were covering her lower half. "Why are we talking about this now?"</p>
<p>

Harry looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Two reasons, I guess. First, I should have talked about this earlier, but I haven't known how to begin or do it. Second, the main reason, Luna and I both agree that a main part of the dream took place here, in Chennai. I feel a need to investigate it while I am there. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>

"Ummmm...yeah...uh, sure," stammered Ginny. "If it is that important to you, then yes. Go ahead and do it. But you don't speak Hindi. How are you going to do it?"</p>
<p>

"The Padma and Pavarti Patil live here. They are…"</p>
<p>

"...Padma and Pavarti? I thought Pavarti died in the battle years ago."</p>
<p>

"So did I. Hermione gave me the contact information for Padma. Knowing the Minister is a good thing. When I contacted Padma about what I was considering, she told me about Pavarti."</p>
<p>

"And?"</p>
<p>

"She was severely injured by a spell that should have killed her, but Seamus had partially deflected it. She was rushed back to India for treatment by some doctors her parents knew. It took several years to heal and restore her to normal according to Padma. Padma moved there to care for her. By the end, she decided to stay and fell off the map. Only her family knew she was still alive."</p>
<p>

"That's amazing. And we're going to see them tomorrow night?"</p>
<p>

"Yes, I promised them the match no matter what we decided. I am going to meet them after we get there. They will help me. Then I will bring them to the match later."</p>
<p>

"Okay. Since you have done so much planning, I guess I can't object."</p>
<p>

"Thanks, Gin. You're truly amazing, as always. I want to do it. I feel like I need to do it, but not without your agreement," said Harry, taking her hand and giving her a warm smile. "I love you so much."</p>
<p>

Ginny leaned over and they started to kiss. The decision was sealed. They proceeded forward with the lovemaking that Ginny had originally started to initiate before this conversation. A mutual shower later found them drifting off to dreamland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A PAIR OF HAPPY REUNIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it to Chennai via a twelve-hour flight and a five hour time change. The rest of the day was spent acclimating and forcing themselves to sleep to avoid having to deal with the jet lag. It would have been easier to use a portkey and sleeping draught, but such was not an option for Ginny when doing her job.</p><p>

In the morning, Ginny got up and prepared to go to work. She had interviews to conduct for inclusion on the International Magical News Service and a story to organize for The Daily Prophet. "Good luck with your quest," she said to Harry as she left their room at the Chennai Hilton".</p><p>

"Thank, dear," he replied as he pulled on his shirt. "Good luck to you, too. I will see you at the match later."</p><p>

Harry went downstairs a few minutes later. He took a seat in the restaurant and busied himself with a cup of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages. At least the place had Western food as an option. He was not yet ready to dive into Indian cuisine.</p><p>

The restaurant was filled with very busy people excitedly eating and talking about tonight's match. Just as he was finishing up, he saw a pair of familiar faces came into the hotel dining area. His heart leapt.</p><p>

Harry jumped up and ran toward them. He bumped into several people and tables along the way. He got more than one annoyed look and comment, but he did not care in the least. They came together in a group hug. The joy of their reunion was literally glowing from them.</p><p>

"It is so good to see both of you," gushed Harry as every eye in the room was fixed on them. "Especially you, Pavarti. Everyone thinks you died in the battle."</p><p>

"I almost did. It took a long time to heal from my wounds. By the time I was well, I just couldn't bring myself to return. I guess I should have let all of you know. I'm sorry."</p><p>

"It's okay. I can understand your feelings. The important thing is that you are alive and well."</p><p>

The three of them walked over and sat down at Harry's table. They ordered some tea while he finished his breakfast. He was delighted to learn they were both married and had wonderful families. After several minutes of catching up over tea, Padma said, "So tell us. What are we doing?"</p><p>

Harry explained the dream as best he could from Luna and his remembrances. They remembered the little elephant when he showed it to them. They said karma had led him here and would lead them from there. It was decided they should start out at the coast amidst the carnival of vendors.</p><p>

Time passed without anything of importance presenting itself. Harry caught some vague remembrances of the seashore and all of the hustle and bustle of the vendors, magicians, acrobats, and musicians. He also said the smells were familiar, but not quite right.</p><p>

They continued on. Then Harry stopped and announced, "The smell from that vendor. I think that is the smell I remember."</p><p>

Harry's attention was focused on a colorful stand between a trinket store and a clothing stand.</p><p>

"You mean that samosa stand?" asked Pavarti.</p><p>

"Yes. I love samosas. Hermione introduced me to them on Ealing Road back in London while we were students. I probably would have been drawn to them."</p><p>

"You should have told us back then," said Padma. "We could have gone there together."</p><p>

They walked up to the stand. A woman was tending the counter. She bore a distinct resemblance to Pavarti, only she was older. Padma interpreted for Harry and Pavarti interpreted for the woman as Harry started to ask questions amidst ordering some samosas for the three of them.</p><p>

"Have you been a vendor here for very long?"</p><p>

"Yes, all of my life. My parents ran this stand when I was a little girl," said the woman. "Now I run it with my husband."</p><p>

"I am searching for a girl, well lady, now. She worked at a stand like this many years ago. Her name was Girija. She gave my nephew this little elephant as a remembrance."</p><p>

The woman's eyes grew very big as she recognized the little, gold statue. "SUNDAR! SUNDAR!" she hollered. "Come quickly. You must see this."</p><p>

Her husband stopped what he was doing and hurried to the counter. When he saw the statue, his jaw fell open. "It's Girija's elephant, Priya," he finally managed to get out. "How did you come by this? My daughter gave it to a very special young man many years ago."</p><p>

Harry lied a little through Padma explaining his nephew named Harry had given it to him when he found out about his trip to Chennai. He had promised to search for Girija. If he found her, he would give her contact information to Harry and he would plan to come and visit her.</p><p>

Sundar and Priya explained Girija had married a man whose family had enough money for them to start a restaurant in the wealthy part of town. It was called the Golden Elephant and was very successful.</p><p>

Harry said they would go there and introduce themselves. If she was willing, he would get the information to Harry back in England.</p><p>

They thanked the people and munched on their samosas as the sisters led Harry to a spot where they could hail a ride. Padma told Harry to wait with Pavarti while she spoke to the driver. She did not want him to see Harry. He would want more money if a non-Indian was present.</p><p>

A few moments later, Padma had hailed a tuk-tuk and negotiated a price for their ride downtown. When she called over Pavarti and Harry, the driver started to argue with Padma, but Padma was having none of it. Even though Harry could not understand her, he could clearly tell she was giving him a good cussing. In the end, they got in without giving him any additional money.</p><p>

"This is totally exciting," said Harry as the three of them enjoyed the tuk-tuk zig-zagged through the busy streets on their way to the restaurant.</p><p>

"I have to admit, I didn't think we had a chance of success," said Pavarti.</p><p>

"Yes," agreed Padma. "I thought the whole idea of this dream you and Luna shared was a bit crazy. The only reason I came was to go to the match. The fact that we actually succeeded is amazing."</p><p>

The tuk-tuk continued to wind its way through the streets and into the more affluent core of the city. When it stopped in front of The Gold Elephant, they were very impressed. It was definitely a deluxe establishment catering to an upscale clientele.</p><p>

All of the vehicles pulling up to the valet station were of the Mercedes, Cadillac, BMW varieties. Many of the occupants were of non-Indian origin. They, on the other hand, were arriving in a tuk-tuk. Everyone was wearing business formal attire except for them. Harry, Padma, and Pavarti were under-dressed in casual chic clothes at best. Undeterred, they got out of their ride and headed toward the entrance to the restaurant.</p><p>

A stiff-looking maitre d' in a restaurant tuxedo gave them a somewhat derisive look as they approached his stand. They asked to see the owner...Girija. The maitre d', who spoke acceptable English, feigned ignorance, clearly hoping they would leave.</p><p>

"Tell her Mr. Harry Potter is here to see her. She will not be happy if you turn me away," insisted Harry.</p><p>

The maitre d' gave them a very annoyed look but signaled a waiter to come over to him. He whispered something and sent him off. A minute later a slender woman, obviously the adult version of Girija, came hurrying up.</p><p>

She looked at Harry, then Padma and Pavarti. They were certainly not what she was expecting to find when she rushed up.</p><p>

"You are Harry Potter?" she asked skeptically in reasonable English. "You do not look like Harry Potter. The Harry Potter I know is much younger than you."</p><p>

"Please give me a moment to explain," replied Harry as he pulled out the little, gold elephant. Girija was clearly shocked to see it.</p><p>

Girija led them through her restaurant to a table in the back. After seating them, she sat down across from Harry. "How do you come to have my little elephant?"</p><p>

"What I am going to tell you will sound crazy. You will think I am a liar or a madman. But, I swear it is all the absolute truth," Harry began.</p><p>

At first, Girija was convinced he truly was a madman. But as he talked on, her head started nodding. The more he talked, the more she nodded. By the end of his story. you could tell she was convinced he was telling the truth, especially when he explained why he had been able to speak Hindi in the dream, he could not actually do it.</p><p>

"That is what I recall," finished Harry. 'Do you recall it the same way?"</p><p>

Girija began retelling the day in great detail. She started with their meeting and him eventually coming to stay at her home. She told how the man had burst into their home and beat and bound her parents while she cowered in the corner afraid to move. She said he told them they could watch him enjoy their daughter.</p><p>

"The man grabbed me and tore off all of my clothes and tied me to the bed. I could not stop him. When he got on top of me he said he would kill my parents if I resisted him. I was terrified. He started touching me all over. Then, just as he was preparing to rape me, you came in and hit him with a chair. You save all of us. You're our hero."</p><p>

"You are a hero, Harry," said Padma, looking at him with a slight hint of awe.</p><p>

"Yes, a hero," echoed Pavarti.</p><p>

"I didn't remember all of those details. I didn't even know all of those facts. I just did what I had to do," said Harry, overwhelmed by Girija's account of the attack.</p><p>

"All the same, you are a hero," reiterated Padma.</p><p>

Girija called over one of her waiters and ordered a meal while the others sat trying to process all that they had just heard. A minute later a plate with a generous selection of her famous, family samosas hit the table along with some Tamarind sauce, a Coriander and Mint Chutney, and a Sweet Mango Chutney.</p><p>

The group chatted and ate samosas. By the time the samosas were gone several plates of succulent foods had arrived including a very spicy hot jumbo shrimp curry vindaloo, Idiyappam, Paniyaram, Koozhu, Parotta, and Puliyodharai. Padma and Pavarti declared this the best Chennai restaurant in which they had ever eaten. They promised to return with their families for dinner in the near future.</p><p>

All too soon, it was time to depart. Harry and Girija shared a heartfelt hug. "I am so glad I found you and that you are so successful and happy," said Harry.</p><p>

"It was the karma of your elephant," stated Pavarti.</p><p>

"I am so glad you found me, too," said Girija with a big smile and her doe-like eyes. "Our family can never thank you enough for what you did for us."</p><p>

Girija agreed to maintain that he was Harry's uncle when she spoke to her parents. The truth was too bizarre. Girija thanked Padma and Pavarti for their help in making this reunion possible. The threesome made their way back to Harry's hotel in another tuk-tuk driven by another upset driver. They needed to get ready for the match.</p><p>

Ginny was waiting for them when they arrived at the match. It was a round of big hugs as three friends from years ago were back together. Ginny was especially glad to see Pavarti. Hermione and she were good friends, so Pavarti and Ginny were also closer than average friends in school. The happiness with the fact she was back from the dead could not be overstated.</p><p>

India won the match 320-180 to the delight of the group. A tearful parting was made at a coffee shop after the match. Harry and Ginny hailed a conventional cab back to their hotel to await the long trip home to London. The cabbie had an English accent. He said he had lived in London for several years before returning home to India.</p><p>

"That was an amazing meeting I had earlier," said Harry as the cab fought its way through streets filled with people celebrating the victory. "I really found Girija. She is a real person. I really saved her family. This dream I kept talking about was not just a dream. I don't know what it is...was...but it was real. It really happened. I must speak with Luna as soon as we get home. She will want to know about this."</p><p>

"I'm glad for you," said Ginny, taking his hand. "I really don't understand all of it. But I am glad it worked out."</p><p>

"Thanks, dear. I love you so much."</p><p>

The music in the cab was not Indian, which caught Harry's attention. It was root reggae like he would sometimes hear in London while in Brixton. The lyrics stirred his subconscious mind.</p><p>

'...Rise up this mornin'

Smiled with the risin' sun

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true

Saying, this is my message to you

Singing don't worry 'bout a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singing don't worry 'bout a thing

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright…'

"Jamaica," said Harry abruptly.*</p><p>

"What?"</p><p>

"I am having a flashback of the dream and Jamaica. I don't know. Maybe it is nothing. But..."</p><p>

"...Oh dear," moaned Ginny. "Here we go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* The lyrics of the song come from Three Little Birds by Bob Marley</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. IS THIS THE END - OR A NEW BEGINNING?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The portkey touched down mid-morning at The Burrow. Unlike work, they had the luxury of being able to use it, instead of flying, for their return home. Harry and Ginny benefited greatly from the sleeping draught and comforting charm Hermione had perfected prior to their trip to Australia in search of her parents. They were greeted by Arthur, as well as Fleur, Ron, and Hermione, who were there for a short visit to look in on Molly.</p>
<p>

"WOW!" said Harry with an overly dramatic tone. "I didn't expect the Minister of Magic to be here to welcome us back."</p><p>

"OH! Shut up," said Hermione like she had said to him and Ron a thousand times over the years. Harry and Ron looked at each other and chuckled.</p><p>

"How was your trip," asked Ron.</p><p>

"Yes, tell us all about it," asked Arthur.</p><p>

Ginny gave them a nice rundown of their trip including highlights and the match. Harry remained fairly quiet, not feeling a need to discuss his mission within the trip. After their cozy, little catch-up, and a grand meal prepared by Fleur, Harry dispatched an owl to Luna telling her he had amazing news and they needed to talk as soon as possible. She was in London handling a niffler outbreak according to Hermione, who as Minister, knew a lot of stuff like that. The message suggested The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.</p><p>

They went to bed after more chit-chat. To this day, Harry always felt weird climbing into Ginny's bed at The Burrow after all of his years visiting there while a student. They had a little, naughty fun, then went straight off to sleep. Morning came before they knew what had happened.</p><p>

They went downstairs to find Fleur had already prepared breakfast. All was peaceful until the sound of an owl interrupted things. It flew in and dropped a letter in front of Harry. It was from Luna. She said noon at The Leaky Cauldron would be fine. She was anxious to hear his 'amazing' news.</p><p>

Harry told Ginny that he was going to meet with Luna for lunch. He asked Ginny to go with him. He knew they had been close friends in earlier times. She might appreciate a chance to see her. She thought that would be an excellent opportunity.</p><p>

Harry and Ginny left through the floo network at 11:45 am. That would give them a few minutes to clean the ashes and soot off their faces, hands, and clothes. While efficient, the floo network was a somewhat messy choice for travel.</p><p>

They appeared in Diagon Alley a few seconds later. Once they had dusted each other off and straightened their clothes, they headed straight to the Cauldron. As they entered, they saw Luna eating a bowl of pea soup and drinking, upon closer inspection, a cup of purple tea only her and her father could truly appreciate.</p><p>

Luna jumped up and rushed to them. After a huge hug between her and Ginny, she embraced Harry in a far cozier manner than he had expected.</p><p>

"I am so happy to see you," said Luna as they broke apart and took a seat at the table with Ginny next to her and Harry across from them.</p><p>

"It's been too long," said Ginny, putting an arm around Luna for another friend's hug.</p><p>

Yes, far too long," agreed Harry.</p><p>

"Soooo, Harry," said Luna. "What's this amazing news? I am particularly fascinated to hear it.</p><p>

"Chennai, Girija, the Ramans," blurted Harry, not sure how to announce things. "The dream was not a dream. I don't know what it was. But it was real. They are real. I met them while Ginny and I were at the Quidditch World Cup match in Chennai a few days ago."</p><p>

"That is exceptionally amazing, Harry," replied Luna. "It is totally fascinating."</p><p>

Harry went on to detail the meeting at Girija's restaurant. He told Luna all of the facts neither of them knew or remembered. In the end, he mentioned the song in the cab and how it triggered another memory from the dream about Jamaica.</p><p>

"Oooo, Jamaica," said Luna. "I have always wanted to go to Jamaica."</p><p>

"I think we already have," said Harry. "I am not certain. It might require a trip."</p><p>

"Yessss, I would like that. The four of us could go to Jamaica again."</p><p>

Ginny looked at both of them, seeing the intrigue and excitement in their eyes. "Yup. Definitely. Here we go again," she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. THE MAGIC OF THE MAGIC DRUID</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days, weeks, and months passed after the revelation in Chennai. What Harry and Luna had thought was a weird, shared dream was indeed an intertwined world attached to their reality. The later notion that part of this shared experience may have also involved the two of them spending time in Jamaica lingered, gnawing at their minds. It made Harry wonder what else was out there beyond his sight that he was yet to recall.</p>
<p>

Ginny was off on assignment covering the professional quidditch circuit. She was currently in Scotland following her former team, the Holyhead Harpies. They were preparing to play against the Wigtown Wanderers.</p><p>

Harry was back to being busy working at his job as Head Auror. There had been some incidents in Northern Ireland that required members of his staff to settle some problems with a group of militant wizards.</p><p>

Just after lunch, he received a message that had arrived for him via an urgent owl from Luna. She was on a mission in New York City to capture an errant niffler...it always seemed to be nifflers in recent times...that had somehow found its way there. She was hoping to apprehend and return with it to England before the MACUSA captured and euthanized it.</p><p>

The message read:</p><p>

Dear Harry,

I have found the most curious and fascinating items in a shop in Brooklyn. You must come and look at them as soon as possible. I think you will also find them extraordinarily interesting.

-Luna</p><p>

Harry sat at his desk staring at the message for several moments. What could Luna have found that would be so important as to need him to come to America as soon as possible? What should he do? Should he go, or tell her he was too busy to go there at this time?</p><p>

After several more moments of contemplation over some cappuccino and biscuits in the dining hall, he decided he should go there to see whatever it was she had found. Luna was a dear friend. Even with her quirks, he did not think she would frivolously ask something of this magnitude. However, if it turned out to be about a Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn or a Moon Frog nest, he was going to be pissed.</p><p>

He sent an owl back to Luna telling her he would meet her in two days at a place of her choosing. He also sent an owl to Ginny telling her he was going to America for a few days. He would tell her about it when she returned.</p><p>

Three days later, a portkey delivered him to the spot selected by Luna just as the sun was lighting up to tops of the tallest buildings across the harbor in Manhattan.</p><p>

Luna gave Harry a warm hug as he looked for a place to hide the leather glove he had used as a portkey. It was a great choice for a portkey. It was small and easy to conceal. He could wear it during use making it easy to nap along the way.</p><p>

"I am so happy you are here, Harry," said Luna in her usual, cheerful way.</p><p>

"It's great to see you, too," replied Harry.</p><p>

The meeting point turned out to be the end of the pier at a place called Louis Valentino Jr. park looking out at the Statue of Liberty in the Red Hook neighborhood of Brooklyn. She did not know why she had picked it, but she claimed the place had a strange attraction surrounding it. Harry agreed that the place had a strange, familiar feel to it, as well.</p><p>

"Now, where are these curious and fascinating things you want me to look at?" inquired Harry.</p><p>

"They are in a shop I found a short walk from here."</p><p>

"Fantastic. I am anxious to see them."</p><p>

They started walking and chatting. Along the way, they stopped at a small deli type restaurant for a hot drink and something they could eat while walking for breakfast. They left with bagels containing eggs, cheese, sausage, ham, and bacon. Harry had a butterscotch cappuccino he said reminded him of butterbeer. Luna was disappointed they did not have shrivelfig or mistletoe tea and settled instead for a nice Darjeeling.</p><p>

Luna led them up Columbia Street for several blocks until they arrived at a store called The Magic Druid. "This place is like a Luna-magnet," thought Harry with a mental chuckle as she took his arm and pulled him toward the entrance. "This is going to be good."</p><p>

"C'mon, Harry," said Luna as she pulled him toward the door. "You are going to be most amazed by what I found in here."</p><p>

They passed through the oddly-decorated entrance and into a world of conflicting smells from the several candles that were brightly burning and scenting the air from a variety of strange pedestals. A woman with more piercings and tattoos than any five people needed greeted them from behind a counter. A man in the back was busy tattooing a dragon on the shaved head of a woman whose ears were gauged with the largest, green tunnels imaginable. "I bet a pygmy puff could sit inside those like little swings," thought Harry with a bit of a wry smirk.</p><p>

"Harry," called out Luna, breaking his chain of snarky thought. "Harry. Come here. This is what I wanted you to see."</p><p>

Harry walked over to her. "Okay, what am I looking at?"</p><p>

Luna pointed at a bowl full of necklaces made from light blue beads. Each of them had a bottle cork on it as a pendant.</p><p>

What am I looking for…" Harry started in a confused tone that suddenly changed. "...oh yeah. They're like the one you used to wear to keep away the nargles."</p><p>

Yessss, and look at these," she said, pointing to another bowl full of earrings.</p><p>

"Okay, they're earrings with turnips, or are they radishes on them?"</p><p>

"Noooo. You don't remember. They're dirigible plums. We had a dirigible plum bush by the door at my house. I used to wear earrings like these for luck. I wore them while you were being persecuted by the ministry," she explained, clearly a bit disappointed he did not recognize them.</p><p>

"Oh...oh, yeah, sure. Now I remember them. But what do these things mean? What are you getting at?"</p><p>

"Look up," she said, pointing to a photograph hanging over the jewelry. It was a young, very blond girl wearing one of the necklaces and a set of the earrings. The word Luna was fixed to it on a small, bronze label. On a second take, it was clearly a picture of Luna when she was much younger.</p><p>

"You were here before? When were you here?"</p><p>

"I don't know," said Luna. "I think it must have been during the dream."</p><p>

Harry gasped, his jaw dropping open. "You...uh, you think we were here back then?"</p><p>

"Yessss. I think so. I may have even worked here."</p><p>

They walked over to the counter. Luna asked the tattooed lady if she knew anything about the girl in the pictures. She responded, saying, "My mother owned this place from back in the sixties until she died. It's been mine ever since. I remember that she told me this girl named Luna came in there back in the seventies. You really look a lot like her."</p><p>

"A little," said Harry before Luna could speak. "But yes, there is a resemblance."</p><p>

"She said this Luna had knowledge and skills about things like crystals and runes that were way beyond anything she had ever seen. She said Luna showed her and taught her more in a few hours than she had learned in years of studying. She suspected Luna might actually be a real witch or an alien. She took that picture of her. She said Luna came back the next day and asked her about working there. She was really excited about the idea. Then Luna just disappeared. She never heard from her again. Broke her heart a little bit."</p><p>

"Curious, don't you think, Harry?" commented Luna. "Maybe she went back to her home planet."</p><p>

Harry gave Luna a little poke to suggest she cool it a little.</p><p>

Luna drew a breath and said, "Have you always done tattoos here?"</p><p>

"Yes, most of the time. Are you interested in getting one," she answered, sensing the possibility of a sale.</p><p>

"Maybe. I would like to show mine to your artist," said Luna as she started to unbutton her blouse.</p><p>

"Wait. Kyle is busy at the moment. I will ask him if he can take a break and look at yours," came the response as she waved her hand to stop unfastening her blouse.</p><p>

The woman came out from behind the counter and walked back to the man tattooing the woman. She spoke to him for a moment and he put down his tattoo machine and stood up.</p><p>

The woman and man walked over to Harry and Luna.</p><p>

"Let's have a look at your tattoo," he said with a smile.</p><p>

Luna unbuttoned a couple more buttons and pulled open her blouse so they could see her eagle with the runes.</p><p>

"That's really nice work," he remarked. "Where did you get it done?"</p><p>

"I think I got it done here, but it was a long time ago."</p><p>

"Kyle looked at the woman, then back at Luna. "It does look a lot like Rabbit's work. Let me go get the books. He took a picture of every tattoo he ever did...just like I do."</p><p>

Kyle disappeared in the back and returned a moment later with a stack of dusty binders. He began leafing through them as the others watched. Even the lady with half of the dragon tattoo on her head was now looking on. She had got caught up in the conversation and wanted to see where it was going.</p><p>

Three binders in and several page flips into the fourth Kyle stopped. His finger was pointing to a tattoo in the middle of the page. " Holy fu…" he cut himself off. "There's your tattoo." He was pointing an eagle with a pair of runes on its breast… definitely Luna's eagle. The notation said 'Luna - 12/23/75'.</p><p>

"This...this...this is impossible," he stammered.</p><p>

The eyes of the woman, Kyle and the lady with half a dragon went from the picture to Luna, then back to the picture, and then to Luna. All of the while their wide-eyed faces were stunned into silence.</p><p>

"You're Luna. The Luna in the picture," said the woman, a sense of fear in her voice. "How is that possible? She should be a lot older than you."</p><p>

"Yes, I am that Luna. And I am a witch," she said as Harry took her hand in an attempt to restrain her from saying too much, not that she had not done so already. The other backed away from her and Harry.</p><p>

"Don't worry," blurted Harry. "We aren't here to cause trouble. We were just looking for information about our pasts. You have given us that. We will leave you in peace."</p><p>

The three of them stood frozen in space, too scared to move, as Harry and Luna turned to leave. Harry paused and slipped his wand out of his pocket. He waved it at them saying 'Immuto Obliviate'. As they stood, now genuinely frozen in position, he modified their memories to forget the two of them were ever there.</p><p>

Once out the door, they started walking further up Columbia. They did not know where they were going. They just needed to walk.</p><p>

"That was a very fascinating encounter," said Luna like they had just attended a seminar.</p><p>

"I wasn't thinking fascinating," said Harry, way beyond being surprised by Luna's unique take on things. "But you are right. Other than we were definitely here in 1975, I am not certain what we learned. I wonder if there is still more to this situation?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. LOUIS IN THE BRONX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm hungry," said Harry. "Maybe more will come back to us if we get some lunch."</p>
<p>

"I am, too. Let's find a place. I miss the meals at Hogwarts."</p><p>

"Yes, the meals prepared by the house-elves were awesome. Oh well. Let's get a cab. Cabbies know everything."</p><p>

A moment later they had hailed a cab and got in.</p><p>

"Where to, folks?" said the cabbie. He turned out to be one of the few old school cabbies left in a city rapidly filling with immigrant cabbies.</p><p>

"Where to, folks?" asked the driver in a very New York, probably Brooklyn accent.</p><p>

"We're looking for someplace to eat," said Harry.</p><p>

"I am remembering visiting an Italian place called Louis Restaurant once," said Luna before Harry could speak.</p><p>

"Louis Restaurant? Are you kiddin' me? She kiddin' me, Ace?" replied the cabbie, looking at Harry and starting to laugh.</p><p>

"No. I don't think so," responded Harry. "Why? Is there a problem with that?"</p><p>

There's no Louis Restaurant in The Bronx," said the cabbie. Never was. It was a made-up place in The Godfather movie."</p><p>

"I remember eating there," insisted Luna.</p><p>

"You might have eaten there back when the signs were up for making the movie, but you would have been mighty young."</p><p>

"So it doesn't exist any longer?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Well, Louis Restaurant never existed. The real place where they shot the scene does. It is up in The Bronx on White Plains. I have eaten there before. Great little family place. Best Italian I've had outside of Brooklyn."</p><p>

"That's fine," said Harry. "Take us there, then."</p><p>

"Okay, Ace. You got it."</p><p>

The cabbie pulled away from the curb and got onto a highway that wound its way north through the endless neighborhoods of Queens and across a couple of rivers until it pulled up in front of a place called the Luna Restaurant thirty-some minutes later.</p><p>

"This is the place," said the cabbie. The old Luna Restaurant was turned into the Louis Restaurant for the movie."</p><p>

They sat, looking at the sign and then at each other for a moment.</p><p>

"This is weird," said Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, exceptionally curious."</p><p>

The cab ride ended up being seventy-five dollars. Harry gave the cabbie a hundred and told him to keep the change. He was glad he had his enchanted pouch Hermione had created for the three of them back when they were on the run searching for Horcruxes. It was not as fancy as the one he recalled in the dream. It only produced pounds, euros, and dollars, but it was good enough. "Thanks, Hermione," he thought as they exited the cab and walked toward the door of the restaurant. "What would I ever do without you always being there?"</p><p>

"Something feels familiar about this place," said Luna. "How did my name get on it?"</p><p>

"I think it is a coincidence," said Harry. "It says 'Family Owned and Operated Since 1910' there on the window."</p><p>

"Ohhhh, then it must be a coincidence."</p><p>

A waitress welcomed them and seated them at a round table with a traditional red and white checkered, Italian restaurant table cloth. When she returned with some water and breadsticks she asked them if they knew what they would like.</p><p>

"I feel like I want the chicken alfredo," said Luna.</p><p>

"Excellent choice," said the waitress as she wrote it down and looked at Harry," And for you, sir?"</p><p>

"I am not sure. What do you recommend?"</p><p>

"We're famous for our veal. It's my grandfather's secret recipe."</p><p>

"Okay, I will have that."</p><p>

The waitress smiled and left. Harry took a sip of his water and said, "I definitely have an odd feeling about this place," said Harry. "It is like I have been here before."</p><p>

"Yessss. I have the same feeling."</p><p>

"What do you think about all of this? Did we have a connected dream? Did we actually live through this and then forget it? Were we obliviated or something?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"It's really quite puzzling," replied Luna in a more analytical than concerned voice. "It might be a dream. But, if the things we saw today really happened, then what else happened, as well? The must be more."</p><p>

"That is a good question," said Harry as their food arrived. "But it is also about how did these things happen?"</p><p>

"Yes, that is the most curious part of this puzzle. How, indeed?"</p><p>

The food smelled delicious as they began eating. Their conversation quickly got sidetracked by their hunger. Finally, about halfway through their meals, Luna stopped and remarked, "This really is quite good. I think it is one of my favorite muggle dishes."</p><p>

"Yes," agreed Harry. "That does look delicious. Mine is just as good as I remembered it."</p><p>

They both froze. Their eyes were in wide-opened stares as they looked at each other.</p><p>

"I...uh… I think we've been here before," said Harry in a hushed, but incredulous tone. "I had this the last time."</p><p>

"And I had the chicken alfredo," breathed Luna. "Ohhhh my."</p><p>

They sat in stunned silence for several moments. Fortunately, the waitress came up to refill their water glasses and broke the tension.</p><p>

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.</p><p>

"No, everything is fine," replied Harry. "More than fine."</p><p>

They finished their meal and paid. Once outside, Harry said, "Where should we go from here?</p><p>

"I don't know," replied Luna. "We could go to my hotel."</p><p>

"Oh, yeah...uh." stuttered Harry. "I was thinking about the dream and all, but yes, your hotel. We can go there and make plans. I am sure there is more to this."</p><p>

They waved down a cab. The driver was wearing a black, green, red, and yellow striped knit hat that partially controlled his long braids. "Where to, mon," he asked.</p><p>

"The Jane Hotel," said Luna. Do you know…"</p><p>

"...sure," he cut in. "I know it. Way downtown."</p><p>

The cab got onto I-95 and cut across The Bronx. It exited onto the Westside Highway and headed south giving them a great view of the Hudson. The music in the cab was a unique and steady, hypnotic beat that felt like it was made for dancing.</p><p>

'...Jammin', jammin'</p><p>

I hope you like jammin' too</p><p>

Well, I hope you like jammin', I hope you like jammin'</p><p>

I wanna jam it with you…'</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked out the window, quietly watching the scenery as their heads bobbed in time with music, Then it happened. It was the song.</p><p>

'...Don't worry about a thing,</p><p>

Cause every little thing gonna be all right.</p><p>

Singin: don't worry about a thing,</p><p>

Cause every little thing gonna be all right…'</p><p>

"Excuse me," said Harry, breaking everyone's groove. "What is this song, if I may ask?"</p><p>

"This song?" said the cabbie. "It's called 'Three Little Birds' by Bob Marley and The Wailers, mon."</p><p>

"Jamaica, right?"</p><p>

"Yeah, mon. Jamaica. Have you been there?"</p><p>

"Uh...yeah...yes. A long time ago."</p><p>

Luna took Harry's hand. She was feeling it as well. Jamaica was the next step. They needed to go there.</p><p>

The cab finally arrived at The Jane. It was a place that witches and wizards use in New York. He found it very Luna. Inside, it was built like an old ship with a lot of quirks such as dozens of stuffed animals and plants. It almost felt like the Hogwarts Express had been converted to an ocean liner.</p><p>

"I'll see if I can get a room," said Harry.</p><p>

My room has bunk beds, noted Luna. " They gave it to me because the other rooms were full. I think it would be okay if you stayed in my room for the night. We are friends."</p><p>

"Sure...uh….yeah, okay," agreed Harry, not having a reason to 'No'.</p><p>

The room was small, about the size of a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. However, instead of benches to sit on it had an upper and lower berth on one wall and a large mirror on the other. The mirror gave the room the illusion of being twice as big. Cramped as it was, it was very nice and clean.</p><p>

"What are we going to do?" asked Luna.</p><p>

"Sleep?" replied Harry, wondering if there was a different answer he should be giving.</p><p>

"No, I mean about Jamaica. Should we go there?"</p><p>

"Oh, uh...I need to think about that. Part of me feels like we have to, but we need to think about it."</p><p>

"Okay. I am tired, now. We can talk about it in the morning," said Luna, grabbing a robe off the hook. "I am going to take a shower."</p><p>

When she returned, Harry was ready for bed.</p><p>

Luna took off the robe. She was wearing a nightgown under it. "Do you need to use my robe, Harry?" she asked. "I don't mind if you do."</p><p>

Since Luna was supposed to be alone, there was no robe for Harry. He had simply used the bathroom down the hall and got into bed.</p><p>

"No. I'm tired. I am just going to go to sleep."</p><p>

"Good night, Harry."</p><p>

It took a long time for both of them to make it into dreamland. The events of the day were swirling around in their minds a swarm of angry bees. The bees turned into fitful dreams filling the night. Neither of them felt fully rested when they got up the next morning.</p><p>

"I keep thinking about Jamaica," said Harry as they nibbled at their hotel buffet breakfast.</p><p>

"So do I. I feel like something important happened there," said Luna, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>

"Well, we can't just take off and go there. Ginny would have my head."</p><p>

"I think Rolf would be upset, too."</p><p>

"I am going to return home. Notify me when you get back to London. We can plan something further then."</p><p>

Harry prepared his portkey for the return trip while Luna got ready to go niffler hunting. Once the glove was ready he pulled it on. He gave Luna a hug and said, "I will see you back in London. There was a whoosh and he was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact -- Louis Restaurant, pronounced like Louie's, is named for the restaurant from the movie The Godfather (1972). It is the place where Michael Coreleone meets with and kills Virgil Sollozzo (The Turk) and Captain McCluskey in early 1946.<br/>Louis Restaurant was in reality filmed at the Old Luna Restaurant, on White Plains Road near Gun Hill Road in The Bronx. In The Godfather novel, the restaurant is named the Luna Azure.</p>
<p>

The songs in the chapter, 'Jammin' and "Three Little Birds' ar by Bob Marley &amp; The Wailers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. JAMAICA TIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry arrived back in London ahead of Ginny's return from her quidditch assignment. They enjoyed a particularly cozy catch up after she got home. Later in the day, they headed out to eat at a nearby restaurant. It was too much work for them to make anything.</p>
<p>

Eventually, as they were dining, Ginny asked Harry about his trip to New York. Harry explained that Luna had discovered more about the now infamous dream. They were feeling a need for more investigation in the future.</p><p>

"Why am I not surprised," said Ginny, not exactly upset, but less than delighted.</p><p>

"There's nothing between us," added Harry hastily. "It's just like Hermione and me when we were searching for the hallows. You remember that."</p><p>

"Yes, I remember that" replied Ginny in an almost condescending tone. "You two were totally honorable. Kind of disgusting, actually."</p><p>

After Harry went on to explain all that had happened, Ginny had to admit it was pretty weird and interesting. This dream had come to be an unwanted house guest that just could not take her hint and go away.</p><p>

"So," asked Ginny, "is there an end of this dream thing?"</p><p>

"I am not sure," said Harry. "Maybe."</p><p>

"Oh, I thought you might be hinting about wanting to go to Jamaica. I remember you and Luna talking about Jamaica the last time this dream thing was being discussed."</p><p>

"Funny you should say that," said Harry, who saw Ginny's eyes widen and eyebrows raising. "I have actually thought about taking a trip there. You'd like a trip to Jamaica, wouldn't you? We could take a week and have a great vacation."</p><p>

"Just the two of us?"</p><p>

"Well, Luna and Rolf have been talking about it as well. Rolf wants to look for something he called a Rolling Calf. He has heard reports of one in the Blue Mountains near Kingston. Magizoologists have wanted to capture one for centuries according to him. They are on the list of ultimate catches."</p><p>

"So you want to help Rolf catch one of these Rolling Calves?"</p><p>

"No."</p><p>

"So then, you and Luna want to search around about your dream thing?"</p><p>

"Yes, some. But I want to have some time with you away from here and work."</p><p>

"Really," said Ginny in a skeptical tone.</p><p>

"Really," replied Harry, trying to sound earnest.</p><p>

"If it means that much to you, then yes, I would love a vacation in Jamaica."</p><p>

"Great. I will talk to Luna and Rolf. We will need to decide on a place and time."</p><p>

A few days they were leaving to watch a quidditch match just outside London that Ginny needed to write a story on. "I received an owl from Luna and Rolf this morning, said Harry.</p><p>

"What did they have to say?" asked Ginny in a semi-unenthused voice.</p><p>

"Rolf has some leads on the Rolling Calf that has been sighted there. So he wants to stay in the mountains between Ocho Rios and Kingston. I am thinking you want a beach. I wrote back suggesting we split it up with three nights on the water and three nights in the mountains."</p><p>

"Thank you," said Ginny, giving him a peck on the cheek. "That is very considerate."</p><p>

"I said I wanted this to be a vacation for us, not just another search about that dream I had. I promise not to let it separate us and ruin the vacation. While we go to the beach and stuff, Rolf and Luna, if she wants to go with him, can search for that Rolling Calf."</p><p>

Ginny smiled. She knew Harry wanted to search Jamaica because of his dream. But he was really trying to make it special for them at the same time.</p><p>

After further discussion, they settled on a plan. The first three nights of their vacation would be at a resort called the Jamaica Inn in Ocho Rios. The second three nights would be at the Strawberry Hill Resort atop the Blue Mountains. All of the Rolling Calf sightings had been situated between those two locations. Finally, two additional nights were designated at the end for mandatory fun only at Beaches in Negril. The selection of these resorts was partially about location, but also because each of them had a witch or wizard secretly working inside them to accommodate any special requirements of magical visitors.</p><p>

Everyone, including Ginny, was excited by the time Harry and Luna had made and paid for the reservations. Rolf was getting time to hunt. Luna was also going to hunt with Rolf. Ginny was getting her beach and fun time with Harry. Luna and Harry would be able to find time to search out clues about their dream.</p><p>

Seven days later, a musty, old, bug-infested couch...at least to muggle eyes...landed mid-morning in a forested area a short walk from the Jamaica Inn. The people at the entrance of the Jamaica Inn gave them a very strange look as they strolled up with their luggage in tow, but they had a valid reservation, nice clothes, and a well-timed confundus charm working for them. In no time, the magical liaison welcomed them into their suites overlooking the beach and the shimmering, blue waters of the Caribbean. They had found paradise.</p><p>

Rolf and Luna spent much of their time trying to find information about the Rolling Calf. The magical liaison gave them some help. They went out each evening in the rental car the four of them obtained in search of clues, but none presented themself.</p><p>

Harry and Ginny spent some 'most enjoyable' beach time according to Ginny. She was grateful for the abundant availability of sunblock and aloe. Being a redhead, she burned easily. Harry and she climbed Dunn River Falls and did the zip lines and Jamaican bobsled ride. They found the zip lines a bit boring compared to riding a broom, but the bobsled run, thanks to a special bobsled launch arranged with help of a well-placed five-pound note tip, was quite enjoyable as it raced through the jungle at breakneck speed only a few feet off the ground. They also visited the Rose Hill haunted plantation. The ghost of a witch named Annie Palmer appeared to them while they were there. She was not a pleasant person, like the ghosts back at Hogwarts.</p><p>

The four of them spent an afternoon swimming with stingrays, sharks, and dolphins. The pictures of Ginny and Luna getting rides from the dolphins were major family album moments. Rolf was fascinated with the hands-on encounter with a large nurse shark. It was an 'intriguing' creature.</p><p>

The last evening was spent taking an evening boat ride on and swimming in the Luminous Lagoon. Even by magical standards, a place that lit up and glowed at the slightest movement of the water was, as Luna was fond of saying, 'exceptionally fascinating'. Rolf, who clearly wanted to be hunting instead of there at first declared it a 'truly worthwhile diversion'.</p><p>

They transferred up to Strawberry Hill in the afternoon of the fourth day. It was a beautiful drive up deteriorated roads in the famous Blue Mountains. Jamaica was a stunning contrast of wealth and poverty. The moment you left the coast you plunged into third-world conditions. The best interior roads were terrible. The living conditions were poor. However, wherever they had gone, they found the people happy and helpful.</p><p>

Strawberry Hill resort popped up out of the jungle on top of a green mountain like a tropical Hogwarts. The view all around it was breathtaking. They were immediately greeted and welcomed with chips, fresh fruit, and iced Blue Mountain coffee. Their suite had stunning views looking out onto the Caribbean over top of Kingson, which was over three thousand feet below them. The magical liaison promised them VIP care.</p><p>

Ginny and Harry spent the afternoon exploring the resort. Countless muggle celebrities had seemingly stayed here over the decades. Everywhere was pictures and memorabilia left by the resort's famous visitors. Rolf and Luna also explored, however, Rolf eventually laid down for a long nap so he would be ready for a night of hunting. While Rolf was sleeping, Luna caught up with Harry and Ginny.</p><p>

"We've been here, before," she whispered to Harry.</p><p>

"I know," he whispered back.</p><p>

The group enjoyed a late dinner of Jamaican favorites, although Luna suspected the oxtail was actually from some type of graphorn. Afterward, Rolf started to prepare for his hunting trip. Luna decided to go with him and also excused herself. After all, she was also a magizoologist. Ginny and Harry went for an evening swim in the resort's famous infinity pool before returning to their rooms for some more intimate relaxation.</p><p>

The next morning Luna was all excited at breakfast. Rolf and she had seen the Rolling Calf and gotten some pictures. It was far too dangerous for him to capture alone. He was going to plan a return trip with a crew of sturdy assistants.</p><p>

"I was sleeping in the car when I heard a most horrible commotion," said Luna in a fired-up voice with her arms gesturing. "Rolf was running my way and I saw it chasing after him. It looked like a bull, but with four horns and bright red eyes. Fire was coming out of its eyes. It had chains wrapped around it for some reason. They made a horrible clanking noise as it ran. Rolf threw a bunch of coins and stuff he had in his pocket at it. It stopped like it was counting it or something. He got in the car and we escaped. It was extraordinarily thrilling."

"WOW!" exclaimed Harry. "That had to be crazy. Where is Rolf, now?"</p><p>

"He's sleeping. He didn't get much sleep. I actually slept a lot in the car and after we got back. I feel pretty good."</p><p>

"Ginny wants to do the spa day option they offer," said Harry, looking at Ginny, who had a huge smile dominating her face. "You could join her."</p><p>

"That's nice," replied Luna. "But I kind of want to do something else. I was thinking of going down to Kingston and looking around. Would you like to do that?"</p><p>

Harry looked over at Ginny with a wistful expression.</p><p>

"Oh, go ahead," said Ginny, trying to sound annoyed. "I'll probably regret it, but I trust you. Besides, you'll just be in the way if you stay here."</p><p>

"Thanks, darling," said Harry as he got up. He gave Ginny a hug and a kiss.</p><p>

She enjoyed it, then pushed him away. "Get out of here before I change my mind," she said, trying to suppress a giggle.</p><p>

Harry and Luna got into their car and headed out of the resort and down the mountain toward Kingston. They really did not have a plan. However, the car had a GPS full of pre-programmed sites and there was a guide for Kingston in the car. They would play it by ear from there.</p><p>

Thirty minutes later they were inside the city. Like much of Jamaica, it was a contrast of wealthy and poor, with emphasis on the poor. They had decided to begin at the Devon House. It was a featured spot of the guide.</p><p>

The Devon House was quite interesting with lots of history, but nothing triggering dream memories. They wandered around the area looking at everything and sampling the street foods. The jerk chicken was spicy and delicious, so they figured they could handle all of the spicy foods of Jamaica. Next, they tried some peppered shrimp. The shrimp set both of their mouths on fire like something out of a Weasley bag of trick snacks. They were fortunate to be next to a sky juice stand that provided them with fresh mango-flavored shaved ice in a bag.</p><p>

As the morning passed into afternoon, Luna innocently bought a large red, green and yellow hat with a marijuana leaf emblem on it. She stuffed all of her hair into it like the guy on the poster in several store windows. She said it made her feel 'particularly Jamaican, now'. Harry settled for a Bob Marley shirt and a red, green, and yellow purse with matching earrings for Ginny.</p><p>

A short walk up the street from Devon House was a sign with a picture pointing to the Bob Marley Museum.</p><p>

"That's the guy on your shirt", said Luna.</p><p>

"Cool," said Harry.</p><p>

"Let's go there. I have a feeling."</p><p>

"Sure, why not?"</p><p>

They made their way there and entered through the gate. A woman greeted them and asked if they wanted to take the tour.</p><p>

"Definitely," said Harry.</p><p>

The tour lasted over an hour and covered all of Bob's life. By the end, they had developed a great respect for this man who grew up in the poorest of neighborhoods and became one of the greatest music stars of the muggle world and still lived a simple life inside a huge mansion given to him by his recording company. They loved his music. The rhythm kept them bobbing in time to it whenever it was playing.</p><p>

"That was exceptionally cool," said Luna as they walked out into the open area to the left of the mansion after the conclusion of the tour, causing Harry to do a double-take. He had expected her to say 'fascinating' or 'extraordinary'.</p><p>

Over near a tall tree were some chairs. They walked over and sat down for a breather before walking back to Devon House and their car. They chuckled at the sign next to the tree saying 'Beware of Falling Mangoes".</p><p>

"Don't worry about the mangoes," said a slim man a bit older than them with long dreadlocks, as they had learned they were called, and a short, black beard. He walked up and sat down beside them. "They don't fall this time of year."</p><p>

A moment later a man carrying a guitar who was closer to their age came up and joined them. He handed the guitar to the first man and said, "I'm Damien and this is my brother Stephen. Are you Bob Marley fans?"</p><p>

"Yes," said Harry. "He was an amazing person."</p><p>

"I learned so much about him today," added Luna. "I wish we could have met him."</p><p>

"We loved him very much, too. He was our father. We love to come here when we can to be with him and his music."</p><p>

A moment later a couple of other men joined them. One of them lit up a large, hand-rolled cigarette and took a big draw on it as Stephen started playing the guitar. He passed the cigarette around. When it came to Harry he took it without thinking and took a good draw and then handed it to Luna. She also took a big hit on it.</p><p>

By the end of the second spliff, as one of them called it, the men were all singing. They were very good. Luna and Harry kept bopping in time with the music, not knowing the words. Some kids, presumably those of the workers, began kicking a soccer ball around in the parking area.</p><p>

After some encouragement and a lot of laughing, Harry and Luna got up and started to dance. Then it happened. It was the song.</p><p>

'...Don't worry about a thing,</p><p>

Cause every little thing gonna be all right.</p><p>

Singin: don't worry about a thing,</p><p>

Cause every little thing gonna be all right…'</p><p>

Harry and Luna froze.</p><p>

"I remember," gasped Harry.</p><p>

"Yessss," said Luna. "We met their father. He was playing soccer and gave us this herb we smoked."</p><p>

"Then he played music on stage and we had a great time."</p><p>

"But then the murder happened later. I think we should go."</p><p>

They excused themselves, claiming rightfully so that they needed to get back to the resort for dinner. Stoned as they were, they made their way back down Hope Road and managed to find their car. The walk had the secondary effect of helping clear their heads. With the aid of the GPS, they headed back to Strawberry Hill. They needed to distance themselves from the dream.</p><p>

They were still fairly buzzed as they made their way up the twisty, pothole-filled road. Dinner time was nearing and they were strangely ravenous. Besides, Harry had promised Ginny he would be back. He wanted to stay in her good graces, which seemed of paramount importance for some reason all of a sudden.</p><p>

All of a sudden Luna turned to Harry and asked, "Do you think we had sex while we were stuck in this dream?"</p><p>

Harry nearly drove off the road into the jungle. "What?" he gasped as he regained control.</p><p>

"We were stuck in this dream for a long time. I was wondering if we did things. I mean it would have been okay I think. But I wonder."</p><p>

"I'm no-no-not sure. I was alone with Hermione for a lot while we were hunting horcruxes. Ron left us and well, we were alone for a long time. Anyway, we never did anything then."</p><p>

"Oh. Okay. I was just curious," said Luna like it was no big deal.</p><p>

They made it the rest of the way back to Strawberry Hill and walked back through toward the spa area. Ginny was leaning back in a chair wearing a large, white robe and black sunglasses. She was sipping something through a long straw, probably alcoholic, out of a green coconut with an umbrella sticking out of it. A slim, young, black lady was putting the finishing touches on her toenails. The nail on the middle finger of one hand was bright green. The nail on the middle finger on her other hand was yellow. The rest were red. Her toenails were similarly painted.</p><p>

"Back already?" said Ginny, never taking the straw out of her mouth. "Seems like you just left."</p><p>

"Well, we can leave, if you want us to."</p><p>

"Shut it," snapped Ginny, spitting out the straw. "Oh, and Rolf took off on foot. He said he heard the call of some kind of something or other. He said he would be back later."</p><p>

Ginny continued sipping her drink while Harry and Luna joined her. They both had a Jamaican Coffee made with Appleton Rum and Blue Mountain Coffee. Luna declared it 'particularly tasty'.</p><p>

Rolf returned a little later. They all enjoyed a nice dinner and decided to relax some more and enjoy the scenery for the rest of the evening. Rolf headed off to his room for a nap. He still wanted another chance at the Rolling Calf.</p><p>

The three of them went to the back of the resort and selected lounge chairs in which to lay back. The only sounds were a few evening birds and the gurgling of them sipping through their drinks. Luna said she thought she heard the call of a jobberknoll. As the sun began to disappear behind the mountains the sky transformed from blue with a few clouds to purple, pink, blue, and a hundred other shades of them combined.</p><p>

"It's beautiful here," said Luna.</p><p>

"This is paradise," cooed Ginny as she took Harry's hand.</p><p>

"If it's not," said Harry," then paradise would be very jealous of it."</p><p>

They remorsefully set out late the next morning for the Beaches Resort in Negril. It was a four to five-hour drive across the southern portion of the island, but it promised to be scenic. They toyed with the idea of apparating, but thought 'what the heck?"</p><p>

After two days and nights of luxury treatment that would even make the Malfoys jealous, it was time to go home. It was a three-hour drive back to the Jamaica Inn, but they needed to return the rental car and deal with their luggage. They stopped near the site of the portkey and Rolf, Luna and Ginny took the luggage to it and prepared for departure. Harry dropped the rental car off and apparated to the portkey site. A few moments later their vacation was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. THE CRUEL TUTELAGE OF HERMIONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Luna had a long conversation a couple of days later on how to proceed. They were starting to feel like they were in over their heads. They needed to turn to someone for help and advice. With Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus all long gone, Molly disabled and Arthur tied up caring for her, and McGonagall never being the right person for this type of situation, the only answer left for them was the Minister of Magic...Hermione.</p>
<p>

A meeting was arranged through an exchange of owls. A few days later, they found themselves gathered in her office. As a friend, she listened intently to their improbable tale, taking things very seriously as they told her what they knew of their dilemma. If this story had been coming from someone else, she would have quite likely dismissed them long before the account of Harry's visit to Chennai. By all measures, it sounded like a delusion spun by a couple of crackpots.</p><p>

"This situation sounds like you have become intertwined between reality and the dream you talked about," began Hermione, standing up from behind her desk. "I read something about this type of occurrence years ago. Do you remember the time turner I had years ago?"</p><p>

Harry nodded in the affirmative while Luna looked confused.</p><p>

"McGonagall gave me a thing called a time turner at the start of my third year at Hogwarts," said Hermione, looking at Luna. "It could let me step back in time up to four or five hours. I used it to go to extra classes...and a couple of other things we won't discuss. They aren't important to this conversation."</p><p>

"Oooo. I would have liked to have had one of those. It sounds exceptionally beneficial for doing schoolwork."</p><p>

Harry grinned at her with a knowing expression while staying silent."</p><p>

"Yes, it was. Anyway," Hermione continued while ignoring Harry's smirk, "the time turner let me meddle with time. McGonagall warned me specifically about that. She said to be very careful while using it and never be seen. 'Terrible things happen to witches and wizards that get caught meddling with time' she told me. Does that make sense, now, Luna?"</p><p>

"Oooo, yessss. I understand. But how does it apply to our issue?"</p><p>

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" asked Harry, sounding confused.</p><p>

"I read a lot about time after she gave it to me. I was especially interested in why she would give it to me with such an adamant warning. My readings gave me the understanding that time is like an endless rope. We travel along it our whole lives. Our dreams and fantasies are like frayed threads radiating off the main timeline...little, alternate timelines. They will generally weaken and break off...uh, disappear over time. BUT," she said with an emphasis that made Harry and Luna key in on what was certain to be a key revelation, "If you were to go back and interact with one of these loose threads, then you could become tangled with it, and it could become reconnected to the main timeline and alter the future. I think that is what you did in Chennai, Harry. You reconnected your past event."</p><p>

Harry and Luna were sitting wide-eyed and unable to speak. Finally, Hermione broke their silence saying, "The real question is how did both of you get wrapped up in this timeline-altering dream world? We need to examine this more deeply."</p><p>

"We are telling you everything we know," said Harry.</p><p>

"Yessss, we are doing our best. But this is all really quite complicated," agreed Luna.</p><p>

"Yes. Okay," said Hermione. "We just need to go back to the beginning and walk forward through it. Maybe we can discover something we are missing."</p><p>

Hermione stepped back and sat down in her massive, leather chair. She leaned forward to put her hands on the front of her desk. Harry and Luna looked at each other wondering how to begin.</p><p>

"Do you remember when all of this began?" queried Hermione.</p><p>

"It happened on the night before a big quidditch match against Slytherin early in my fifth year," said Harry. "I woke up and went down to breakfast. I was stressed out. Luna came up and we chatted. She told me about the strange dream she had the night before. It kind of freaked me out because I had a very similar dream. In the end, we passed it off as a coincidence."</p><p>

"Yessss, I remember we dismissed it, but my mind still wouldn't fully let go. I think I went for a walk to think and relax. I like to do that. I like to find quiet places to do puzzles and sort things out. It is really quite helpful."</p><p>

"I think I did the same thing a bit later...uh...go for a walk to try and calm my nerves. I was envious of Luna being able to do that. I wished I could be more like her and just find a spot to hide out and relax. Then I remember seeing a pair of strange doors. I opened them and went inside. I can't remember anything after...but this doesn't make sense. I know I went to play the match and…"</p><p>

"...I remember some doors like that, too," interrupted Luna. "I am sure I went through them, but I can't remember anything, either. Curious, don't you think?"</p><p>

"Very curious, indeed," said Hermione, but the look on her face showed she was distracted, deep in a jumble of thoughts.</p><p>

The room sat silent for several moments. Harry and Luna kept looking at each other, then at Hermione, then off into space. No one dared break the silence until Hermione finally jerked back to reality and said, "I have a thought."</p><p>

"What is it?" Harry and Luna said in unison.</p><p>

"I think Luna found the Room of Requirement. It constructed an alternate world for her full of killers and mysteries to solve. She fell into it when she entered. Then, later, you came along," she said, looking at Harry. "You were having those thoughts about her and her place to hide. The same room appeared to you, and you fell in to join her."</p><p>

"Fascinating," said Luna in a very Luna way. "Exceptionally fascinating."</p><p>

"Is that possible?" said Harry with an incredulous look.</p><p>

"I don't know," replied Hermione. "No one, not even Dumbledore or the Ministry, knows how the room works. There is only one way to find out."</p><p>

"What's that?" asked Harry with reservation in his tone.</p><p>

"We need to go to Hogwarts."</p><p>

"Are you certain?"</p><p>

"Yes. Do you still have your invisibility cloak?"</p><p>

"Yeah. Sure. It is at home. I can get it."</p><p>

"Good. Go get it. Luna and I will go have a cup of tea in the dining hall."</p><p>

Oooo. Yessss. A cup of shrivelfig tea does sound wonderful. It is very helpful during that time of the month," mused Luna as Hermione gave her a weird look for offering up too much information.</p><p>

Harry apparated home and unearthed the invisibility cloak from an upstairs closet full of old sheets, blankets, and towels. It had been a long time since he had found a use for it. It brought back a lot of memories, but none relevant to the current situation.</p><p>

He arrived back at the Ministry a few minutes later. He found Hermione and Luna in the cafeteria. They were both eating a salad and slurping at bowls of soup.</p><p>

"We decided we should eat before we go," said Hermione. "It might be a long time before dinner."</p><p>

"We ordered you a shepherd's pie," said Luna. "They were out of freshwater plimpies. You can try some of my nettle soup while you wait if you want."</p><p>

"That's okay. I'll wait," he said as he sat down and placed the cloak on the corner of the table.'</p><p>

All around were Ministry workers chatting and eating. They tried to look innocent while casting furtive glances and Hermione and her guest. Luna ate at her soup while Hermione poked at her salad. Harry sipped at a cappuccino that Hermione had ordered for him.</p><p>

"So, what is your plan?" Harry asked.</p><p>

"Well, I am still working on it. We know where the entrance to the room is located. It is just a matter of creating the right request. It is too bad Neville isn't an option. He was always the master of room creation.</p><p>

Once they finished eating they found a spot to apparate outside of the Ministry. They felt it better that even Madam Rosmerta did not know of their presence in the area. A flash later they appeared in the basement of Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade. The passages in and out of Hogwarts had been repaired over the years. The One-Eyed Witch passage in the basement of Honeyduke's was always a favorite.</p><p>

A moment later they were inside the tunnel and making their way along the dank, dark passage to the castle with only the light from their wands to guide them.</p><p>

"It is extraordinarily stinky in here," said Luna with a little cough.</p><p>

"Yes. Just like I remember it," noted Harry with a smile.</p><p>

A short hour later, Harry said, 'Dissendium' as it had only been a day, not several decades since he had used the passage. The hump on the back of the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor opened and they gained entry into the castle.</p><p>

"Okay. Everyone under the cloak," said Harry as he shook it open and tossed it over their heads. The three of them gathered together and started the climb to the seventh floor of the castle.</p><p>

By the time they reached their goal, they were exhausted. It had been a long time since they had to endure the countless stairs of the castle. They were not getting younger and were not in the same shape as they were back in their school days.</p><p>

"This is the place," panted a winded Harry as he pulled the cloak off of them. "What do we ask to get in?"</p><p>

"I have been thinking about that," said Hermione, also short of breath. "I think I am going to ask for a room that can explain the situation start to finish in the dream shared by the two of you. A sort of recap."</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked at each other with puzzled expressions and their heads bobbling about.</p><p>

"Uh, sure," said Harry, not knowing what else to say. "Then give it a go."</p><p>

Hermione started walking down the hall. After a moment, she turned back. Once she had passed Harry and Luna, she reversed course and started back the other way. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound, then the outline of some doors appeared. A moment later the doors to the Room of Requirement had materialized, waiting for them to enter.</p><p>

"This seems right," said Harry. "I've seen these doors a lot of times, but I had forgotten them. They are just like in the dream. They have big 'R's on the handles and everything.</p><p>

"Let's hope the answers we are seeking are behind them," said Hermione as she reached out.</p><p>

Harry and Luna put their arms around each other.</p><p>

Hermione turned the handles and pulled the doors open. Inside was table after table stacked with huge, clunky-looking albums. The first two tables sat side-by-side. One was labeled Harry. The other was labeled Luna. After that, all of the tables were labeled Team Haruna with numbers like 5-10, 28-35, 190-196, 1040-1051, 2,467-2,474, etc.</p><p>

They walked to Luna's table and opened the first book. It detailed her encounter with Jack the Ripper in 1888 London. At the end, it was marked FAIL in big, boxy, red letters.</p><p>

"Ooooh my," said Luna. "I remember it, now. It was most dreadful."</p><p>

They went to Harry's table and opened the top book. "It was a retelling of his very similar encounter with Jack the Ripper in the same 1888 London. It was also marked FAIL with the same big, boxy, red letters.</p><p>

"They're the same," said Harry.</p><p>

"No, they aren't the same," said Hermione.</p><p>

Harry and Luna both looked at her.</p><p>

"Don't you see it? It's the same event, and you both apparently failed, but the stories are very different up until the very end. Harry discovered the date and his money pouch early on. You," she said, looking at Luna, "never learned the date or about your money pouch. You walked around all day wondering what was going on. You did manage to learn that your wand could do a few things. Harry didn't figure that out. The story only comes together when you both encounter Jack the Ripper and fail to save the woman or capture him."</p><p>

"Decidedly fascinating," said Luna. "We are both in the same story, but our own versions."</p><p>

"Yes. It would seem that way," agreed Hermione. "That is probably important."</p><p>

Luna walked back to her table and started to read story number two. It was about her incident in Chennai. She was more acquainted with it because Harry had gone there and actually met Girija and her family. Harry started reading the same story in his book. Hermione went to the first table marked Team Haruna and started reading about Frankfurt, Germany, and the Hammer Killer, but her reading ability quickly moved her forward through New York and into other encounters while Harry and Luna were still looking at Chennai.</p><p>

After a few minutes, Luna exclaimed "OH MY!" The others ran to her.</p><p>

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"My story is marked FAIL. Girija and her family all died."</p><p>

"But that can't be," said Harry. I went there. I met them. They are very much alive."</p><p>

The three of them went over to Harry's retelling of Chennai. In the end, he saved them. The notation was TIE in big, boxy, green letters.</p><p>

"This proves my theory," said Hermione. "Even though they die in your story," she said, looking at Luna. "they lived in Harry's."</p><p>

"Yes," cut in Harry. "But both can't be true. That's impossible. How are they alive, instead of dead?"</p><p>

"It is like I was saying back in my office. These encounters are like loose threads on the natural timeline. Harry, you went back to Chennai. You reconnected your encounter with the timeline. They are living today, because of that. I am afraid that if Luna was to go back, it could disconnect it and her thread where they died would become reality."</p><p>

"Amazing," said Luna. "I certainly will not go looking for them."</p><p>

"What are the rest of these?" asked Harry, looking at the stacks of books on the countless other tables.</p><p>

"I think it is all of your encounters before you found your way back to here."</p><p>

"There are thousands of them. How long were we in this dream, or whatever it is?"</p><p>

"Apparently a very long time," was all Hermione could come up with for a reply.</p><p>

"Why are all of the other tables labeled Team Haruna?" asked Luna.</p><p>

"I think I was just reading the answer to that," said Hermione, leading them to the table labeled 5-10. She opened the book. It stated that Harry had found you in a park in Frankfurt, Germany. You both made a vow to work together as a team from thereon forward. The rest of the story was about you encountering a person called The Hammer Killer. It was marked FAIL.</p><p>

The next story was about Brooklyn, New York. As they started looking at it, Harry and Luna realized it was about the trip they had just made there.</p><p>

This is about the trip you made to Brooklyn to catch the niffler. Did you ever catch it?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, he was exceptionally difficult to trap."</p><p>

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.</p><p>

"I was on a secret trip to New York to catch a runaway niffler. You should have known about it," said Luna. "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures sent me there."</p><p>

"Yes, actually I do remember that? So how does this involve your dream?"</p><p>

"I was tracking him in Brooklyn when I found a strange, little shop called The Magic Druid. They had lots of shiny stuff in the windows. I went inside to see if the niffler had been in there. While I was inside looking at all of their cool things I found some stuff?"</p><p>

"Stuff?" said Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of stuff, may I ask?"</p><p>

I found butterbeer cork necklaces like I used to wear and dirigible plum earrings…"</p><p>

"So…" said Hermione, getting a little impatient with Luna's story.</p><p>

"Easy," said Harry. "Get to the picture, Luna."</p><p>

"And there was a picture of me wearing them hanging on the wall from like fifty years ago."</p><p>

"Nineteen-seventy-five," added Harry. "And the tattoo. Tell her about the tattoo."</p><p>

"Oh yes, I found out I got my tattoo there...you have seen my tattoo," she said, starting to unbutton her blouse.</p><p>

"Yes, I have seen your tattoo. I was actually kind of jealous of it at one time," said Hermione, blushing a bit at her admission.</p><p>

Harry looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows. "Really. Hermione Granger with a tattoo?"</p><p>

"Oh, Shut up!"</p><p>

Harry started laughing, then Hermione, and finally Luna joined in for a well-needed, tension-breaking laugh.</p><p>

After their little laugh break calmed down Hermione said, "Now, what is the story with the tattoo?</p><p>

"They had books of every tattoo they ever did in the back of the store. They got them out and mine was in there with the notation Luna - 12/23/75. We all kind of freaked out. That's more than five years before I was born."</p><p>

"What about the murderer in this story? It is marked TIE in the book. What happened with the murderer this time?</p><p>

"Actually, we never got into it that far," said Harry. "We used the Auror charm to make them forget we ever came to the store. After that, we went up to a restaurant in the Bronx and ate. It was the same place where we ate back in nineteen-seventy-five. It was a bit weird when we realized that, and that we were eating the same meal. But I don't think anything important happened there other than that. Then we headed off to Luna's hotel. We heard a song in our cab and it reminded us of Jamaica. We talked a bunch about going to Jamaica the next morning. We felt like something happened there. We obviously couldn't go then. So I went back to London."</p><p>

"So, you did eventually go to Jamaica? I remember you mentioning Jamaica earlier, but you didn't give me any of the details."</p><p>

"Yes. I was getting to that. Actually Ginny, Luna, Rolf and I all went. It was a vacation. We figured we could have some fun while investigating things."</p><p>

"Tell me about your vacation, then," asked Hermione.</p><p>

"Well, let's see," said Harry, glancing at Luna. "Help me out, Luna."</p><p>

"Okay," she said with a smile. "You start."</p><p>

"We arrived by portkey. The first three days and nights were at a place called the Jamaica Inn in Ocho Rios. We did a lot of sightseeing and general relaxing. Ginny got a bit of a sunburn. I made a potion with dittany and aloe. That's about it for us."</p><p>

"Rolf and I relaxed a lot. We went hunting for a Rolling Calf…"</p><p>

"...Rolling Calf?" interrupted Hermione.</p><p>

"It's a magical creature native to Jamaica. Big horns," said Luna, animating her word with her fingers. "Fire comes out of its eyes. We couldn't find one. We did swim with sharks and dolphins, and we swam in a lagoon that glowed in the dark. It was exceptionally exhilarating. I'll show you the pictures."</p><p>

"Okay, later," said Hermione. "So, continue with the vacation.</p><p>

The next three days were at the Strawberry Hill Resort" said Harry, a big smile filling his face as he remembered it. "It is a beautiful place up in the mountains overlooking Kingston and the Caribbean. It is very famous among muggle celebrities. Ginny had a great time, and so did I."</p><p>

"Rolf and I saw a Rolling Calf one night. It was quite frightening," her voice showing she was still scared by the encounter.</p><p>

"Does any of this have anything to do with your dream?" asked Hermione, sensing it did not.</p><p>

"No," confirmed Harry. "But this next part does."</p><p>

"Go on, then," urged Hermione.</p><p>

"Rolf slept in the next morning because he had been up all night. Ginny opted for a spa day. Luna and I went down to Kingston to look around. I think Ginny was glad to get rid of me, actually."</p><p>

"Imagine that," smirked Hermione.</p><p>

Harry gave her a look with the 'really' eyes.</p><p>

"We looked at stuff and ate some street food, bought some souvenirs."</p><p>

"I bought a very cool hat," said Luna. "I should have bought one for you, too."</p><p>

"Thanks," said Hermione.</p><p>

"We went walking and ended up at the Bob Marley Museum, he was a famous muggle music star," said Harry. "That is when we ran into the dream. We took the tour. It was great..."</p><p>

...exceptionally fascinating," confirmed Luna with a smile.</p><p>

"After the tour, we were resting under a mango tree. Some men came out and joined us. Two of them were his sons. They are big music stars, now. They started singing and smoking ganja."</p><p>

"Ganja?"</p><p>

"I guess you probably know it as marijuana. Pretty soon, everyone is very stoned."</p><p>

"You, too," asked Hermione with a judgemental stare.</p><p>

"Yes, all of us," said Luna. "It made us feel uncommonly happy and relaxed."</p><p>

"Well…okay, I guess," said Hermione, pursing her lips. "If you say so. Now, where is the part about your dream?</p><p>

"The men, they started playing a song. It goes, 'don't worry about a thing. Every little thing is going to be all right. We had heard that song before in New York. That was what reminded us of Jamaica. Then, hearing it there, we realized we had met that Bob Marley when we were there in the dream. We smoked ganja with him and watched his band perform a concert. Then we started thinking about the murder happening afterward and got scared and went back to Strawberry Hill.</p><p>

"Nothing else happened that night? You didn't see the murder or do anything else?</p><p>

"No," said Harry, looking over at Luna. "No, we just went back to the resort and watched the sunset with Ginny while Rolf was off hunting. The next day we went to the Beaches Resort in Negril. It was two days of super-luxury relaxation. Nothing about the dream. Then we came back to London and came to see you."</p><p>

"This is all very fascinating," said Hermione. "I think I need a day or two to think about all of it. Come back in two days and we'll see if we can finish sorting it all out."</p><p>

"Okay," said Harry.</p><p>

Luna, who had also started to agree, suddenly screamed 'OH NO!' and fell on her knees. She had been reading in one of the books on her personal table while they listening. By the time they got to her, she was sobbing inconsolably. "I forgot. Now I remember. It's horrible," she blubbered.</p><p>

Harry and Hermione looked at the page. It was marked FAIL in big red letters. As they started to read it, Harry jumped away and ran to his book for the same event. It was about London in April 2006. It was the encounter where he saw Hermione killed. It also had a big, red FAIL at the end of the story.</p><p>

By now, Hermione had read the account of the event in Luna's book. She looked terrified and sick as if she was about to vomit. Hermione looked at Harry and saw his face. She knew his book was also marked FAIL, as well. "I was pregnant with Rose then," she choked and started to collapse as Harry ran to catch her.</p><p>

After several minutes they all started to regain their composure. "It obviously isn't reality," said Hermione. "I'm here. I'm alive."</p><p>

"But it could happen if we mess up and reconnect the thread like we did in Chennai. Right? It happened here in London," said Harry. "Chances to screw up are all around us. What can we do?"</p><p>

Luna was still on her knees, visibly shaken. "Yes. What can we do?"</p><p>

"We just need to relax. Go home, like I said. Come back in two days. We'll figure this out then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. THE PAIN OF UNRAVELING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Luna arrived at the Ministry via the visitor's entrance two days later at precisely noon. Hermione met them in the main lobby. The lobby had changed over the decades. They had not really looked at it the first time they were there. However, the changes were obvious.</p>
<p>

It still had the rows of entrance and exit fireplaces along the one wing. Doors and the elevators filled the other wing leading to an office area that included the office of the Minister of Magic. Hundreds of people were moving about in all directions. Paper airplane messages were filling the air overhead. A more friendly statue of magical folks getting along with muggles had replaced the one Harry remembered. It was a vast improvement from the dark years with its statue of magical folks standing on top of muggles. That statue was destroyed immediately after the end of the Second Wizarding War. The nicest change of all was the picture of Hermione, which was much smaller, friendlier, and less imposing than the one of Fudge.</p><p>

"Hi, Hermione," said Harry with a forced smile and wave. The past two days had been one long session of tumultuous thoughts. He was looking forward to unloading the stress.</p><p>

"Hello, Harry, Luna," replied Hermione, her face clearly stressed, as well. It was apparent this thing had also been wearing on her mind. The sooner it was over, the better.</p><p>

"You look terrible," said Luna, addressing the obvious. "Have we come at a bad time?"</p><p>

"No, yes, uh, no," stuttered Hermione. "You need to be here and we need to take care of this dream situation."</p><p>

They followed her down the hallway to her office. Once inside, Harry and Luna took the seats that had been placed in front of her desk in anticipation of their meeting. Hermione chose to sit on the front of her desk, not wanting to place it between them.</p><p>

Some of the pictures of the former ministers lining the walls were watching them with definite curiosity. Others were sleeping or oblivious to them. Crookshanks III was curled up on a nearby shelf.</p><p>

Several moments passed. None of them knew how to begin. Finally, Hermione said in a very serious tone, "I have been doing a lot of reading and thinking over the past couple of days. This is far more complicated than I could ever have imagined. No matter what happens, you are going to face some tough decisions."</p><p>

"Don't worry," said Luna in a very Luna-like fashion. "We aren't going to let you be killed. Right, Harry."</p><p>

"Uh...yeah...right," sputtered Harry, looking at Luna like he wanted to say 'Really'.</p><p>

"Thanks, Luna," replied Hermione. "I wish that was the toughest decision you are going to have to make."</p><p>

"Harry and Luna looked at each other, then back to Hermione. What did Hermione know? The gravity of the situation suddenly started to bear down on them uncomfortably.</p><p>

Hermione drew a deep breath and started to talk. Harry and Luna leaned forward, not wanting to miss a single syllable. "I feel quite confident that my previous theory was correct. You have traveled along the main timeline in this dream, I can't think of a better name for it, creating a litany of loose threads. How the Room of Requirement managed to create this situation is beyond me. The magic that created the room must be incredible. I cannot imagine the level of magical knowledge used by its creators. It could be, as some have suggested over the years, alien. But enough of that."</p><p>

Harry and Luna continued to look at her. Neither of them knew what to say or what might be coming.</p><p>

"Do you remember when you finished telling me about Jamaica and I asked you a couple of times if anything else happened there?" asked Hermione.</p><p>

They both shook their head in the affirmative. Harry managed a weak, tentative 'yes'.</p><p>

"I did that because I had already finished reading Jamaica before...well...before Luna read about me being killed."</p><p>

"Okay," said Harry, knowing this statement was leading to something important. "What do you know?"</p><p>

Luna looked on, also knowing something big was coming. "Yes. What is it?" she asked. "What happened?"</p><p>

"You went to a concert and smoked a lot of marijuana. And then...well...then you went back to Strawberry Hill and before you went to sleep you had sex."</p><p>

Both Harry and Luna's jaws dropped.</p><p>

"We did?" said Harry, looking at Luna. Embarrassment, maybe even shame tinted both of their faces as they looked at each other, then back at Hermione.</p><p>

"There is much more," said Hermione, trying to treat things professionally. "A lot more."</p><p>

Harry and Luna both gulped. They knew that Hermione had her hands on a giant can full of worms. One worm had already gotten out. She was waiting to see if they were ready for her to open it the rest of the way.</p><p>

"Shall I continue?" she asked with a serious look.</p><p>

Harry drew a long breath and looked at Luna. "Do we?" he asked her.

"I think so," she said in a quiet voice. "I think we need to know the rest if we are ever going to solve this dream."</p><p>

"Okay," said Harry, visibly trembling. "Go on, Hermione."</p><p>

Hermione gave a long exhale and started. "You saw the murder in Jamaica. Then you went to Sweden and a whole lot of other places. This thing doesn't tell you how long you are gone in our time. I am thinking this stretch took a year or two inside the puzzle. Anyway, from my readings, you were getting better at stopping the murderers. Your instances of getting the green TIE mark instead of the red FAIL kept getting more frequent.</p><p>

"Did we have more sex?" asked Luna as Harry did a sharp double-take.</p><p>

Hermione shook her head a bit. "Yes. Quite a bit actually," she said, trying to hide a smirk. "I was just getting to that."</p><p>

Embarrassment definitely covered Harry and Luna at the revelation. Luna's big, silvery-blue eyes were opened wider than ever. They looked back at Hermione with sheepish expressions.</p><p>

"You eventually landed in Spain back in 1502, I believe. You were in a tavern having a meal. That's when Luna tells you she is pregnant."</p><p>

Harry and Luna's jaws hit the floor. Their eyes nearly exploded out of their heads. They both were making incoherent noises that were struggling desperately to become words.</p><p>

Hermione continued on while they tried to gather themselves. " You actually handled it quite well. You sat and talked about it. You let Luna decide what to do, which she said was have the baby. Both of you realized hopping from place to place and century to century was no way to raise a child. You made a decision to pick a place and settle down to a normal life and to work hard at avoiding the murderer."</p><p>

"Did we do that?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes. You eventually decided to live in Vancouver, Canada. You got a nice place and moved in. Your money pouches in the dream were much more powerful than the ones I made back when we were on the run hunting horcruxes. You were essentially billionaires."</p><p>

"Vancouver sounds like a nice place," said Luna.</p><p>

"Very nice, you loved it there. On the day your first child was born you got married in the hospital. It is actually a rather comical scene. You continued to live in Vancouver for many years. You eventually came to have three children named Herman, Rhonda, and Ginille. Harry started a business selling something called a Corny Dog. Luna, you worked in a place very similar to the magic shop in New York."</p><p>

Wow, that sounds nice," said Harry.</p><p>

"Why aren't we still there?" asked Luna.</p><p>

"The murderer," said Hermione. "He appeared by Harry's food stand one evening. It was just a few days before Herman's Leaving Day to Ilvermorny. Harry was closing up later than usual. A woman walked by. He told her to be careful walking alone this late. A moment later a man jumped out and grabbed her several stands down. Harry saved her, but that meant you would be moving. You gathered the family and huddled in your living room."</p><p>

"Oooo. Where did we go? I hope it was a nice place," said Luna.</p><p>

"You got lucky. You ended up in Buenos Aires, Argentina," came the reply. You all loved it there once you got settled. Only Herman was upset at first. He was not going to go to Ilvermorny. But he settled down when he got a letter accepting him to Castelobruxo. As you settled into Buenos Aires, he left for wizarding school there."</p><p>

"Did our life go well, there?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"It went well for quite some time. Herman went to school. Harry, you opened a business selling pizza mixed with your coney sauce. You called it Loco Gringo Pizza. They were very popular. Luna, you went to work in a shop full of occult and magical stuff. The girls were in private muggle schools."</p><p>

"And then?" said Harry. "There always seems to be an 'and then'.</p><p>

Herman was home on a break after Year Three. The girls were also on summer break. You were all preparing for Christmas. Christmas happens in the summer during school break in the Southern Hemisphere," noted Hermione. Rhonda's birthday was coming and she was all anxious about whether or not she would be getting her Castelobruxo Letter. The two of you were going to a glitzy performance of Handel's Messiah at the Teatro Colón opera house downtown while Herman watched the girls…"

"...My, that sounds very nice," broke in Luna, not feeling the impending shoe drop that Harry was starting to sense.</p><p>

"You had a great time at the performance. It says you looked like rock stars in your fancy clothes. While you were leaving after the performance Harry realized he lost his wallet. You were becoming so muggly with your wallets and everything," said Hermione with a smirk. "He ran back to look for it and you got in your car. He found his wallet stuck in his seat and was returning. It was then he saw a man attacking a lady. He thought to run away, not wanting another Vancouver situation. Then, he realized the lady was you, Luna."</p><p>

Once again, Harry and Luna's jaws dropped. They looked at each other and clasped their hands together. Both of them were starting to tremble.</p><p>

"Did I get killed?" asked Luna in a shaky voice.</p><p>

"Just hang on," said Hermione with her palms pressed outwards. "Harry charged over and hit the man. Together, you fought him off and he jumped in his van to escape. You ran back to your car and Harry gave chase. The van had a broken tail light, so it was easy to follow. You discovered his house and went to the police. They took the information and sent you home. By the time you got back and were getting settled into being safe at home, the news came on with a live report about a police raid and capture of a suspected serial killer."</p><p>

Harry and Luna were starting to gain their composure with the revelation Luna was okay. It was bolstered by the report of the capture of the killer.</p><p>

"So, the two of you were still tense, " said Hermione, "You made love, I think to defuse things. It was actually another cute scene."</p><p>

"Hermione!" exclaimed Luna. "That's naughty."</p><p>

Harry just looked away and tried not to snicker.</p><p>

"I don't think you remembered what this all meant. After...uh...you know...you went to sleep. The story had a big, blue WIN stamped on it. It is the end of the last book. I think that is when you returned to the present."</p><p>

WOW!" blurted Harry. "That is a lot to think about."</p><p>

"That is actually quite amazing," said Luna.</p><p>

"Yes," said Hermione. "It is a lot to think about."</p><p>

"What can we do?" asked Harry, getting up and starting to walk in circles. All of the portraits were focusing their eyes on him. He wished he was in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He could ask the portrait Dumbledore for advice. The only ministers he knew were Kingsley, but only a little bit, and Fudge and Phineas Nigellus Black, neither of whom he trusted."</p><p>

"This feels like this is a puzzle with no correct answer," said Luna abruptly.</p><p>

"I think you are right, Luna. There is no correct answer, only your answer," said Hermione, looking at both of them.</p><p>

"How do we choose? How do we know what to do?" said Harry, still pacing.</p><p>

"I think you need to look at the choices," said Hermione.</p><p>

"What choices? What are the choices," said Harry.</p><p>

"We have to pick which life we want to live," said Luna.</p><p>

"I think it is more than that," said Hermione as she stood up. "Can you go on with your life here knowing about your life there? How will it affect your marriages knowing about your other marriage and family? Could you bear to give up your life here and go back to your life there? Would you know about your life here if you could reconnect a thread and go back there?"</p><p>

"That is a mountain of things to think about. I don't think I am ready to make that decision," said Harry, looking at Luna.</p><p>

"Yes, we definitely need to think about this some more," she replied in a strangely academic tone.</p><p>

"Okay," said Hermione. "Let's leave here. You go and think...talk it over. Notify me when you have made up your minds. We will go forward from there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. PRELUDE TO THE END</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This short chapter brings us to the end of the main story. In the original publication, this and the next chapter created the one and only ending to the story. From here, you will get a series of 10 alternative endings...starting with the original ending. Some of the endings will also have epilogues tagged onto them. It will be up to you, the reader, to select which ending you like the best...least...whatever. I hope you will comment on your thoughts about the various endings as you read them. Thanks for reading the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Luna talked several times over the next few days. The easy solution was to simply return to their lives here and move on. But was it really that simple? That was a key element of their discussions. They knew the entire story in the other universe thanks to Hermione and the books. They knew they had a great life and a wonderful, loving relationship complete with three great kids, a beautiful home in Buenos Aires, and unlimited cash. It would be great to return there and continue their happy lives. They would have to abandon all of that if they decided to stay in this reality.</p><p>

But, would going back really be that simple? They would have to abandon their loving relationships and families in this world to go back to the other one. Returning there would not be as easy as snapping their fingers and returning to the happy conclusion of the night following Harry saving Luna from Hannibal Lecter and his capture. They would have to pick a spot in the nearly twenty-years inside that world and try to reconnect a thread so that the future would proceed forward from there.</p>
<p>

Any connection of a thread after Hermione's death would mean Hermione would remain dead forever. If they could stomach that option, then which future thread should they reconnect? What risks would they be putting in front of themselves from the reconnection point forward? If they chose to make an attempt to reconnect the thread on their final day in Buenos Aires, would it mean facing Hannibal Lecter a second time? Probably.</p>
<p>

Nothing guaranteed that everything would go the same in a do-over scenario. It would not be just an instant replay. Infinite variations could present themselves. Time is like an hourglass with the present being the single grain in the narrowest point of the waist. As it passes through, the possibilities fan out into an infinite universe of more and more possibilities as the grain travels further and further away from that present. They would be taking a major risk based only on the faith of a similar outcome. This was not fiction where a failure can simply be rewritten or retried the next day. In a second encounter, even if Harry did not go back to retrieve his wallet, things could go awry.</p>
<p>

"This is the most difficult puzzle I have ever tried to solve," said Luna in an academic tone. "It is exceptionally perplexing."</p>
<p>

"I agree," said Harry. "I can think of a hundred reasons for us to go back and a hundred reasons not to go. Then I can do the same with staying here. It's frustrating."</p>
<p>

"Maybe there is no correct solution," offered Luna. "I think we may have to look for the best one."</p>
<p>

"The only best one I can think of is to have never entered this puzzle to start with," said Harry as he scratched the back of his neck. "But even that is not entirely satisfying. You got into the puzzle innocently by just looking for a place to relax your mind. I got into it mostly because I was wishing I could find a place to hide from the match. I feel like I might have made it worse because of my wishes."</p>
<p>

"I don't believe that is true. The puzzle was already brutal before we joined together. I hadn't beaten any of the killers before we met. You might have made it better, at least for me."</p>
<p>

"I don't know what to think any longer," moaned Harry, putting his hand on his brow. "Why can't I just fight another dragon-like in the tournament last year?"</p>
<p>

Luna took Harry's hand and squeezed it. "I don't think we can ever really run away and hide from the future in front of us. We just have to face it, no matter how tough it seems."</p>
<p>

"It's just that I don't want to make a choice. What if I want both futures? I don't want to choose just one."</p>
<p>

"It is certainly most perplexing. I love my life here with Rolf and our twins. I feel like it is wrong to run away to a dream world, no matter how much I love the life I have there with you and our kids."</p>
<p>

"So you want to stay in this world?"</p>
<p>

"I don't know. I worry about how we can go on here with the knowledge of what we have there inside me. But we would have the same problem if we go there. It is exceptionally unsettling."</p>
<p>

"Yes. I think our two lives will eat away at us no matter what we decide. But we will still need to pick which life we want."</p>
<p>

"Let's think more about which life we will choose and meet back tomorrow for lunch."</p>
<p>

The time passed. And then more and more of it marked by several more conversations. Finally, a message sailed into Hermione's office and landed on her desk. It was from Harry and Luna. They felt they had settled on their final decision. She sent back a message asking them to meet her in her office at noon the next day. (10 different, possible endings will now follow this chapter.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20-A -- CANON SHOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is alternative ending 1 of 10. It is quite short. Many of the rest are considerably longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Luna walked into Hermione's office for what would prove a very melancholy meeting. They had decided to ask her to end their pain by erasing their memories of the dream world by way of the auror's memory modification charm. They had arrived at the conclusion that almost all of the other world was a collection of loose threads, but their lives here were real and were the ones to keep.</p>
<p>

They told Hermione that they felt reconnecting a thread bringing their lives back together in the dream world would come with untold dangers and consequences. Would they have to once again deal with murderers once they passed the situation with Hannibal? Surviving, but not defeating Hannibal would send them to a new place and time. In addition, they did not want Hermione to be dead...to which Hermione thanked them for that consideration. But they did not want to have to traverse the time and perils between saving Hermione and dealing with Hannibal. There were too many unknowns for them to risk anything else.</p><p>

Hermione accepted their decision. After all, it was their decision to make. She added the condition that she would also have her memory modified to erase her memory of it, as well. That seemed very reasonable. They would do it the following day after lunch in her office. Harry provided Hermione with the name of an auror from his office that he felt would be the best able to handle the situation discreetly and professionally.</p><p>

That night was filled with angst for both of them. They knew how much they loved each other. They knew of all the wonderful times they had inside the puzzle falling in love, seeing the world, building a family. All of that would be gone in the wave of a wand. Their hearts were filled with sorrow.</p><p>

The next afternoon at one o'clock found three very nervous people assembled in her office. They had dragged their lunch out over two hours. Now, they were about to submit to an irreversible act. Once it was done, there would be no going back, no do-overs, no memories, no regrets, but until then the pain in their minds was as bad as they imagined would come from the Cruciatus Curse.</p><p>

"Are you certain you want to do this?" asked Hermione, standing in front of them holding her wand in a trembling hand. "Once this is done, it is done."</p><p>

Yes," replied Harry as Luna shook nodded in agreement, her big, silvery-blue eyes glistening with impending tears. "It has already started. I modified Ginny and Rolf's memories this morning to eliminate any knowledge of the dream.</p><p>

"Okay," said Hermione. "Then it is best we get on with it."</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked into each other's eyes. They joined hands, not realizing the extent of the quivering taking place in the other because of their own shaking. Then, suddenly, they embraced in a deep, soul-fulfilling kiss that caused Hermione to have a flashback of the kiss she had shared with Ron at the height of the Second Battle of Hogwarts. Tears welled up in her eyes and started spilling down her cheeks.</p><p>

Harry and Luna finally broke apart after a longer than might have been expected kiss and turned to face Hermione.</p><p>

"Are you ready, Luna?" asked Harry, trying to contain his emotions.</p><p>

"Yes," she said, tears in her big eyes starting to spill over and roll down her cheeks.</p><p>

"Hermione...please," he choked as his tears suddenly started to pour out of his green eyes.</p><p>

"Everything will all be better in a moment," wept Hermione as she raised her wand and pointed it at them.</p><p>

They both winced but held fast. It was time for it to happen.</p><p>

"Immuto Obliviate," said Hermione in a firm voice. The tip of her wand glowed a bright white as she twisted it in her hand.</p><p>

Harry and Luna stood dazed, frozen in place. Hermione led them to a long couch while modifying their memories to think they had been having a very emotional discussion about the battles and all of the friends they had lost along the way. As soon as they were seated, Hermione opened her office door and signaled for a somber-faced auror in a black robe sitting in her outer office to enter. He had no knowledge of the situation other than his order to obliviate Hermione to forget the existence of Harry and Luna's 'dream situation', and to modify her memory to also think they had been discussing the battle and lost friends. She forced a smile as he came into the room.</p><p>

"Quickly, please," said Hermione, sitting down next to them while trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. The auror swiftly raised his wand and performed his duty exactly as requested without question. Once finished, he promptly exited the office.</p><p>

A few moments later the three of them were chatting, shaking their heads, and wiping their eyes as their minds slowly cleared. They all agreed that they had really let the conversation get out of hand.</p><p>

"We need to find something more cheerful to talk about," said Harry as he stood up. "Let's go get a couple of butterbeers."</p><p>

Luna and Hermione nodded in agreement as they got to their feet.</p><p>

"That might help," said Hermione as she stood up."</p><p>

"Oooo, I hope so."</p><p>

[This and the previous chapter made up the original ending of the story. It technically refitted the story into the canon of the Harry Potter series. After over 15,000 views, many reviews and conversations, I decided to pull the entire story, re-edit it, and expand the ending into multiple endings.</p><p>

What follows are 9 more new endings, appropriately labeled Chapter 20-B through Chapter 20-J, a veritable smorgasbord of choices, many of which are crazy longer and more complicated than this one. They are all meant to provide for your erudite and intellectual pleasure and stimulation. Most of them play fast and loose with the series canon...c'est la vie. I hope you will continue to read all of them and comment on likes and dislikes. I tried to create something for everyone.</p><p>

Thanks for your consideration, time, and comments. -Tuzilla]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20-B -- H-E-E-E-R-E-'S VOLDY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 24oC on a balmy December evening in Buenos Aires. Harry handed two-hundred pesos and the keys to their Mercedes SUV to a nattily dressed valet as they headed into the prestigious five-star Alvear Palace Hotel for their seven o'clock dinner reservation at La Bourgogne. Harry was wearing a Prada suit. Luna was wearing a deep ruby red dress with a jungle cat pattern she had purchased at Ferragamo's during a long weekend trip to New York City.</p>
<p>

This was a night for a celebration of sorts. It was five years to the day since they had eluded Hannibal Lecter and set a juggernaut of success in motion for Loco Gringo Pizza. Since that day, Harry's business had grown to over one-thousand franchises in five countries. They had netted over three-million pounds this year, and next year should nearly double that. Their skyrocketing success would make Lucius Malfoy envious and to cause his Uncle Vernon to guzzle frequent glasses of Picot Antacid whenever he thought about it.</p><p>

Once they were seated, they started their meal with an appetizer of wild-caught Patagonian Red Shrimp and glasses of a 2014 French Chablis from Les Clos. Its green flintiness was a perfect foil for the salty sweetness of the lightly grilled crustaceans.</p><p>

Their main course was a French-Argentinian interpretation of a Chateaubriand cooked medium-rare with grilled asparagus spears as big around as Harry's thumb, and Parmentier potatoes. It was paired with a 2009 Chateau Beychevelle on the recommendation of the sommelier. It was an outstanding combination.</p><p>

The meal ended with a dark chocolate souffle and glasses of 2001 Chateau D'Yquem. Those two glasses cost as much as the bottle of Beychevelle and glasses of Chablis combined. In effect, a small fortune. But they were totally worth it according to Luna.</p><p>

Following their meal, they went upstairs to their waiting room. They had anticipated drinking too much to drive home. The entire evening was set to cost them almost eight-five-thousand pesos or approximately eight-hundred-seventy-five pounds sterling. But they could afford it and wanted it. It was paid for by their money, not the monopoly money of the puzzle. In short, they had earned it.</p><p>

The rest of the evening involved a fair amount of drunken, raucous sex reminiscent of their first time in Jamaica before they passed out for the night. In the morning, they showered, dressed, and retrieved their SUV. They had no real appetite, so they had grabbed a couple of cappuccinos and figured they should go home and check to see if the kids, who had come home for the holidays, had destroyed the place in their absence.</p><p>

Once they arrived home, they were pleasantly surprised to find the place in a relatively pristine order. The only real damage was a sinkful of dishes and a trash can filled with the boxes, bottles, and wrappers from everything snackable that had been in the house.</p><p>

About three o'clock in the afternoon, Harry asked Luna if she needed anything from the grocery store. He said the kids had cleaned out the pantry and he was going to buy some things to replenish it. Luna gave him a short list including lady things, naturally. He headed out the door and to their SUV.</p><p>

Just as he entered the parking structure, he felt a burning in his forehead. He bent his head down and put a hand over his scar. He knew the feeling but had not felt it in decades. What could it mean?</p><p>

He straightened up after a moment and blinked a few times to clear his vision. It was then he saw a tall, gaunt individual standing in front of him with a wand aimed in his direction.</p><p>

Harry jerked to pull out his wand. He had not done so in several years and fumbled about trying to get at it. He saw an evil stare and glowing black eyes looking at him as the arm with the wand made a snapping motion.</p><p>

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" echoed through the structure, but nothing happened.</p><p>

Harry froze, then realized nothing happened. He finally retrieved his wand and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"</p><p>

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and fell harmlessly to the ground, rolling under a nearby car.</p><p>

"What is this magic?" demanded a startled Voldemort.</p><p>

"You're in a different reality, Tom. Your wand is useless to you."</p><p>

"Why does yours work?"</p><p>

"Nevermind. It's not for you to know."</p><p>

"You're still going to die, Harry Potter," said Voldemort as he vanished in a stream of black smoke. Even though normal apparition did not work here, his method of travel apparently did.</p><p>

Harry waved his wand, saying 'Accio wand' to get Voldemort's wand out from under the car and ran back towards his house. Bursting through the door, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed Luna.</p><p>

"He's here!" he blurted in a frantic voice. "He's here!"</p><p>

"Who's here?" asked Luna. "Who are you talking about?"</p><p>

"Voldemort. Voldemort is here," replied Harry, holding out his white, yew wand as evidence. "He just attacked me in the parking garage."</p><p>

"How can this be? How could he get here?"</p><p>

"I don't know. But he is here. His wand won't work like ours didn't the first time we were in this puzzle reality. If it did, I would be dead."</p><p>

"Oooo. This is horrible. What can we do?"</p><p>

"I'm not sure. I need time to think. But we need to be on the lookout."</p><p>

Three nervous days passed without incident, not even a tingle in his scare. Then, on the afternoon of the fourth day, Harry felt a burning sensation as he was visiting a few of his local carts and standings to see how business was going. A moment later, Voldemort appeared in front of him. He looked angry, menacing, but not ready to launch any type of attack.</p><p>

"Looking for something?" asked Harry as he pulled Voldemort's wand from his inside jacket pocket and threw it at him in a taunting manner. "Take it. You can't hurt anyone with it. It won't work for you here. Go back where you came from."</p><p>

"What kind of a world is this?" asked Voldemort. "How did you take my magic from me?"</p><p>

'It's my world," came the reply. "It's my world and my rules."</p><p>

Harry could feel Voldemort trying to penetrate his mind. He did his best to resist, but knew he had gotten a peek here and a glimpse there before he managed to use a stunning spell to knock him backward.</p><p>

"Your day will come. I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter," sneered Voldemort as he disappeared in a plume of black smoke.</p><p>

Harry went home and told Luna about his encounter with Voldemort. It was unnerving him. This was worse than any of the hundreds of serial killers they had battled over the decades, save for Hannibal Lecter. They were not hunting him. Voldemort, on the other hand, was.</p><p>

"How can we deal with him? This is exceptionally disturbing."</p><p>

"I could use the Killing Curse, but that is an unforgivable offense, even here. And I'm not even sure whether or not it will work on him. We have that connection."</p><p>

"Oooo. I am afraid for you...for all of us. We must figure this out."</p><p>

"The one thing we have going for us is he has no idea how this puzzle world works. As long as we can keep that a secret, he is our prisoner."</p><p>

"I don't want him here as our prisoner. I don't want him here at all, Deer. I want him to go away and leave us alone. This is tremendously uncomfortable."</p><p>

"I don't want him here, either. I just haven't figured out how to get rid of him without doing something illegal."</p><p>

More than a week passed without any reappearances. It was a beautiful day. Harry and Luna were starting to let a little hope that he was gone creep into their minds. The whole family loaded into their Mercedes and went to the beach to enjoy their remaining time together before Herman and Rhonda had to return to Castelobruxo.</p><p>

Harry and Luna were leaning back under in a cabana sipping on a pair of umbrella drinks while the kids were building sandcastles and playing in the water. All of a sudden, Harry's scar started to burn. He grabbed his forehead and turned to see Voldemort striding toward them. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. Voldemort stopped about ten feet away.</p><p>

"What do you want, Tom," snapped Harry. "Leave us alone."</p><p>

"You?" snarled Voldemort.</p><p>

Harry stood up and started to brandish his wand like a curse was forthcoming. Voldemort took several steps backward.</p><p>

"Yes, you. And who's this with you...Luna Lovegood?" said Voldemort in a condescending voice as Luna grabbed her head.</p><p>

Unlike Harry, she had no real skills in occlumency. He penetrated her mind with little difficulty.</p><p>

"How is she here with you? Ahhh, you're married…...and you have…...children. Three of them. Where are they? I sense they are nearby."</p><p>

"Stop it," demanded Harry, hitting the ground at Voldemort's feet with the sharp bang of a blasting curse that sent a cloud of sand into his face. "LEAVE! NOW!"</p><p>

"I'll leave, but I know your secret, Harry Potter. You will explain this world to me, or else," he snarled as he disappeared in a streak of black smoke that, from the lack of reaction, was apparently invisible to the muggles on the beach.</p><p>

"I'm scared," cried Luna as she hugged Harry. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>

"He will not touch our family," growled Harry in an angry voice. "If he comes near any of us again, I will kill him. I don't care about the consequences."</p><p>

"Promise me," sobbed Luna, shaking with fear. "Promise me you won't let him hurt us or the kids."</p><p>

"I promise, Jady. I promise."</p><p>

Several days passed. Herman and Rhonda left for Castelobruxo. Harry felt they would be safe there. The school was well-hidden. No one knew its exact location deep in the Amazon basin. That gave him and Luna a small amount of ease.</p><p>

Still, Harry and Luna were on edge, paying particular attention to the safety of Ginille. More days passed without incident, but the situation was untenable. Seeing the worry in Luna's eyes and actions was eating away at him from the inside out. Something was going to have to give.</p><p>

It was Tuesday. Harry was on his way home from his weekly meeting with his business partner. Suddenly, his scar started to burn with an intensity more acute than the ones of the past. Voldemort was trying to pry his way inside his mind. A sick feeling filled the pit of his stomach.</p><p>

Harry started to look around, fully expecting to see Voldemort somewhere nearby. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Something was definitely wrong. He could not get home quick enough.</p><p>

His SUV screeched into the parking structure and into his space. He ran toward their home.</p><p>

"Luna! Ginille!" he hollered as he burst through the door. "Luna!"</p><p>

The house seemed empty. This was not right. Luna had barely left the house since the incident at the beach. Ginille was also being kept under close wraps. Harry ran through the house, hoping in vain to find them taking a nap or out back in the yard. But they were nowhere to be found.</p><p>

The burning in his head had stopped, but now it was starting to return. Harry was in a panic. He went against his instincts and let Voldemort enter his mind.</p><p>

"I have Luna and your daughter, Harry Potter," blared Voldemort's voice from inside his head. "You will talk to me if you want to see them again. I will meet you at the beach. You have one hour."</p><p>

Harry ran to his Mercedes. It was a half-hour on a good traffic day to the beach where he had met Voldemort the last time. And then there was always the hassle of finding a parking place. There was little room for error. He needed to hurry.</p><p>

Thankfully, the traffic was merciful and he found a parking spot within a short walk to the beach. He arrived at the area close to the cabana they had used previously with several minutes to spare. It, along with all of the others, was occupied.</p><p>

But what was he going to do? He could not just kill him. He had no idea where Luna and Ginille were being held hostage. On the other hand, he could not simply hand over the keys to the puzzle. What leverage would he have to prevent a fully empowered Voldemort from killing them, and him for that matter? He needed a plan, and he needed it quickly.</p><p>

Precisely one hour after Voldemort had invaded Harry's mind a man in the cabana they had previously used stood up and removed his hat. It was Voldemort. He had been sitting there watching Harry to make certain he was not planning any sort of trickery.</p><p>

Voldemort signaled Harry to join him in the cabana. What choice did he have? He walked over reluctantly and sat down. Voldemort sat down next to him.</p><p>

"Where's Luna and Ginille?" demanded Harry.</p><p>

"They are safe, Harry Potter. "Answer my questions and I will leave them untouched."</p><p>

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry, trying to maintain his composure.</p><p>

"Why does your wand work and mine doesn't?" asked Voldemort in a suspicious tone. "I have been to London and back. My magic is gone. What is going on?"</p><p>

"How did you get here? What magic did you use?"</p><p>

"Answer my question."</p><p>

"I can't answer it unless you answer mine first."</p><p>

Voldemort was uneasy, but he needed to know why most of his magic had deserted him. Even though he had leverage by holding Luna and Ginille hostage, he knew that if he harmed them he would never get answers.</p><p>

"I came through the Room of Requirement. After a little mental coaxing that morning, some of your friends told me they felt you and Luna may have disappeared into it. They overheard the two of you mentioning it earlier during breakfast. I used it to find you and come here."</p><p>

"That's your answer. You have entered a puzzle that Luna created. I entered it inadvertently after she did. It turned out to be more than expected, such as wands that don't work and a few other quirks. It really is quite challenging."</p><p>

"How do I free myself from it?" asked Voldemort, searching for a clue, anything that could release him from this prison.</p><p>

"You don't unless you release Luna and Ginille. Then we'll talk?"</p><p>

"What if I just kill them, instead?" he replied as he stood up in an attempt to intimidate Harry.</p><p>

"Then you'll be stuck in here with no magic forever," retorted Harry, causing Voldemort to recoil back into his seat as he stood up.</p><p>

"How can I be certain you will honor an agreement and release me from here if I return them to you?" his voice dripping with skepticism.</p><p>

"Oh, we'll honor it. We want you out of here...away from us. There are others who can deal with you outside of here."</p><p>

"Very well, Harry Potter," sneered Voldemort. "Have you precious Luna and Ginille, and set me free."</p><p>

Voldemort got up and grabbed the coverings for the cabana. Under it were Luna and Ginille. They were bound and gagged so tightly they could barely move. Harry used the diffindo charm to sever their bindings.</p><p>

"Daddy," cried Ginille as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>

Luna did the same but asked, "What have you done, Deer? We could hear everything. How could you agree to let him out of the puzzle?"</p><p>

"Don't worry, Jady," said Harry through his tears. "I had to do it to save you. We'll deal with the rest later."</p><p>

"Okay, Harry," hissed Voldemort. Enough sobbing and jibber-jabber. Release me from here,"</p><p>

"It's not as simple as that. It's not just a flick of the wand. I told you this is a puzzle. You have to solve the puzzle. To do that, you need to kill a pair of killers. You know how to kill, don't you, Tom?"</p><p>

"Who are these killers? How am I going to kill them without my wand? Are you going to give me your wand?"</p><p>

"You're going to have to use your hands. Can you do that?"</p><p>

"I can do whatever it takes to rid myself of this place," came the snarling reply.</p><p>

"Then meet me at my car in the place where you first encountered me at midnight this evening. Now, get away and stay away from my family," growled Harry as he used the gouging spell to slice a deep cut about six feet long into the cabana floor between them. Ginille jumped and grabbed her mother. She had never seen her daddy so angry.</p><p>

Harry took Luna and Ginille by their hands and walked away from Voldemort at a crisp gait. They could both feel the anger in his grip as they struggled to keep up with him and to avoid tripping.</p><p>

Once they were safely off the beach Luna said, "Oooo, Deer. You aren't really going to let him get out of the puzzle. I think that would be extraordinarily unwise and dangerous."</p><p>

"Don't worry, Jady. I have a plan. I know something he doesn't. We'll talk about it later."</p><p>

Ginille was sitting quietly in the back. She had never heard her parents talk like this. She always thought they were pretty dull and boring. Now they were talking about the murder of some people her father claimed to be killers.</p><p>

Once they arrived home, they told Ginille to find something to do in her room so they could talk. She did not want to be out of sight of her parents so soon after the kidnapping, but they insisted.</p><p>

Luna made them an icy pitcher of mango-orange juice. They went out on the patio and sat down.</p><p>

"What do you know, Deer?" she asked as she poured the juice into two glasses filled with ice. "I'm scared for our family. How are you going to protect us from him? He's a monster."</p><p>

"I'm scared to tell you too much until after it is done," said Harry. "You know how easily he got inside your mind. He can't know what I know beforehand. He has to think he is winning. I have to make him think he is winning."</p><p>

"If he kills them, he will win the puzzle and go away. Will we stay here?" asked Luna, looking for any crumb of information that might ease her mind.</p><p>

"I don't know. I don't think so. I think we will go back, too."</p><p>

"Oooo. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here," moaned Luna, a look of desperation in her eyes.</p><p>

"So do I, Jady. So do I. But I don't think we'll get that choice. It will be alright, though. Trust me, you'll see in the end," said Harry, trying to sound reassuring and comforting as he moved his chair closer and hugged her. "Please, just trust me. I'll explain everything once it is done."</p><p>

"Promise," said Luna as she gave him a pleading look. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with the plan as well as scared.</p><p>

"Promise," replied Harry as he extended his hand to make a pinky promise. He knew she put great value in them, almost as much as an unbreakable vow.</p><p>

The rest of the day slowly dragged by. Harry barely touched his dinner, which was an assortment of his favorite sushi from a local restaurant and a homemade treacle tart. He would have normally devoured it like a starving lion. But this thing with Voldemort was obviously weighing heavily on his mind. Luna tried to give him some space, which is why she had gone to the trouble of making the tart. After dinner, she engaged Ginille in a game of wizard's cards while Harry sat quietly in a chair.</p><p>

Five to twelve finally arrived. Ginille was asleep in her bed. Harry got up and gave Luna a look without speaking. As he walked toward the door, she got up and ran to him.</p><p>

"Be exceptionally careful, Deer," she said, giving him a hug of such intensity that it almost took away his breath. "You have to come back. I need you."</p><p>

"I'll be back. I promised," he said, kissing her as he opened the door and stepped out. "Whatever you do, do not go to sleep until I return. It is very important. Trust me."</p><p>

Luna stood in the doorway watching until he disappeared into the parking structure. She then went back inside to busy herself so she would stay awake.</p><p>

Harry was not surprised when he saw Voldemort standing in the shadows next to his Mercedes. Voldemort had never ridden in a muggle vehicle, so Harry had to open and close the door for him and instruct him on how to fasten a seatbelt so they would not be plagued with the incessant noise of the seatbelt alarm.</p><p>

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" asked Voldemort as they drove out of the city.</p><p>

"I am taking you to the home of Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling. They are the serial killers in this puzzle that we have been avoiding. They are also cannibals. I will get you inside their home. It will be your job to kill both of them in their sleep. That is your ticket out of here."</p><p>

"Why haven't you killed them?"</p><p>

"We like our life in the puzzle. It was a paradise until you showed up. We just want you out of here."</p><p>

"What's to stop me from coming back here in the real world and finding you once I get out of the puzzle?"</p><p>

"We won't be here. We'll be gone by the time you wake back up in the real world."</p><p>

I'll track you down. I am still going to kill you, Harry Potter."</p><p>

"I'll take my chances, Tom. For now, you need to concentrate on killing Hannibal and Clarice before they wake up and decide to eat you."</p><p>

This seemed to unnerve Voldemort. Harry clearly knew more than he was telling him. He tried to penetrate Harry's mind, but could not. He then tried to penetrate Luna's mind. He got into it but found it a confusing place without any answers. It seemed Harry was keeping the information from her, as well.</p><p>

A short while later they arrived outside a large, gated home amidst many other similar places. Harry turned off the SUV and stepped out. An unlocking charm unhooked Voldemort's seatbelt. He also exited the vehicle.</p><p>

"So you are certain killing these people will release me from here?" asked Voldemort, still sounding a bit skeptical. "How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know this isn't a trap to get me killed?"</p><p>

"If I wanted you dead, I could just use my wand. We just want you gone from our lives."</p><p>

Voldemort accepted that logic. Still, he needed to take a chance at stealing Harry's wand and using it on him. He had thought about doing it in the car, but the uncertainties of muggle transportation scared him enough to restrain himself. Now, he took a chance and made a lunge for the wand but missed as Harry dodged his hand.</p><p>

"Stupify!" said Harry in a muffled shout as he hit Voldemort with a stunning spell causing him to topple onto the asphalt. "Do anything stupid like that again, Tom, and I will put you in a body-bind curse and serve you up to them alive. You'll be cut-up before you can move."</p><p>

This took the fight out of him. He was ready to comply with whatever he was told to do.</p><p>

"Follow me," ordered Harry. "I will get you inside the house. Then, it is up to you to kill them."</p><p>

Voldemort walked in front of Harry to the large, iron gate. It reminded him of the one in front of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>

"Immobulus," said Harry with a wave to disable any burglar alarm system and cameras protecting the gate and the front of the house. "Alohomora."</p><p>

There was a metallic click and the gate began opening on its own. Harry prodded Voldemort with his wand. He stepped through the gate. They made their way through the shadows to the back of the house where Harry cast several more freezing charms as insurance against detection. Everything was silent and completely black.</p><p>

Harry opened the outside door and they entered the garage, then the house through a second door. They moved through the laundry room and into the kitchen. The light pouring in through the large windows from a nearly full moon allowed them to see without any wand light. Harry instructed Voldemort to select his weapon from a knife block on the counter. He took a large chef's knife.</p><p>

"Muffliato," said Harry casting a silencing charm with a wave to encompass the interior of the house. "Where are they, Tom? Use your mind."</p><p>

Voldemort froze for a moment, then he pointed up and to the left.</p><p>

"Go do your task. This is your ticket out of here, Tom."</p><p>

Voldemort moved slowly, finding the stairs to the second floor moving upward in the near-total darkness. He found the master bedroom and stepped in through the already open doorway. There was enough light coming through the partially open curtains to allow him to see two figures sleeping in a large bed.</p><p>

He slipped up to the right side of the bed. Hannibal was on his back, snoring lightly. Clarice was across the bed on her side with her back toward him. With a move much like he would have preferred to have made with his wand and the sectumsempra spell, he opened Hannibal's throat severing the carotid, jugular, and trachea.</p><p>

Hannibal lurched and began to choke. That awakened Clarice and caused her to turn to see what was the matter. Voldemort's pushed his left hand down between her breasts as the blade in his other hand sliced threw her neck causing blood to erupt into the air and onto his arm in hot spurts.</p><p>

He stepped back and watched as they choked and frantically spasmed. Then Hannibal, and finally Clarice fell still. The metallic scent of their hot blood filled the air.</p><p>

Voldemort was repulsed by the process. He was used to waving his wand and seeing someone collapse with no blood, no gore, no thrashing. Even on the rare occasions, he used the sectumsempra spell it was nothing even remotely similar. He found actually touching his victims very distasteful.</p><p>

He stood waiting, expecting to be transported back home. When he was not, he became extremely angry. He charged out of the house looking for Harry.</p><p>

"What kind of trickery is this, Potter?" shouted Voldemort in a voice too loud for where he was at. "Why haven't I returned home as you promised?</p><p>

"Relax, Tom," said Harry, holding him at bay with his wand. "Go back inside and lay down on a couch or a bed in another room. You will be transported back to your home as soon as you go to sleep. That is how this puzzle works."</p><p>

"This had better not be another lie. If it is, you and your family will regret this day."</p><p>

After a moment, Voldemort relented and went back inside. Harry headed back to his vehicle. He was confident this would be the last he ever saw of Voldemort in this world. Now he had to return home and explain things to Luna. That was going to be unpleasant, but he had no choice.</p><p>

It was two-thirty in the morning when Harry walked back through the door to his house. A very tired Luna was sitting on the couch. She jumped up and ran to him.</p><p>

"Oooo. You're safe, Deer," gushed Luna, starting to cry. "I am so relieved. Is it done? Where is Voldemort?"</p><p>

"Hannibal and Clarice are dead. Voldemort is gone. We are safe. But I have a lot to tell you that I couldn't before."</p><p>

Luna looked at Harry with her tired, silvery-blue eyes. She was more than ready for some explanations.</p><p>

"Voldemort doesn't understand any of the rules about this place. He had no idea that once he returned home he would forget everything that happened here. He might even lose his knowledge of how to get here."</p><p>

"Oooo, so we are safe. We can go on with our lives. I am exceptionally happy."</p><p>

"It probably isn't that simple. I think we are also going back, too."</p><p>

"Noooo," gasped Luna. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with our family. Couldn't you have just left him there for Hannibal and Clarice to eat?"</p><p>

"I don't think that would have been a good choice. I think that would count as a failure and we would have been moved to who knows where maybe five-hundred years ago to deal with a new, unknown killer."</p><p>

"That would be a particularly disturbing situation."</p><p>

"Definitely. Besides, we know the future back home. We won't know it once we return. However, we know it now. We know he is going back to a year where we fight Umbridge and where Dumbledore and I fight him at the Ministry. We know Dumbledore will discover the truth about his horcruxes before dying. We know Ron and Hermione and I will hunt and destroy them and he will die at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. We know his days are limited. He doesn't. He thinks he is going to live forever. The only sad part is we will not have any knowledge of here until we start having the dreams that will uncover this place. All of this will happen. But it will take years."</p><p>

"What about our children? I don't want to lose them."</p><p>

"They will be here, waiting for us. The day will come, just like it did before when we have to decide our future. I think we will make the same choice, again. We will end up here with our family."</p><p>

"Will Voldemort be able to find us, again?"</p><p>

"I don't think so. I think the one thing that will be different in the future is the Room of Requirement with the history of our time in the puzzle. Hermione will have read it and will tell us about Voldemort getting to us before the return. I think we can rig the room to prevent him from being able to enter it and find us."</p><p>

"Are you certain, Deer?"</p><p>

"Very certain. Let's go to bed. We have some busy years in front of us."

[You have just read the second of ten endings for this story. Follow the story to see the others as they are posted. I anticipate they will all be up by November 1, 2020. Please comment on your favorite ending(s). Thanks.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. We'll Have Our Cake and Eat it (Alternative Ending C)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked into Hermione's office for what would prove a very melancholy meeting. The decision-making process was wearing on all of them.</p>
<p>

"We are totally frustrated," said Harry as Hermione poured them each a cup of tea. "We thought we had a decision. But now, after talking some more, we can't decide."</p><p>

"Everything is full of happiness and sadness," moaned Luna, the normal starriness in her voice faded. "It is the first riddle I have ever encountered without a solution."</p><p>

"I understand," said Hermione with a sympathetic tone. "This is not like basic mathematics. It is not one plus one equals two and all other answers are incorrect. It is more like the answer is one plus one equals infinity. You need to pick the answer that is correct for you."</p><p>

"That is just it," replied Harry as he took a couple of biscuits from the platter on Hermione's desk and sat down in an armed office chair. "No matter how many answers we explore, no matter we look at things, none of them really solve this."</p><p>

"It is like a jigsaw puzzle with some pieces missing and other pieces that do not fit at all. It's most confounding."</p><p>

"If we could have both lives, that would be perfect," said Harry.</p><p>

"But that's impossible, of course," added Luna.</p><p>

"About that. I had a very crazy idea last night," said Hermione, more or less wincing at the idea of what she was thinking. "I may have been overly tired. It's actually kind of horrible. I'm sort of ashamed of it. I just feel like I should offer it up since we aren't getting anywhere. Stop me at any time, if you don't like it."</p><p>

"You may as well tell us. We are at the point of being open to almost anything."</p><p>

"There are no bad ideas, Hermione," added Luna. "That is what they taught us in Ravenclaw."</p><p>

"Okay. Just promise not to hate me or think I am ghoulish."</p><p>

"Wow," said Harry. "I promise, but wow. This must be a real monster of a solution."</p><p>

"Don't worry, Hermione. I know you're not a ghoul."</p><p>

"I was thinking about the Room of Requirement and how Neville was the master of room designing," she started in an unsettling voice. "I think it might be possible to redesign the puzzle to allow an adjusted outcome."</p><p>

"Can we actually do that?" interrupted Harry.</p><p>

"Like I said, I'm not certain, but we could try. Neville made some amazing tweaks to the room before the battle. I feel like anything is possible if we ask the right way. I think the worst that will happen is you will end up back here, or the room just won't cooperate and let you back in at all."</p><p>

"So, go on then," said Harry as he leaned forward to listen.</p><p>

"We ask for a room that will put you back into the puzzle a few seconds after you defeat Hannibal Lecter and he escapes in his van. BUT!" she said in an animated fashion raising an arm. "Here is the crucial part. We ask that the puzzle allows for your wands to function normally from now on while in the puzzle. If Neville can ask for a secret tunnel out of the castle, it should be able to allow your wands to work."</p><p>

"Fascinating," said Luna. "What will we do with them?"</p><p>

"This is the part where it gets complicated and ghoulish," grimaced Hermione, looking uncomfortable about what she was about to say.</p><p>

"Yes, where is this going?" inquired Harry in a tentative voice as he placed his teacup down on its saucer.</p><p>

"If you had a working wand, could you kill Hannibal Lecter?" asked Hermione, looking directly at Harry.</p><p>

"Absolutely," replied Harry as he took Luna's hand and looked at her. "I would have done it that night. I wanted to kill him then. He felt even eviler than Voldemort. I would have done anything to protect you."</p><p>

"Thank you, Harry," said Luna, forcing a smile that rekindled her affection for her alternative reality husband and father of her children. "That's exceptionally gallant."</p><p>

"Luna," said Hermione in a voice loud enough to cause them to turn their heads away from their moment and look at her. "Could you do the same? Could you kill someone?"</p><p>

"I never really thought about it...but if you're talking about him, I think so. He wanted to eat me. He's horrible. Why would you ask something like that?"</p><p>

"Are you suggesting that killing them could somehow solve this problem?" asked Harry with a confused expression.</p><p>

"Okay," said Hermione. "This is going to sound crazy, but let me finish before commenting."</p><p>

Harry and Luna sat back in their chairs with their eyes fixed on their friend. The looks on their faces showed great curiosity and a certain amount of fear for what they were about to hear.</p><p>

"We will construct a new Room of Requirement where your wands are fully functional. Entry into it will deposit you back in Buenos Aires a few seconds after you succeed in escaping Hannibal. You will track the van, just like before, back to his house."</p><p>

Harry and Luna were listening intently. They were not certain where this was headed, but they wanted to fully understand things.</p><p>

"You will unlock and open the gate like you did the first time. Both of you will enter and go up to the house. I think you should walk around it to see if you can figure out where they are inside."</p><p>

"They?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, remember, Luna said there was a woman inside the van. I have researched Hannibal. The woman is surely Clarice Starling from the FBI...uh the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation. But she no longer knows who she is. After she was wounded trying to capture Hannibal, it has been reported that he took her and subjected her to mind-altering drugs and psychological conditioning. It was probably the muggle equivalent of using the Cruciatus Curse the way Bellatrix used it on Neville's parents. She is now his devoted follower. Maybe even his lover. She is his Bellatrix."</p><p>

The expressions on the faces of Harry and Luna were ones of both horror and disbelief. Neither of them could speak.</p><p>

"Clarice is totally insane. She is in love with Hannibal and just as dangerous as he is. You need to kill her," said Hermione, looking at Luna. "She will try to kill you when Harry kills Hannibal. She probably has a gun, and as an FBI agent, has been trained to use it. You cannot hesitate. You will have to act swiftly."</p><p>

There was a pause after that lasting several seconds. Harry and Luna were waiting for more, even though they were not certain if they wanted to hear it.</p><p>

"Then what?" asked Harry, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>

"I was getting to that," said Hermione as she took a deep breath. You are both going to be holding an object in your hands when you kill them…"</p><p>

"...An object?" interrupted Harry. "What sort of object?"</p><p>

"Something small. It is not important what it is. It just needs to be in your hands."</p><p>

"Are we making horcruxes?" queried Luna. "I think that is exceptionally dangerous."</p><p>

"Yes. You are making horcruxes. I told you this was a crazy idea."</p><p>

"Crazy!?" blurted Harry as he leaned forward gripping hard onto the arms of the chair. "It's totally mental. What the hell are you even thinking?"</p><p>

"I agree," said Hermione, almost not believing she was saying what she was. "It is totally mental. But let me finish. Then you can say no to it."</p><p>

Harry wanted to say no, then. However, he restrained himself out of respect and sat back to listen. Luna was more composed, almost acting intellectually curious about this plan by Hermione.</p><p>

"Okay," said Hermione, restarting her plan. "We send you back to Buenos Aires a few seconds after you defeat Lecter. You arrive there as he is fleeing. You follow them to their house and quietly enter it. You need to have your wand out in your hand and the object that is to become the horcrux in your other hand. As soon as you find them you must act. You cannot hesitate. Lecter is a homicidal maniac. You cannot give him a chance to act. And Starling, I have no idea what you can expect from her. She may be deranged, but she was an FBI agent. She probably has her gun nearby. You cannot hesitate."</p><p>

"I don't like it," interrupted Harry.</p><p>

"If this is what you want, it is the only way, Harry," insisted Hermione.</p><p>

"It makes me feel like I'd be turning into Voldemort."</p><p>

"Voldemort killed innocent people. You could call him a serial killer. You would be killing another killer of innocent people...both of you."</p><p>

"I know, but…"</p><p>

"...I never killed anyone before," said Luna.</p><p>

"I understand," said Hermione. "If there were any other way, but I do not think there is. But it is entirely your decision."</p><p>

Luna looked at Harry, her eyes pleading for some wise words that could sort out this dilemma. Harry's expression said he had nothing to offer her. He was suffering a brain lock.</p><p>

"What can we do?" Luna whispered to Harry.</p><p>

"I don't know," he whispered back</p><p>

"I really want us to be together, but I don't know if I can do it."</p><p>

"I know. I know. It is so much to ask."</p><p>

"I am so confused, I can't solve this."</p><p>

Hermione sat quietly as Harry and Luna continued to whisper back and forth. She used the time to make herself a cup of tea. It was crucial that she be respectful. She was suggesting that two of her dearest friends become killers and immerse themselves inside some of the darkest of dark magic. It was their decision...and anything but an easy one. They had to make it on their own. She had no role to play in it.</p><p>

After several minutes, Harry and Luna pressed together in a passionate kiss. It was the first time Hermione had seen them kiss. She was not certain what to think. They were both married, and not to each other, at least in this reality.</p><p>

The kiss lingered for several seconds longer than Hermione was expecting. She put down her teacup as they finally broke apart. They turned their attention to her. She was anything but certain of what to expect.</p><p>

Harry hesitated, then spoke in a wavering voice. "After all we have been through together, we have decided to go through with it."</p><p>

"Okay," replied Hermione, not sure of what else to say as she glanced from Harry to Luna.</p><p>

"How do we do it?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"We need to talk over the request for the room. There will be no room for error. I think we need to write it down so we can read it and fine-tune it. But first, you should pick out your object to use for making a horcrux."</p><p>

"I have a box with a bunch of snitches I caught back when I played quidditch at Hogwarts. I could use one of them," offered Harry.</p><p>

"That should do nicely," replied Hermione. "How about you, Luna?"</p><p>

"I have some necklaces with pendants. I could use one of them"</p><p>

"Perfect. We need to discuss the incantation for them, too."</p><p>

"Incantation?" said Harry with a confused look.</p><p>

"Yes. Once you have done...uh...it...uh killed Hannibal and Clarice. Well, you need to cast an incantation on your horcruxes to secure them as real horcruxes."</p><p>

"Fascinating," said Luna. "How exactly do we do that?"</p><p>

"The Ministry has kept it a secret for all these years, but Voldemort kept diaries. You remember how Tom Riddle's diary was a horcrux?"</p><p>

Both Harry and Luna nodded yes.</p><p>

"Apparently, Tom or Lord Voldemort continued writing in diaries right up until his death. They were discovered hidden in a box in the cellar at Malfoy Manor. It took considerable work to break the curses on them, but the Ministry managed it and his innermost thoughts were revealed. It is highly-classified material, but I am the Minister and I have access. I know I can trust you...can't I?"</p><p>

"Yes...definitely," said Harry as Luna nodded in agreement. "Not a word."</p><p>

It contains, among many things, Voldemort's incantation for securing a horcrux and his processes for reviving one. You will have to cast it right after you create the horcrux."</p><p>

"So, you are going to instruct us?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, I will get the diaries and go over it with you tomorrow. It will take a bit of time, even for me, to access them and bring them up to my office. I'll provide you with a copy of the incantation to use. It will, of course, be very secret. I would get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out about this. No one can ever know."</p><p>

"Of course," said Harry as Luna nodded her agreement. "You have come a long way from the everything by the rules girl I knew back in Hogwarts."</p><p>

"Consider yourself lucky."</p><p>

"Trust me, we do...we do."</p><p>

"You're a good friend, Hermione."</p><p>

"Thanks, Luna. You are a great friend, too."</p><p>

"So," said Harry as he took Luna's hand while rising and helped her up as well. He sensed correctly that the meeting was over for now. "When will we meet back up?"</p><p>

"Tomorrow. Let's say one-thirty. I should have everything ready by then."</p><p>

Harry put his arm around Luna's waist and they turned to leave. It was going to be a real challenge for them to return to their homes and pretend nothing was happening. Even if their plan worked perfectly, the fact that it existed was going to have to be a secret that followed them to their graves. What they were contemplating was undoubtedly a first-class ticket to Azkaban for all three of them.</p><p>

That evening, when Ginny arrived home, Harry had dinner already waiting. He was feeling particularly in love with her since getting home from the meeting, and thus confused and guilty about kissing Luna.</p><p>

It was like there were two hearts beating in his chest...one for Ginny and one for Luna. Neither was stronger. Neither was weaker. It was like they were co-dependent. Neither could live unless the other survived.</p><p>

He was worried about what they were planning to do in the quest to resolve his dilemma, so he had busied himself making the table look nice and assembling a nice salad. A baking dish of chicken breasts and rice was baking in the oven.</p><p>

"The table looks nice," remarked Ginny with raised eyebrows as she walked his way. "What's the occasion?"</p><p>

"No occasion. I felt like cooking something. How was the match?"</p><p>

"Pretty good, actually. I have to finish up my article. I guess it can wait until after we eat."</p><p>

"Good. I think you'll enjoy dessert."</p><p>

"Really? What is it?" asked Ginny in a curious voice tinted with some subtle, sensuous undertones. "Will I have to dress for it?"</p><p>

"No. No. Definitely not."</p><p>

"Interesting," replied Ginny in a breathy voice. "I can't wait."</p><p>

Harry pulled the chicken out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. "Let's eat our salads while the chicken rests for a few minutes."</p><p>

They sat down and began to eat. Then Ginny asked, "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>

Harry was taken slightly aback but managed to say, "Yes...uh fine. Why do you ask?"</p><p>

"You've seemed a little distracted the last couple of days. Is something bothering you?"</p><p>

"It's just work. There's a lot of stuff going on right now. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>

Rolf and Luna finished eating their evening meal. They were both studying a group of plimpies that had been brought in by people in Norway. They were trying to determine if they were a new species or just a variation of an existing one.</p><p>

"I would like to introduce them to some of our local plimpies," said Rolf.</p><p>

"Yes, that would be fascinating," said Luna. "It would be useful to see how they react to each other."</p><p>

"I agree."</p><p>

If they turn out to be a new species of plimpy, what will we call them?"</p><p>

"Plimpy Lunaii," replied Rolf. "You put my name on the puffskein we classified last year."</p><p>

"Thank you, darling. That is exceptionally sweet of you."</p><p>

Of course, dear."</p><p>

Harry and Ginny finished their dinner and Harry picked up the plates and such and took them into the kitchen. A moment later, he returned with a bowl of what looked to be strawberries and whipped cream.</p><p>

"What's this?" asked Ginny.</p><p>

"Dessert," came the reply as Harry spooned up a scoop and smeared it on the side of her face and neck before she could react.</p><p>

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" snapped Ginny.</p><p>

Harry did not respond. He simply leaned forward and started licking it off her.</p><p>

"This is a new blouse, you tosspot," snarled Ginny, trying to sound angry, but losing her composure.</p><p>

"Then take it off," said Harry matter-of-factly.</p><p>

Ginny stood up giggling and started to unbutton her blouse. "You're a bloody fool."</p><p>

Harry responded by scooping up more from the bowl and following her hand down her front covering part of her bra and her belly. As she pulled off her cream-splattered blouse Harry moved in to continue dining on dessert.</p><p>

Harry helped her along by unsnapping her bra and removing it. He smiled into her eyes as he smeared the cold treat onto her breasts, causing her nipples to stiffen into tiny, hard nuggets.</p><p>

"Bloody hell," she laughed as his tongue tickled her creamy breasts. "Where's my dessert?"</p><p>

"It's self-serve," came the reply.</p><p>

Ginny pulled Harry's shirt over his head and smeared strawberries and cream on him. She loosened his pants, causing them to drop to the floor, as she started lapping his cream-covered chest. She had soon extended the strawberry cream all of the ways to his toes and was enjoying the full extent of it.</p><p>

By the time they finished, they had totally trashed the dining room. They were on the table, panting for air.</p><p>

"You've got a mess to clean up," said Ginny after several minutes."</p><p>

"Me?" said Harry as he struggled to his feet. "I'll get our wands. I think there is plenty here for both of us."</p><p>

When one o'clock arrived the next day, Harry apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. It would take him twenty minutes to walk to the Ministry from there. About ten minutes into the walk, he spotted Luna. She was walking in her customary carefree gait. He quickly caught up and joined her.</p><p>

"Are you ready for this?" asked Harry as he took her hand.</p><p>

"I think I am as ready as I can be. One can only be so ready," she said in a sedate voice.</p><p>

"You're right. We have to do our best. I hope Hermione has most of this figured out. We need to get everything right the first time."</p><p>

They crossed the final street and entered the red telephone box that doubled as the visitor's entrance into the Ministry.</p><p>

Even though Harry was an auror, he was seldom in the Ministry. His group worked from a different location. Luna was truly a visitor, so they had to use the visitor's entrance.</p><p>

Harry dialed 6-2-4-4-2 and the booth lowered them onto the main concourse. They hurried through the crowd to the office of the Minister of Magic and Support Staff. The secretary outside of Hermione's office announced them and they entered the office at precisely one-thirty.</p><p>

"Hello, Hermione," said Luna as they approached the chairs in front of her desk.</p><p>

"Hi, Luna, Harry," responded Hermione. "I believe I have everything we need assembled here. Did you bring the pieces for making your horcruxes?"</p><p>

"Yes," said Harry, pulling a snitch from his pocket. Luna pointed to a necklace with a strange-looking charm she was wearing.</p><p>

"Excellent," said Hermione as she picked up two well-worn, black leather books. "These are two of Voldemort's diaries. The entire collection is much larger. The first one contains his process of creating a horcrux. The second one discusses processes for bringing one back to life."</p><p>

"Wicked," said Harry. "So the Ministry has had all of the information necessary to make a horcrux in its possession for years, but no one has done it. How is that possible?"</p><p>

"Oooo, yes. That is fascinating to consider," mused Luna.</p><p>

"To be honest, it was not too difficult to suppress the knowledge of them. The aurors who found them and no more than a dozen other people know about them. All of them have taken an oath of silence to conceal their existence. Only the minister is free from that oath, at least up until they leave the office. Then, they join the others in sworn silence about them and a few other things we cannot discuss."</p><p>

"So...uh...how much trouble will get into if anyone finds out about this?"</p><p>

"Probably the same as you...a one-way ticket to Azkaban," came the reply with a very serious look.</p><p>

"Oooo myyyy," said Luna. "Should we be doing this?"</p><p>

"You know everything we have been through in both timelines. I am dead in the other timeline. This one last risk could clean up a lot of things and give everyone a degree of permanent happiness."</p><p>

"We won't let you be dead, Hermione. We'll make the room fix that," said Luna.</p><p>

"Thank you, that would be nice," said Hermione as she opened one of the books and sat it down so all of them would be able to look at it.</p><p>

Harry and Luna moved closer as Hermione walked around to their side of the desk. There was a palpable tension in the room as she arranged the book before speaking. The already intense situation had doubled in weight following Hermione's revelation about the diaries.</p><p>

"This," Hermione said pointing to the left page, "is Voldemort's incantation for creating a horcrux."

In front of them, in the handwriting of Lord Voldemort, was a page with the heading "Horcrux Incantation". It read:</p><p>

(Place the object on the table in front of you. Move your wand back and forth over it as you recite the following)</p><p>

Ego ponere animam mortuorum</p><p>

Hac tum praetoria nave circuitu</p><p>

Sicut custos animae meae</p><p>

(Anoint the object with some blood of the victim.</p><p>

It should vibrate and release a scream)</p><p>

Qui intra requiem</p><p>

Exspecto propter vocationem</p><p>

Ut redire ad vitam</p><p>

(Anoint the object with your blood. It should</p><p>

smoke and you should involuntarily scream.)</p><p>

"You will need to do this as soon as you can. Definitely, before you leave. Once you are finished, you should go home. You have won the game. You are going to exit the game as soon as you both go to sleep."</p><p>

"Where will we go?" asked Luna. "Will we return to Hogwarts as students? Will we return here?</p><p>

"Yes," said Hermione. "I hadn't thought about that. We will have to work that into the request for the room. You definitely want to return here."</p><p>

"And our memories," added Harry. It took us decades to get to this point."</p><p>

"Yes, of course, we really need to be meticulous about this. We can't make any errors. I will start creating a list for the request. But for now, let's get through the rest of our plan."</p><p>

"That makes sense," said Harry.</p><p>

"After you return with your horcruxes, we will need to wake them. At that point, there will be four of you, two Harrys and two Lunas."</p><p>

"I suppose that is better than seven of me," remarked Harry, recalling the escape from Number Four Privet Lane with six other polyjuice Harrys.</p><p>

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Luna, who was unfamiliar with the story.</p><p>

"It's not important," said Hermione. "He can tell you later. We need to stick to the task at hand."</p><p>

"Oooo...okay. I was just curious."</p><p>

"Anyway," said Hermione as she picked up the second book and opened it. "Once you return to Buenos Aires, you have to track Hannibal back to their home. You need to sneak onto their property and try to figure out where they are in the house. Once you have located them, you need to sneak inside. You will have fully-functional wands, so that should be easy. Make certain to test them before going in to be sure they are really functional. Try a bunch of spells before you get there. You really need to know they are working. When you are ready to go in, put your horcrux item in one hand, and have your wand ready in your other hand. As soon as you encounter them, you have to kill them. Any hesitation could be disastrous."</p><p>

"Yes, Hermione, we understand that."</p><p>

"Well, we have to be sure."</p><p>

"Okay, so we kill them. Then what do we do?" asked Harry as Luna listened with an uncomfortable, intense expression.</p><p>

"You need to perform the horcrux incantation. Then you need to get out of there and go home. If everything goes well, when you wake up, you'll be in my office."</p><p>

"You make it sound easy," said Luna.</p><p>

"Too easy," added Harry.</p><p>

"It won't be," responded Hermione. "You should know that by now."</p><p>

"I do," replied Harry in a serious tone. "I do."</p><p>

"Yes," said Luna. "This is the hardest thing I have ever been asked to do. I am frightened to even think about it."</p><p>

Harry put his arm around Luna and pulled her tight against him. "After all we went through in the puzzle, we can do this."</p><p>

"I hope so."</p><p>

"I know so."</p><p>

"Next," said Hermione, shifting gears. "we will have to awaken the horcruxes.</p><p>

"But how are we going to do it? Are we going to recreate the scene in the cemetery? How can we do that?" asked Harry in a very concerned voice.</p><p>

ever ac"We can't. The regeneration potion would be quite impossible. We would have to rob bones from both of your father's graves…"</p><p>

"...my father is still alive," said Luna, interrupting Hermione.</p><p>

"Exactly," said Hermione, taking back the conversation. "And it would require fresh blood of the enemy, which you don't really have, and flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed. You don't have any servants...well I am technically your servant as the minister, but I think asking me to cut off both my hands would be a bit much to ask."</p><p>

"Oooo my. That is too much," said Luna in a way that made a person think it was actually a consideration.

"Is there another way?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, but the diary in the Chamber of Secrets way is also out. That would have killed Ginny if you hadn't saved her."</p><p>

"Definitely. That almost killed me, as well."</p><p>

"Anyway, that only leaves us one possibility. Voldemort describes a process he found while investigating Herpo the Foul. I think it is doable."</p><p>

"What do we have to do?"</p><p>

"It's a kind of ceremony. I think I will have to go with you and do it there."</p><p>

"Oooo. That sounds exceedingly dangerous."</p><p>

"That would be a really big risk. We can't ask you to do something like that," said Harry.</p><p>

"Then why are you bringing me back to life in there? We're friends. That's what friends do. We take risks...help each other out in times of need. You of all people should know that, Harry."</p><p>

"Are you sure about this?" said Harry with a look of deep concern.</p><p>

"Yes, it is the only way."</p><p>

"You are extraordinary, Hermione. I love you so much," gushed Luna as she walked over and hugged her in a very odd show of open public emotion from her normally reserved self.</p><p>

Hermione looked overwhelmed as she returned the hug. Harry smiled at her.</p><p>

"I will need a day to prepare the things we need. Come back on Thursday at one-o'clock and we will finalize the room request. Then it is off to Hogwarts."</p><p>

Harry and Luna left. They were feeling a strong mix of emotions...fear, love, concern, excitement. It was not going to be easy, but they knew this was the only way.</p><p>

The waiting passed and it was time to go to Hermione's office. It helped that Ginny was away on assignment and Rolf was at a conference. This should all be over by the time both of them returned home. Harry put his snitch in his pocket and double-checked his wand. Luna was doing much the same.</p><p>

Harry saw Luna just as he was arriving at the visitor's entrance. He waited for her and they entered together.</p><p>

"Are you ready to do this? Asked Harry as the booth lowered them into the Ministry.</p><p>

"I think so. This is extraordinarily exciting and frightening at the same time. It's hard to know how I should feel?"</p><p>

"I understand. This is hard to believe. Of all the things we went through, this may be the scariest."</p><p>

"I think it is because we know what we are going into. We never knew what to expect most of the time we were in the puzzle. This is different."</p><p>

"Definitely different. I hope it settles things once and for all."</p><p>

Hermione was sitting at her desk waiting for them when they entered the office. Her Burberry purse was on her desk in a position indicating it was going with them.</p><p>

"Are you ready to do this?" asked Hermione as they sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. The expression on her face betrayed her attempt to seem calm and ready for what was to come. Harry had not seen her look this way since their trip into the depths of Gringott's to find a horcrux.</p><p>

"A-a-as ready as I can be?" said Harry with a bit of a tremor in his voice.</p><p>

"I am ready, too."</p><p>

"I think we should use the floo network to get to Hogsmeade," said Hermione. It is best we fly under the radar. The fewer people who know where we are, the better."</p><p>

Hermione grabbed her purse and stood up. She walked to her fireplace and looked pensively at the others. Harry and Luna joined her. The tension in their postures was like they were perched on the edge of a razor blade.</p><p>

Hermione reached down and took a handful of the glittery powder. She took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace. "The Three Broomsticks," she said in a various clear voice. There was a flash of green flames and Hermione was gone in a whoosh.</p><p>

Luna stepped up followed by Harry. A moment later the three of them shot out of the fireplace in the back room of the inn. They spent several moments brushing the soot off one another and readjusting clothes before surprising Madam Rosmerta with their presence.</p><p>

"Blimey!" exclaimed Rosmerta as she saw them emerge from her backroom. "Minister. Harry and Luna. You're turning into bloody regulars. What can I get you?"</p><p>

"Nothing, now," said Hermione. "We have business up at the school. We'll have something on the way back."</p><p>

They exited the inn and started up the path to the school. Hermione pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and unfolded it. "This is the request," she said, "See how it sounds to you."</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked at her. She started reading.</p><p>

"We want a room that will place the three of us in the puzzle Harry and Luna were in previously at the point where Hannibal Lecter is speeding off after they defeated his attempt to abduct Luna. We want our wands to be fully functional. When we win the puzzle, we want to be returned to my office in the Ministry of Magic with our wands at the time we departed from it to enter the puzzle, and we want a full and complete memory of all that took place in the puzzle."</p><p>

"Don't forget about the part about you," insisted Luna. "We want you to be alive in that world, too."</p><p>

"Thanks, Luna. I want to be alive, too," said Hermione as she started scribbling on the page. I am adding in a line about me surviving the earlier attack."</p><p>

"Oooo, yes. You have to do that."</p><p>

The trio continued up the path, distracting themselves with small talk and memories of trips up and down to Hogsmeade. They entered the castle under Harry's invisibility cloak and began the arduous climb up to the seventh floor. Upon finally arriving there in front of the statue of Barnabus the Barmy, they stopped to catch their breath.</p><p>

Hermione pulled out the paper and began studying it with great intensity. Everything had to be right. Every 't' had to be crossed. Every lower-case 'j' had to be dotted. The smallest error could yield disastrous results.</p><p>

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry and Luna.</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked at each other.</p><p>

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes," replied Luna in a small voice.</p><p>

"Wands and horcrux pieces?" asked Hermione.</p><p>

They both nodded that they did.</p><p>

"Okay. Here we go," said Hermione as she stared at the paper while beginning to walk back-and-forth in front of the statue.</p><p>

Suddenly, there was a crumbling sound and a familiar pair of doors appeared. Hermione pulled them open so they could all see inside. Harry and Luna hesitated, then they walked up next to her. Joining hands, they stepped inside.</p><p>

Within seconds, they felt dizzy and fell to the floor. Then they were standing in a parking lot as a van sped away from them.</p><p>

"That's Hannibal," said Harry. "See the broken tail light? Let's go."</p><p>

The trio ran back and jumped into the SUV. They started pursuing Hannibal, keeping a careful distance to avoid detection. They already knew the location of the house. A short while later they pulled up and stopped a couple of houses away as the gate to Hannibal's property closed.</p><p>

"Okay," said Hermione. "Get your wands out. We need to test them before going any further. If they aren't working, then...uh...you know."</p><p>

Harry and Luna pulled out their wands, as did Hermione. They cautiously ran through a wide selection of spells. Everything seemed to be working fine.</p><p>

"It looks like everything is fine," said Hermione, "but I really think we need to test the Unforgivables.</p><p>

"What? Why?" said Harry in a hushed, but very concerned voice.</p><p>

"Caution," replied Hermione. "Harry, use the Imperius Curse on me to make me do something. Anything. We need to be sure."</p><p>

"Uh...okay."</p><p>

Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and said 'Imperio'. Hermione put her hands on her hips and started moving her arms like wings while quacking. Luna tried to suppress a giggle and Harry quickly broke the curse and put his wand down at his side.</p><p>

"Really," said Hermione, trying to sound serious and not laugh. "Really."</p><p>

"I had to do something."</p><p>

"You made an exceptionally convincing duck," said Luna.</p><p>

"Thanks. Now, let's try the killing curse."</p><p>

How can we do that?" asked Harry as he and Luna looked at her.</p><p>

"Let's go close to that hedge. Point your wand at something and test it there. No one should see us."</p><p>

A large moth was fluttering near the foliage as they approached.</p><p>

"The moth, Harry," said Hermione. "Kill the moth."</p><p>

Harry raised the wand and said for the first time in his life the words he never thought he would ever say, 'Avada Kedavra'. A green bolt of light hit the moth and it fell dead on the ground.</p><p>

"Awwww," said Luna. "That's sad. It was quite pretty."</p><p>

"It had to be done," Hermione said. "Let's go."</p><p>

They walked in the shadows up to Hannibal's gate. Hermione cast a freezing charm to disable any burglar alarm systems. She then used Alohomora to open it and they slipped inside. They stayed close to the bushes until they got close to the house. Seeing no light in the front rooms, they snuck around to the back.</p><p>

Roon light was emanating from the windows halfway down the house. Hermione cast the Muffliato charm as they inched toward them. Voices could be heard coming from the room as they got close.</p><p>

"What are we going to do?" asked the male voice, presumably Hannibal. "We are hosting a luau party tomorrow. Now, we don't have a main dish."</p><p>

"Can't we go out and find another?"</p><p>

"I suppose we will have to. But that little, blond woman looked so delectable. I was looking forward to enjoying her succulent meat."</p><p>

Luna started to shake, she seemed ready to scream by the time Harry grabbed her and started whispering reassurances that they were never going to hurt her."</p><p>

"They really wanted to eat me," sobbed Luna. "They…"</p><p>

"...it's okay," said Harry. "They aren't going to eat anyone. We are going to make certain of that."</p><p>

While Harry was calming Luna, Hermione slipped back down the wall to a door at the back of the garage. She cast a freezing spell on it and then used an unlocking charm to open it.</p><p>

"C'mon," she hissed. "We need to get this done."</p><p>

Harry and Luna followed Hermione inside the garage. Her wand-lighting charm gave just enough light to make it to the entry door into the house.</p><p>

"You have to go on alone from here, I will be behind the house preparing for the ceremony to awaken your horcruxes. Get out your horcrux pieces and remember, kill them without hesitation, then perform the incantation to make your horcruxes. I will see you when you're finished.</p><p>

Harry and Luna hugged Hermione. This was it. They were about to cross an unspeakable line they never expected to see and become murderers.</p><p>

"Immobulus," said Hermione in an assertive whisper as she pointed her wand at the door. "Alohomora".</p><p>

The door clicked. Harry cracked it open and Hermione slipped out the rear door. He stepped cautiously into the house. Luna was holding onto his shirt.</p><p>

The room was dark, but they could make out shelves with hats and the like. There were coats on hangers with shoes and boots under them.</p><p>

They inched forward into what was surely a laundry room. It smelled strongly of muggle detergent and other cleaning products. There were a washer and dryer against the wall under a shelf filled with the products creating the smells.</p><p>

A lighted room was now a few steps in front of them. The couple inside was still talking.</p><p>

"If we are going to do it, we need to go. It takes time to clean and prepare a body properly."</p><p>

"Yes, let's go. Maybe we can find a suitable one near the clubs on Festiva."</p><p>

"Damn. I wanted that blond. But let's go get another."</p><p>

Just then, Harry and Luna stepped into the room.</p><p>

"What the hell are…" Hannibal never finished his exclamation as a bright bolt of green light struck him in the chest. His eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled sideways onto the floor.</p><p>

Clarice screamed and grabbed a large chef's knife lying on the kitchen island separating them. She started around the end as Harry yelled "Luna! LUNA!"</p><p>

He started to raise his wand to disarm her, fearing Luna was paralyzed. Then a bolt of green light shot in front of him as he heard Luna's voice cast the killing curse. Clarice toppled face-first onto the floor. The first part of the deed was done.</p><p>

Harry looked back and Luna had collapsed on the floor sobbing. He quickly grabbed her in a tight embrace.</p><p>

"It's horrible," she cried. "It felt horrible."</p><p>

"Yes, I agree," said Harry, trying to console her. "But you have to get up. We have to do the horcrux incantation."</p><p>

Luna managed to get to her feet and Harry pulled the snitch and the paper with the incantation on it from his pocket. He sat them on the counter. Luna took off her necklace and sat it next to the snitch.</p><p>

"We need the blood," he said. "Some blood from both of them and ourselves."</p><p>

He picked up the knife that Clarice had intended to use on them. He made a cut on her arm. Blood started to flow from it. He wiped the blade and cut Hannibal's arm. Looking at Luna, he rinsed off the blade and made a much smaller cut in his own arm. Wiping the blade clean, he made an even smaller cut in Luna's.</p><p>

They started reading the incantation, stopping at the appropriate spot to dip the horcruxes into their victim's blood. Both of the horcruxes vibrated and the scream of their victims resounded through the room at a volume that startled both of them. Then they continued until the end where they smeared some of their own blood on them causing a dense, putrid smoke to rise up as they both screamed at the top of their lungs.</p><p>

"Merlin's beard," said Harry as he regained his composure. Voldemort did this seven times. Once was more than enough."</p><p>

"Yes," said Luna, still shaking. "Let's get out of this terrible place."</p><p>

Hermione was standing next to an exceptionally large cauldron when they made it to her. She was tossing items from her purse into it.</p><p>

"Where in the bloody hell did this...oh...your damn purse," said Harry.</p><p>

"We need the bodies," said Hermione. "We need to put them into the cauldron."</p><p>

Harry looked at Luna. She was still pretty shaken. "Stay here," he said. "I can manage this."</p><p>

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Luna. She pulled a vial from her purse and told Luna to take a sip.</p><p>

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" asked Luna. "I feel particularly horrible."</p><p>

"It will be okay in a moment," said Hermione. "Everything is going to be fine once we are finished."</p><p>

A moment later, Harry emerged from the garage dragging Hannibal. Luna got up and helped him finish the last few feet, the calming potion having done its job. She went back into the house and helped Harry with Clarice. Hermione got up and said it was time for the final step.</p><p>

She pulled a paper out of her pocket and said this is what you need to read. "Read it until a steady light is glowing up out of the cauldron," she said. "You will probably have to repeat it several times."</p><p>

Harry and Luna began reading:</p><p>

Hic en Spiritun</p><p>

Sed Non Incorpore</p><p>

Evokare Lemurs de Mortuis</p><p>

Decretum Espugnare</p><p>

De Demono Angelus</p><p>

Herpon Ho Deinos</p><p>

En Inferno Inremeablis</p><p>

Wa Ta Na Siam</p><p>

Wa Ta Na Siam</p><p>

Wa Ta Na Siam</p><p>

Wa Ta Na Siam</p><p>

They repeated the incantation three times. A light was glowing.</p><p>

"Throw your horcruxes into the cauldron," said Hermione.</p><p>

Both of them threw them in. There was a bright flash of light and smoke rolled over the top of the cauldron.</p><p>

"Repeat it again."</p><p>

The cauldron was glowing.</p><p>

"Use wingardium leviosa and lift the bodies into the cauldron."</p><p>

Both Harry and Luna lifted the bodies. As they fell into the cauldron there was a silent, but percussive explosion followed by a flare of dark flames.</p><p>

They both waited for Hermione to say something, but she did not.</p><p>

"Is that it?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, but we have to wait. I hope it works."</p><p>

After a few moments, something, then two something began rising out of the cauldron. As they took form, they climbed out onto the ground. Several minutes later, Harry and Luna stood up, shaking their heads, looking around. Suddenly, they realized they were naked.</p><p>

"Clothes," said the real Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that," said Hermione as she dug deep into her purse.</p><p>

Hermione retrieved a bathrobe and tossed it to Harry number two. She handed Luna number two a pair of pants and a blouse, both a couple of sizes too big.</p><p>

Once they had dressed, so to speak, the two of them looked at their counterparts with puzzled expressions.</p><p>

"Why are there two of us?" asked the new Harry. "Why were we naked? Are they using polyjuice?"</p><p>

"It's a little more complicated than that," said Hermione as she used her wand to lift the cauldron and empty its contents on the fire. "We need to get out of here. We'll explain everything on the ride back home."</p><p>

The group got into the SUV and sped away from the scene. The new pair had full memory of everything inside the puzzle up until their creation. Their questions surround how and why they were created. Harry, Luna, and Hermione explained things as they made their way back to the Potter home. Harry parked the vehicle in the parking structure and they walked toward the entrance.</p><p>

"What happens now?" asked the new Harry.</p><p>

"If my theory is correct," began Hermione, "killing Hannibal and Clarice will win the game...uh...solve the puzzle. When we go to sleep, the three of us will leave the game and return to my office. That is how we structured things before we came back. Based on the experiences they had in returning to New York and Jamaica, I believe the two of you will stay here and be able to continue on with your lives. Since the killer is dead, you should be able to continue without fear of being attacked by a puzzle killer. The three of us will continue our lives back in the other reality."</p><p>

"What if you are wrong?" asked the new Luna.</p><p>

"I am confident that you will not simply disappear. The shop and restaurant in New York, and Girija's family in Chennai still exist, so I am positive you will still exist. Theoretically, you are part of the puzzle. I don't think you will come back to my office with the three of us. If you do, we will have to sort out a room request to send you back here.</p><p>

The new Harry and Luna seemed satisfied with what they heard. Harry opened the door and they went in quietly so they would not awaken the children. Luna gave the new Luna her money pouch.</p><p>

"You can use this in the future," whispered Luna. "It's a magic money pouch. Rolf and I don't need it. I haven't used it in years. Harry has one. I am sure that he would use it to help us in an emergency.</p><p>

"Yes, definitely," said Harry in a hushed tone. "Take it. I have things covered."</p><p>

"So?" asked the new Harry. "What do we do, now?"</p><p>

"I guess you go to bed," said Hermione. "We can use the couch and chair. And, if everything goes to plan, I think it best none of us ever try to contact the other. Who knows what kind of can of flobberworms that will open."</p><p>

They all nodded in agreement and they all began hugging each other. Tears were freely flowing. The new Harry and Luna headed off into their bedroom. The trio sat down and got comfortable. They prayed for a great outcome as they closed their eyes.</p><p>

Harry opened his eyes a few seconds later. He could see people moving as his eyes came into focus. It was Hermione and Luna. They were making tea. They were back in Hermione's office. Everything was well.</p><p>

Several Months Later</p><p>

Harry awoke at approximately three in the morning and sat up in bed. His movement disturbed Ginny. She rolled over and looked up at him.</p><p>

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?"</p><p>

"Yes. Yes," he replied, shaking his head. "Just a weird dream. I was at a birthday party for one of our kids, but they weren't our kids. And everyone was strange and I couldn't find you."</p><p>

"That is pretty odd."</p><p>

"It was actually a nice party and everyone was having a good time. It was all just weird."</p><p>

"Well...okay. Just lay back down and go back to sleep, dear," said Ginny as she rolled back over.</p><p>

"Ya. Sure."</p><p>

Harry put his head back on his pillow and went back to sleep without any difficulty. In the morning, it was not even a subject of discussion.</p><p>

A few months went by without another incident. Then Harry woke up from another strange dream. This time, he was on vacation. He was looking at Iguazu Falls. Luna was there. She was taking pictures of some children, but Ginny was nowhere to be found. He related it to Ginny, who he had once again disturbed, but it was dismissed as just another strange dream.</p><p>

Harry had a couple more similar dreams over the course of the year. One of them was about Christmas. Another was about his birthday. He never saw Ginny in any of them. Luna was in most of them. It was beginning to bother him.</p><p>

One day, he happened to see Hermione in the hallway as he was leaving the Auror office. He asked her if she had a minute. She said she was busy, but they could meet in an hour at lunchtime in the dining hall. He went down there to wait.</p><p>

About an hour later, Hermione plopped down next to him as he was finishing his second cappuccino.</p><p>

"What's up, stranger? I haven't seen you in quite a while."</p><p>

"Let's get some food and I will tell you. It's probably no big deal. But it is curious."</p><p>

"Minister," said a voice as they were preparing to get some food from the long table where most of the diners selected their food. She was not at her table, so she was not receiving her normal service.</p><p>

"Pippsy did not see you come in. She is most ashamed. What can she get you?</p><p>

"It's okay, Pippsy. I would like some Chilaquiles and a butterbeer with ginger."</p><p>

"What can Pippsy get you, Mr. Harry Potter?"</p><p>

"I don't know. I didn't look at the tables."</p><p>

"You can order anything you want," interrupted Hermione. "You're with the minister. You can order off the menu."</p><p>

"Really. That's special. I guess I'll have fish and chips and a butterbeer."</p><p>

Pippsy snapped her fingers and disappeared.</p><p>

"Don't look at me like that," responded Hermione to Harry's smirk at her playing her minister card.</p><p>

"Like what?" said Harry, feigning innocence.</p><p>

"You know...oh, shuttup."</p><p>

A moment later Pippsy reappeared with their food and sat it in front of them.</p><p>

As they started to eat, Hermione asked Harry, "Now what's up, buttercup?"</p><p>

"Buttercup," said Harry, spitting out a sip of his butterbeer causing them both to laugh.</p><p>

"I have had a couple of dreams, lately," said Harry after regaining his composure.</p><p>

"Oh bloody hell no!" exclaimed Hermione as she dropped her fork. "Haven't we had enough of your dreams?"</p><p>

"This is different. At least I think it is."</p><p>

"Oh alright. Tell me about them," she asked with a tentative look.</p><p>

"They are always similar. I am at a party, event, maybe a vacation spot. Sometimes there are kids. Luna is there, sometimes she is older...too old. Ginny is never there or anyone else I know. It is always a happy thing, but totally unknown to me. Then I wake up."</p><p>

"That is strange," replied Hermione, suddenly intrigued. "You don't recognize anything...places, people, anything?"</p><p>

"No. A couple of times I saw a sign, but it looked like Spanish. I heard people talking on occasion, but they were speaking Spanish. I couldn't understand them. A couple of times some of the kids looked familiar, but I don't know. Do you think it has anything to do with the...uh...other situation?"</p><p>

"Maybe. I'm not sure. When was the last time you saw Luna? Is she having similar dreams?"</p><p>

"I don't know. It's been months. She and Rolf are always off on some kind of expedition or something."</p><p>

"We should contact her. Maybe she can offer us a clue one way or another."</p><p>

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures should know. I can inquire about her whereabouts with them."</p><p>

"What can we do in the meantime?"</p><p>

"Nothing, really. We'll have to wait until we hear something. For now, you should just keep track of any more dreams."</p><p>

They finished eating and Harry departed for home. Hermione left to ask about Luna. All they could do was wait.</p><p>

A week passed when an owl arrived at the home of Harry and Ginny. It was carrying a message from Hermione. She had tracked down Luna in Madagascar. She said that Rolf and she would be back in two weeks.</p><p>

Two long weeks later, another owl appeared at the Potter home. Hermione asked Harry to meet with her and Luna in her office tomorrow at one-thirty. She said Ginny was welcome, as well. Ginny said she would like to see Hermione, but she had work to do.</p><p>

That night, Harry had another dream. He was at a carnival. He was watching some children riding on a giant wheel like the one in London. Neither Ginny nor Luna were in view. Then the kids were riding in a circle on an elephant. Suddenly, he saw Luna. That is when he woke up.</p><p>

For a change, he had not disturbed Ginny. So, he laid back down and went to sleep. The rest of the night passed without incident.</p><p>

In the morning, he saw Ginny off to work. A short while later, he left for the Ministry. He planned to spend some time in the Auror Office before his meeting with Hermione. When he finally made it to the Minister's office, Luna was already chatting with Hermione while waiting for his arrival.</p><p>

"Hello, Harry," said Luna with a big smile.</p><p>

"Hi, Luna. It's good to see you. You look well."</p><p>

I am exceptionally well. Hermione tells me you want to ask me something about dreams."</p><p>

"Yes," started Harry as Hermione leaned back to listen without interrupting anything. "Ever since we returned from Buenos Aires, I have been having occasional weird dreams."</p><p>

"What type of weird dreams?"</p><p>

"Well, they aren't very frequent...maybe once every two or three months, but they are all similar. I am at some fun place, a party, a festival, a vacation spot. Sometimes there are kids I don't know. Sometimes you are there, but never Ginny. Whenever someone speaks, it is in Spanish. Then I wake up and it goes away. That kind of dream."</p><p>

"Oooo my. That is exceptionally strange. I have had similar dreams. Now that I think about it, Rolf isn't in them, but you are there much of the time. I just thought they were odd dreams related to our time together in the puzzle. I have lots of unusual dreams, so I didn't think much of them. Now I think they are something more."</p><p>

"This is definitely more than coincidence," said Hermione, no longer able to quietly sit back."</p><p>

What should we do about them?" asked Harry, looking along with Luna to Hermione for some type of guidance.</p><p>

Hermione was sitting, obviously in deep thought. It was clear this was not only a perplexing situation but a treacherous one. She seemed reluctant to weigh in without some considerable contemplation. Harry and Luna sat quietly, giving her all the space and time she needed.</p><p>

Finally, after a protracted pause, Hermione exhaled and began to speak. "I think these dreams may be a connection between you and your counterparts in Buenos Aires. You could be linked in a similar way to when Voldemort and Harry were connected..."</p><p>

"...you think a part of them lives in us, or us in them?" blurted Harry.</p><p>

"No...uh...yes...uh maybe…" stammered Hermione. "I don't know, but I am sure you aren't all horcruxes. I just think there is some kind of connection. I can't explain it, but I don't think it is harmful or dangerous. They aren't like the dreams you were having last time. They seem to be more like little videos or messages."</p><p>

"Then what should we do about it?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, this is exceptionally curious," said Luna. "I just thought they were one of my weird dreams. Now I think they are fascinating."</p><p>

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do about them. It is way too dangerous to even consider trying to find the others and talk to them. Other than making you curious, they haven't caused any trouble. I think it is best to just let them be unless something changes. Maybe you can even enjoy them."</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked at each other.</p><p>

"I think I can live with that," said Harry with a 'what else can we do?' look.</p><p>

Luna gave him a look that indicated she agreed with him.</p><p>

"I wonder if they have dreams like this?" asked Luna. "What do you imagine they are thinking about us?"</p><p>

"I don't see why not. There isn't any reason this connection, if it exists, can't work both ways," said Hermione. "I just hope they don't come looking for you because of it."</p><p>

"Oooo yes. I wouldn't know how to talk to myself. It was exceptionally uncomfortable last time. I didn't think I sounded like me."</p><p>

"Let's hope we never have to deal with it."</p><p>

"Definitely," agreed Harry.</p><p>

With the decision made, they engaged in a little catch up small talk. "Luna told them about Rolf and her searches for various creatures and her lifelong hunt for the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She got really close to one last year, but it was scared off by a bicorn. The bicorn tried to attack Rolf because he is such a kind-hearted and devoted husband. Normally, they are quite friendly."</p><p>

Harry recounted life with Ginny and their trips to various quidditch events. He said he had turned down a trip to Brazil because he thought it was too close to Buenos Aires. He talked about their children and how they were growing into very successful young witches and wizards.</p><p>

Hermione had many amusing stories about life with Ron. Being part of the Weasley family was always interesting.</p><p>

After finishing a second cup of tea, they decided it was time to end their reunion. Hermione had a meeting in a few minutes. Harry and Luna got up and left after some hugs. Once outside the ministry, they shared another hug and went their separate ways.</p><p>

The dreams continued over the years. They were never anything bad or disturbing. The Spanish in the dreams disappeared after a few years. The three of them drifted apart. Harry was only seeing Hermione at Weasley events. George and Angelina had moved into The Burrow. They were caring for Arthur, who was very elderly. He had not seen Luna in over ten years. Hermione had not seen her in almost twenty.</p><p>

Then, one night a few weeks after his eightieth birthday, Harry awoke from one of the dreams. But this one was different. Instead of an interesting vignette of an event, it was like an entire lifetime of events was pouring into his head. They remained very vivid, instead of fading as usual, after he awoke. He was sweating profusely. He had a strange feeling.</p><p>

In the morning, he sent an owl to Hermione. It returned that night with a note saying he should come to see her at the Ministry at lunchtime the next day.</p><p>

They met in the Ministry dining hall. Pippsy, now a very elderly, but still eager to serve, elf filled Hermione's table with a grand spread. Harry described the dream between bites of scallops and shrimp. Hermione listened, her face getting more and more serious, as he went on.</p><p>

"Harry," said Hermione in a soft but sober tone as she put her hand on his arm. "I think...uh...ohhhh, how can I say this...I think the other Harry may have passed away. Your souls may have recombined."</p><p>

Harry's face collapsed in shock as her words registered. He had never considered that possibility. "Ohhhh," was all he could manage.</p><p>

"You must remember, he was much older than us. He would be closer to the age of Arthur."</p><p>

"Oh my. I hope Luna is okay. We must contact our Luna. Oh my."</p><p>

Hermione contacted the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They got an immediate response that Luna was here, at home in Moonminster. An owl was dispatched to her at once.</p><p>

Suddenly, Harry felt strangely alone. Hermione sensed it and suggested she take the rest of the day off. They could go to Diagon Alley to relax and take things off their minds. Harry readily agreed.</p><p>

Soon, they were immersed in candy and butterbeer. Inevitably, they found themselves amidst toys and jokes in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It was still one of, if not the most popular place in the alley. George and Ron had them distracted and laughing in no time.</p><p>

They eventually left Diagon Alley and ate at a little Italian place Hermione liked on their way back to the Ministry. When they arrived at her office, there was an owl from Luna with a message asking when she should come. Hermione sent back an owl asking her to be there at one-thirty. Harry headed for home so he would be there before Ginny started wondering what had happened to him.</p><p>

The next day, Harry met Luna just as they were arriving. They entered through the visitor's entrance. Hermione was waiting for them when they arrived. They all poured themselves a cup of tea and sat down.</p><p>

Harry explained the dream and their interpretation of it to Luna. She looked saddened.</p><p>

"Oooo, Harry, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" with a look of intense empathy.</p><p>

"Yes, Luna. Actually, even though I am sad, I am also happy. The other Harry, if I am to believe all of the memories I received, led a truly wonderful, happy life."</p><p>

"I had an exceptionally unusual dream a couple of nights ago. It makes sense, now. It was Luna mourning, but also celebrating his life. I feel sorry for her loss."</p><p>

"She has three children and dozens of grandchildren and great-grandchildren and even great-great-grandchildren who adore her. She will be well-taken care of."</p><p>

"Oooo. I am so happy, then," said Luna with a tearful smile.</p><p>

"And I must tell you something else from the memory I received," said Harry as he wiped away a tear trickling down his cheek. "You were loved more by Harry than you can ever imagine. I am sure it was as much as I love Ginny and you love Rolf."</p><p>

"That is most incredibly wonderful," said Luna with the biggest, happiest smile Harry or Hermione had ever seen on her face. "I am sure I loved him just as much."</p><p>

They chatted more, catching up on events of years past. Before long, it was time to depart. They all shared a hug and promised to do a better job of staying in touch with each other.</p><p>

A few years later, Harry received an owl requesting he meet with Hermione and Luna at lunch the next day. He had a strange feeling as he arrived. It proved to be justified.</p><p>

Luna told them that she was certain the other Luna had died the night before. She told them of an exceptionally huge amount of memory waking her from her sleeping as they poured into her. Harry and Hermione hugged her for several moments.</p><p>

She told Harry of the amazing love the other Luna held for the other Harry. "I think the four of us can now share our love together," she said.</p><p>

"That's inspired," said a weepy Hermione.</p><p>

"Yes, inspired," agreed Harry.</p><p>

Hermione suggested they skip lunch and go somewhere else to celebrate this special moment. Harry and Luna concurred and they all left the Ministry on foot, taking more time to reflect on their lives.</p><p>

They wound up in the Fountain of Fair Fortune on Horizont Alley with three glasses of Wizard's Brew in front of them. They raised their glasses to 'Lives well-lived, and to living them well'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Split Decision (Alternative Ending D)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met in Hermione's office for what would prove to be a melancholy meeting. Harry and Luna had worked on a resolution for several days without reaching a mutually agreeable decision on whether to go back or to stay here.</p>
<p>

"We're at an impasse," said Harry as he sat down. The frustration on his face was evident.</p><p>

"I really want to go back to Buenos Aires," said Luna, her silvery-blue eyes never blinking. "Harry wants to stay here. What can we do? It is exceptionally perplexing."</p><p>

"I feared something like this could be happening," said Hermione, a hand pointing upright on each cheek, meeting just below her nose."</p><p>

"Do you have any suggestions, solutions?" asked Harry with a pleading look.</p><p>

"Well, I have one possibility. No one knows exactly how the room works...uh, what kind of magic created it. So, what it can and can't do is a total mystery. No one knows its limitations."</p><p>

"Yessss," said Luna. "Even my father says it is a truly mysterious creation. He thinks aliens may have been involved in its design."</p><p>

"That possibility has actually been discussed," said Hermione. "But no one has ever figured out a way to test that theory."</p><p>

"So, where is this going," asked Harry, appearing both interested and confused."</p><p>

"You both originally entered the room separately. I think it may be possible for one of you to go back while the other stays here."</p><p>

"Oooo, that would solve things. What do you think, Harry? Should we try that solution?"</p><p>

"If that is possible, I would be willing to accept that solution," he replied, pursing his lips and nodding his head.</p><p>

Hermione stood up and said, "If you both are in agreement, then we need to sort it out. For Harry, he will be able to go on with his current life here with Ginny and their children. It will just be a matter of sorting out his feelings over your disappearance back in our fifth...uh...your fourth year at Hogwarts. It will surely be a major disruption for the school if they have a student suddenly disappear. That's a real possibility."</p><p>

"I don't think it will be a big problem," said Luna looking down. "Harry and I didn't know each other very well back then. I didn't have a lot of friends."</p><p>

"You had more friends than you know, Luna," said Hermione in a reassuring voice. "I think it will be a big very deal."</p><p>

"Thanks, Hermione. That's exceptionally kind of you."</p><p>

"I'll miss you, too, Luna," added Harry. "I really was considering asking you for a date before we entered the puzzle."</p><p>

"Oooo, I would have liked that. I was very lonely back then."</p><p>

"But," said Hermione, redirecting the conversation. "If you are set on going back, then we need to figure out a request for the room. We need to get you back to a safe point that will not involve you interacting with Hannibal Lecter. And you must have a plan to avoid meeting him in the future."</p><p>

"I think I should go back when Harry and I are leaving for the Christmas concert. Oooo...Harry will be there, right?" asked Luna with a concerned look.</p><p>

"Yes," said Hermione. "You should be able to just flow back into there. Are you certain? Why do you want to go to that particular spot?"</p><p>

"Harry had some important people he wanted to speak with about his business before the show. It was very important to his business that he meet with them. We need to go."</p><p>

"You had a business there?" asked Hermione, her voice indicating she was surprised by the notion. I don't remember reading about it in the logbooks."</p><p>

"I don't think it was ever directly involved in the story, but yes, I had a food business."</p><p>

"Brilliant," was the best reply Hermione could muster up.</p><p>

"Yessss," said Luna. "His business is very successful."</p><p>

"That's nice. Now, if that is what you want. Then you will need a very sound exit plan to get you out of there," stated Hermione in a serious tone. "You can't leave things up to chance. Who knows what could happen?"</p><p>

"We...uh...they could leave at any time after I meet with the people I need to talk to," interjected Harry. "The important thing is for you...uh…for both of you to get out of there safely."</p><p>

"You could leave after everyone goes to their seats, or even at intermission," suggested Hermione. "That is a long show. My parents took me to it at the Shaftesbury Theatre here in London when I was young. There will certainly be an intermission."</p><p>

"You could look for Lecter in the crowd," suggested Harry. "I won't know what he looks like, but you do. If you can find him, you could work out your exit to avoid him."</p><p>

"Oooo...I will never forget his face. It was scarier than Voldemort's. It was pure evil."</p><p>

"Okay," said Hermione. We need to go to Hogwarts...well...uh...Harry, at least Luna and I should go. You really don't have to, if you don't want to."</p><p>

"Oh, I am definitely going. I want to be there to give Luna a proper goodbye."</p><p>

"You want to make a different room, first," asked Hermione with a smirky grin.</p><p>

Luna blushed as Harry looked at Hermione. "Really? Really? Is that what you think? You have definitely been married to Ron for too long. You are starting to sound and act just like him," said Harry, trying to sound offended, but starting to laugh.</p><p>

All three of them went on to enjoy a good laugh before Hermione tried to bring the conversation back on track. This was a very serious, tense situation. A little bit of levity was a needed injection. But it had to stay focused, as well.</p><p>

"I am not certain how this will affect the future here. Will you become a student who disappeared one day and was never seen or heard from again? And what about Rolf and your children? Does that all change?</p><p>

"Myyyy. That is a lot to think about."</p><p>

"We are just going to have to wait and find out," said Harry. "We will all find a way to deal with it. If Luna wants to do this, then we need to accept it."</p><p>

"Of course. So..." Hermione began while looking at Luna. "We all go to Hogwarts and create a room. It will allow you to reenter the puzzle at the point where you and Harry are leaving for the concert. Are there any other changes you want to make?</p><p>

"I want you to be alive. I want it so we saved you earlier in the puzzle."</p><p>

"Thanks, Luna. That's very thoughtful. I will appreciate that. However, I was thinking of other things, such as your wands. Maybe we could ask for the puzzle to allow for your wands to be fully functional."</p><p>

"Good idea," said Harry. "You want working wands. You will have some explaining to do to the kids about why you have hidden the fact the two of you are magical, too. But it will be a great addition for both of you."</p><p>

"Harry's right," asserted Hermione. "You will be back in the puzzle. A working wand could come in handy in ways we can't imagine. If you had one all along, things might have gone very differently from the beginning."</p><p>

"I think we would have been in there a very short time," said Harry, pursing his lips and nodding his head. "I don't think there was a chance to save the first girl, but I might have captured the killer and ended it right there. If not, I definitely would have captured the killer in India. Stunning him and holding him for the police would have been easy. Explaining how I stunned him...well, that might have been a problem."</p><p>

"Yessss, I think you are right. I would have been able to save the family in India, too. I was petrified because I didn't know what to do without my wand. I would have saved them if I had it."</p><p>

"When are we going to do this?" asked Hermione.</p><p>

"When do you want to do it, Luna?" asked Harry. "This is your decision."</p><p>

"I am ready whenever everyone is."</p><p>

"Then we may as well go," said Hermione. "We shouldn't drag it out."</p><p>

"I'm ready," said Harry as he took Luna by the hand.</p><p>

"I'm ready, too, Hermione."</p><p>

The group approached the office's big fireplace. It was hard not to look at all of the history surrounding it. Harry looked back at Dumbledore's picture on the wall. He was smiling at the three of them.</p><p>

Hermione stepped up and took a handful of floo powder. "The Three Broomsticks," she said in a very clear voice. Luna went next, followed by Harry. A moment later they were brushing the soot off their clothes.</p><p>

"Minister!" exclaimed the elderly Madam Rosmerta as the trio suddenly came out of the backroom. "This is a surprise. And who do you have with you? Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Come. Sit down. The drinks are on me."</p><p>

They enjoyed a round of butterbeers. It was a very appropriate moment. They had shared many of them during their years at the school. Now, this would be the last time the three of them would ever be together.</p><p>

"How will we remember her once she disappears into the room?" asked Harry. "Are we going to remember what happened? Or is she going to be a memory?</p><p>

"We will have to wait and see. I'm not sure."</p><p>

Oooo, I hope you remember me. I will never forget you."</p><p>

"One way or another, I promise to remember you, Luna," said Harry with a smile that seemed to be holding much more than a casual friendship.</p><p>

"Me, too," echoed Hermione, standing up and moving to put her arms around Luna from behind.</p><p>

"Thank you. You have always been my friends."</p><p>

Harry stood up and stepped to the side of the table. Hermione pulled back, helping Luna to her feet. It was time for one last walk up the path to the castle. One last chance to reminisce.</p><p>

They walked arm-in-arm. As they approached the entrance, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and lofted it over them. They had decided it would be best to go about their business unseen by others. There was no reason to invite prying eyes to be privy to an event the results of which were uncertain.</p><p>

The trip up to the seventh floor seemed a lot further and more strenuous than they remembered from their younger days. All three of them were a bit short of breath by the time they arrived at the statue of Barnabus the Barmy. Hermione and Luna went over the request for the room as Luna started slowly pacing back and forth in front of the statue. Suddenly, the doors appeared.</p><p>

Luna ran to Harry and embraced him. They shared a lingering kiss while Hermione stood back at a respectful distance. As they broke apart, Luna moved to hug Hermione. They squeezed each other tight and kissed one another on the cheek.</p><p>

As Luna approached the doors, she pulled out her wand and appeared to etch something on them before pulling them open. She turned back and smiled as she stepped through. They closed behind her.</p><p>

Harry and Hermione ran up to look at what she had done to the doors before they sealed themselves. In the wood was carved the words LUNA 4-EVER.</p><p>

"I still miss Luna," said Harry as the doors vanished. "It seems like just yesterday that she disappeared.</p><p>

"Why are we up here?" asked Hermione. "Were we looking for something?"</p><p>

"I can't remember," said Harry. "But every time I see those words on the door I get a strange, warm feeling."</p><p>

Luna arrived back in Buenos Aires and assumed her place as if she had never left. She finished dressing and prepared to leave for the concert. Harry was standing by in his tuxedo. They said their goodbyes to the kids and headed into the complex parking structure to get into their Mercedes SUV.</p><p>

"You look stunningly muggly," said Harry as he opened the door and helped her inside.</p><p>

Luna laughed and said. "Ron and Hermione would be most shocked by your outfit. You are the most handsome man I have ever met."</p><p>

Harry kissed her on the cheek, being careful not to spoil her makeup. He had been in trouble for that enough times. He did not feel the need for another cussing.</p><p>

They parked a couple of blocks from the opera house in a paid lot and made their way to the pre-concert reception. Everyone looked at them, especially Luna, as they entered. They walked around saying their hellos and partaking of the ample supply or hors d'oeuvres and free-flow of sparkling wine.</p><p>

"You seem a bit nervous, dear," said Harry. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>

"No, everything is fine. Find your friends and have your meeting. I know how important this is for you and the business."</p><p>

Luna kept scanning for Hannibal as Harry made his way over to a group of men. He started conversing with them while Luna spoke with several of the other women who were also dressed in elegant gowns adorned with an overabundance of jewels. Several of them seemed to be carefully eyeing the diamond on her finger.</p><p>

The announcement that the show would be starting soon came over the speakers. It was time to take their seats and she had not yet spotted Hannibal. Luna made a quick dash to the lavatory. While there, she carefully tested her wand. She was relieved to discover it was functioning in a normal manner. In the worst-case scenario, she might have to use it.</p><p>

They made it to their seats close to the front of the auditorium. The lights dimmed and the show began. It was a spectacular performance. When Part I ended with thunderous applause from the audience, intermission was announced.</p><p>

Harry and Luna went out and got a glass of wine, and some cheese and crackers. Luna busied herself scanning the crowd. Suddenly, she saw him way across the room. He was seemingly looking over the people, probably shopping for a victim to take home after the show.</p><p>

A cold chill, like the hand of Death, was running down her back. Harry immediately sensed that something was amiss.</p><p>

"What's the matter, dear?" he said. "I know something is bothering you."</p><p>

"Do you see that man by the archway across the room? He's next to a younger woman in a dark blue gown?" replied Luna, glancing sideways across the room.</p><p>

"Uh. Uh. Ya. You mean that older gentleman with the red bowtie?" said Harry, having half-expected her to have said 'Nothing'.</p><p>

"Don't stare. That's the serial killer."</p><p>

'What?" guffawed Harry in an incredulous, but suppressed voice as he spilled some of his sparkling wine.</p><p>

"He is the guy we need to avoid. We need to leave without him seeing us."</p><p>

"What are you talking about? How do you know this?"</p><p>

"Just trust me, dear. I know," she insisted.</p><p>

"Okay. If you say so. We'll leave when they call everyone back into the hall."</p><p>

They finished their wine and snacks while Luna kept a suspicious but stealthy eye on the man. When he looked their way and seemed to fix on her for a moment, the chill that had never left her doubled in size.</p><p>

The call sounded for Part II. The woman took the arm of the man and pulled him toward the entrance back into the auditorium. Harry and Luna moved in a way so they could see the two of them disappear inside. They made it to their entry door and hesitated in the doorway. They saw the man and woman part way down the aisle moving toward their seats.</p><p>

Luna turned and said, "Let's go." Harry did not argue. He turned and the two of them headed for the exit from the building.</p><p>

As they made their way down the steps to the sidewalk Harry asked, "What is that all about?"</p><p>

"That man is the killer. Did you get a good look at him?"</p><p>

"Yeah...uh, sure...pretty good."</p><p>

"I hope so. We have to avoid him in the future. I don't want to move. And I don't think you do, either."</p><p>

"Are you certain?" said Harry, still sounding skeptical. "How do you know this?"</p><p>

"I can't say. Please just trust me."</p><p>

They made their way to their car. As they pulled out of the lot and onto the street, Luna let out a long breath. She was obviously feeling a sense of deep relief.</p><p>

"That guy really bothered you. I've never seen you like this."</p><p>

"Yes, he bothered me a lot...a very lot."</p><p>

Luna was still wound up when they arrived back home. They had an especially intense session of lovemaking before collapsing on their way to sleep.</p><p>

"I need to find things to frighten you more often," panted a sweat-soaked, well-spent Harry.</p><p>

"Harry Potter!" she managed to exclaim. "If you scare me like that again, you won't be…"</p><p>

"...I won't, dear," he cut her off with a big kiss and a tickle.</p><p>

"You're incredibly silly," she giggled as she shook free.</p><p>

Moments later, they were sound asleep, in yet another world that was free from the problems of the other two. In the morning, it was a return to their normal lives much to the delight of Luna. They could not help but notice some strange, snickery looks from the children as they ate breakfast.</p><p>

Back in the other world, Harry grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet on his way to his office. The lead article, complete with a moving picture of a strange-looking creature with an unusual horn and a noted magizoologist named Rolf Scamander, told how he had just documented and catalogued something he called a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He said he had chosen that name because of a girl he had a crush on back at Hogwarts who had always talked about just such a creature by that name. He did it as a special remembrance to her.</p><p>

Harry's brain sent a collage of Luna images, including one of her in her spectrespecs flashing before his eyes. He smiled knowing she would be 'exceptionally delighted'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Luna's Luau (Alternative Ending D)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Easily the most controversial ending. Some love it, others not so much. That makes it a really good one in by some measures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked into Hermione's office for what would prove a very melancholy meeting. The decision-making process was wearing on all of them.</p>
<p>

"We have made our decision," said Harry as Luna and he sat down across the desk from Hermione.</p><p>

"You don't look overly enthusiastic about it," remarked Hermione as she looked them in their eyes.</p><p>

"It has been an exceptionally trying problem," said Luna. "I have never had to make a tougher decision."</p><p>

"Yes," agreed Harry. "It is a situation without an obvious or easy answer. My mind is completely fried from trying to make it.</p><p>

"I totally agree and understand," said Hermione in a sympathetic voice as she started pouring them all a cup of tea. "I really feel for you. This had to be incredibly difficult. But...anyway...tell me what you have decided and we will see about making it happen."</p><p>

Harry took Luna's hand and looked long into her big, silvery-blue eyes. She returned his look with impending tears bearing the angst of their long deliberation. It all seemed even tougher now that they were actually going to say what they decided. They were stepping toward making a permanent decision from which there would be no turning back once they acted on it. It was a decision that would bear consequences that they could only guess at, and others that they could not yet imagine. It was scary... scarier than anything they had faced in their many years inside the puzzle.</p><p>

"We have decided to go back to our life in Buenos Aires," gulped Harry following a deep inhale. Don't ask us to explain it. I don't think we can. But it is what we want."</p><p>

"Is that okay," asked Luna, looking for some kind of accepting words from her dear friend Hermione.</p><p>

"Yes...uh...of course. It is your decision...uh...and I respect it," replied Hermione, stumbling with what to say as she forced a smile at hearing a decision she had not expected. "We...uh...we just need to discuss how to make it happen."</p><p>

"Of course," agreed Luna. "We would like to return to the time of the concert in Buenos Aires."</p><p>

"Yes, I made some important contacts there that could help my business."</p><p>

"That seems dangerous, Harry," Hermione pointed out with a look of concern.</p><p>

"We just need to be careful. I don't think we were his targets prior to arriving in the parking lot. I need to make certain I have my wallet when I leave my seat. Luna and I need to go directly to our car and leave without giving him a chance to move on us."</p><p>

"We already know the identity of the bad guy, what he looks like, and where he lives," said Luna. "We just need to avoid him in the future."</p><p>

"Yes, you can have no interaction with him. It is hard to tell what it will take to trigger you moving to a new location or actually winning the game and returning back here."</p><p>

"Then...uh...how do we get back to Buenos Aires?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione.</p><p>

"I imagine we need to construct a new room in the Room of Requirement to put you back."</p><p>

"And just how do we do that?" said Harry with an inquisitive look.</p><p>

"We have to think like Neville. I wish we could ask him. He was the master of tweaking the room during the dark days..."</p><p>

"...but we don't want anyone else involved," interrupted Harry.</p><p>

"No, of course not."</p><p>

"It is puzzling," added Luna. "I think Neville would ask the room to construct a new room that would let us reenter the puzzle room at the point we want. It would be like picking up a favorite book and opening it to a particular place in the story. We could step in without having to reread the entire book."</p><p>

" I think you are correct, Luna. That may be the key," agreed Hermione.</p><p>

"Are you certain," asked Harry.</p><p>

"It seems right. But let's have lunch and give ourselves time to think about it a little more," she said as she stood up. "Then we can decide on whether or not to go with it."</p><p>

Harry and Luna got up and followed Hermione out of her office and across the concourse to the elevators. When they appeared downstairs and walked into the dining hall an official-looking staff person jumped up and ran over to them.</p><p>

"Right this way, minister," said the young lady. "Your table is waiting for you."</p><p>

As they moved across the room, the lady snapped her fingers. A pair of house-elves appeared next to a table. Pippsy had a tray with three teacups, a steaming teapot, and all the necessary accompanying paraphernalia. Kletcher had a platter of fresh biscuits and scones. Hermione took a blueberry scone as the lady helped her with her chair. "Thank you, Opal, Pippsy, Kletcher," she said as the lady helped her with her chair.</p><p>

They sat down. Harry and Luna selected some biscuits and looked around. The position of the table commanded the attention of the entire room. They could see everyone and everyone could see them.</p><p>

"My," said Harry in a fake, snouty voice. "You do lead a privileged life. You must feel like Dumbledore sitting up at the head table."</p><p>

"It's really quite impressive," remarked Luna. "I've never been at the head table before."</p><p>

"Oh, hush up. The both of you," chided Hermione in a hushed tone.</p><p>

She wanted to say more, but the table was suddenly filled with an array of dishes. Harry reached out and took the ladle beside a tureen of tomato soup. After filling his bowl he selected some of the barbecued ribs. They looked delicious.</p><p>

Luna filled her plate with ribs and baked beans. I love barbecued meat," she remarked. My father used to grill plimpies and horklumps. I miss them"</p><p>

Hermione made a salad to go with a plate of ribs. Once they started, they ate quietly for several moments until Hermione spoke up.</p><p>

"If we go through with this, we will likely be saying goodbye to each other forever."</p><p>

"Uhhhh...I hadn't thought of that," replied Harry, stopping mid-bite of his ribs. His expression was one of a person who had suddenly been struck up beside the head.</p><p>

"Oooo," gasped Luna. "That is horrible to even think about. You're my friend."</p><p>

"We were like best friends, brother and sister, all of the way through Hogwarts and everything that happened," added Harry. "If it wasn't for Ron, maybe we'd have…"</p><p>

...okay," interrupted Hermione with a chuckle. "That's the past. We need to focus on your future. You are going to be returning to a life taking place decades ago. Your son is the same age as you in Hogwarts as a student. You would be in class with him if he were here instead of Castelobruxo."</p><p>

"I never thought about that," breathed Harry, wiping some barbecue sauce off his face. "That's...that's weird...kind of overwhelming to even consider."</p><p>

"Well, enough of that talk," said Hermione, trying to defuse the tension enveloping the table. "We need to organize your request for the Room of Requirement. The important thing here is to get it right. I don't think there is going to be any redos available."</p><p>

They all returned to their food and finished eating. Once done, they got up to leave for the privacy of Hermione's office. This needed their total attention without distractions. Hermione laughed watching Luna brushing the crumbs from a pumpkin pasty off Harry's shirt as they started to walk.</p><p>

"Oh, hush up," said Harry with an air of false indignation. "You used to spend half of your time brushing things off Ron, fixing his collar, tying his ties and shoes."</p><p>

"That's what's so funny. I see myself and Ron in the two of you. Despite my initial doubts, it makes me think this might really be the right choice."</p><p>

Harry was speechless at the observation. Luna had a big, starry smile.</p><p>

"So, how are we doing this?" asked Hermione as they entered her office. "We are still doing it...correct?"</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked at each other. Their eyes locked in a soul-piercing stare. The tension was as thick as London fog, then they smiled and the sun came out. They leaned in and their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss that required no further explanation.</p><p>

"Ahem," said Hermione in a voice reminiscent of Dolores Umbridge after a protracted moment.</p><p>

Harry and Luna slowly separated and turned their heads toward Hermione. The glow on their faces and in their glistening eyes were exclamation points to the kiss.</p><p>

"Ahem? Ahem? After you and Ron in the Room of Requirement during the big battle. You say 'Ahem' to us," said Harry as he broke down into a laugh.</p><p>

Hermione's cheeks flushed Gryffindor scarlet at being called out. She remembered the moment in the room in the most vivid of detail. It was her first, unabashed, passionate kiss...something every girl remembers. The emotion of the moment was indelibly etched in her brain and on her heart. A permanent sticking charm could not have adhered it tighter.</p><p>

"When do you want to do it?" asked Hermione.</p><p>

"Whenever you are ready," Harry replied.</p><p>

"Yes," agreed Luna. "I am ready."</p><p>

"You know I am going to have to handle your disappearance. There will be countless questions, and not just from Ginny and Rolf, but from families and the whole of the wizarding world. The famous Harry Potter cannot just disappear without causing a major commotion, especially at the same time as that of a friend and noted magizoologist. You are going to leave me a hornet's nest of a problem. Rita Skeeter will be insufferable."</p><p>

"Is that what will happen?" asked Luna. "I thought our disappearance would occur at the beginning of the puzzle. I thought the issue would be two Hogwarts students mysteriously disappearing?"</p><p>

"I hadn't thought of that, but I think you are correct," said Hermione, her eyes indicating her mind was suddenly shifting into a new gear.</p><p>

"Is there a way we can stage something?" asked Harry. "Something like Pettigrew did when he killed my parents."</p><p>

"I don't see how that is possible. We can't go back and change things. Even if we wanted to do it, my time turner only can go backward for about five hours. Besides, you didn't even know you were using the Room of Requirement. You just entered a weird room you found while thinking about Luna and finding a place to relax and do puzzles. Luna, you didn't know it was the Room of Requirement, did you?"</p><p>

"No. It wasn't until Dobby told Harry about it and you explained how it worked that I realized it was the same place as the room I was going into. I just thought I had found a secret room. I had never heard of the room before that."</p><p>

"I think we just need to get on with it," said Harry. "What are we going to ask for?"</p><p>

"You ask for a room that will allow you to reenter the puzzle you entered while students at Hogwarts and for it to place you at the moment you were leaving for the Christmas concert at Teatro Colón. You will be on your own from there."</p><p>

"Okay, are you ready, Luna?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, I want this to be over. I want to get on with our lives. Just knowing we will be close to him again is frightening."</p><p>

Harry hugged Luna and looked at Hermione. "I guess we need to go to Hogwarts."</p><p>

"Yes, I guess we do."</p><p>

The three of them gathered in the center of the office and linked hands. They were gone in a whooshing flash. A moment later they reappeared in the backroom of The Three Broomsticks.</p><p>

They gathered themselves and walked out into the main room. Madam Rosmerta dropped two mugs of mead when she saw them.</p><p>

"Minister...and Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," she exclaimed with a gasp. "This is a surprise. What brings you here?"</p><p>

"We have business up at the school," said Hermione.</p><p>

"Can I get you a drink?"</p><p>

The trio looked at each other and nodded in agreement.</p><p>

"Yes, three butterbeers for old time's sake," said Hermione. "Please put some ginger in mine."</p><p>

They took their places at one of the tables where they had all enjoyed many butterbeers in their years at Hogwarts. The drinks appeared and were gone all too soon.</p><p>

"Well, I guess it is time to take a walk," said Hermione.</p><p>

"Yes, I believe it is," agreed Harry.</p><p>

"I always enjoyed this walk," said Luna. "This is such a beautiful place."</p><p>

They walked hand in hand, arm in arm up the path. It felt almost like the first time when they crossed the bridge leading to the castle. They stopped and soaked it all in. Their lives were inextricably linked to the school. Now, two of them were going to enter it for most likely their last time. Once they were back in Buenos Aires, they would be in a time when Harry was a fifth-year. It was unlikely they would ever return.</p><p>

They entered the castle and headed to the stairs. The room was located on the seventh floor. It was a chance to enjoy the stairways one last time.</p><p>

All three of them were quite winded by the time they arrived at the statue of Barnabus the Barmy. They were not in the same shape as when they were students. They looked at each other, none of them able to speak.</p><p>

After a moment, Harry and Luna joined hands and started walking past the statue and thinking of the request for the room. As they passed by for the third time, the wall began to rumble and a pair of ornate doors appeared. Harry and Luna looked at Hermione. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. They both began crying, as well, as they walked over for a last embrace before opening the doors and most likely disappearing from her life forever.</p><p>

Several moments later they broke apart. Harry walked over and opened the doors. Luna joined him and they put their arms around each other as they started to step forward. They looked back one more time at Hermione before stepping into the room. A moment later the doors were closing.</p><p>

'It really happened' is all she could think. "They're really gone. They're really gone."</p><p>

Suddenly, Harry and Luna were shaking their heads. It was like they had never left. Harry's Armani tuxedo was perfect. Luna's red Valentino gown was stunning, as were the diamonds on her Cartier wedding set. They hugged their kids and headed out to their Mercedes SUV. They were ready to get on with their lives.</p><p>

Once at the opera house, they hobnobbed with the elite of Buenos Aires. Harry made the connections he wanted to help his business. Everything was going to plan. Following a spectacular performance, they got up to leave. Harry double-checked his wallet. They need only escape back home and the world would be their oyster.</p><p>

It was two blocks back to their Mercedes. They covered it quickly, keeping an eye out for any sign of Hannibal. The victory was at hand.</p><p>

I am excited," said Harry.</p><p>

"Me too," agreed Luna. "The future is waiting for us.</p><p>

They walked up to their SUV from behind. Luna paused so Harry could step in front of her to open the door. For some reason, he was not moving. She looked up into his face. His eyes were fixed in a wide, startled stare. Then he crumpled forward, the hilt of a large knife protruding out of his back.</p><p>

Luna turned to see a hand with a white cloth coming at her face. It seemed to be moving in impossibly slow motion, but she could not get out a scream or block it before it covered her mouth and nose.</p><p>

A sickly sweet, chemical smell filled her senses. Her mind began to swim, then everything was black.</p><p>

Consciousness returned slowly to her. The first thing she realized was she was lying on her stomach and cold. Then she tried to move her arms and legs, but they were locked behind her. As her vision returned she could see her reflection in the shiny stainless steel of what appeared to be a kitchen. It was quite clear she was bound and naked.</p><p>

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her head. "Oh. You're awake. I had intended to spare you this moment. But, oh well," said the icy voice of an unseen person.</p><p>

The hand-pulled her up by her hair and she felt something brush her neck. She tried to say something but began choking. As she gasped for air she was spitting blood out of her mouth. The person pulled her face-first into a sink. She continued to choke and gag as she tried to scream for Harry. All of the time she could feel her life deserting her. Then blackness released her from the terror.</p><p>

Hannibal cut the ropes binding her arms and legs, and rolled her onto her back with her nearly severed head hanging into the sink so the blood could continue to drain out of her body. Clarice entered the room and put a pair of large containers on the counter. The two of them cleaned up the excrement and urine, making certain they would have a clean surface before continuing.</p><p>

Next, Clarice took a pair of shears and started cutting off Luna's proverbial thick mane of blond hair as Hannibal inserted a knife between her anus and vagina and began carefully slicing her open with practiced precision. Once he reached her sternum he took a heavier blade and split her breastbone before proceeding to slice her open all of the way to the jawbone.</p><p>

With the main cut finished, Hannibal took a small, thin-bladed knife and made a deep cut around her anus. He pulled the anus out from inside her abdomen and tied the intestine off to avoid further voiding of her bowel.</p><p>

For the next step, he carefully removed Luna's liver, spleen, and pancreas, placing them in one of the tubs while discarding the gall bladder into the second tub. He then removed her intestines and stomach into the second tub, having cut off her esophagus well up into her chest cavity.</p><p>

"We won't need any of this," he said to Clarice. "We won't be making any sausage.</p><p>

Next, he grabbed Luna's breasts and used them to pull open her chest cavity so Clarice could insert a piece of wood to hold it open. He removed her heart and lungs, cutting the trachea off at the top, and placed all of it in the second tub where he separated out the heart and placed it in the first tub. His final step was slitting the membranes over the carotid artery and jugular vein so he could remove them all of the ways to where he had slit Luna's neck.</p><p>

"You have to remove all of these, or they taint the flavor of the meat. Go ahead and package the items in the first tub up for the freezer while I finish here," said Hannibal as he tossed the veins and remaining esophagus into the offal tub.

He pulled up Luna's body so her torso was over the wells of the sink. He began washing out the interior cavity and rubbing it with salt as Clarice moved her bags into the freezer.</p><p>

"Dinner is at seven, tomorrow. I will have to have her cooking in the pit by ten to have her done and out by six. You will have to entertain our guests while I pull the meat. We can't have them watching me work. It might unnerve some of them."</p><p>

Once the kitchen was cleaned up and Luna was hung in the cooler they called it a night. Hannibal had a lot of work before the pit would be sealed. Clarice had side dishes to organize. One of the guests owned a chain of high-end bakeries and was bringing the desserts. Another guest was providing wine from his prestigious winery.</p><p>

In the morning, the pit was prepared by nine-thirty. A thick bed of glowing wood coals was waiting for Luna's appearance. Luna's body had been stuffed with herbs and spices, coarsely chopped vegetables such as onions, carrots, peppers, as well as apples and pears. It had then been stitched closed and coated with butter and more herbs and spices before being encased in a thick blanket of wet banana leaves.</p><p>

They tossed an additional layer of wet leaves on the coals before lowering her onto them. Then they covered her with more leaves before shoveling dirt back onto the pit to seal it.</p><p>

It took a while, but the air was eventually filled with the scent of roasting meat, herbs and spices, and vegetables. While Luna was cooking, Hannibal and Clarice prepared the tables and chairs. Everything needed to be perfect.</p><p>

When six o'clock arrived, they quickly unearthed Luna and took her to the kitchen for the final preparation. Once she was unwrapped poked at the skin on her thigh. The skin cracked and peeled away with ease. The meat inside was ready to fall off the bone. It was succulent and moist. He pulled away a piece and sampled it. It brought a smile to his face. Luna was perfect.</p><p>

The first guests arrived at six-forty-five. Clarice attended to them, pouring drinks and offering appetizers while Hannibal filled three platters with steaming, pulled meat. When he appeared at a quarter after seven with the first platter, everyone was more than ready to try some of what they had been smelling.</p><p>

The compliments for Luna rained in all evening. Many of the guests said it was the finest pit barbecue pork they had ever tasted. They hoped this could become an annual event. Once back inside, Hannibal retrieved Luna's head from the refrigerator and cracked it out. He scooped out her brain into two bowls. They shared their personal dessert, using her silvery-blue eyes as cherries for the topping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Decision Split (Alternative Ending F)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met in Hermione's office for what would prove to be a melancholy meeting. Harry and Luna had worked on a resolution for several days without reaching a mutually agreeable decision on whether to go back or to stay here.</p>
<p>

"We're at an impasse," said Harry, dispelling the notion they had made their decision, as he sat down in front of Hermione's desk. The frustration on his face was evident.</p><p>

"I want to stay here," said Luna, her silvery blue eyes never blinking. "Harry wants to go back to Buenos Aires. What can we do? It is exceptionally perplexing."</p><p>

"I feared something like this was happening," said Hermione, a hand pointing upright on each cheek, meeting just below her nose."</p><p>

"Do you have any ideas, solutions?" asked Harry with a pleading look.</p><p>

"Well, I have one possibility. No one knows exactly how the room works...uh, what kind of magic created it. So, what it can and can't do is a total mystery. No one knows its limitations."</p><p>

"Yessss," said Luna. "Even my father says it is a mysterious creation. He thinks aliens may have been involved in its design."</p><p>

"That possibility has actually been discussed," said Hermione, wrinkling her brow and nodding her head. "But no one has ever figured out a way to test that theory."</p><p>

"So, where is this going," asked Harry, appearing both interested and confused."</p><p>

"You both originally entered the room separately. I think it may be possible for one of you to go back while the other stays here."</p><p>

"Oooo, that would solve things. What do you think, Harry? Should we try that solution?"</p><p>

"If that's possible, I would be willing to accept that solution. Both situations are filled with bad memories, but I think I can better deal with the ones there...that is if we can arrange for you not to have died in the past," replied Harry.</p><p>

Hermione smiled in appreciation at Harry as she stood up and said, "Well then, if you're both in agreement, then we need to sort this thing out."</p><p>

The three of them used the floo network to travel to the Three Broomsticks. Once there, they sat down at a table for a butterbeer before the long walk up to the castle.</p><p>

"I want to go back to the afternoon before the concert," said Harry. "I want some time to plan around avoiding Hannibal."</p><p>

"You have some kind of plan, then?" asked Hermione.</p><p>

"Yes. I don't like giving him any room to maneuver. I feel like he is too unpredictable. I want to minimize the chances of exposure."</p><p>

"How will you do that? How will you protect us?" asked Luna in a concerned voice. "I am frightened of him just sitting here."</p><p>

"I am not driving to the concert. I am going to hire a limo to drop us in front of the Teatro and to pick us up when I call. When I spot him, I will work it so there is no way for him to follow us. Plus, I will have my wand at the ready."</p><p>

"If that is it, then I think we need to head to Hogwarts. This is not going to get any easier if we prolong it."</p><p>

No, I don't imagine it will," agreed Harry and Luna</p><p>

A long walk filled with reminisces followed dating clear back to the night Harry met Luna for the first time on the carriage eased the time. Once they arrived at the castle they made the arduous climb to the seventh floor under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak.</p><p>

Harry pulled off the cloak and folded it so he could stuff it beach into his pocket.</p><p>

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione.</p><p>

"Yes. I think so," came the reply. "I am going to request the room place me back in the puzzle in the early afternoon before the concert at Teatro Colón. I will ask for a fully functional wand and that we had saved you earlier in the puzzle. I will ask for a clear picture in my mind of Hannibal and Clarice."</p><p>

"I think that covers it," said Hermione.</p><p>

"Okay, here I go," said Harry as he started pacing past the statue of Barnabus the Barmy.</p><p>

The doors appeared after his third passing. He walked over and pulled them open. This was it. He stood, transfixed, waiting for the courage to take the first step into the darkness.</p><p>

"What about us?" pleaded Luna, running and gripping him in a hug, her silvery-blue eyes fixed on his green eyes. "We made a pinky promise."</p><p>

"We'll always have Jamaica," replied Harry in a soft voice as he hugged her back. "We lost it and a lot of other things for a while, but now we've got them back. No one can take them away from us. I can't be with you here, but I can take care of you forever back in Buenos Aires, or wherever we go. Team Haruna will endure."</p><p>

Harry looked over at Hermione. Tears were gently trickling down her cheek as she tried to hide them with a hand touching her forehead. That triggered the emotions he was trying to contain to overflow. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked back to Luna. She was also beginning to weep.</p><p>

"Trust Hermione. Her and Ron, Ginny, Neville, they will be your rocks. You have Rolf and the boys. They will get you through from here."</p><p>

"Okay," sniffed Hermione, trying to dry her eyes without ruining her makeup. "Be careful."</p><p>

Harry released himself from Luna and took a step into the doorway. Two steps later, the doors began closing as Luna ran back to Hermione. They embraced as the doors thumped shut with a resounding thud sending a cloud of dust into the air. Harry was gone.</p><p>

"I must confess," said Hermione, shaking her head as she looked at Luna. "I have forgotten why we came up here."</p><p>

"Oooo," breathed Luna. "I cannot remember, either. That is exceptionally odd, isn't it? There must be wrackspurts up here. I wish I had my spectrespecs."</p><p>

"We may as well walk around and look at things. Maybe it will come back to us."</p><p>

Meanwhile, in Buenos Aires, Luna returned home from the dry cleaners with Harry's tuxedo and a new, translucent jade gown for her that almost gave off a light of its own. "I've got our clothes, Deer." Luna thought the homonym of dear and his patronus made for an 'exceedingly excellent and witty' pet name.</p><p>

"Excellent. I'm making a couple of last-minute arrangements. We can have a bite of late lunch, then get ready."</p><p>

Luna hung up the clothes and went into the kitchen. She was cutting up some vegetables for a salad when Harry walked in. He pulled out a container with leftover bulgogi from a Korean place they liked and some tortillas. Luna had the salads made by the time Harry had the bulgogi warmed up. That and a couple of glasses of Añapa given to them by their neighbor from northwestern Argentina made for a tasty meal on the patio behind their home.</p><p>

"Good salad," said Harry as he tried to surreptitiously steal some of Luna's bulgogi to add to his second taco.</p><p>

Luna pushed his fork with hers saying, "You're such a nargle. I should start calling you that."</p><p>

"Really? You think I am a nargle? Sometimes I think you're part wrackspurt. Maybe I should…" he stopped partway as his chuckling comment caused him to choke.</p><p>

Hogwarts was literally in chaos. Harry Potter had disappeared without a clue. He had eaten breakfast at the usual time. At least a hundred people remember seeing him in the dining hall. Now, during lunch, less than two hours before the quidditch match, he was missing.</p><p>

Rumors of all sorts were already circulating. One that seemed to have suspiciously started near the Slytherin table said he was in hiding to avoid facing Draco on the pitch. Another from over by the Gryffindor table claimed he had been kidnapped to give Slytherin a chance of winning. The most popular, although equally baseless rumor, was that Voldemort had either captured or killed him.</p><p>

The next morning, after he had failed to make it back to the dormitory, Dumbledore launched a full-scale investigation and notified the Ministry of Magic. Harry's disappearance was never solved and the students were left to contend with Umbridge and Voldemort without him.</p><p>

Hermione still managed to create Dumbledore's Army, and with the help of some older students, she managed to do a reasonable job of teaching everyone many of the skills they would need in the upcoming battle. Ron, Dean, and Luna became early leaders. However, Neville, once he mastered some basic skills, blossomed into the true general of the army.</p><p>

Voldemort became unhinged at what he felt was a disappearing act of Harry orchestrated by Dumbledore just as he was starting to penetrate his mind. His public attack on a group of Ministry officials ended the stories of a conspiracy by Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Umbridge was ousted and the minister resigned.</p><p>

Harry and Luna finished their late lunch and started to get ready. It was after three and they needed to leave by four-thirty in order for him to have time to talk with the business contacts he was meeting prior to the six o'clock show.</p><p>

Luna showered first and came out to get dressed as Harry went in to take his turn in the shower. Once he was finished and dried off, he started dressing without paying much attention to Luna. She was busying herself fixing her hair, getting into her new gown, and putting on makeup.</p><p>

Several minutes passed, during which time they heard their children return home from whatever they had been doing. Harry finally got his bowtie on straight and his hair under as much control as possible. He turned around just as Luna was coming out of the bathroom.</p><p>

"BLOODY HELL, JADY!" he exclaimed. "You look phenomenal."</p><p>

Jady was his nickname for Luna. It combined the beloved Jade or Moon Hare in Chinese mythology with her name. He felt it was clever. Luna felt her nickname for him was wittier.</p><p>

"Thanks, Deer. You look pretty exceptional, yourself."</p><p>

They walked out of the master suite to find their kids spread around the room watching television and eating. Herman started laughing at them, spilling his bowl of chips. Rhonda and Ginille gasped and got up.</p><p>

"MOM!" blurted Rhonda. "You look amazing. Uh...so do you, dad."</p><p>

"Yeah, mom and dad. You look like a wedding cake."</p><p>

Harry and Luna got a good laugh from the reactions of the kids. They then reminded them of their responsibilities if they ever wanted to be trusted on their own again. When they opened the door to leave, Luna gasped at the sight of a limo waiting for them.</p><p>

"Oooo. What's this, Deer?"</p><p>

"It's a big occasion. We deserve to arrive in style. Besides, I don't want you breaking a heel and taking a tumble walking in those fancy shoes."</p><p>

"That's exceptionally sweet," she responded, giving him an air kiss so she would not mess up her makeup.</p><p>

As they approached the limo, the driver, who was wearing a crisp, black vest and tie, opened the door for them. He introduced himself as Javier and told them to enjoy the drinks and snacks while he got them to their show.</p><p>

Twenty-five minutes, a glass of wine, and several snacks later they arrived at the opera house. Javier opened the door and assisted Luna out so she would not slip or wrinkle her gown. He gave Harry a card with a number to call when they wanted him to pick them up. He said the operator would radio him and he would be there very quickly.</p><p>

Once they were inside, they began to mingle. Harry had two goals. One was to meet with his future business partners. The other was to locate Hannibal. Luna, on the other hand, was free to mix with the ladies of Buenos Aires society.</p><p>

Back in Hogwarts, Voldemort became increasingly aggressive in his attacks. Fueled by Harry's disappearance, he recruited heavily and built his forces with the goal of conquering the Wizarding World and suppressing muggles into the 'rightful place'.</p><p>

Dumbledore was convinced that Voldemort had discovered the process of making horcruxes. He found and destroyed the ring of Marvolo Gaunt with the help of Snape and had an idea as to the location of another, but he had no idea how many more horcruxes he was seeking. He knew he needed Slughorn's true memory, but was at a loss as to how to obtain it.</p><p>

The hunt for Horcruxes continued. Dumbledore recovered and destroyed the Slytherin Locket, but it came at the cost of Sirius' life. He was now reunited with his younger brother in spirit and the knowledge that they had robbed Voldemort of a piece of his soul.</p><p>

Voldemort's attacks continued to get more and more brazen as he sensed Dumbledore had discovered his secret. When he burned The Burrow, killing Arthur, Molly, and Percy, it became apparent an attack on Hogwarts was imminent.</p><p>

The social time passed by quickly and it was time to take their seats. Harry had succeeded in having an excellent meeting that promised to grow Loco Gringo Pizza into a very profitable enterprise. Unfortunately, he had not spotted Hannibal, so he was a bit on edge as they took their seats.</p><p>

"How was your meeting, Deer?" inquired Luna.</p><p>

"Great. Really great. I think we are going to become very wealthy in the near future."</p><p>

"Oooo. That's quite fantastic."</p><p>

"How did you get along with all of the ladies?"</p><p>

"Exceptionally well. I have been invited to brunch next Wednesday at the Argentino Yacht Club."</p><p>

The lights dimmed and the crowd fell silent. They were about to be treated to a Christmas Season classic featuring some of the greatest stars of the opera world.</p><p>

Well after an hour into the performance, intermission arrived. Harry and Luna were so enthralled with it that Harry was already drinking a glass of wine and nibbling at some cheese before he remembered he was supposed to be looking for Hannibal.</p><p>

"This is quite spectacular," said Luna. "I have never seen or heard anything like it. I am glad we came."</p><p>

"Yes, it is really good," agreed Harry as he eyed the room.</p><p>

Just then, Harry felt a chill, almost like a dementor had entered the room. He turned to see Hannibal and Clarice walking in their direction. They never looked directly at Harry and Luna, but the icy, stark stares of their eyes as they were seemingly looking over the crowd sent a cold shiver up his spine and into his brain. Luna looked up to him, sensing something was amiss.</p><p>

"What's the matter, Deer?" she asked. "You look like something is bothering you."</p><p>

"Did you see that couple that just walked by us?" asked Harry in a hushed voice.</p><p>

"Do you mean the older guy with the younger woman?"</p><p>

"Yes. That's the killer…"</p><p>

"...what? What killer?" interrupted Luna.</p><p>

"The killer we need to avoid?"</p><p>

"Are you sure? How do you know?"</p><p>

"I just know. Trust me. We need to leave?"</p><p>

"You want to leave, now?"</p><p>

"I need to call Javier. Then we should go."</p><p>

Harry located a telephone with an outside line while keeping an eye on Hannibal. He dialed the number on the card and asked them to call Javier to the front of the hall immediately.</p><p>

The call for the second half of the performance sounded. Harry watched Hannibal from a safe distance as he led Clarice back into the concert hall. He then took Luna by the arm and exited the building.</p><p>

Javier was waiting for them outside. They quickly made it down the steps to the limo.</p><p>

"You are leaving early, sir?" inquired Javier.</p><p>

"Yes. Family emergency. We are quite disappointed?"</p><p>

"I will get you home quickly", came the response.</p><p>

Twenty minutes later, the limo arrived at their home. Harry gave Javier a nice tip as they got out and went into the safety of their home.</p><p>

"Visiting this room is quite uncomfortable," remarked Luna as they walked around looking at things.</p><p>

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "The Battle of the Seventh Floor was horrible, even though it ended the war. I am amazed we survived it. Professor Flitwick's Protego Duro charm actually repelled the explosion of the Killing Curse and saved many of us.</p><p>

Dumbledore and his forces had come under attack by Voldemort and his top Death Eaters in the main hallway near the statue of Barnabus the Barmy. The wand fire quickly escalated. Professor Flitwick was battling Bellatrix LeStrange as the others fought in a chaotic fury.</p><p>

Flitwick hit Bellatrix with a charm that seemed to turn her to ice. He then launched a bolt of fire from his wand that melted her into a puddle on the floor. Seeing his top follower killed so enraged Voldemort that he turned from his battle with Snape to fire a Killing Curse at Flitwick. Snape hit Voldemort with a vicious Septumsempra charm that severed his wand arm from his body.</p><p>

Voldemort raised his left arm to cast a wandless curse. The rage in his body was such that you could see the green light of the impending curse glowing in his eyes. Just as Voldemort's arm began to lower and his voice bellered, Snape hit him with another Septumsempra spell that removed his other arm.</p><p>

The Killing Curse literally detonated inside Voldemort causing an explosion that blew away the entire seventh floor of the castle save for a group hidden behind Flitwick's charm. Voldemort was killed, as were Nagini, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair, Yaxley, Dolohov, the Carrows, and a few others. The Room of Requirement was also a victim, being disintegrated with all of its contents and powers. Voldemort's last remaining horcrux, the Ravenclaw diadem, was also destroyed in the process.</p><p>

The casualties on the Hogwarts' side were equally horrendous. Dead were Snape, McGonagall, Slughorn, Hooch, and over two dozen students who were hiding inside the Room of Requirement at the time of its destruction. Still living, thanks to Flitwick's spell, were Flitwick, Dumbledore, Sproat, Sinistra, Lupin, as well as Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Ron. Ginny, who being Ginny, had peeked around the wall of rock cast by Flitwick before the furor of the explosion finished, had her hair turned snow white to the point where no spell would ever return it to her natural color.</p><p>

Life in Buenos Aires was good in the ensuing months and years. Harry's business grew into a very lucrative business. Loco Gringo Pizza had several thousand franchises across Argentina and also in Chile, Brazil, Uruguay, and Paraguay. Herman was playing professional quidditch on the Argentine National Team. Rhonda was starting a career as a magizoologist. She had her sights set on becoming the professor of Magical Creature Studies at Castelobruxo. Ginille was following in her sister's footsteps and was also excelling in the study of magical creatures.</p><p>

Luna had passed out after the explosion. When she was revived, she said she felt like half of her had died. It was a feeling that would haunt her for a long time. She also spoke about her strong remembrances of Harry and other people she had never met on occasion over the next several years. It was a situation that was never explained or rectified. She found it all decidedly mystifying. Others passed it off as Luna being Luna.</p><p>

Hermione and Luna walked around, looking at the new statues. When the seventh floor of Hogwarts was rebuilt, the Room of Requirement could not be recreated. In its place was a memorial to those lost in the battle. McGonagall's statue was of her sitting at her desk, every few moments she would transform into a silver tabby cat with square spectacles markings around her eyes. Snape's statue was of him pushing the heads of a pair of students back toward their studies. Hooch's statue was her floating a few feet off the ground holding a quaffle and periodically blowing a whistle. Slughorn's statue was him admiring The Wall of his collected acolytes.</p><p>

At the head of the room was a collective piece with a statue of each of the students lost in the destruction of the Room of Requirement. Among them was Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, The Patil twins, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, and about twenty others. There were no statues of Voldemort or the dead Death Eaters, just a plaque noting that this is where he had died along with several of his followers. Only Lucius Malfoy and Draco remained from the group to bear witness. They had, in the grand Malfoy tradition, fled the battle when it began heating up.</p><p>

Luna and Hermione eventually made their way downstairs and into the dining hall for a cup of tea and some biscuits. They had a teary-eyed conversation about all of their fallen friends.</p><p>

Once they gathered themselves, they made the long walk down to Hogsmeade to visit with Hermione's 'barmy' but lovable husband. Ron had acquired Zonko's Joke Shop from the elderly Burlone Zonko to open a second Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George were there to help him manage the conversion of the shop. They soon found themselves immersed in much more amusing diversions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Joshua's Solution (Alternative Ending G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked into Hermione's office for what would prove a very melancholy meeting. The decision-making process was wearing on all of them.</p><p>

"We are totally frustrated," said Harry, indicating they had not actually reached a decision as Hermione poured them each a cup of tea. "No matter how hard we try, we can't come to a final choice."</p><p>

"Yes, it is most unpleasant and distressing."</p><p>

"I wish we could just go back and tell ourselves not to go into that puzzle...that room," moaned Harry.</p><p>

"That is an intriguing thought," said Hermione, suddenly standing up. "Would you really do it, if it were possible?"</p><p>

"What?" recoiled Harry, taken slightly aback. "Is that even possible?"</p><p>

"I don't know...I mean maybe. If we learned anything from the way Neville manipulated the room during the days before the war, it seems almost anything is possible. You just have to know how to ask."</p><p>

"Would you...uh...go back...if you could, Luna?" asked Harry, looking with hope laced with the stress on his face from the desperation born of their dilemma. "Could you tell yourself not to go into that room?"</p><p>

"That is an incredibly difficult thing to consider," said Luna. "Oooo...it would be like erasing most of our lives. Both the ones here and there. I find it most unsettling to even contemplate."</p><p>

"I know, but the only other choice is picking between the two we have lived up until now. And we already know how hard trying to do that is. We have been struggling with that for days."</p><p>

"If we did want to go back, how would we do it, Hermione?" asked Luna.</p><p>

"I think you would have to ask for a room that would take you back to the school before you decide to create the puzzle room and enter it," posed Hermione, rubbing her cheek and behind her ear. "It would have to encourage you not to go upstairs and create the room."</p><p>

"But we could still go into it later. That might just delay things," noted Harry.</p><p>

"Well, then we would have to figure a way to encourage you not to seek this type of room in the future...but are you thinking of doing it. We are just wasting our time if you're not thinking of doing it."</p><p>

"What do you think, Luna. Is it a possibility?"</p><p>

Oooo my, I am too overwhelmed to answer," said Luna, her eyes indicating she was simultaneously deep in thought. "I need time to consider it. Do I have to answer now?"</p><p>

"No, of course not," responded Hermione. "Take all the time you need. This is a huge consideration."</p><p>

"Yes, Luna. What Hermione said. I need time, too."</p><p>

"Let's go to the dining hall," offered Hermione. "Maybe a cappuccino and something sweet will help. I think our brains need some processing time."</p><p>

"Excellent idea," said Harry, standing up.</p><p>

"Yes, I hope they have Dirigible Plum Pudding."</p><p>

A few minutes later, they were sitting at Hermione's table. Pippsy, the house-elf who also took care of Hermione, brought her and Harry warm blueberry scones. She gave a smiling Luna a shiny, purple pudding. Hermione had a cappuccino with gingerbread flavoring, Harry's had chocolate and caramel, Luna had peppermint tea and mistletoe berries.</p><p>

Luna recommended the mistletoe berries to the others because they help keep your mind sharp. Harry and Hermione politely passed.</p><p>

Just as they were finishing their snacks, Luna said, "I think the mistletoe berries have cleared my mind. I believe I would like to go back to the beginning and avoid going into the room."</p><p>

"Oh...great...yeah," sputtered Harry, caught slightly off guard. "So this is the mistletoe talking?"</p><p>

"Don't be silly. It's me talking. Mistletoe can't talk."</p><p>

"Are you certain that you want to do this, Luna," asked Hermione, also a bit shocked by her rapid decision in the matter. "It's a big decision."</p><p>

"Yes, if Harry also wants to do it. I want to do it. I think it is the best solution."</p><p>

"Yeah...uh...wow. I'm still thinking about it," Harry stammered, looking desperately lost in the attempt to sort of his feelings about this life decision.</p><p>

"Take your time, Harry," encouraged Hermione with a hand on his arm. "This is too important to rush."</p><p>

"Would like some of my tea? It still has several mistletoe berries in it."</p><p>

"No...uh...thanks, Luna. I just need some time."</p><p>

They got up and returned to Hermione's office for a little quieter environment to think in. Once they were all seated, Hermione pulled a vial from her purse and reached out toward Harry.</p><p>

"Here," she said, unstopping the bottle. "This is Calming Potion. It will help you relax so you can think."</p><p>

Harry held up his arm to refuse. "Thanks, but I have to do this on my own."</p><p>

Several minutes passed. Hermione busied herself with some of the paperwork on her desk. Luna pulled her Spectrespecs out of her purse and started looking for wrackspurts buzzing around Harry's head.</p><p>

"I want to do it," abruptly blurted out Harry, startling Hermione and causing Luna to remove her Spectrespecs. "That's my decision. I want to do this."</p><p>

"Okay," said Hermione as she rearranged the papers she had dropped when Harry had announced his desire to go back to zero. Luna walked over and gave him a hug.</p><p>

"I think it is the best solution to this puzzle," said Luna.</p><p>

"How do we do it?" he asked.</p><p>

"We have to organize a request for the proper Room of Requirement," responded Hermione as she stood up. "To start with, you are going to need a room that will place you back on the morning before you both entered the puzzle."</p><p>

"Yes, definitely," said Harry, nodding his head.</p><p>

"Oooo...but what will stop us from just entering the puzzle again?" asked Luna.</p><p>

Ummm...you will need something or someone there to convince you that entering...uh...creating the room is a bad idea."</p><p>

"Will we still know the future? How will we avoid that?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, that will be problematic. I think the room can erase your memory of the future."</p><p>

"Alright then. What are we asking for?</p><p>

"I think you need a room that places both of you in the dining hall a few minutes before Luna left to create the puzzle room."</p><p>

"I like that," said Luna with a smile. "I always like breakfast at Hogwarts."</p><p>

"Right...okay," continued Hermione, rubbing her forehead and thinking off the top of her head, but clearly putting some real thought into it. "And I think the room needs a person or something that will convince you not to create the puzzle room. It or they should encourage you to go somewhere else...uh...do something different."</p><p>

I like it so far," said Harry. It seems to make sense. What am I going to do?"</p><p>

"Last time, it seems you were led on to do what you did based on what Luna said she liked to do when she was feeling stressed out. I think you will follow her lead this time, as well."</p><p>

"Yes. That is probably right," agreed Harry, nodding his head and twisting his lips. "It is Luna not creating the puzzle that is the key here."</p><p>

"I think the only other thing we need is for the room to delete your memories of future events once you have left to do other things and to return you to the real world where you will avoid creating the puzzle once you fall asleep."</p><p>

"Will it take us back to the morning?" asked Luna. "What if I wake up and decide to create the puzzle then?</p><p>

"Okay," hemmed Hermione. "Then the room will leave you with the knowledge gained about not creating puzzles in the future so you won't be tempted. That should do it. What do you think?"</p><p>

"It seemed good," said Harry as he pursed his lips and nodded his head."</p><p>

"I agree. Exceptionally excellent."</p><p>

"Then, if you are ready, we can go to Hogwarts and go on with it."</p><p>

Moments later they were taking turns stepping into Hermione's fireplace and heading off through the floo network to the Three Broomsticks. When they appeared in the backroom, they brushed off the soot, then concealed themselves under Harry's invisibility cloak and headed off to the castle. They did not want to spend time drinking butterbeer. The sooner this was over, the better.</p><p>

They removed the cloak once they were away from Hogsmeade. Just before they entered the castle, they recovered themselves with the invisibility cloak. Once they had huffed and puffed their way up to the seventh floor, they removed the cloak and prepared to set their plan in motion.</p><p>

"I wrote down the request while we were talking," said Hermione. "One of you needs to think it while pacing back and forth in front of the statue."</p><p>

Harry took the paper. He and Luna started walking as Harry read the request aloud so Hermione could verify his accuracy. After their third pass, the doors to the room appeared. They looked at them and then back at Hermione. Her eyes were glistening with tears. They ran over and hugged her. They knew this was going to change their lives in ways they could not know. It was a tough call, but it had to be made.</p><p>

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry as a tear ran down his cheek. "I'll remember what you did for us forever."</p><p>

Actually, you won't" choked Hermione.</p><p>

"Thanks, said an equally weepy Luna. "You are my best friend."</p><p>

A moment later, they were walking to the doors. Harry pulled them open and they stepped in. The doors closed with a heavy thud and disappeared.</p><p>

Harry shook his head like he had checked out of reality for a second. He was in the dining hall idly poking at his last banger while finishing breakfast. Suddenly, a dreamy voice said, "Hello, Harry Potter."</p><p>

He turned and his eyes were greeted by a cute, petite girl with prominent, silvery-blue eyes and an overabundance of dirty blond hair. It was Luna Lovegood, the girl he had first met on the train.</p><p>

"Oh hi...uh...Luna," replied Harry in a somber, remote voice as he barely looked up.</p><p>

"How are you? You looked stressed."</p><p>

"I am stressed, Luna" was his response. "I have to play quidditch this afternoon against Slytherin and Draco."</p><p>

"Oooo. I imagine that is quite distressing," said Luna. "When I am stressed, I like to go to a quiet place I found to clear my mind up on the seventh floor. It's a place where I can do puzzles or solve a mystery to distract myself. I find it quite helpful."</p><p>

"I might need to ask you how to go there one of these days," breathed Harry.</p><p>

"Yes, you will like it…uhhhh…yes. Well, I am going for a walk…bye."</p><p>

"My," interrupted a voice as Luna turned to leave. "That sounds like an incredibly dangerous thing to do."</p><p>

The voice was coming from a nearby older Ravenclaw boy who was apparently familiar with the Room of Requirement. It would seem he had been eavesdropping while also chatting with some friends.</p><p>

"Why is that, Joshua?" she inquired.</p><p>

"What if you enter a puzzle that is a no-win situation? You could be trapped, or even something worse."</p><p>

"That is a disturbing prospect. I had not considered that possibility. Do you really think that could happen? What would you do? How would you avoid that."</p><p>

"I think it's a distinct possibility. I think the only way to win is not to play."</p><p>

"But what if the puzzle doesn't offer me that possibility."</p><p>

"Then I think it is important not to start it at all."</p><p>

"You're right. I should not enter the room in the first place. Thank you, Joshua. That is very helpful."</p><p>

Joshua left as Luna turned back to Harry. "I think I will go for a walk down by the lake. Neville indicated it was possible there are some gulping plimpies down there. He said he dropped one of his gurdyroots in the water by the boat dock and a school of something fled away from it. I told him about how gulping plimpies are repelled by them. I asked him and he said they could have been plimpies."</p><p>

"I'll go with you. That might take my mind off things."</p><p>

"Thanks, Harry. I would enjoy your company. Most people don't seem interested in magical creatures. They seldom want to go looking for them with me."</p><p>

"Sure. I'm glad to go. You can tell me about nargles, too."</p><p>

"Oooo yes. I would like that."</p><p>

A short time later, they were wading in the water while Luna explained the differences between Nargles and Weetimorousbeasties. Finally, after not finding any plimpies, they sat down in a grassy spot and leaned back against a log to enjoy the sun and a cooling breeze that made it a perfect day for doing nothing. When they awoke, they were in their beds. All of their knowledge of the future was gone. Life was reasonable, considering they still had Umbridge and O.W.Ls to deal with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. THE DISNEY ENDING Chapter 20-J</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know Disney always plays fast and loose with the canon of anything they do, so you know it was eventually coming to this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met in Hermione's office for what would prove to be a melancholy meeting. Harry and Luna had worked on a resolution for several days trying to reach a mutually agreeable decision on whether to go back to their life in Buenos Aires or to stay here with their current families.</p>
<p>

Hermione was excited when an owl arrived stating they had finally made their decision. However, it was clear by their mood that it was a painful one, not one calling for immediate celebration.</p>
<p>

"There's just no 'right' answer," moaned Harry as he looked to Hermione. "We have reached a decision, but it was an arduous process."</p>
<p>

"Yessss. We could find dozens of reasons to go one way, and dozens more to go the other. It has been especially perplexing."</p>
<p>

"But you did reach a decision. Am I correct?"</p>
<p>

"Yes," said Harry. "We have decided we want to go back to our lives in Buenos Aires. We were right on the edge of some amazing things when we left. We think our lives there will be spectacular."</p>
<p>

"Okay," said Hermione, inwardly surprised, but trying not to sound judgemental. "If that is your decision...and after all...it is yours to make, then we need to see about making it happen."</p>
<p>

"We gave it a lot of thought. We think it is for the best," added Luna.</p>
<p>

"Then let's go down to the dining hall and at least salute your decision," said Hermione. "This is a huge thing."</p>
<p>

A few minutes later they were seated at Hermione's table as her personal house-elf, Pipsy, served each of them particularly nice butterbeers and a large slice of carrot cake, although Luna suspected it might actually be made with golden root.</p>
<p>

"After a couple of extra-sweet butterbeers and their cake, their moods were elevated enough to talk about how they would accomplish their move. It was decided they would go to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. That would be a Saturday and their movements would be least hindered. They would create a room to return them to Buenos Aires with working wands. Harry would meet his new business partners. From there, they would avoid Hannibal and move forward in their lives. They would also make certain Hermione did not die from her earlier attack.</p>
<p>

"Thanks for not leaving me dead," said Hermione. "But when you go, it will be the last time I ever see you. You are two of my dearest friends. I am going to be sad."</p>
<p>

"Who knows what will happen?" said Harry. "Some pretty strange things have already occurred. We may see each other again. It will just be an age difference thing."</p>
<p>

"Yessss," breathed Luna. "Our son Herman, he will be exactly the same age as Harry in this reality. That could be particularly interesting."</p>
<p>

"Yes, particularly," agreed Hermione as she wiped some of the froth from her butterbeer off her upper lip.</p>
<p>

They chatted for several more minutes before deciding it was time to break up. They all knew that as soon as they left for Buenos Aires, this reality would change. If they did come back at some point, it would not just be their ages that were different, the whole reality would be different.</p>
<p>

When Harry got home, he knew this would be his last night with Ginny and their children. Luna knew the same thing about Rolf and her family. They were both already aware that life was not all sunny skies and chirping birds. It was, in fact, a long progression of choices, often cruel and without any clear-cut answers or consequence-free outcomes. But they had made their decision and were prepared to live with it. It was an agonizing evening for both of them.</p>
<p>

Harry made love to Ginny, as did Luna with Rolf. Their hearts wear torn by the acts, and both Ginny and Rolf could tell something was bothering them. Neither of them responded to questions about something being wrong. They knew if they said anything, the whole situation would implode.</p>
<p>

The next morning, Harry met Luna at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was off to a match. Rolf was meeting some friends to examine some recent discoveries. They had some tea and scones before heading off to the Ministry to meet Hermione for their trip up to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>

Hermione was waiting for them in her office. The Ministry was quieter than usual, seeing as it was Saturday. They chatted briefly before taking their floo network rides into the backroom of the Three Broomsticks.</p>
<p>

They decided to eat lunch before walking up to the school. It was more of a tactic to slow the inevitable event than hunger. They sipped a set of butterbeers, Hermione's with her customary slice of ginger as they waited on their food. When it arrived, their plates of shepherd's pie were fresh and delicious. Luna said the horklumps were particularly good today. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, enjoying the sliced mushrooms along with the lamb and other vegetables mixed into the mashed potato top crust.</p>
<p>

As they finished their second butterbeer, they could not forestall things any longer. They looked at each other and got up. They walked out of the inn and started arm-in-arm up the path trying to maintain a cheerful demeanor.</p>
<p>

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak as they neared the castle. It would be best if they could conduct their business without prying eyes or sniffing noses. All too soon, they were standing in front of the statue of Barnabus the Barmy. They all shared a tearful hug, knowing this was it for them Hermione was particularly sad. She was about to lose two of her absolute best friends in the world forever.</p>
<p>

Harry started walking, asking for a room that would take them back to the morning before the concert. He wanted fully-functional wands, memories of all they knew, a living Hermione, and so on.</p>
<p>

When the doors appeared and Harry pulled them open, the three of them once again found themselves locked in a soggy embrace. After several heartfelt moments, they broke apart. Harry and Luna walked toward the entrance, stopping once to turn back and blow kisses at a sobbing Hermione. Then the door closed behind them and they found themselves shaking off the confusion in the front room of their home.</p>
<p>

Everything seemed to go onto autopilot from there. Luna left to get their clothes for the evening. Harry spoke to some of his friends on the telephone to shore up their plans for their pre-show meeting.</p>
<p>

Later, Harry made his connections and the show started. They left at the end of intermission after spotting Hannibal and Clarice returning to their seats. Their future was in motion.</p>
<p>

In the next few months, franchises of Loco Gringo Pizza began appearing all over the area. Leaving day arrived and passed. Herman and now Rhonda were at Castelobruxo. Luna was having a great time running the store with her little helper, Ginille, being there frequently.</p>
<p>

It seemed like life was beaming its biggest smile on the Potters. That is until the door opened just as Harry, Luna, and Ginille were sitting down to dinner. It was Herman and Rhonda.</p>
<p>

"Herman! Rhonda!" exclaimed Harry as Ginille ran over to hug her big brother and sister.</p>
<p>

"Yessss. What are you doing home?"</p>
<p>

"Did you get in trouble at school?" asked Harry, having a flashback of some of his situations as a student.</p>
<p>

"No, dad. The school was attacked. They sent everyone home for safety purposes."</p>
<p>

"Attacked. What do you mean attacked?" said Harry, his face looking very serious as he stood up.</p>
<p>

"Some bad people came to the school," said Rhonda. "The professors called them Señor Tenebroso y Los Mortífagos"</p>
<p>

Harry looked at Luna with wide eyes and a shocked face. She looked at him with the same expression. "Voldemort!" they gasped in unison.</p>
<p>

Suddenly, Harry's scar began to burn. "He is here to conquer the magical world, but now he is looking for me. He knows I'm here."</p>
<p>

"What can we do?" asked Luna, looking frightened.</p>
<p>

"I'm not sure. I need to think. We need a plan."</p>
<p>

Herman and Rhonda could tell their parents were very upset, even scared by the situation. They looked on and listened, hoping for something positive to happen.</p>
<p>

"Oooo. I thought we were done with him when we came here," moaned Luna in an exasperated tone. "We have to protect our family. This is incredibly horrible."</p>
<p>

"I thought it was over, too. We have no one here to help us. I'm scared."</p>
<p>

They looked at the children. The fear and concern in their voices were clearly affecting them. All three of them looked frightened as they huddled together.</p>
<p>

"You need to go in the other room and find something to do," said Harry as he gripped his chin with his hand. "Your mother and I need to talk."</p>
<p>

The kids left the room and Harry sat down. Luna began puttering with things, eventually making a batch of biscuits. An hour passed, then two. Finally, Harry stood up and looked at Luna, who was now cutting vegetables for some sort of soup.</p>
<p>

"I have to go back to the Ministry of Hogwarts," announced Harry as he stood up, causing Luna to drop her knife and turn around with a shocked and surprised expression.</p>
<p>

"What are you talking about?' asked Luna. "How…"</p>
<p>

"...We have no way of fighting him. Us alone against him and his Death Eaters is a losing situation. We need help. I need to go back and look for a way to deal with this."</p>
<p>

"But what about the kids?"</p>
<p>

"You need to stay here and protect them. If anything happens, you need to take them and escape. I will find you."</p>
<p>

"What do you expect to find back in England?"</p>
<p>

"I'm not entirely certain, but I do know one thing…"</p>
<p>

"...What's that? What do you know?" asked Luna, sounding desperate.</p>
<p>

"I don't know how many of his horcruxes still exist, but I know where they all are hidden. If I can find them, we can destroy him. It may be our only hope."</p>
<p>

"Okayyyy. If you really think this is our only hope...then I will do my best. But try not to be too long or get into trouble."</p>
<p>

Harry walked over and began hugging her. He could feel her trembling. "I will come back. I promise."</p>
<p>

Luna held up her hand for a pinky promise. "You know the rules," she said, her big, silvery-blue eyes welling up with tears as Harry raised his hand and completed the promise. "This is an unbreakable bond...just like an unbreakable vow."</p>
<p>

"I know. I promise I will be careful and come back.</p>
<p>

"You'd better, Harry Potter," she sniffed. "You'd better."</p>
<p>

Harry spent the next couple of hours preparing three gloves as portkeys for the journey. The first glove would get him to Jamaica. The second would take him to New York. The third would get him to London.</p>
<p>

When the time to leave arrived, he gave all of the children a farewell hug and told them he would see them later. This caused Herman and Rhonda to give him a 'you're so weird' look. Ginille hugged him back and kissed his cheek because she loved her daddy. Luna and he went out onto the back patio. He reiterated his love and that he would return soon. She embraced him and reminded him of the pinky promise. A moment later, he was gone.</p>
<p>

The trip to Jamaica was long, tiresome, and uneventful. By the time he landed in the back area behind the main building of the Strawberry Hill resort, he was desperately in need of a restroom visit. He quickly made his way inside and relieved himself.</p>
<p>

After walking around to loosen up his body, he went to the restaurant and ordered a lunch of their famous goat and oxtail stew and a red stripe beer. An hour later he made a final trip to the restroom and tightened the strap on the second portkey glove around his wrist. He hated leaving so soon. This place was filled with a treasure trove of fond memories.</p>
<p>

When he arrived in New York several hours later, he found a magical world in a state of chaos and disarray. The MACUSA building was overrun with Death Eaters and other minions and toadies of Voldemort. Harry had no idea as to the extent of things accomplished by Voldemort since his disappearance from Hogwarts and appearance in Buenos Aires. He had truly erased himself from the lexicon of the magical world.</p>
<p>

Harry was very fortunate that he was not recognized and arrested on sight. It was only due to the difference in his age and the pictures of him on the wanted posters that allowed him to escape undetected. He quickly fitted the third glove onto his hand and left for London with great fear and trepidations of what he might find there.</p>
<p>

By the time he landed at The Burrow, he was a bundle of nerves...and things were going to get worse, not better. The Burrow was deserted. The only signs of life were a few strange animals roaming the grounds and some gnomes who had been emboldened by the lack of human presence. The same situation was found after he made his way over the hills to the Lovegood home. Where was everyone? Where could all of them be?</p>
<p>

He took a chance and used some of the floo powder by the Lovegood fireplace to make his way to Diagon Alley. Much to his dismay, it was filled with Death Eaters and other dark wizarding types usually found only in Knockturn Alley. Everyone was minding their own business. It was a decidedly unfriendly atmosphere.</p>
<p>

Several stores were empty husks of their former selves. Some were relatively intact. Gringott's seemed untouched. That was probably because even dark wizards and witches needed a secure place to hide their riches. Ollivander's was still open. Again, it was probably the need for quality wands over the urge to destroy it.</p>
<p>

Harry took a chance and walked toward Ollivander's. He recognized the familiar tinkle of the bell over the door as he stepped inside. As he started to glance around he heard the sound of hard wheels rolling across an old, wooden floor. A second later Garrick Ollivander slid into view.</p>
<p>

"May I help you?"</p>
<p>

"Mister Ollivander. Yes. It's me. Harry Potter…"</p>
<p>

"...Harry Potter?" came the response in a raspy, suspicious voice as the old man squinted through his aged eyes. "That's impossible. Harry Potter is dead. He disappeared a few years ago. And if he were alive, he would be a schoolboy, not your age."</p>
<p>

No. Sir. It is me," insisted Harry.</p>
<p>

"If you are who you claim to be, present me your wand," he said skeptically as he stepped down off his ladder.</p>
<p>

Harry pulled his cherished holly and phoenix feather wand from his robe and offered it up. Mister Ollivander took it and began flexing it and raised it to his ear and started snapping it with his index finger.</p>
<p>

"Curious," he said several times until his eyes suddenly shot wide open and his jaw dropped. "You are Harry Potter."</p>
<p>

"Yes, sir. That is what I've been trying to tell you."</p>
<p>

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you a young lad? Are you using an aging potion?" asked Ollivander in a hushed, deathly serious voice as he returned Harry's wand to him. "This is a very dangerous place for anyone, especially you. You need to get out of sight."</p>
<p>

"That's the problem, sir. I don't know where to go. I can't find anyone. You are the first friendly face I have seen since I got here. Do you know a place?"</p>
<p>

"I've heard of one. Mind you, it is just a rumor. But it might help."</p>
<p>

"Where, sir? Where is it?"</p>
<p>

"It is only a rumor...so I cannot promise it is true...but I am told you have to go to someplace called The Shrinking or maybe it was Shrieking Shack, I believe it was called, in Hogsmeade Village. But it is only a rumor mind you."</p>
<p>

"I know the place. Thank you, sir. Thank you," said Harry as he turned to leave.</p>
<p>

"Be careful. He is looking for you. Pray he doesn't find out you were here."</p>
<p>

Harry was still holding his wand. Before Mister Ollivander could react, he turned and said 'Immuto Obliviate' with a wave and a pale green beam hit the old man. He then modified the mind of Mr. Ollivander to forget he had ever been there. He felt it was the best for both of them.</p>
<p>

Harry went into Quality Quidditch Supplies up the street from Ollivander's. He purchased a respectable, but not show-offish broom for the trip. He did not want to use a traceable means of travel. Once airborne, he headed straight north toward Scotland.</p>
<p>

Four hours later, the village came into view. He landed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and made his way in the direction of the entrance into the shack under the whomping willow.</p>
<p>

With the aid of the falling darkness, he made it into the entry hole just barely avoiding a resounding thud made by a large branch of the startled tree. Using his wand light, he walked in a crouch toward the shack. As he got closer, he began noticing odd smells. When he got to the trapdoor that would let him inside, he saw a dim light emanating from the inside.</p>
<p>

Harry extinguished his wand and cautiously began to raise the heavy door so he could peek through the crack. Where were his Weasley snooping devices when he needed them?</p>
<p>

The first thing he saw in the dim light was a small animal resembling a chizpurfle he remembered from Care of Magical Creature. Then, on the adjacent wall, he saw something else, possibly a clabbert. As he raised the door higher, a pustule between the eyes of the thing on the wall started to glow red. It was definitely a clabbert.</p>
<p>

Harry lifted the door up the rest of the way. This caused the clabbert to make a shrill noise and jump off the wall. In turn, the chizpurfle he had seen and two more he had not to start running across the floor. Suddenly a gruff, but unmistakably familiar voice boomed from behind the door into the next room.</p>
<p>

"What's all the commotion, ya silly creatures? Calm down before ya have the Death Eaters on all of us."</p>
<p>

"HAGRID!" screamed Harry's mind. He jumped up into the broken squalor of a room and headed toward the door. As he burst through the door he saw Hagrid was reaching for his crossbow amidst a mountain of broken and dilapidated things populated by a wide assortment of magical creatures.</p>
<p>

"Hagrid!" he shouted. "It's me. Harry!"</p>
<p>

Hagrid stopped mid-turn. He gave Harry a confused look, then shouted "'Arry. 'Ow are ya alive? What happened to ya? Ya disappeared a few years ago. I thought ya were dead."</p>
<p>

"I was dead, sort of. But I am here and I need your help."</p>
<p>

"Of course I'll help. "But 'ow come ya look so old? 're ya usin' so sorta disguise?"</p>
<p>

Harry gave Hagrid a hug before locating enough of a chair to sit down on. "It's a long story, Hagrid. I will tell you when I have more time. Why are you here?"</p>
<p>

"Hogwarts is a dangerous place what with the Death Eaters runnin' it. I had to hide 'ere or they'd try to kill me. I came 'ere so I could care for my critters. Someone 'as tuh do it. They ain't got no one else."</p>
<p>

"I am looking for others. I need help to defeat Vold…"</p>
<p>

"...Don't say his name!" exclaimed Hagrid in an urgent voice. "It's got a Taboo curse on it, it does. That's how they finds ya."</p>
<p>

"Okay, but do you know where I can find the others?</p>
<p>

"That's top-secret information, that is. The Death Eaters would pay a lot for that."</p>
<p>

"But I have to find them if I am going to defeat him," pleaded Harry.</p>
<p>

"I'm supposin' ya do at that," replied Hagrid as he started rummaging through the countless pockets on his enormous coat. "They're in 'ere someplace."</p>
<p>

Hagrid pulled all sorts of items and small creatures out and then put them back as Harry watched. "Well, of course, 'ere it is," he announced as he finally pulled some galleons from an obscure pocket. "Take this 'ere."</p>
<p>

"What do I do with this?" asked Harry as he took the coin.</p>
<p>

"That there is an enchanted coin. 'ermione made it, she did...clever girl," he smiled through his black jungle of beard. "Ya take that to the seashore over by Tinworth in Cornwall. Hold it in yer hand while ya walk aroun' the place. They'll find you, they will."</p>
<p>

"Thanks, Hagrid. I better get going. I have a lot to do if we are going to defeat him."</p>
<p>

Harry gave Hagrid a hug and exited the shack. He emerged from under the trees moment later and got a boost from a branch that swatted him like a quidditch beater. It sent him flying in the correct direction to find his broom, so he was not too angry, just a little sore.</p>
<p>

He flew southwest to the Firth of Clyde and then south crossing the Irish Sea. He continued down the St. George's Channel and around the tip of Wales. As he reached the mainland on the other side of the Bristol Channel, he began wondering how he would find Tinworth. He knew Cornwall was the county on the southwestern tip of England, but that was about the limit of his knowledge.</p>
<p>

It was morning when he spotted a small village. Harry had catnapped along the way, so he was not overly tired. He landed in the woods on the outskirts and walked in with the hopes of finding an inn where he could find some breakfast and someone who could direct him to Tinworth.</p>
<p>

Luck was with him. He quickly located a place called The Sea Lion Inn that seemed popular with the local population. He went in and sat down. A waitress brought him a pot of tea and asked what he would like for breakfast. He ordered the breakfast special. When it appeared, it was a large plate loaded with fried mashed potatoes, bacon, sausage, tomato, mushrooms, egg, toast, and something the waitress had called fresh hog's pudding. The hog's pudding was 'interesting and different' but 'quite okay' he thought. In the end, he was stuffed and satisfied.</p>
<p>

"Kin I git ya anything else, dear," asked the waitress.</p>
<p>

"No, that was excellent, but I am full. But if I could, I would like to ask a question?"</p>
<p>

"What's that, dear?"</p>
<p>

I am looking for a place called Tinsworth. Do you know where to find it?</p>
<p>

"Tinsworth? That's an odd place. It's out on Lizard Point. Can't imagine what ya be wantin' with a place like that."</p>
<p>

"I'm not sure myself. A friend asked me to meet them there. Do you know the directions?"</p>
<p>

"Git on the main road an' follow the signs to Flambard Park. They're all over. When ya pass the park you git on A-thirty-eighty-three. Lizard Point an' Tinworth are at the end of it. Best take some insect spray. Lotta sand flies this time a year."</p>
<p>

Harry thanked the waitress and gave her a generous tip along with the money for the bill for all of her help. He quietly made his way to a small store and purchased a map. Once he located Lizard Point on it, he slipped back to his broom and disappeared into the air.</p>
<p>

Lizard Point was almost due south of the inn on the opposite side of the county. He used the four-point spell to set his direction. Less than an hour later, he swooped down to inspect a tiny seaside village. The sign on the road said Tinsworth.</p>
<p>

He set down in the dunes between the village and the seashore. He still did not know exactly how he was going to find the others. He took the coin from his pocket and held it in his hand as he strolled along the shoreline.</p>
<p>

It was a truly beautiful and remote location. He had never seen the likes of it in England. He could understand how people would like to use it as a hiding place.</p>
<p>

An hour later found him tired, confused, and getting frustrated. Harry was starting to wonder if Hagrid had gone daft and sent him on a fool's errand. He sat down and in no time drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>

Uncounted time passed. When he finally stirred and he opened his eyes, he saw two figures staring at him.</p>
<p>

"Ron! Hermione!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and stepped toward them.</p>
<p>

Both of them moved back and pulled their wands. "Who are you?" asked Ron in a defensive voice.</p>
<p>

"It's me. Harry."</p>
<p>

"Not likely, mate. Harry's our age, no yours." asserted Ron as he brandished his wand.</p>
<p>

"It is me." insisted Harry.</p>
<p>

"Speak to us in parseltongue," demanded Hermione, also pointing her wand at him."</p>
<p>

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Siyah sayesh. Siyah setay hissah theeth."</p>
<p>

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, startled but not fully convinced.</p>
<p>

"When was the first time you spoke parseltongue?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>

"When I talked to the snake in the zoo before setting it on my cousin Dudley."</p>
<p>

"Who was the person the snake threatened when you spoke to it during your duel with Malfoy?" queried Ron.</p>
<p>

"Justin...uh...Justin Finch-Fetchley."</p>
<p>

Both Hermione looked at each other. They were both waiting for the other to acknowledge what they both knew was true.</p>
<p>

"Harry?" said Ron in a tentative voice. "What happened to you?"</p>
<p>

"Are you using polyjuice potion?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>

"Something like that. Long, crazy story. But shouldn't we be back out of sight?"</p>
<p>

"Yes. Yes," said Hermione, pulling Ron's arm. "Follow us."</p>
<p>

"They started walking up over a dune amidst a swarm of annoying, ravenous flies. Suddenly the flies disappeared and a cottage materialized in front of them.</p>
<p>

"This is Shell Cottage. It belongs to my family," said Ron. It's one of the few places safe to hide."</p>
<p>

From the outside, it looked like the home of a wealthy. Old, English family. Once inside, it looked like The Burrow had collided with the home of the Dursleys.</p>
<p>

Ron raised his voice and said, "Listen up, all of you. I have a surprise for you."</p>
<p>

Before his eyes were Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred and George, Ginny, Remus and Tonks, Fleur Delacour, and a few others he did not immediately recognize. All of their eyes quickly fixed on the stranger accompanying him and Hermione.</p>
<p>

"Hello," said Harry, anxious to make this a more intimate reunion.</p>
<p>

"It's Harry!" exclaimed Ron. I can't explain his disguise, but it really is Harry."</p>
<p>

There was a moment of mass paralysis, then Molly charged forward and wrapped him up in a gigantic huge. Within seconds, he was surrounded by a boisterous mass of welcoming.</p>
<p>

Once the hurrah died down, it became time to answer the question on the mind of everyone in the room.</p>
<p>

Over the next hour, Harry recounted the tale of the disappearance of him and Luna, their life over the multiple decades that brought them to be a respectable family in Buenos Aires. At first, it was met with the expected skepticism. However, as it went on and he answered question after question, the level of belief in his story won everyone over.</p>
<p>

Hermione finally tried to sum things up by asking, "Why are you here and what do you want us to do?"</p>
<p>

"He-who-shall-not-be-named," started Harry, "is attempting to take over the entire wizarding world. You know what he had done here. He has already done the same thing in the United States. The MACUSA is his."</p>
<p>

The entire room was buzzing as he continued to speak. They were isolated here. Much of the information he was relaying was new to all of them. They were all aghast.</p>
<p>

"Now, he is in South America. He's trying to take over there. He knows I live there. I have felt him. That's why I'm here."</p>
<p>

"Blimey, Harry," gushed Ron. "What can we do? He's too powerful."</p>
<p>

"Remember, I have been bouncing around in time. I have lived these years in a different timeline. We beat him there. We can beat him here. I know things he doesn't know that I know. We can use it to our advantage."</p>
<p>

"What do you know?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>

"He's made some horcruxes. He thinks they are his key to immortality."</p>
<p>

"What's a horcrux?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>

"I forgot, you haven't heard of them, yet," said Harry. "They are an object in which a person hides a bit of his soul. If a person's body is killed, the horcrux can bring them back to life. Basically, you can't die."</p>
<p>

The entire room was looking at him in shocked disbelief. No one had ever heard of anything even remotely like that. It was frightening, to say the least.</p>
<p>

"And Vold…" started Ron as Harry cut him off.</p>
<p>

"Don't say his name."</p>
<p>

"Fear of his name only increases his power," said Hermione.</p>
<p>

"It's not that. There is a Taboo curse on it. It is how they find people. If you say it, they could find this place."</p>
<p>

"Ohhhh," gasped Ron. "That's bloody different."</p>
<p>

"So," said Ginny, getting back to the made subject. "You're saying he made one of these horcruxes."</p>
<p>

"Actually, he made seven, if you count me.</p>
<p>

"You're a horcrux?" asked Bill.</p>
<p>

"Yes. Kind of. I'll get to that in a minute."</p>
<p>

"What else are they?" inquired Ginny.</p>
<p>

"The first one was Tom Riddle's diary. I destroyed it in our second year in the Chamber of Secrets with the Sword of Gryffindor. The next one is a ring that belonged to Marvolo Gaunt. I am pretty certain Dumbledore destroyed it. Does anyone know where he is?"</p>
<p>

"Dumbledore is dead..." said Hermione in a sad voice.</p>
<p>

"...Snape killed him," interrupted Ron as Harry's face reacted in shock. "Hermione and I saw him do it."</p>
<p>

"What happened?"</p>
<p>

"Dumbledore was off on a mission," began Hermione. "He asked Ron and me to hide near the top of the Astronomy Tower and wait for his return. Draco showed up just as Dumbledore returned. He started arguing with Dumbledore and knocked his wand out of his hand. We were just about to run to his aid when the others appeared. They were Death Eaters led by Bellatrix LeStrange. There were too many for us to fight. Bellatrix started urging Draco to kill him, but he couldn't. "I think Bellatrix was about to do it when Snape showed up. We thought he was going to help, but he killed Dumbledore, instead.</p>
<p>

Ron jumped back in as Hermione started to break down. "Dumbledore fell off the tower. Later, as they started to move him, Hermione picked up his wand and a ring that was still in his hand. We put them in his office."</p>
<p>

"We need to check for it," said Harry. "We need to know if he destroyed it."</p>
<p>

"That will be impossible with the Death Eaters running the school," said Remus. "It is far too dangerous to go there."</p>
<p>

"I have to go there. One of the other horcruxes is hidden there, too...Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It is hidden in the Room of Requirement."</p>
<p>

"It's too dangerous," reiterated Remus as Tonks took his arm.</p>
<p>

"There's no choice. I have to," asserted Harry.</p>
<p>

"What about the other ones?" asked Ginny.</p>
<p>

One of them is a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It is either in Sirius Black's house or in the possession of Dolores Umbridge. Where is Sirius?</p>
<p>

"No one knows," said Remus. "We have heard from him in months."</p>
<p>

"Then we have to go to his house."</p>
<p>

"That is incredibly risky," warned Remus.</p>
<p>

"It is our only choice. I have to go."</p>
<p>

"Then I'll go with you."</p>
<p>

"Darling, I'll…" said Tonks.</p>
<p>

"No," said Remus. "Just the two of us. That's enough risk."</p>
<p>

A short time later, Harry and Remus found themselves in the shadows across the street from the hidden Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Lupin performed a charm and the houses separated and Number 12 appeared.</p>
<p>

"Be very careful," warned Lupin as they stepped to the door. "We don't know the status of this place. It could be booby-trapped."</p>
<p>

Harry got his wand at the ready. Lupin used a second charm and the door opened. They were greeted by a rush of stale, dusty, cold air pouring out of the long, dimly lit hallway. With the utmost caution, they made their way up the steps with barely a creak to the bedroom. Just before making it to the room belonging to Regulus, they heard a noise from an adjacent bedroom.</p>
<p>

The door was slightly ajar. The sign on it read Orion and Walburga Black. Remus used his fingers to slowly open it until a moving shadow appeared on the floor. He hesitated, then opened the door further.</p>
<p>

The shadow belonged to Kreacher. He had his back to them as he moved things about on a dressing table. Remus cleared his throat as Harry and he entered the room.</p>
<p>

"Harry Potter," scowled Kreacher in a murmuring growl. "Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. And the werewolf friend of Master Sirius."</p>
<p>

"Good to see you too, Kreacher," said Remus.</p>
<p>

"We need some information," said Harry, getting directly to the point.</p>
<p>

"What is this information you seek? And why should I help you."</p>
<p>

"Kreacher," boomed a voice behind them. "Enough of your vitriol."</p>
<p>

Harry and Remus spun around to see Sirius...alive and well. They both ran to him and embraced him in the warmest of embraces.</p>
<p>

"Harry, you're alive," gushed Sirius. "We all thought you were dead after you and that Lovegood girl disappeared."</p>
<p>

"It's a long story," replied Harry. "I can tell it to you later."</p>
<p>

"How long have you been here," asked Lupin. "Everyone has wondered about you."</p>
<p>

I've been here for months. The Death Eaters came here several times but gave up on it. It is a safe place, now. But you said 'everyone'. Who else is with you?"</p>
<p>

"There's a bunch of people back where we came from. You can go with us when we leave."</p>
<p>

"That would be wonderful. I have only had the company of Kreacher these several months. But why are you here?"</p>
<p>

"We are looking for something that was in possession of your brother. A yellowish locket with a green S that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin."</p>
<p>

"I know the locket. I have seen it in his room. It is stashed in a dresser drawer. What do you want with it?"</p>
<p>

"It's a horcrux."</p>
<p>

"A what?" replied Sirius, sounding totally confused.</p>
<p>

"A Horcrux...a piece of He-who-shall-not-be-named's soul. I mean to kill it."</p>
<p>

"I've never heard of such a thing."</p>
<p>

"I'll explain it later. First, let's go get it."</p>
<p>

They made their way into the bedroom of Regulus. Sirius led them through curtains of dusty cobwebs and passed many, curious, scattered objects. It was obvious Kreacher had not cared for the room since the death of Regulus. The Death Eaters were clearly not thieves. Many of the objects could be quite valuable, but they had been simply tossed on the floor.</p>
<p>

Sirius pulled open the top drawer on a black, hand-carved dresser featuring many dark images. He rifled through some clothing and boxes, finally pulling out a small, gray case. He opened it to reveal the Slytherin locket.</p>
<p>

Harry took the locket and threw it on the floor. With the wave of his wand, he said, "Confringo." The fiery orange spell exploded on the locket, but it remained unharmed. "It's real. It's a horcrux."</p>
<p>

"Now what?" asked Remus, confused by the lack of damage to the locket.</p>
<p>

"I'll explain everything. First, let's get back home. Sirius. Come with us."</p>
<p>

The trio made it back to the shoreline outside the cottage in a flash of apparition. A short time later, Fred and George appeared to let them in thanks to the coins in the hands of Harry and Remus. When Sirius also walked in, there was an eruption of joy. If having show up was not enough good news and excited for a month, adding Sirius to the equation was a happiness overload. Great amounts of treats and bottles of butterbeer and mead were consumed by the time they all turned in for the night.</p>
<p>

The following day demanded a return to the mission. Harry brought Sirius up to speed on his amazing situation. They all listened as Harry spoke about the final horcruxes. They were Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. When Ron told him that Neville had killed the snake with the Sword of Gryffindor, his heart leapt. But it quickly sunk when Ron went on to tell him Bellatrix LeStrange killed Neville a few seconds later.</p>
<p>

The task of retrieving the diadem was straightforward enough...go to the Room of Requirement and find it. However, the task would be complicated by the need to sneak into the office of the headmaster to see if he could discover the status of the Marvolo Gaunt ring. If possible, he would also like to find the Sword of Gryffindor.</p>
<p>

After that, they would need to deal with a real tickler. Helga Hufflepuff's cup was in a vault belonging to the LeStrange family...Bellatrix in particular. Harry did not have an alliance with Griphook like in his other life. He needed to find another way in. He turned to Bill as a helper.</p>
<p>

Bill said he could get Harry into the vaults, but that they would need a gremlin with vault access to open it. Harry said that if Bill got him in, he could use the Imperius Curse to get the rest of the way. A few people in the room balked at the idea of using an unforgivable curse. However, they finally agreed that desperate times allowed for the use of desperate measures.</p>
<p>

After lunch, Harry, along with several others, including Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Bill had further conversations about their plan. It was decided that they would go to Gringott's first. Once they succeeded with that mission, they would take on Hogwarts.</p>
<p>

The following morning, Harry, Bill, and Hermione left for Diagon Alley. Hermione had made a compelling argument to be included. She was exceptionally clever and knew far more spells than Harry or Bill, even though Harry and Bill had mastered some very important ones that she had not. In a pinch, she might be the difference.</p>
<p>

Bill led the way to the bank. Harry and Hermione slipped into the shadows of a nearby alley and covered themselves with the invisibility cloak.</p>
<p>

"We're right behind you," said Hermione in a hushed tone as Bill approached the doors.</p>
<p>

"Stay close and don't do anything abrupt. Goblins are very clever and extremely unforgiving. Wait until we are along with one of the senior vault goblins before using the curse. I'll give you a signal if I can."</p>
<p>

As they entered the bank, they stepped in unison. They did not want to call attention to some phantom footsteps. Once they reached the access point to the vaults, Bill used his pass to gain entry. Hermione and Harry were tagged onto him like devil's snare.</p>
<p>

Bill spoke with a goblin named Hegmeal about going to a couple of vaults so he could examine some cursed items that were said to be from Egypt. This was well within the scope of his job, so he did not experience any resistance.</p>
<p>

When he got to the tram that went through the maze of tunnels to the vaults, he looked over his shoulder and gave Harry a couple of quick nods.</p>
<p>

"Imperio," said Harry in a hushed, but a forceful whisper. Hegmeal fell immediately under his control.</p>
<p>

They boarded the tram and began their descent at breakneck speed. Hermione, having never experienced the ride, held on tightly as Harry tucked the invisibility cloak into his shirt.</p>
<p>

"When you see a thing that looks like a waterfall in front of us, cast your best Protego charm over us. That water will wash away all of our enchantment. It could be disastrous."</p>
<p>

Hermione released her grip with one hand and readied her wand. As they neared the waterfall, Hermione pointed her wand upward and said 'Protego horribilis' in a very assertive voice. The waters hit the shield and splattered away. That feat alone validated her being there.</p>
<p>
Once they reached the bottom, Harry reminded them of the Ukrainian Ironbelly they would be facing just as it announced its presence with a loud roar and a blast of fire. Hegmeal went to a box and pulled out a set of clankers. Harry took a second set.</p>
<p>

As they began shaking them, the dragon recoiled, making an almost pathetic little roar accompanied by a wispy flash of fire. The group made it past it and to the door of vault 711 while still rattling the clankers.</p>
<p>

Hegmeal ran a finger down the centerline of the vault. There were loud clicks, clacks, and thumps as the door started to open. They quickly stepped inside and the door closed behind them just as the dragon roared and sent a blast of fire their way heating the air.</p>
<p>

"Don't move and don't touch anything," stated Harry in a serious voice. Everything in here is hexed with the Gemino and Flagrante curses. We barely escaped here the first time. All of us suffered nasty burns that used most of a bottle of dittany.</p>
<p>

The vault was a treasure chest of gold and silver objects. There were bowls, cups, candle holders, statues. Several of the bowls were filled with jewels of all the colors of the rainbow. Piles of galleons filled much of the remaining space.</p>
<p>

"Look," said Bill. "The sword of Gryffindor."</p>
<p>

"It's a fake. Hegmeal!" said Harry, using his wand to maintain his control of the goblin. "Is that the real Sword of Gryffindor, or is it a fake?"</p>
<p>

Hegmeal looked at it for a moment and then said, "It is the real sword."</p>
<p>

Harry was taken aback. This was different than the last time. He reached out and took it. "Here," he said, handing it to Hermione. "It should have been a fake. Put it in your bag. Things are different here."</p>
<p>

"What about the horcrux?" asked Bill. "Is it here?"</p>
<p>

Harry stood still for several seconds, apparently concentrating on locating the cup.</p>
<p>

"It is there," he suddenly announced as he pointed at a tiny cup on a high shelf.</p>
<p>

"How will you get it without touching anything?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>

Harry pointed his wand at the Hegmeal and commanded him to fetch it. Hegmeal made his way to the shelves and climbed up until he grabbed the cup. He remembered from the last time that the curses did not affect the goblins. He climbed back down and dutifully handed the cup over to Harry.</p>
<p>

"Is it the real cup, Harry?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>

"It must be, or the curses would have hot copies exploding all over."</p>
<p>

"Let's get out of here," urged Bill. "The sooner we're out, the better."</p>
<p>

Harry gave the command and Hegmeal opened the vault door. They started shaking the clankers as they left. They continued until they were out of range of the cowering dragon.</p>
<p>

Once they were in the tram, Hegmeal started them on the route out. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over Hermione and him as they reached the top. Bill led them back out while Hegmeal was still boggled by the curse. By the time he regained his senses, the three of them had made good with their exit for the bank.</p>
<p>

They made it back to Shell Cottage. Everyone was elated by the safe return. The story of their heist made great dinner conversation.</p>
<p>

Following dinner, the evening conversation for Harry and several of the others focused on the final task...going to Hogwarts for the diadem and ring. They talked at length about how to do it. The task finally fell to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were the most familiar with the room containing lost items. As to how they were going to get into the office of the headmaster, they were at a loss. Ginny wanted to go as well, but four people could not fit under the cloak. She had to stay at the cottage.</p>
<p>

The trio ate early the next morning. They apparated to Hogsmeade and then snuck into the cellar at Honeyduke's under the cover of the cloak. They emerged from the hump on the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor and quickly pulled the cloak over themselves.</p>
<p>

The trip up to the seventh floor was annoying, but they had done similar more than once. Other than a few sore toes, they made it there in sort order.</p>
<p>

Hermione did the honors of opening the room where things are hidden. They went in and started their search.</p>
<p>

An hour passed, then another. Ron was clearly getting frustrated. You could see it in the way he was tossing things aside, instead of simply sitting them down.</p>
<p>

"Harry," moaned Ron. "There's too much stuff in here. We're never going to find it."</p>
<p>

Hermione looked at Harry but did not say anything. However, her eyes told him she was thinking about the same things. Then, suddenly, a picture flashed in his mind. He knew where it was.</p>
<p>

He started running up and down the rows like he had lost all control. Ron and Hermione stopped, wondering what he was doing.</p>
<p>

"I found it! I found it!" his voice echoed through the room from a couple of rows away.</p>
<p>

Ron and Hermione ran to him. He was standing next to a bust of an old wizard wearing a tiny, silver crown with a dark blue gem in it.</p>
<p>

"All of a sudden, I remember that I put it on this statue years ago. I don't know why I did it. I think I just thought it looked clever."</p>
<p>

"Brilliant," said Hermione.</p>
<p>

"Let's get out of here," replied Ron.</p>
<p>

"We have to get up to the headmaster's office," said Harry.</p>
<p>

"How are we going to do that?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p>

"I don't know. All I can think of is hiding by the stairs and waiting for someone to go up. We can jump on the stairs and ride with them if we are quick."</p>
<p>

"That could take forever," groaned Ron.</p>
<p>

"I know. But it is all I've got."

There three of them staked out a spot out of the traffic flow near the stairway and started to wait. More time than they cared to count passed without success. Finally, as Ron was about to fall asleep, a wizard in a flowing black robe approached and said, "Infidelitatis".</p>
<p>

The stairway started to move as he stepped onto it. The trio moved quickly and got on a few steps below him.</p>
<p>

It went up, up, up until it stopped and the wizard got off. The three of them ascended the last steps and watched as he entered the office.</p>
<p>

"What do we do?" asked Ron.</p>
<p>

"We try to figure out if he is alone. If he is, we wait for him to leave."</p>
<p>

Time passed. They were back in the waiting game. No voices were heard from inside the office. He must be alone.</p>
<p>

Suddenly, the office doors opened and the wizard emerged, walking at a crisp gait. They stepped into the doorway to avoid being locked out. "Descendit," said the wizard as he stepped onto the stairs and they started moving downward.</p>
<p>

The office was every bit as cluttered with strange and curious objects as they remembered from visits when Dumbledore was in charge. Several portraits of former headmasters watched them with great interest. Ron started looking around the shelves for the diary. Hermione looked in the area of the memories cabinet. Harry began rifling the desk.</p>
<p>

"It's here," said Harry after a few minutes.</p>
<p>

Hermione and Ron walked over. Harry was holding the exploded diary. Inside the hole made by the basilisk fang was a ring with strangely inscribed stone.</p>
<p>

Harry took the ring and replaced the diary. "Let's go," he said with an urgency in the tone of his voice.</p>
<p>

They turned to leave. The portrait of Dumbledore winked at them. "Descendit," said Hermione, remembering the password. They all jumped on the descending stairs and arranged the cloak over them as they made their way toward the ground floor.</p>
<p>

They no more than got off the stairway when they saw the same wizard walking in their direction with a pair of stern, cruel-faced men. They got onto the stairs and headed up as the trio watched. Clearly, they had escaped just in time. Just as they were approaching the big doors, Harry stopped them.</p>
<p>

"We can't go yet."</p>
<p>

"Why," asked Ron, eager to leave.</p>
<p>

"We need some basilisk fangs," he said in a hushed whisper.</p>
<p>

"We have the sword," said Hermione.</p>
<p>

"What if it disappears?"</p>
<p>

"I hadn't thought of that. Where are you going to get them?"</p>
<p>

"In the Chamber of Secrets."</p>
<p>

A few moments later, they were in Myrtle's bathroom and the entrance to the chamber was opening. Myrtle was happy to see Harry. She liked him a lot.</p>
<p>

All three of them jumped down into the cavern leading to the chamber. The sound of rat bones crunched under their feet as Harry led them past the giant skin and to the steel door. With a few words of parseltongue, the door opened and they went into the dank, humid chamber where Harry and Ginny had almost died, and Voldemort had almost returned to life.</p>
<p>

They plucked several fangs from the skeletal head of the basilisk. Not wanting to further tempt the fates, they quickly headed for the exit of the chamber and the castle.</p>
<p>

Just as they were about to exit the castle, Draco Malfoy came strutting through the doors. "Oh my god," gasped Harry. "I forgot. I have to do something."</p>
<p>

Harry popped out from under the invisibility cloak with his wand up, causing Draco to recoil and go for his wand.</p>
<p>

"W-w-who are you?" stammered Draco, his wand wavering.</p>
<p>

"I'm a ghost from the past who's come to teach you a lesson."</p>
<p>

Draco moved to cast a curse but Harry knocked his wand out of his hand with a red flash from the disarming charm. Draco's wand clattered across the stone floor as he turned to flee. Harry hit him in the back of his pants with a stinging jinx as he ran out the door.</p>
<p>

Harry grabbed the wand and got back under the cloak and they made their exit. "That was most opportune," said Harry as they made their way down the trail. "I needed to do that. I would have had to come back."</p>
<p>

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, they apparated to the seashore near the cottage. They collapsed on the couch, exhausted, once they were back inside.</p>
<p>

Everyone waited a respectful amount of time before inquiring about the success of the trip. When they learned that the group had retrieved not only the diadem but the ring and Sword of Gryffindor, the need for a celebration was obvious. Molly, Fleur, and Ginny headed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>

Harry's mission here was finished. He needed to return to Buenos Aires. Despite it being a party, a lot of serious discussions followed over the next few hours. It was finally decided that Hermione would accompany Harry back home. That would give them three strong wands against Voldemort. Harry insisted that would be enough. The others needed to stay put, to take care of each other.</p>
<p>

The next morning arrived with an epic breakfast. Reasons to celebrate had been far and few over the past several months. Now they were loading up to leave for Buenos Aires. Even Fred and George, who were notorious for not making it to breakfast were present in full prankster mode. Harry, Hermione, and several others survived a barrage of Weasley tricks until Molly finally put an end to it saying, "Harry has enough in front of him without being injured by your juvenile jokes".</p>
<p>

Remus gave both of them a stern lecture on care and safety as Hermione finished stuffing things into her bag. Molly and Ginny gave her a bag of food for the trip. Arthur had fashioned a harness to ensure Hermione stayed attached to Harry as the portkey gloves carried them on their way.</p>
<p>

Everyone gathered on the shore in front of the cottage. Harry put on the first glove and tightened the strap around his wrist. Arthur made sure Hermione and Harry were securely harnessed together. Words of encouragement and caution filled the air.</p>
<p>

The entire group drew a collective deep breath as Arthur stepped back. Then, in a blurring whoosh, they were gone.</p>
<p>

They sat down in New York a few hours later. They removed the harness and stretched. They were in an obscured corner of the park in Red Hook, Brooklyn. There was a public restroom nearby. Despite its less than sanitary nature, they both used it. Hermione pulled some of the snacks from her bag as Harry reattached the harness. There was no reason to prolong their stay. A moment later they were struggling to eat as they sailed through the sky toward Jamaica.</p>
<p>

Jamaica was a friendlier stop. Harry showed Hermione around the resort. She was stunned by its beauty. When they sat down to eat, he recognized the waitress and she recognized him. She smiled, wondering who the pretty, much younger girl was that was quite friendly with him in a non-family, familiar way.</p>
<p>

Hermione talked about the less than comfortable nature of portkey travel. She vowed to make it a mission to find a way to improve it. While they were getting ready for the final leg of their journey, she pulled out a vile. She said it contained a sleeping potion that would last at least eight hours. It should greatly reduce the long trip to Buenos Aires.</p>
<p>

They took the potion as soon as they were airborne. When they reawoke, they appeared to be clearing the jungles, well over halfway to their destination. They finally landed in Harry and Luna's backyard late in the morning with a loud crack he hoped would not draw the attention of his neighbors.</p>
<p>

Luna heard the sound and burst out the sliding door. She threw her arms around Harry, almost not noticing Hermione. Then, after a protracted hug and kiss, she stepped back and looked at Hermione.</p>
<p>

"Oooo my!" she exclaimed. "This is most unexpected. It is wonderful to see you."</p>
<p>

By then, the children had joined them. "Who's that?" asked Ginille.</p>
<p>

"This is our good friend from England, Hermione Granger. She is going to help us with things."</p>
<p>

"Who are these nice young folks?"</p>
<p>

"These are our children. This is Herman."</p>
<p>

"Pleasure. You look very much like your father when he was your age."</p>
<p>

"Ya. I suppose," he replied with a strange look wondering how she would know something like that.</p>
<p>

"Hi. You look a lot like your mother, except for…"</p>
<p>

"...Ya, except for my father's eyes, she cut in as though she had heard it a thousand times before.</p>
<p>

"And this is…"</p>
<p>

"...I'm Ginille."</p>
<p>

She looks like a tiny version of you. She is so cute."</p>
<p>

"I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world," said Ginille with a big, grinning smirk.</p>
<p>

Luna smiled and Rhonda twisted her nose and mouth into a whatever face.</p>
<p>

They all went inside and sat down to some drinks and snacks. Hermione and Luna talked about mutual friends and where they were today. Luna was very sad to learn of the death of Neville. Even though she had never said anything, she liked him. The children quickly got bored and left to find more interesting activities. This allowed the conversation to turn to more serious matters.</p>
<p>

Harry told Luna that three of the seven horcruxes made by Voldemort had been destroyed. He said that Hermione had the locket, cup, and diadem in her bag. She also had the Sword of Gryffindor and several basilisk fangs to use for their destruction.</p>
<p>

"How are we going to find him?" asked Hermione, always working on planning.</p>
<p>

"I'm not sure. I imagine he is looking for me. Our connection will probably cause it to happen."</p>
<p>

"Why don't we destroy the horcruxes, now?" asked Luna.</p>
<p>

"I want to use them against him. If each of us carries one, he cannot harm any of us without destroying one. I doubt he will sacrifice them. They'll act as our shields."</p>
<p>

"And by the way, Hermione, he is going to have to try to kill me once before we can kill him," said Harry. "He has to kill the part of him that lives in me that I told you about the other night."</p>
<p>

"How's that work?" she inquired.</p>
<p>

"I'm not sure, but it does. Don't get too freaked out when it happens. Now let's go get something to eat. There's a thing here I want you to try."</p>
<p>

"Okay."</p>
<p>

"Harry ow…" Harry cut her off with a gesture and a look.</p>
<p>

"Let it be a surprise."</p>
<p>

"Oooo, you're being silly."</p>
<p>

They told the children they were going to get some food and would bring some back for them. They went out the front door and down to the parking structure. When Harry opened the door of the SUV, Hermione gave him a stunned look.</p>
<p>

"This is yours. You can operate it?"</p>
<p>

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked in an innocent fashion.</p>
<p>

"No, it's just the two of you. You're so...uh...muggly. My parents would be impressed."</p>
<p>

Harry and Luna just smiled. They loved their muggly life."</p>
<p>

They drove several blocks down and into an area by a park. They stopped near a stand for Loco Gringo Pizza next to a park.</p>
<p>

"We're getting some pizza," announced Harry as Luna smiled, now fully into the prank.</p>
<p>

Harry walked up and ordered four large Gringos, one large Chicken Gringo, and a regular plain one in perfect Argentine Spanish. It was the first time she had heard him speak it.</p>
<p>

Hermione looked at him in awe. "Your Spanish is flawless," she gushed. "It's like you were born here."</p>
<p>

"It's one of the perks of the puzzle," he responded. "No matter what country or time period we are in, we can speak the local language fluently.</p>
<p>

"It's extraordinarily useful..." mused Luna with a pause. "And kind of cool, too."</p>
<p>

Harry took one of the large Gringos and handed it to Hermione. He then took two more of them and walked to a nearby table. Hermione and he sat down and waited as Luna paid the vendor and gathered up the other three.</p>
<p>

Luna joined them as they took their first bites. She sat down and took a large Gringo for herself.</p>
<p>

"What do you think of it," asked Harry as Hermione finished her second bite.</p>
<p>

"It's different than I expected, but really quite good. It's nothing like a pizza back home. It's almost like a coney island hotdog made into a pizza, but the sausages are spicier."</p>
<p>

"So you approve of it?"</p>
<p>

Yes, definitely."</p>
<p>

"Thank you," said Harry as Luna giggled.</p>
<p>

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" said Hermione, feeling like something out of Fred and George's arsenal of tricks was about to be sprung on her.</p>
<p>

"This is my business," said Harry as Hermione's face moved from curious to shocked. "I have about two-hundred locations in the area. By this time next year, I should have a thousand spread around the country."</p>
<p>

"You're serious...I mean this is a joke, isn't it?"</p>
<p>

By now, Luna was laughing as if she had just been hit with a handful of Rictusempra spells. Harry was also starting to laugh. Hermione was looking at them, not knowing what to think.</p>
<p>

"It's not a joke, Hermione. I started a food business when we lived in Vancouver. When we got moved here by the puzzle my old business didn't work. So, I started this instead. It got popular and a couple of wealthy businessmen invested in it. Now, it's growing like crazy. I'm making more money than Fleamont Potter ever dreamed of making with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment. I might be making more money than ol' Lucius."</p>
<p>

Hermione cracked a big smile. "I would love to see Draco's face when he learned Harry Potter as rich as he is."</p>
<p>

Harry and Luna had not considered that scenario. They joined Hermione in a huge laugh.</p>
<p>

The trio finished their pizzas and headed for home. The children were quite happy when their food arrived. Herman grabbed the Chicken Gringo (profile much), Rhonda took the regular, and Ginille took the plain one (okay, I'll give you that one). Luna poured everyone a glass of mango punch as the children started eating.</p>
<p>

Two days passed without any inkling of when they might find themselves confronting Voldemort. Then Harry announced as they were walking along the beach that he could feel 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'.</p>
<p>

"He is getting close. We need to get ready," came Harry's warning.</p>
<p>

"What are we going to do?", asked Hermione, sounding nervous.</p>
<p>

"We need to pick a place for the meeting. I am thinking of the Reserva Ecologica. It is quiet and has a lot of obscure parts. We can have it out there without fear of muggle interference."</p>
<p>

"How will we do it, dear?" asked Luna, taking his hand.</p>
<p>

"Everyone needs to do as I say. I know things he doesn't. I am going to use them to our advantage. Give me the locket, Hermione. Give Luna the diadem. You need to have the cup where you can get your hands on it in."</p>
<p>

Hermione rummaged through her bag and pulled out the locket. She handed it to Harry. Then she dug deeper and pulled out the diadem and handed it to Luna. Finally, she came up with the cup and put it into her pocket with her wand.</p>
<p>

Harry's scar continued to burn. As the day passed, the intensity of the burning increased. Finally, as evening was approaching, Harry announced that it was time to go on the offensive. He loaded Luna and Hermione in the SUV and drove to the park. He was relieved to see it essentially deserted when they arrived. Most muggles avoided it as night began to fall. They found the mosquitoes too annoying, and there were other undesirable creatures they preferred to avoid such as snakes, the occasional caiman, and the possibility of encountering a Wekufe.</p>
<p>

They located an ideal site for their inevitable battle. He told Luna that she should stand on the edge of the clearing on his left when Voldemort arrives. Hermione was to take a similar position on his right. He would take the middle ground.</p>
<p>

Harry concentrated with all of his power and projected himself into Voldemort's mind the way Voldemort had invaded his on occasion. "I will meet you at the Reserva Ecologica," he snarled. "You have one hour."</p>
<p>

He could feel the anger in Voldemort. He was not used to being summoned, to being commanded. It was infuriating.</p>
<p>

Harry looked at his partners. "He's coming. I gave him one hour to be here. It made him really mad. That's a good thing. He feels off-balance.</p>
<p>

A little over forty-five minutes later Harry's scar seared him to the point of taking him to his knees. "He's here," said Harry. "Get in position and have your horcruxes out where he can see them.</p>
<p>

About five more minutes passed. Then the time of the battle arrived. Harry's scar burned as a tall, gaunt figure emerged from the shadows into the clearing. It was Voldemort, flanked by a pair of Death Eaters on both sides. One way, or another, this was going to be the settling of a long-held account.</p>
<p>

"Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort as he raised his hand to quell the ambitions of his acolytes.</p>
<p>

"Tom" sneered Harry, his wand at the ready and the Slytherin locket in his other hand. Hermione and Luna stood by waiting for further instructions, too scared to move. "Come to meet your end, have you, Tom?"</p>
<p>

"It's you who will die here, Harry Potter," growled Voldemort, swishing around the Elder Wand. "You and…...Granger. Yes, your companion Hermione Granger. I have had her marked for death a long time. And the other…Miss Lovegood…...no, Missus Potter. All of you will die here tonight…as will your…...three children."</p>
<p>

"Your confidence will be your downfall, Tom."</p>
<p>

"Your arrogance will be yours," snapped Voldemort as he raised his wand in the failing light and pointed it forward. "Avada Kedavra!"</p>
<p>

Instead of raising his wand, Harry threw the locket into the path of the green bolt. It exploded, causing Voldemort to topple backward and Harry to fall onto his knees. Two of the Death Eaters vanished in streaks of black.</p>
<p>

As the remaining two Death Eaters stepped to Voldemort's side, Hermione aimed her wand at them. They were more concerned with Voldemort than fighting her. Still, they kept their wands up while trying to assess the condition of their leader.</p>
<p>

Harry started to stir after a few moments. As he opened his eyes, he saw a teary-eyed Luna looking at him as Hermione guarded them against any attacks.</p>
<p>

"Get back to your positions," moaned Harry as he worked to get back onto his feet. Voldemort was once again standing by the time Harry raised his wand to face him. "Get well off to the sides and wait for my command. It is time to end this."</p>
<p>

Voldemort brandished his wand but hesitated. He was clearly trying to assess the situation.</p>
<p>

"Have you ever wondered why we can't kill each other, Tom? Have you figured it out?"</p>
<p>

Voldemort responded by yelling 'Avada Kedavra' and launching a beam of green light in Harry's direction. Harry countered it with a shaft of red light from an expelliarmus charm. The two spellings hissed, clattered, and showered pieces of liquid light in all directions.</p>
<p>

"A piece of you lived in me, behind my scar. I am the horcruxes you never knew about or intended to make. But you just destroyed it. I'm mortal, now. And so are you. There are no more horcruxes. The prophecy will be fulfilled tonight."</p>
<p>

"I still have the Elder wand. I will still kill you, Harry Potter," Voldemort bellered in anger as the force of his curse continued slowly driving Harry back.</p>
<p>

"The wand is fighting you, Tom. You know it's true," hollered Harry, trying to hold his ground. "You think it belonged to Snape. The wand was never Snape's to give. Draco disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him. It belonged to Snape. But I disarmed Draco. The wand is mine. Now, girls!"</p>
<p>

Hermione stabbed the cup with the basilisk fang. It exploded in a fiery cloud of smoke as Luna struck the diadem. It also exploded, sending a fireball into the air. Both of the girls were knocked several feet backward.</p>
<p>

The wand twisted and fought with a renewed desire to escape Voldemort's grip. There was a burst of green light as it finally came free and sailed toward Harry. Voldemort fell to the ground, his body starting to disintegrate. The two remaining Death Eaters vanished in smoky black trails as Hermione and Luna ran to Harry.</p>
<p>

"Is he dead, Harry?" asked Luna.</p>
<p>

"I think so. I am pretty sure," replied Harry as he picked up the Elder wand.</p>
<p>

"How will we know?"</p>
<p>

"Time. Only time can tell us."</p>
<p>

The three of them embraced, looking at the residual traces of dusty ashes.</p>
<p>

"You need to get back to your family, Hermione. You can't leave Ron home alone unsupervised like this," said Harry. "I told you we'd see you again."</p>
<p>

"Yes, I imagine you did," she smiled.</p>
<p>

Harry gave Hermione his portkey gloves, strapping the first tight around her wrist. "Be careful. It will take time before his death allows things to start returning to the way they were. We will see you again, someday."</p>
<p>

"I hope so," she smiled.</p>
<p>

"Watch for our owl."</p>
<p>

Harry and Luna returned to their home. They were delighted to find the children watching a movie called 'The Neverending Story' and the house in good order except for some empty bottles and food wrappers lying about. Harry gave Hermione his portkey gloves. They shared a final goodbye on the back patio.</p>
<p>

"Take this," said Harry as he pulled out his money pouch and handed Hermione Fifty-thousand Argentine peso. "Spend the night at Strawberry Hill on your way back. Have dinner. Get the full spa treatment. You need...uh...deserve it."</p>
<p>

"Thanks, Harry. I love both of you."</p>
<p>

"Until next time," said Harry as he hugged Hermione.</p>
<p>

"Yessss. Next time.</p>
<p>

"Definitely," smiled Hermione.</p>
<p>

Hermione disappeared in a whoosh. Harry put his arm around Luna and they went back inside to join the kids and enjoy the rest of the show. When it ended, they sent them off to bed so they could also turn in.</p>
<p>

"Harry and Luna made love that night with a passion unlike any of recent times. Voldemort was dead. They could return to their lives in Buenos Aires...this time, hopefully for good. They were overjoyed beyond all measure. Exhausted, they soon fell into a deep, happy slumber.</p>
<p>

Several hours later some flashes of daylight caused by the wind moving through the window curtains combined with some strange voices in the room caused Harry to awaken from his slumber.</p>
<p>

"Are you awake, Harry?" asked a familiar, but unfamiliar voice causing him to open his eyes. It looked like a young Neville Longbottom. How could that be?</p>
<p>

"Uh…ya…uh, sure," garbled Harry, still trying to organize the jumble of thoughts in his mind as he put on his glasses. "Sure…"</p>
<p>

"...You've got to get up. You have quidditch against Slytherin today. You have to face Malfoy. You need a good breakfast."</p>
<p>

"I do? I mean yeah, sure, I do," said Harry standing up and shaking his head. "Thanks, Neville."</p>
<p>

Meanwhile, over in the Ravenclaw dormitory, Luna was preoccupied with finding her shoes. She suspected nargles had taken them while she was having a strange, fading dream about her and Harry.</p>
<p>

The End</p>
<p>

Or is it just a loop back to the start of the story leading to all of the other endings?</p>
<p>

Stay tuned for more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. THE HERMIONE INTERVENTION (Alternative Ending I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked into Hermione's office for what would prove a very melancholy meeting. The decision-making process was wearing on all of them.</p>
<p>

"We are totally frustrated," said Harry as Hermione poured them each a cup of tea. "No matter how much we talk, we can't reach a decision."</p><p>

"We have talked and talked for days," said Luna in an exasperated voice, her silvery blue eyes never blinking. "It is exceedingly frustrating."</p><p>

Hermione had sensed that just such a scenario was occurring. She had been thinking about what to do if Harry and Luna could not reach a mutually agreeable solution for the past two days. It had caused her to lose a lot of sleep. The welfare of her lifelong friends deeply concerned her.</p><p>

"Do you feel like you are truly at an impasse...that you have reached a point where solving this is impossible?" asked Hermione in a very serious tone.</p><p>

"I hate to say it, but it is beginning to feel that way," admitted Harry, his head drooping down as he said it.</p><p>

Luna looked at Hermione with a sad, despondent expression. "I have never felt so helpless. I am good at solving puzzles. Why can't I solve this one?"</p><p>

"I was afraid it was coming to this," moaned Hermione. "I have been thinking about it for a couple of days now. I have been wracking my brain to try to find something, anything to offer you. I am sorry, but I haven't got any answers for you."</p><p>

You could tell she felt like she was letting them down with her admission. It was not Hermione-like to be out of ideas. But in truth, she did have an idea that she would not bring up. She was almost afraid to even think of it. It was crazy, perhaps too crazy. The big question was whether or not she dared to attempt it.</p><p>

"Let's give it two more days," suggested Hermione to a pair of less than enthusiastic faces. "Let's meet back here at two o'clock on Thursday."</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked at each other. What choice did they have? It seemed like they were just kicking the can down the road. The chance for them to think of a way to resolve this situation that they had not already considered seemed remote at best. But they reluctantly decided to give it one last go.</p><p>

As soon as Harry and Luna left, Hermione went to the dining hall for afternoon tea. Pipsy brought her a plate of finger sandwiches and a steaming teapot. She placed two lumps of sugar in the teacup and a measure of cream, then poured in the tea. Hermione took it and stirred it idly, lost in deep contemplation.</p><p>

"Do I dare do it? What other choices are there? There aren't any other choices. It's their decision. They will never reach a decision. I shouldn't intervene. I have to do something. Urrrrrrr! I have to do it." she thought.</p><p>

This incessant session of torment followed Hermione for the rest of the day. The whole thing was exacerbated by the knowledge of the fiasco she had created when she wiped out the memories of her parents and sent them off to Australia during the panic before her disappearance with Harry and Ron. The story of tracking them down and unjinxing them was an epic tale in its own right.</p><p>

She barely slept that night, arising more tired than when she had laid down. Finally, she gave in to what she felt was inevitable. She decided to go ahead with her crazy, desperate plan. It was all she had.</p><p>

Hermione left the Ministry via the floo network and reappeared in the backroom of the Three Broomsticks a few seconds later. She had a rare drink of mulled mead and chatted with Madam Rosmerta for longer than usual, trying to forestall the inevitable for a chance that a last-minute better idea would suddenly materialize out of the vacant, thin air.</p><p>

Finally, she could not wait any longer. She began a long, lonely walk up to the castle. It was time to get on with it.</p><p>

She slipped quietly into the castle and up to the seventh floor. With a deep breath followed by a long exhale, she began walking past the statue of Barnabas the Barmy.</p><p>

"I want a room that will allow me to enter Harry and Luna's puzzle at the concert hall in Buenos Aires prior to their arrival. I want it to be a room where I did not die earlier in the puzzle. I want it to be a puzzle where my wand is fully functional. I want it to return me to my office at the time I left it shortly ago with full knowledge of what I did once I have won the puzzle. I want it to leave Harry and Luna there just as they are without any knowledge of me being there."</p><p>

The doors appeared after her third passing. She slowly walked up and pulled them open.</p><p>

"What are you doing, Granger? This is crazy. This is crazy." Then she went in.</p><p>

A dizziness came over her and she collapsed on the floor. When she awoke, she was standing on a corner next to the ornate Teatro Colon Opera House in Buenos Aires. People dressed to the nines were getting out of limos, walking across the street. This was the fanciest muggle affair she had ever witnessed.</p><p>

Hermione opened her purse and pulled out her pictures of Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling that she had obtained from a muggle crime book. It was critical that she would be able to recognize them without fail when they arrived at the concert. At the same time, it was crucial that she avoid being seen by Harry and Luna. It would not only be awkward, it would surely compromise her plan to resolve their dilemma.</p><p>

Time passed. Too much time for her ability to remain comfortable. She was just about to panic and leave when she spotted a couple that was most certainly Hannibal and Clarice coming in her direction. They looked marvelous. Hannibal's tux was like a picture in a gentleman's fashion magazine. His scalp shined like finely polished wood through his thinning hair. Clarice looked stunning on his arm. Every hair was in place. Her makeup looked like a professional makeover. She was the very essence of a trophy wife on the arm of her wealthy, elderly sugar daddy.</p><p>

Just as they got to her, Hannibal looked at her with a coldness that caused her to shudder. It was like he was peering directly into her soul. Even Voldemort had not exuded that level of evil.</p><p>

With a quick wave of her wand, Hermione pulled them under the control of the Imperius Curse. She directed them to a bench and had them sit down while she reached into her purse to retrieve a small bottle of clear liquid.</p><p>

Hermione had both of them take a small sip of the contents of the bottle. Then she looked at them and asked them their names.</p><p>

"I am Hannibal Lecter"</p><p>

I am Clarice Starling," were the answers.</p><p>

Satisfied that she had found them, she used a memory charm to remove their knowledge of who they truly were and their desire to consume human flesh. Then she told them that they were kind, peace-loving people who were totally disillusioned with life in Buenos Aires. She told them they want to move far away and be missionaries caring for and helping the poor in someplace like Fiji, which was a random, faraway place that just popped into her head for no particular reason other than it was far away.</p><p>

Once she had finished, she stepped back to observe them as they came back around from the effects of the spells. She could hear them talk as they got up. They were 'tired of these pretentious society functions' and 'they should just leave'. Hannibal said he felt like moving away from here to which Clarice voiced her agreement with him.</p><p>

Hermione's intervention had created a schism within the puzzle fracturing it into two realities: the one inside the puzzle and the real world. Unbeknownst to Hermione or them, the Harry and Luna in the puzzle would now go on living their lives in Buenos Aires without the threat of having to deal with a serial killer. Back in the real world, Harry and Luna would be preparing for a meeting that would still occur, thanks to the schism, with Hermione that she needed to prepare for if her plan was going to work.</p><p>

Just as Hannibal and Clarice turned and started back in the direction from which they had come, Hermione saw Harry and Luna coming from the other direction. They looked like movie stars who belonged on the red carpet being interviewed and photographed by the paparazzi. She could not believe it was them.</p><p>

Hermione turned to avoid them from seeing her. Her mission was complete. This was no time to slip up. All she needed to do was go to sleep and return to the real world.</p><p>

She found a bookstore a couple of blocks away. She went in and found some that seemed sufficiently boring and sat down in a comfortable chair away from the main part of the store. Within a few minutes, she felt drowsy and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she was in her chair in her office. It was like she had never left, but she knew all too well that she had.</p><p>

The next day was spent preparing for the return of Harry and Luna. She had every confidence in them coming back without having found a resolution. She needed to be ready to finish her intervention and bring their dilemma to an end once and for all time.</p><p>

Thursday arrived and it was time to wrap up her plan and put a bow on it. She prepared a nice selection of treats and some steaming tea as two o'clock arrived. When Harry and Luna entered her office, she was sitting behind her desk innocently talking with two men who Harry recognized as auror, but he thought little of it. She was, after all, the Minister and it is quite likely she could have business with aurors and or the auror office for anyone of a multitude of reasons.</p><p>

"I think we are done, gentleman," said Hermione. "Thank you."</p><p>

Harry and Luna stepped forward as the two men passed them on their way out. They both made casual nods to Harry in recognition of him also being the head auror.</p><p>

"Are you bringing me good news?" asked Hermione as she stood up and smiled to greet them."</p><p>

"I'm sorry, but no," said Harry in a dejected tone.</p><p>

Harry and Luna never saw the pair of pale green beams that hit them from behind. They froze, locked in position, as Hermione walked toward them. The two men quickly exited the room and securely closed the door.</p><p>

"You have no memory of any dreams or incidents related to a puzzle and your time stuck inside of it. You are both happily married to your mates and have lovely families of which you are extremely proud. You both came here today for a casual visit. The fact both of you are here at the same time is a happy coincidence."</p><p>

A moment later Harry and Luna both gave their heads a little shake and looked at each other. Hermione walked up and created a group hug.</p><p>

"It's wonderful to see both of you," gushed Hermione.</p><p>

"Yes," said Harry. "This is great. What a wonderful surprise to have two of my favorite people here.</p><p>

"Oooo." breathed Luna without blinking. "This is extraordinarily delightful. It has been too long since we saw each other.</p><p>

"They ate snacks, drank tea, and chattered about everything and nothing for a good hour. Finally, they broke up their little get together with the assertion that they must do this again, and not wait so long to do it next time.</p><p>

Meanwhile, in Buenos Aires, Harry and Luna were enjoying a great life. Harry's Loco Gringo Pizza carts and takeout were popping up all over Buenos Aires and cash was pouring in thanks to his new business partners. By this time next year, if everything went to plan, they would be starting to appear in other cities such as Cordoba, Rosario, Mendoza, and Mar del Plata.</p><p>

Herman was a star keeper for the Jaguar House at Castelobruxo, their version of Gryffindor. Rhonda was gaining recognition as an excellent student in the Ravenclaw and Gryffindoresque Daulphine House. Ginelle was hoping for her letter and dreaming about being in either the Daulphine House or the more Hufflepuffesque Undines House. She was worried she might be put in the Sylph House.</p><p>

Meanwhile, Hannibal and Clarice had found an organization that was happy to send them out as missionaries and helpers to Fiji. They were soon spreading The Word and using their skill to help better the lives of the less fortunate. Their former selves would be horrified by their behavior.</p><p>

One day, about a year into their mission, the papers on Fiji carried a story about two missing missionaries from Argentina who were doing work in the Southwestern part of the island. The international news essentially ignored it with the exception of a few papers and stations in Argentina.</p><p>

Then, a few days later, the international media was all over the story when it was reported that the remains and effects of the two missionaries, a Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling, were discovered near the Naihehe Caves. Authorities determined that they had been ritualistically murdered and eaten in a cannibalistic ceremony. Historically, cannibalism was known to have occurred in Fiji for over twenty-five-hundred years, but the last known case was over one-hundred-fifty years ago. Its reemergence was shocking.</p><p>

This was a big story made even bigger when stories began to appear claiming Hannibal and Clarice were actually wanted fugitives from the United States for their involvement in murders and cannibalism. It was an irony that did not pass unnoticed. In response, Argentina launched an investigation in the Buenos Aires area to see if they might be linked to any unsolved murders and disappearances.</p><p>

Back home in London Hermione was happy, or at least satisfied, with what she had done. She knew she had broken several wizarding laws and bent the hell out of the ethical code of conduct she was expected to follow. But it was a successful deed, and it thereby gave her solace in the knowledge that this problem tormenting two of her best friends had been laid to rest.</p><p>

Several years passed, then, one night, Harry was awakened by a strange dream about visiting Jamaica. "Luna!" he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Penthouse Forum Ending (Alternative Ending H)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was eating lunch alone in the Ministry dining hall. Two weeks had passed since Harry and Luna had left her office in an effort to work out a solution to the dilemma of their lives. She wanted to stay out of it but had not heard a word. She was beginning to get worried. "It might be time to send off an owl to each of them inquiring about the status of things," she thought.</p>
<p>

She continued thinking about the wording for her message as she walked back to her office. She wanted to sound concerned but not nosy or pushy. This was a huge decision bearing major consequences on their lives, and the lives of others. It could not be made lightly, but it had to be made if they were going to find the peace of mind they were seeking when they came to her in the first place.</p><p>

When she entered her office, an owl was waiting for her. "Probably another request for another favor," she thought, as she took the message off its legs and opened it. Instead, she was delighted to see it was a request for a meeting from Harry and Luna. They had reached a decision.</p><p>

Hermione grabbed a quill and quickly wrote a reply saying Thursday at two o'clock would be fine if that was acceptable to them. She attached it to the leg of the owl and sent it on its return flight.</p><p>

This put one part of her mind at rest. Knowing the decision was finally made was comforting. Now she had to wait two days to find out what had been decided. Then, it would be the task of figuring out a way to implement it.</p><p>

By the time one-thirty arrived on Thursday, Hermione was like a kid at Christmas. She was more than ready for the meeting. She hurried back from her lunch meeting to prepare her office. A pair of chairs were pulled into just the right place in front of her desk. Pipsy delivered a platter of fresh, hot chocolate chip biscuits and some extra-snappy ginger snaps, as well as an ever-warm teapot of tea a few minutes later. Everything was at the ready.</p><p>

There was a knock on her door at precisely two o'clock. She opened it with a swish of her wand. Harry and Luna's faces were smiling at her as they entered. But what was this? Ginny and Rolf were following them.</p><p>

"H-h-hello," stammered Hermione as they entered.</p><p>

"Hello, Hermione," came the chorus from Harry, Ginny, and Luna.</p><p>

Rolf said, "Hello, Minister."</p><p>

"This is a pleasant surprise. I'll have to get more teacups," she said as she rushed to get two more chairs from the side of the room. "I wasn't expecting all of you. Oh, nevermind. It is wonderful to see the all of you."</p><p>

Everyone was seated after a moment. Hermione used a summoning charm to get Pipsy to appear.</p><p>

"How may I serve you, Madam Minister?" asked the elf.</p><p>

"I have additional guests. We will need two more teacups and some additional biscuits."</p><p>

"Pipsy will be back in ten seconds, Madam Minister," came the reply as the elf snapped her fingers and disappeared.</p><p>

True to her word, Pipsy reappeared with the cups and biscuits before the group could finish saying their hellos.</p><p>

As soon as everyone had prepared their tea and taken a couple of their favorite biscuits, Hermione cleared her throat. She had waited long enough. She could not bear to wait any longer. She had to know the details of the decision and why it was necessary for all of them to be there. She was about to get a shock.</p><p>

"Well," she started. "I assume we all know why we are here. I am anxious to hear what the two of you have decided."</p><p>

Harry and Luna looked at each other, then at Ginny and Rolf. After a moment, Harry started to speak.</p><p>

"We have had some very long discussions over the past couple of weeks. It has taken a great deal of soul searching and thought, but we have all decided that we want to become one happy family and all live together under one roof."</p><p>

Hermione's eyes were as big as those of a house-elf. She was in total shock. Never in her wildest dream has this scenario crossed her mind. She was speechless.</p><p>

Several moments passed before she managed to regain enough of her composure to speak. "W-w-wonderful," she finally managed as she looked at all of the faces in the room. "Just exactly how are you going to do it?"</p><p>

"It's going to take your help."</p><p>

"My help?"</p><p>

"Yes," said Harry. As Minister of Magic, you could perform a group marriage for us."</p><p>

"A what?" choked out Hermione.</p><p>

" A marriage between the four of us. It's called polyfidelity in some of my reading," explained Rolf. "There are no laws against it in most places, so it is technically legal."</p><p>

"I...um...I don't know if I can do that. I never heard of such a thing."</p><p>

"You're the Minister of Magic. I think you can find a way to do it," said Ginny.</p><p>

"Well, let's say I can. Then what? Where are you going to live? What about the children? There's a lot to consider here."</p><p>

"Oooo, we've been thinking about that a lot," said Luna, her silvery-blue eyes never blinking. "We need to have all of our family together. It's incredibly essential to us that we have all of our children."</p><p>

"Yes," said Ginny. "We all agreed that our children are the most important thing to make this successful."</p><p>

"I take it you are including your children in the puzzle back in Buenos Aires in this arrangement. Are you asking me to help you to go to get them and bring them here?" asked Hermione, looking both confused and concerned.</p><p>

"Yes and no. That's where this gets complicated. We aren't sure that's possible," said Harry. "We think our children are part of the puzzle and can't leave it."</p><p>

"Then just what are you proposing, may I ask?" queried Hermione as she cocked her head to one side.</p><p>

"We spent a lot of time discussing this," said Rolf in his typically academic voice. "More time than we did deciding on the group marriage."</p><p>

"Yes," said Ginny, jumping in. "We talked about all of us going to Buenos Aires and moving forward from there. But that could be a disaster for this world."</p><p>

"We want the children to be at compatible ages," said Luna. "It would be exceptionally difficult if some were adults and some were still children."</p><p>

"How are you thinking you can do this," asked Hermione, sounding confused.</p><p>

"It's complicated," said Rolf, in a matter-of-fact way belying the magnitude of what he was saying.</p><p>

"We are exceptionally concerned about not messing up the future," added Luna. "If all of us disappear into the past, then everything between then and now could change. It's really quite a puzzling problem."</p><p>

"That's very considerate," said Hermione looking pleased with the thinking, perplexed. "Is it possible?"</p><p>

"We think so," said Ginny as she looked directly at Hermione. "But we'll need your help."</p><p>

"I'll do what I can," said Hermione, trying to sound agreeable. "What is it you will be needing from me?"</p><p>

"We think that we need to restructure the puzzle," said Ginny.</p><p>

"Yessss, if we have a fail with Hannibal and Clarice," said Luna. "Then the puzzle will send us to a new location."</p><p>

"Of course," replied Hermione.</p><p>

"We want that fail to send us to London or somewhere nearby in late June of twenty-sixteen so Luna and I can merge with ourselves and unite the timelines."</p><p>

"That's completely brilliant," exclaimed Hermione. "But if you come here after your failure, won't you still be in the puzzle?"</p><p>

"We thought about that. That's a good question...and we don't know the answer. But Rolf had an exceptionally great idea."</p><p>

"I thought we should move far away from London and the killer to a place where we can set up a nature reserve for magical creatures. Maybe somewhere in Africa."</p><p>

Hermione nodded in an approving manner but did not say anything.</p><p>

"We talked about that a little more," said Ginny. "It was decided that it might be better if it were two reserves...one for muggles and one for magical folks to visit."</p><p>

"That sounds excellent, but where are you going to be able to do that in Africa?" asked Hermione. "That will require a large piece of land and the muggles there are often hostile to nature reserves. It might be dangerous."</p><p>

"We thought about that, too," said Harry, jumping back into the conversation. "While Luna and I were living in Vancouver, we took a vacation up to the Canadian Rockies. It is beautiful there, and there is a lot of open space. A little influence with the Queen by the Minister of Magic might just free up some of that space."</p><p>

"But I won't know anything about this back then. I might think you are all mental and not do it."</p><p>

"I think I can convince you," said Harry with an expression and tone that indicated he knew something she did not."</p><p>

"Oh, really?" replied Hermione, taking the bait. "You are just going to walk into my office and tell me you're from the future and need a favor?"</p><p>

" Well...I seem to recall a girl back at Hogwarts who had a thing she called a...uh...what was it...ah, yes...a time turner, if I remember correctly," mused Harry in a facetious tone. "She...uh…"</p><p>

"...I get it, Harry," interrupted Hermione in a stunned voice. "That's inspired. I think that you could convince me to believe whatever you wanted after bringing that up. Brilliant."</p><p>

"So, do you think we have a plan?" asked Harry as the group all looked at Hermione.</p><p>

"Yes. I think we do," she responded as she stood up.</p><p>

"Okay. We need to get Luna and Harry back to Buenos Aires," said Ginny. "That requires a trip to Hogwarts. Who is going?"</p><p>

"Harry and me, of course," replied Luna.</p><p>

"All of us," said Ginny. "How else will we know what's going on when you return."</p><p>

"I will go, as well," said Hermione."We can organize the room request on the way up to the castle."</p><p>

"You should make the puzzle bring you back to The Burrow," suggested Ginny. "We can plan step two from there."</p><p>

"Okay," asked Hermione. "When do you want to leave?"</p><p>

"We're ready when you are, Hermione," said Luna.</p><p>

"Then let's go," said Hermione as she walked over to the fireplace.</p><p>

"The Three Broomsticks," she said as she tossed down a handful of Floo Powder. She disappeared in a puff of green fire followed by Luna a few seconds later.</p><p>

Ginny and Rolf took their turn in the fireplace. Finally, Harry threw down his handful of floo powder and vanished. The plan was in motion.</p><p>

A short while later, the five of them found themselves enjoying a butterbeer before trekking up to the castle. The major subject of discussion was the room request. The keys were for it to return them to moments after the thwarted attack by Hannibal. They would all have fully working wands and magic. They wanted full knowledge of who and why they were there. Ginny and Rolf would also be properly dressed for the occasion. Hermione would not have died from the earlier attack on her. The room would send everyone including the children to The Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England on June eleventh of twenty-sixteen after the unsuccessful attack by Hannibal. And finally, the timelines within the puzzle and in the real world would merge so there would be only one timeline and one of each person going forward.</p><p>

"We probably need to get on with this," said Harry, taking the last drink of his butterbeer and sitting down the mug.</p><p>

Everyone looked at each other, nodding in general agreement. They all took their last drinks and stood up. They headed back up the street past the post office to Honeyduke's. Because of the size of their group, they could not use Harry's invisibility cloak. Ginny thought using the One-eyed Witch passage was their best route into the castle.</p><p>

They carefully slipped past the other patrons in the sweet shop and down the cellar stairs. The passage seemed remarkably familiar considering how long it had been since any of them had used it.</p><p>

"This really brings back memories," said Harry as they made their way by wand light through the cool, damp tunnel.</p><p>

"We used the passages, especially this one, a lot back in the day," agreed Ginny, remembering her escapades with her girlfriends with a fond smile.</p><p>

"They were exceptionally useful," said Luna. "I liked them the most when it was raining or winter."</p><p>

Before long, they were emerging on the third floor of the castle through the hump on the back of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. This had the added advantage of getting them away from the main flow of traffic. They easily made it undetected up to the seventh floor and the statue of Barnabus the Barmy.</p><p>

"Do you have the request clear?" asked Hermione. "I can do it if you want."</p><p>

Harry began speaking out loud as he walked past the statue. The others watched and listened to double-check the accuracy of his request. After the third pass, the doors appeared. He pulled them open and looked into the darkness.</p><p>

"We are going to get there right after me saving Luna from Hannibal," said Harry. "She is going to be distraught. Ginny, you help her back to the car. You will need to comfort her. Rolf. You need to make certain I head back to the vehicle. I will probably be loaded with adrenaline and anger. It will probably take a few moments to rectify ourselves. Then we will head back to our house and the kids. So we can prepare for the move to The Burrow and whatever surprises that holds."</p><p>

Hermione was standing to the side. She was shaking as tears ran down her cheeks. Ginny, then Luna ran over and hugged her. Harry joined them a moment later, and finally Rolf.</p><p>

The tearful embrace lingered far longer than necessary. It finally broke up with Rolf, then Ginny and Luna, and finally Harry stepping apart.</p><p>

"It's all going to go great," said Harry in a reassuring tone. "I hope your former self is ready for what is going to come through your office door."</p><p>

"We'll see," said Hermione as she wiped her tears onto the sleeve of her robe. You just make sure to get everyone there safely to find out."</p><p>

The foursome assembled themselves arm in arm and walked toward the darkness beyond the entrance. They paused at the brink and turned back to look at Hermione, who was trying to be stoic at this point.</p><p>

"See you soon," said Ginny.</p><p>

"Yes," said Hermione, starting to tear up, again.</p><p>

The group took another step and faded into the darkness as the doors closed.</p><p>

A moment later they were all shaking the fog from the minds. They were outside. It was dark and hot. A van was streaking away. Harry was cursing as he held onto a crying Luna.</p><p>

Ginny ran up and hugged Luna. "I've got her, Harry," she said.</p><p>

"We've got to get back to your car," asserted Rolf as he grabbed Harry's arm.</p><p>

The four of them hurried back to the black SUV. Rolf took off his jacket and used it to brush as much of the broken window glass as he could from the seats. Ginny got Luna into the back and continued hugging her.</p><p>

"I'm okay, Ginny. Thank you," said Luna, starting to regain her senses. "That was just as frightening as the first time. That was all so incredibly terrifying. I could hear his horrible voice and feel his hands on me."</p><p>

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Rolf.</p><p>

"Yes, I think so."</p><p>

"Do you want me to drive, Harry? I learned how to operate these muggle contraptions in Africa. I even taught Luna. But that's a story for a different time."</p><p>

"I'll drive. Thanks, Rolf. We've got to get home to prepare the kids."</p><p>

Harry jumped behind the wheel and they sped off. Ginny and Rolf spent their time looking at the lights and sights of Buenos Aires. Before long, they pulled into the parking structure near Harry and Luna's townhouse.</p><p>

As they got out of the vehicle, Harry stopped everyone. "Okay," he said looking at Ginny, then at Rolf. "Are you ready to meet our children? They are probably asleep, but we will need to wake them to prepare for the move."</p><p>

"I think so," said Ginny as she took Harry's hand."</p><p>

"I'm ready," replied Rolf as Luna looked at Harry, then took his hand.</p><p>

Harry led them up to the door and inside. Rolf and Ginny looked around at the lavish furnishings. They were definitely out of step with homes in the magic world. Even the Malfoys did not have this style of modern decor.</p><p>

"This is...uh...nice," said Ginny as her eyes moved over the room. "It is like some of the hotel suites I have stayed in.</p><p>

"We are a very respectable muggle couple," said Harry smugly.</p><p>

"Yes. We are quite muggly," said Luna.</p><p>

"It is quite lavish," chirped Ginny with a raised eyebrow and a tone that could be interpreted as a wee bit jealous.</p><p>

"We have to fit in for appearances. Even Castelobruxo thinks we are muggles."</p><p>

"Okay, that makes sense," replied Ginny, sounding at least partially satisfied.</p><p>

"We need to get the kids. I know this is going to be uncomfortable for everyone, but think about them," said Harry, knowing that there was no use forestalling the inevitable. "Their whole world is about to be pulled out from under them and turned upside down."</p><p>

"Let's get the girls," said Luna, looking at Ginny.</p><p>

"I'll get Herman," said Harry as Rolf sat down in a chair.</p><p>

The three of them headed up the stairs to the bedrooms. Harry entered the bedroom at the top of the stairs on the left. Luna and Ginny went into the bedroom across from it.</p><p>

"Herman. Herman. Wake up, son," said Harry as he tried to lightly jostle awake the sleeping boy.</p><p>

"Huh? Wh-what is it, Dad?" came the sleepy, groaning response.</p><p>

"You need to get up. We have to go downstairs to talk."</p><p>

"Noooo. Let me sleep."</p><p>

"It's important. C'mon, please."</p><p>

Herman slowly rolled over and grabbed his glasses as he sat up. Harry got him to his feet and helped him stumble out of his room and down the stairs.</p><p>

Luna woke up Rhonda first. She squinted and put on her glasses over her green eyes as she sat up and looked at Ginny. The room light was too bright for her tired eyes.</p><p>

"Who's that?" came the words from the sleepy girl.</p><p>

"It's Ginny. We'll talk about that in a minute. First, we have to go down to the living room."</p><p>

As Rhonda made her way to her feet, Luna moved to rouse Ginille.</p><p>

"Ginille. Ginille," said Luna softly as she tried to awaken the girl with some gentle shakes. "Wake up, darling. We have to go downstairs."</p><p>

Ginille stirred and finally opened her eyes. "What is it, mommy? Who's that lady?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.</p><p>

As Ginille got to her feet, Ginny saw her silvery-blue eyes for the first time. "She's a little version of you," she gasped. "I didn't think that was possible. She's darling."</p><p>

"My girls are exceptionally beautiful," beamed Luna in the way only a proud parent can as she took both girls by their hands.</p><p>

"Yes, agreed Ginny. "Rhonda has her father's eyes and your hair, but Ginille is all you."</p><p>

The four of them made their way downstairs. Harry was finishing up introducing Herman to Rolf. Everything seemed to be going well. It would be a couple more minutes and some more introductions before the real drama was to unfold.</p><p>

"Now that you have all met each other," said Harry as he stood up and looked at the children, "I have to talk to you about the real reason you're here. Do you remember a few years ago when we lived in Vancouver, then one morning we woke up on a beach here in Buenos Aires?"</p><p>

"Yeah," responded Herman. "That was messed up. I hated it. I lost my friends. I was supposed to be leaving for Ilvermony in a few days."</p><p>

"I agree son. It was very messed up, but it is okay now, I think."</p><p>

"Yeah. I guess so. I like it here and Castelobruxo is pretty awesome. They teach us a lot about magical creatures. I think I want to be a magizoologist."</p><p>

"Rolf is a magizoologist. You have his grandfather's book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. I think you two will get along very well."</p><p>

"Your grandfather was Newt Scamander? Wow! That is awesome."</p><p>

Rolf nodded a yes and smiled at the boy.</p><p>

"Do you remember it, Rhonda?" asked Harry as he turned his attention to her.</p><p>

"Yes. I hated it, too. But it's okay. I got my letter from the school, so I am happy."</p><p>

Ginille was sitting between Rhonda and Ginny. Her eyes were fighting to stay open.</p><p>

"What about you, baby girl? What do you remember?"</p><p>

"I'm not a baby. I'm a young lady," asserted Ginille, her eyes suddenly wide open.</p><p>

"What do you remember about that?"</p><p>

"That was a long time ago. I don't remember much except Herman and Rhonda complaining about it."</p><p>

"Okay. Well...uh...your mom and I have something to tell all of you...and I don't think you are going to like it, but we promise we will do everything we can to make things the best we can."</p><p>

The children were all looking at their mom and dad with a mixture of fear, confusion, and apprehension on their faces. What could this news be that was so important that they had to get up in the middle of the night?</p><p>

Harry looked at Luna, and then back to the children.</p><p>

"Things have happened," started Harry. "And as soon as we all go to sleep, we are all going to move to a new place."</p><p>

"NO!" shouted Herman. "I won't go. I'm staying here. You can't make me…"</p><p>

"...Herman. Herman. Herman," said Harry, trying to interrupt his tirade. "You don't get a choice. None of us do. That's not how this works. But listen…"</p><p>

Harry paused and looked at his son. The anger in his eyes was palpable.</p><p>

"Rolf is a famous magizoologist, just like his grandfather..." said Luna.</p><p>

"Your mom and Rolf are sure their connection in the magizoology world will be able to fix it so you can stay at Castelobruxo. Rolf is a very good friend with your professor."</p><p>

"W-well…" stammered Herman, starting to look somewhat assuaged. "If I can still go to school here...uh...then maybe it will be okay."</p><p>

"I want to stay, too," said Rhonda. "I like my school. I have friends. I…"</p><p>

"...I am not certain that is possible," interrupted Harry. "But you will like Ilvermony. That's where you will go when you're old enough. It is very famous for potion-making. You like helping your mom with them."</p><p>

"Yessss, dear," said Luna. "You can learn to make potions like your grandmother. She was a powerful potion maker."</p><p>

"What about all of my friends?"</p><p>

"I am sorry about them. We are all going to lose friends. I'm going to lose my business. But you will make new ones. You're very good at that. You just have to give things a chance."</p><p>

Ginille was sitting on Luna's lap. She looked up at her mom and asked, "Do we really have to go?"</p><p>

"Yes, Ginny…" Luna stopped mid-sentence. "Uh…"</p><p>

"...she is named after you and Neville," blurted Harry as he looked over at Ginny.</p><p>

"Oh. That's...uh...nice," responded Ginny. "We'll have to color her hair red."</p><p>

"I don't want red hair," said Ginille with a very serious face. "I like my mommy's hair."</p><p>

"I'm sure you do," replied Ginny, starting to laugh.</p><p>

"It was just a joke," chuckled Harry as the others started to laugh.</p><p>

Ginille thought about it for a moment, then started to join in on the laughter. "You're all silly," she giggled.</p><p>

"Okay," said Harry as he stood up. "Let's go back up to your rooms and pick out some things to take with you. I think if you put a few things in your backpack and wear them while going to sleep, they will go with you. Then we will all come back down here and start our adventure together."</p><p>

A few minutes later, the kids were all back in the living room. Herman and Rhonda had their wands, several books, and some other important keepsakes packed away. Ginille had mostly toys, but they would make the transition easier.</p><p>

Rolf leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, as did Herman. Harry had Rhonda curled up on his lap, her arm around his shoulders. Ginille was mostly on Luna, but also on Ginny.</p><p>

One by one they drifted away. Then, in a twinkling, they were waking up in front of the strangest house the children had ever seen.</p><p>

"Welcome to The Burrow," said Ginny with a smile. "We're in England. This is my family home."</p><p>

"You grew up here," asked Rhonda, still rubbing her eyes.</p><p>

"Yes, me, my mom and dad, and six older brothers."</p><p>

"Six brothers!" exclaimed Rhonda. "Oh my. How did you survive?</p><p>

"She is tough," said Harry. "You are going to learn a lot from her."</p><p>

Herman was looking around. He loved the outdoors. He had not even had breakfast and he was ready to go exploring, looking for new, interesting creatures.</p><p>

Ginille was holding onto Luna. "What's that?" she asked, looking at a large goose. "Can I pet it?"</p><p>

"Maybe," answered Luna as she started to walk in the direction of the goose. The goose responded by honking and flapping its wings.</p><p>

Ginille grabbed onto Luna, her big, silvery-blue eyes were wide open. "I don't think he is friendly, mommy."</p><p>

"Oooo, I think you are right."</p><p>

Just then, the front door flew open. It was George, looking to see the nature of the commotion.</p><p>

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, his face shocked to see four familiar but unexpected faces accompanied by three children he had never before seen.</p><p>

"Surprise, bro," chirped Ginny.</p><p>

"Angelina! Bill! Fleur! Everyone! Come see what's out front," hollered George back into the house.</p><p>

A few moments Angelina appeared with their children Fred II and Roxanne. A few seconds after that Bill and Fleur came through the door followed by their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.</p><p>

"This is ...uh...well, this is totally unexpected," sputtered George, struggling to grasp the situation.</p><p>

"More than you can imagine," said Ginny.</p><p>

"More, than I can imagine?" asked George in a skeptical tone.</p><p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Bill, wondering what kind of prank his little sister was playing.</p><p>

"We need to go inside and sit down. It is a long story."</p><p>

Everyone seemed to accept the notion of sitting down to sort things out. The group started inside when Harry spoke up. "You're going to have to excuse Rolf and me for a bit. We have to do something. I will explain the whole thing when we get back."</p><p>

There was not a lot they could say as Harry and Rolf apparated away. They continued inside and made themselves comfortable.</p><p>

After a couple of moments of everyone looking at everyone else, Fleur spoke up. "Who are zees lovely children? Where deed they come from?"</p><p>

"They are Harry's and mine," said Luna in a voice so matter-of-fact that it could pass as normal, if not for the fact that they all knew Harry was married to Ginny and had three children with her, and Rolf and Luna were married and had twin boys. But the real shock hanging over things was Ginny's calm acceptance of things. If Bill and George knew one thing about their sister, it was the fact she had a temper of epic proportion. Her calmness was not normal.</p><p>

"This is Herman Dobby Potter," continued Luna as everyone looked at him as he smiled at them. "He is named for Hermione and Dobby, of course. This is Rhonda Pandora Potter. She is named after Ron and my mother. And this is Ginille Lily Potter. She is named after Ginny, Neville, and Harry's mother."</p><p>

Everyone was quiet as they looked at each other. They all wanted to ask 'What in the bloody hell was going on?' But none of them had the courage to speak up.</p><p>

Just as the silence was reaching its peak of uncomfortableness, there was a flash of green as first one, then the other of Luna's twin boys shot out of the fireplace followed by Rolf. A couple of minutes later, Harry popped out along with his and Ginny's three children.</p><p>

Luna hurried over and started dusting off Lysander and Lorcan as Ginny did the same with James, Albus, and Lily. Once sufficiently cleaned, they started looking around at everyone in the room. They fixated on Herman, Rhonda, and Ginille, who were the only people they did not recognize.</p><p>

Harry jumped up and started introducing the children to each other. There was immediate confusion as he told the group that Herman, Rhonda, and Ginille were Luna and his children just like Lysander and Lorcan were Luna and Rolf's, and James, Albus, and Lily were Ginny's and his.</p><p>

"Now," said Harry in a tone loud enough to halt the bewilderment and its resulting whispering and talking. "I know this is all quite confusing and you would like an explanation. If everyone could calm down and relax, I will try to sort this all out for you."</p><p>

It was a bit of a crush, but everyone found a place to sit. The children all gathered around their parents, each group looking suspiciously at the others, especially at Herman, Rhonda, and Ginille.</p><p>

"I think the best place to start is at the beginning," said Harry, trying to find a place to start in his mind as he cleared his throat. "It was early in my fifth year. I had a quidditch match against Slytherin and Malfoy later in the day. I was stressed out thinking about it. Luna, who I didn't know super well at the time, told me how she had a place upstairs she liked to go and do puzzles and solve problems when she was stressed out. She said she might go there later to help settle her mind about a potions test this afternoon.</p><p>

"After she left, I got up and started wandering around to try and relieve my stress. Before long, I found myself upstairs. I remembered what Luna had said and I started thinking about her and her room and how I would like something like that. All of a sudden, these doors appeared…"</p><p>

"...you found the bloody Room of Requirement," interrupted George as everyone looked at him.</p><p>

"Yes, George," replied Harry, trying to continue his story. "I did, but I had no idea what it was. I walked over and opened the doors. I passed out as soon as I walked through them. When I woke up, I was in downtown London. It was 1888, I think.</p><p>

"The whole room, except Luna, Ginny, and Rolf, were looking at him like he had fallen off the trolley and hit his head.</p><p>

"Late in the day, I witnessed a murder by what turned out to be Jack the Ripper. I tried to stop him, but my wand wouldn't work. The bobbies talked to me forever. Eventually, they let me go. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was in India...after India..."</p><p>

By now, there was a fair amount of mumbling and shuffling around in the room. The group was not ready to buy into his story. It was way too weird, even for folks who had lived through Hogwarts and the Voldemort years.</p><p>

"It's all true," said Luna, chiming in to support Harry. "I was there, too. We hadn't found each other, yet. But I was there."</p><p>

This, coming from Luna, did not seem to sway the opinions of the others. However, when Ginny and Rolf also voiced their support, the group settled down and were ready to listen once again.</p><p>

"...after I found Luna in Germany, we started working to solve the puzzle as a team. It was impossible to track time with us jumping from place to place, century to century, but I think two or three years passed before we found ourselves in Jamaica. We were just friends up until then...just like Hermione and me all of the ways through fighting Voldemort. Anyway, it was after a Bob Marley concert that involved a lot of people smoking a lot of ganja and drinking a lot of Red Stripe beer that we acted on our feelings and fell in love...everything was fine for quite a while. We were trying to solve the puzzle and deal with our feelings...that's when Luna told me she was pregnant and everything really changed. We decided to have the baby, pick a place to settle down, and give up our attempts at solving the puzzle. That is how we ended up in Vancouver and having Herman, Rhonda, and Ginille.</p><p>

The group had transitioned from total skepticism to being completely enthralled in the story. Luna seemed to be especially lost in the reminiscing.</p><p>

"Years went by. It was 2005 and Herman was getting ready for his first year at Ilvermorny. I had an unwanted encounter with the serial killer we had been avoiding all of these years. Next thing you know, we are in 1991 Buenos Aires...after defeating Hannibal Lecter, Luna and I found ourselves back at Hogwarts on the morning we entered the puzzle. We had no memory of our time in the puzzle, just occasional glimpses in dreams over the next several years. We built the lives we all know here."</p><p>

"Then how iz thiz all here, now?" asked Fleur.</p><p>

"Ah, yes," said Harry. "How, indeed? Well, years went by where Luna and I thought this was just an amusing coincidence. We talked about it on occasion...nothing serious. It wasn't until Luna was chasing a niffler in New York that things changed. She found some evidence we had been there. We were kind of freaked out. Then I went to Chennai in India and discovered more proof the dream was real. Ginny was there."</p><p>

Everyone looked at Ginny. She was nodding her head in agreement. Everyone was now hooked on this story for good.</p><p>

After India, the four of us went on a vacation in Jamaica so Luna and I could search for more proof, Rolf could hunt a legendary Rolling Calf, and we could all relax and have a good time, which we did. After that, Luna and I went to Hermione. We eventually sorted it all out and went back to Buenos Aires to retrieve the children."</p><p>

"So, now what will you do," asked Angelina. "You have eight children from three different marriages."</p><p>

"It was Ginny's idea," said Harry, smiling at her. "She said her mom and dad made it through six boys and her. Us handling eight normal kids should be a snap."</p><p>

Ginny looked directly at George as Harry said that. George looked back at her biting his lip. He was clearly telling her he owed her one.</p><p>

"Who is 'us?'" asked Bill.</p><p>

"The four of us, of course," said Luna. "We're going to be one big family."</p><p>

There were a lot of shocked faces. No one was certain of what to say or what to make of Luna's statement."</p><p>

"It still isn't a done deal," said Harry. "I have to work some things out with Hermione. She doesn't know any more about this than you do. The Hermione that used her powers as Minister to get to here lives in twenty-thirty. I need to convince the Hermione here in twenty-sixteen that we are not barmy and that she needs to help us."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Bill.</p><p>

"I have a couple of ideas," replied Harry as the group looked at him with expectant eyes. "First, I need to send her an owl to set up a meeting.</p><p>

"You're thinking she is the Minister, aren't you?" said Bill.</p><p>

"Yes...uh...oh…"</p><p>

"It's great...really great that she is going to be the Minister in the future, but Kingsley Shacklebolt is the current Minister of Magic. Hermione is the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."</p><p>

"Uh...okay, then," stammered Harry, trying to sort out his thoughts on the fly. "I'll have to see Kingsley. But I am still going to need her help. It is going to take a lot of convincing to get our plan through."</p><p>

The conversation cooled after that and everyone started chatting as Ginny and Fleur went into the kitchen to start creating a meal for a group of twenty-one. Bill and Harry left to send an owl from the barn while the children started getting acquainted.</p><p>

A return owl interrupted breakfast the following morning. It had a message from Hermione asking Harry to meet her in her office at the Ministry at two-o'clock. The children finished eating and all went outside. The boys all headed down toward the marsh to look for creatures of all sorts. They were soon sidetracked by a rock skipping contest. The girls went to the barn and started looking at and petting the animals. Ginille and Lily loved Roxanne's lambs. The older girls busied themselves petting and feeding apples to the horses.</p><p>

The adults spent their time talking about family matters and raising children. Rolf gave a description of the reserves they would set up. Ginny described the lodge facilities with its divisions between the muggle and magical portions. It was a great plan, especially Harry and Luna's idea of staffing it with squibs and magical folks. The hidden kitchen area would be handled by house-elves.</p><p>

After lunch, Harry said it was time for him to leave for his meeting with Hermione. Everyone wished him luck. The whole plan hinged on him being able to convince her to help them.</p><p>

Harry arrived at the Ministry and made his way up to her office on the second level. Hermione jumped up to greet him as he entered the room.</p><p>

"Harry. It's good to see you," she said cheerfully as she crossed the room and gave him a hug. "You're always so busy with your auror duties. We hardly see each other anymore."</p><p>

"Yes, you're right. We have drifted apart lately."</p><p>

"So, what is it that requires you to make an appointment to see me. I thought we were still a little closer than that."</p><p>

"I hope we are. However, I am here to ask for an enormous favor."</p><p>

"Yes...of course. Whatever you need."</p><p>

"You may want to hear me out before you say yes. You may think I've gone barmy. But please hear me out before saying no."</p><p>

"Okay. Now you have me worried. What is this big ask?"</p><p>

"Harry proceeded to tell Hermione the story starting with Luna and his disappearance back in Hogwarts during his fifth year. Before long he could see skepticism slipping into her expression. He was not surprised when she asked him to stop.</p><p>

"This is really far-fetched, even after everything we have been through."</p><p>

"I know," he replied. "I wouldn't believe it either. But I am thinking about a girl back at school who found a way to make it to way more classes than possible. She was always popping up…"</p><p>

"...okay. Okay," said Hermione, interrupting him. "You're talking about my time-turner…"</p><p>

...Yes," he cut back in. "You bent time to do a lot of things, including saving Buckbeak and Sirius. We bent time, too. We just did it on a larger scale."</p><p>

Hermione sat back, clearly pondering what Harry had just said. Finally, after several moments of silence, she said, "Please continue. I need to hear more."</p><p>

Harry worked his way through the events leading up to his being in her office asking for her help as Hermione sat and listened. When he stopped, she said still, most certainly trying to get her arms around what she had just heard. The look on her face seemed to say she was overwhelmed, but not dismissive.</p><p>

Harry waited quietly, giving her all the time and space she needed. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Hermione sat up like she was ready to say something.</p><p>

"Wow," said Hermione with a long, deep exhale. "Just wow. If anyone else had come in here and told me that...there's no way I would believe them. But I've known you forever. I know you would never lie about something like this. Who could even make all of that up? I feel compelled to believe you. So, how can I help?"</p><p>

Harry jumped up. His face looked like he was about to explode with joy, but at the same time like a ten-ton weight had just been lifted off him. He walked up to the front edge of her desk and gave her a hug.</p><p>

"You're the best, Hermione. Truly the best."</p><p>

"Thanks. So, how can I help you?" reasked Hermione, still wondering what favor Harry needed from her.</p><p>

"I need your help with Kingsley. We want the Queen to grant us a piece of property in western Canada where we can build a lodge and set up a nature preserve for magical creatures. It would be a place where muggles could come see regular animals and another place to protect and breed magical ones for magical people to visit."</p><p>

"Why there? Aren't there other places just as good?"</p><p>

"The most important reason is to be a long way from the possibility of a serial killer interacting with us. We are not one-hundred percent certain, but some of the puzzle might still be hanging onto us. But mainly, it is beautiful there and there is a lot of open space. Luna's and my family loved the area when we were there while living in Vancouver. I think the eight of us would love it, as well."</p><p>

Hermione nodded in agreement with Harry's reasoning. It made sense.</p><p>

"I take it you want me to help you talk to Kingsley, and have him talk to the Queen."</p><p>

"Yes, that is exactly what I am hoping you will do."</p><p>

"I will see what I can do. I have a meeting that will include him later today. I will see about arranging a time for both of us to speak with him."</p><p>

"I love you, Hermione," said Harry with an appreciative smile. "The others will be delighted, too."</p><p>

They conversed for a few more minutes before Harry took his leave. They agreed on her and Ron coming to The Burrow for dinner on the weekend. It was important for all of the children to meet each other since they would all be cousins.</p><p>

Dinner that night at The Burrow was a festive occasion. Everyone had a good feeling about the chances of success in their plan. The children were getting along quite well. The possibility of a 'happily ever after' ending to this tale was within grasp.</p><p>

An owl came through the window just as the children were being ushered off to bedrooms. It had a message from Hermione saying they could meet with Kingsley tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. Harry sent it back with a note saying he would be there. A short time later everyone else in the house turned in for the night.</p><p>

The following day dragged by slowly. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Rolf spent a lot of time sitting by the pond discussing the concept of the property they were requesting. It was decided that they ideally needed something about fifty kilometers square with a lake or two and lots of mixed meadows and woods. However, they would gratefully accept whatever was offered.</p><p>

Harry left for the Ministry at two-o'clock. He wanted plenty of time to clean up and prepare for the meeting. Everything now hinged on it. He was certain that if he could convince Kingsley to help them, they would get what they wanted. Kingsley had a long, friendly relationship with the Queen and the rest of the muggle government. He had enjoyed great success over the years at getting what he wanted from them.</p><p>

He met Hermione in her office shortly after two-forty-five.</p><p>

"You look dapper," commented Hermione, more accustomed to the less well-groomed Harry.</p><p>

"Got to look my best," he replied.</p><p>

It was quite apparent he had learned a lot between his years of being the messy-haired student with the crooked tie and his shirttail hanging out and today. Hermione was smirking her approval as they headed out of her office to make their way down to the office of the Minister on the first level.</p><p>

Kingsley greeted them with open arms upon their arrival. It was odd to see him in more traditional wizarding clothes, instead of in his famous African-centric robe and kufi. But over his time as minister, he had toned down his fashion sense.</p><p>

Hello, Hermione. And Harry Potter. It is so good to see you. I need to get down to the Auror office more often. How can I help you?"</p><p>

"Harry came to ask me a favor yesterday. I suggested he meet with you."</p><p>

"It must be quite a favor if you cannot handle it."</p><p>

"Actually, it is, minister," replied Hermione.</p><p>

"Then tell me about this favor."</p><p>

"I am hoping you can convince the Queen to provide a tract of land in western Canada to Ginny, me, and Luna and Rolf Scamander.</p><p>

"That is quite a favor. Why are you asking for such a thing?</p><p>

Harry spent the next hour relating the story of his time in the puzzle with Luna, their plans for the nature preserve and mountain resort, and the type of property that would be ideal.</p><p>

At the end of Harry's presentation, Kingsley looked at him. "If anyone else had come in here with that story, I…"</p><p>

Hermione had started chuckling, causing the minister to stop and look at her with raised eyebrows.</p><p>

"I'm sorry, minister," she gulped, trying to corral her composure. "That is exactly what I said when he came to me with that story."</p><p>

"And you believe him, Hermione?"</p><p>

"Yes, minister. I absolutely believe Harry."</p><p>

"Then I will speak to the Queen and Prime Minister next Thursday when we have our regular meeting. I will contact you as soon as I have their decision."</p><p>

The days passed as the children became more and more used to each other. Harry spent a lot of time at the store in Diagon Alley catching up with Ron. Thursday finally arrived. If everything worked out at today's meeting, it looked very promising for them to create a happy family.</p><p>

At three in the afternoon, an owl arrived at The Burrow. There was a crush of enthusiastic anticipation surrounding Harry as he opened the message and read it aloud to the assembled mass.</p><p>

"Dear Harry,</p><p>

I will come to The Burrow at eleven tomorrow morning.</p><p>

-Hermione"</p><p>

Below her name was a large face flashing a big smile at him.</p><p>

There were several moments of joyous cheer. The note clearly indicated good news. George broke out some special treats he had been saving for just such an occasion.</p><p>

The children were out of control for the rest of the day...which was quite understandable. The adults were not far behind them. It was a difficult task to get them into bed that night, but everyone eventually made it to dreamland.</p><p>

At precisely eleven the following morning, there was the unmistakable crack of someone materializing from apparition in front of the house. A mass of people poured outside to find not just Hermione, but Kingsley, as well.</p><p>

Seeing the minister caused everyone to fall silent. He was an unexpected sight.</p><p>

"Hello, everyone," announced Kingsley in a big, cheerful voice. "We have come to present our news to you."</p><p>

Everyone stood silent, but the electricity inside of them was palpable.</p><p>

"I had my meeting with the Queen and Prime Minister. We talked about your request. They decided to give you a tract of land near the parks in the Canadian Rockies. It is an irregular shape, but should meet all of your needs…"</p><p>

The group started to erupt in celebration, but Kingsley raised his voice and hand. The group quickly fell quiet.</p><p>

"...It comes with one condition beyond the obvious ones. Your facility will include a royal enclosure for the exclusive use for members of the royal family and their invited guests."</p><p>

"Of course! Yes!" blurted Harry.</p><p>

With that, a celebration broke out. The revelry carried on for a long time. Just as the minister was about to excuse himself, Harry walked up to him.</p><p>

"Minister," he said.</p><p>

"Yes, Harry."</p><p>

"We have already asked so much from you, I feel a bit apprehensive, but I would like to ask you for one more thing."</p><p>

"What is it?" came the smiling response.</p><p>

"We are all going to become one family in this endeavor. Would it be possible for you to use your power to create a group marriage between the four of us? That way the kids will all be brothers and sisters, and we can work as one, instead of three families."</p><p>

"That is a truly unusual request. I am not familiar with anything like it, but I cannot think of anything that prevents it. How will we do it?"</p><p>

"Maybe you could just say a few words. I can gather the others."</p><p>

"Yes, gather them around. After what we have already done, this needs to happen."</p><p>

A few moments later, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Rolf were standing before the minister. All of the others were standing nearby, quietly watching. Kingsley was smiling, knowing he was doing a good thing.</p><p>

"It is my understanding that the four of you want to be joined into a single-family."</p><p>

The four of them nodded their agreement.</p><p>

"Do you promise to love each other as equals? To share everything equally? To treat all of the children as your own? To live in unified love?</p><p>

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." came a chorus of voices.</p><p>

"Then I declare you married in the eyes of all above and beyond."</p><p>

The four of them shared hugs and kisses and the others cheered. The festivities, which were already well underway, moved to a higher level. Harry and Luna regaled everyone with the tales of their wedding in the hospital during childbirth. The group all felt what they had just witnessed was quite normal compared to that.</p><p>

The next few weeks were filled with preparations for the move to western Canada. Plans were drawn up. People were hired to construct the massive lodge. House-elves were recruited to man the kitchens. Squibs and magical folks were hired to staff the facility. It was a major undertaking.</p><p>

Herman returned to Castelobruxo with the help of the Ministry and Rolf's connections. Even though he no longer knew anyone there and many of the professors had changed, he quickly blended in. James and Albus remained at Hogwarts. All of the other children were accepted into Ilvermorny, except Ginille and Lily, who were still too young.</p><p>

The construction on the lodge moved at a magical pace. By the time snow started to fly, the main building was closed in and the family was living inside. Over the winter, the barn, stables, and other outbuildings popped up. The finishing touches were put on the lodge and it was ready.</p><p>

Rolf had sectioned off the lands into the muggle side and the magical creature side. All of the magic his grandfather had used inside his suitcase and more was put in and around the magical preserve. Thestrals and hippogriffs were frequently seen in the air. A herd of erumpents thundered on the plain. Countless other creatures populated the woods, skies, and waters, including a pair of kelpies. The only part that was off-limits was the southeast corner, which Luna insisted was home to tiny nests of nargles, wrackspurts, and Weetimorousbeasties. A spot in the north was also reserved for their crumple-horned snorkack, as soon as they got one.</p><p>

Deer Lodge welcomed their first guest in August. The muggles stayed in the Snowshoe Hare wing. It was operated by Luna, who had learned to work with muggles over her many years in the puzzles. Her staff was all squibs. They also did the housekeeping for the entire lodge.</p><p>

Ginny maintained the Mountain Lion wing for magical folks, and also oversaw the kitchens, which were full of house-elves, and dining halls. She made certain the food appeared magically for the magical side dining hall. She also coordinated the squibs moving food from the kitchens to the muggle dining hall.</p><p>

Rolf managed the preserves. He saw to it that muggles stayed away from the magical creatures while they had extraordinary luck seeing deer, elk, moose, bears, wolves, and all sorts of other ordinary animals. He had an agreement with the family of sasquatch living along the northern border to make an occasional fleeting appearance for the benefit of the muggles.</p><p>

On the magic side, he saw to it people saw all sorts of magical creatures in a safe or prudent manner. Many of the creatures presented unique dangers that required an experienced person to avoid the potential of harm to people, and in some cases, the creature.</p><p>

The primary visitor season for the lodge was short. It opened on May first and closed on September thirtieth. By then, all of the children were away at school, except Herman. Once he graduated and went on to studies for becoming a magizoologist, he was seldom there. Aside from a few off-season guests, this provided the four of them a lot of personal time to enjoy their unique marital arrangement. Many nights were spent unencumbered by bathing suits in their natural hot spring under the Northern Lights. They also enjoyed frolicking in front of a roaring fire on the giant erumpent hide they told the muggles came from a huge buffalo.</p><p>

The more intimate details of their relationship are protected by an Unbreakable Vow of Secrecy. It suffices to say this was the happiness they all wanted and deserved. All was finally well with their world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Penthouse Ending Epic-Logue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the first chapter of an epilogue that attaches to The Penthouse Ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter I</p>
<p>

Deer Lodge's main season of operation was coming to an end with a celebratory feast in the main dining room in the Mountain Lion wing. Where had the time gone? It seemed like only yesterday that they had opened the doors to the lodge to their first visitors. Now, here they were, successful operators of a popular dude ranch and nature preserve serving muggle and magical guests from all over the world.</p><p>

Tomorrow would suffer an eleven-hour ride to Seattle, Washington in the United States. The next day would see the kids board the Phantom Hare for a train ride to Boston, Massachusetts. The trip would take 48-hours, a pittance against the normal 80 to 90 hours by muggle train.</p><p>

This was going to be Ginille's first trip on the train. She had been crazy ever since getting her Ilvermorny letter on her birthday back in May. She was the last of the children to be leaving for school. It was a proud parent moment.</p><p>

With all of the children successfully off to school, the mission of Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Rolf was now shifting gear. It was time to watch the parade of graduates that were coming over the next seven years with Herman and James leading the way.</p><p>

With the near disappearance of tourists along with about seventy-five-percent of the staff, Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Rolf were gaining more freedom to enjoy and explore the more intimate opportunities now available to them within their polyfidelic relationship. Acts that none of them had ever considered, let alone heard of during their previous lives, were occurring with increasing frequency. None of them wanted any additional children, so they resolved to be extra careful.

One evening following dinner, with all of the staff and house-elves retired to their quarters for the night, the foursome made it into their large bedroom for a session of questionably-mannered frivolity. Before they had even finished undressing, Luna challenged Ginny to blow Harry and Rolf at the same time...a feat she had failed to accomplish a couple of nights prior. Ginny, being Ginny was immediately up for the challenge. She demanded if she was successful that Luna would have to pleasure her with a strap-on dildo she had purchased on a recent trip to Vancouver. Luna agreed as long as Ginny would have to do the same to her if she failed. Harry and Rolf were oblivious to the negotiation. They had them at blowjob.</p><p>

A moment later, Ginny had Harry and Rolf naked and positioned so she could attempt to fulfill the challenge. Being larger than Luna, Ginny quickly managed to accommodate both of the guys. They were moaning deliriously as Ginny worked her non-magical magic on their swollen member.</p><p>

After a few minutes, Rolf gasped and bucked upward, obviously climaxing. Ginny choked a bit but maintained her hold on both cocks. A few seconds later Harry joined in with an orgasm of his own.</p><p>

Once the boys collapsed back and began trying to catch their breath Ginny released them. She sat up and looked at Luna who knew she had lost their bet and was going to be called on to make good on their wager.</p><p>

Luna started to get up so she could get the unopened package with the strap-on Ginny had placed on a nearby table beforehand. Before she could get off the bed, Ginny grabbed her in a tight embrace. She pushed her tongue into Luna's mouth and surprised her with a sizable quantity of Harry and Rolf's juices.</p><p>

Luna pushed them apart giving Ginny a 'What the hell' face. Then she pushed a laughing Ginny back onto the bed as she pressed her face into Ginny's red-haired crotch. Luna then proceeded to lubricate Ginny's pussy with the juices Ginny had so generously shared with her.</p><p>

Once Ginny was properly pre-heated, Luna fought the package open and started trying to put on the strap-on. It took some time but with the help of Harry and Rolf, and the diagrams on the package, Luna was eventually ready for action.</p><p>

Ginny was overheated by the time Luna approached her. She got onto her elbows and knees insisting they start with a spirited rear attack. Harry and Rolf found their way into a pair of recliners and sat back to enjoy the show as Luna pounded her for several minutes before Ginny cut loose with a bucking, bouncing orgasm.</p><p>

Ginny paused a couple of moments. Then she rolled the winded Luna onto her back and mounted her cowgirl style. She bounced vigorously for several minutes in the forward and reverse cowgirl positions. The expression on her face was pure pleasure when she finally erupted in a shaking, gasping climax.</p><p>

Ginny collapsed to one side, fighting to regain her breath. Luna, who had fully recovered, rolled her onto her back and attacked her missionary style. It took several more minutes with Luna achieving a climax of her own from the rubbing of the dildo on her clit, but Ginny finally exploded one last time as an exhausted Luna fell onto her.</p><p>

After a moment, Ginny moved Luna off her and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, it was morning and the light from the open curtains was burning her eyes. As her eyes came into focus and she looked around, she realized she was alone in the room. Only the strap-on was sharing the bed with her.</p><p>

Ginny dragged herself out of bed and found her robe. She exited the bedroom and found the others laughing and eating breakfast in front of the big fireplace. They all gave her wry grins as she joined them.</p><p>

"I must have been more tired than I thought I was," she said as she selected some back bacon, a scoop of scrambled eggs, and a couple of honey crullers to accompany her cup of strong, Canadian-style coffee laced with real cream and a sizable amount of sugar.</p><p>

The elves had learned how to make coffee and honey crullers by spying on a Tim Horton's. Both became favorites of Ginny.</p><p>

It was turning into a gorgeous day. The area had received an early snowfall the day before. They broke out their cross country ski gear and went on a beautiful trek led by Rolf after lunch to see the herds of animals in both the magical and non-magical areas as they prepared for winter.</p><p>

Many of the magic animals had already been moved into winter quarters over the past few weeks. However, the erumpents, bicorns were there in abundance. The centaurs had opted to stay out and watch over the Abraxan, Aethonan, and Granian horses, hippogriffs, and unicorns until they were ready to go inside with the already sequestered thestrals.</p><p>

The non-magical area was very active with the elk, moose, and deer seeking feeding grounds for the winter. They saw a few rabbits and squirrels, an eagle, and a very fat Grizzly bear that was probably making its last forage before denning up for the winter. The resident wolf pack was missing, but the saw track from them. The highlight of the tour was watching a lynx stalking and catching a lunch of an unwary snowshoe hare.</p><p>

When they returned to the lodge, the remaining house-elves had a hearty elk stew, biscuits, and a blackberry cobbler. Luna said she thought the beef smell 'different', most likely suspecting it was from one of their small herd of Highland cows. No one argued with her as to its origin. She was given a roasted quail, instead, and declared it a truly delectable snidget of unusually large size.</p><p>

They spent the evening inside first playing a game some muggle guests had taught them called Backgammon. Luna proved the master of it. They finished the evening with a Euchre and Cribbage marathon of boys against girls. These were also games taught to them by some of their muggle guests. The boys were the kings of Euchre, but the girls won at Cribbage.</p><p>

Before long, September was lone gone and October was ushering in more enduring cold weather as even the heartiest guests had all disappeared. Only a rare few would come to experience the harsh beauty of the British Columbian winter. The only reservations they had were a few groups of cross-country skiers in late December and January, and a couple of other groups in March and early April. The lodge would be mostly empty from now until late May when they would start welcoming a new season of visitors. Most of the rest of the staff went home, including the house-elves, who went to a couple of magical resorts in the Caribbean that had a revolving worker arrangement with Deer Lodge.</p><p>

One of the beauties of late October this far north was the arrival of the Northern Lights. The four of them took great pleasure in relaxing in their natural hot spring and gazing up at them well into the night.</p><p>

"They are incredible," gushed Ginny, in awe of the spectral, technicolor lights filling the sky. "I never get tired of looking at them."</p><p>

"Some people believe the lights are the spirits of the dead trying to communicate with loved ones back here on Earth," commented Luna in her academic, Ravenclaw voice. "I'm not sure about that. Why would they use light instead of sound?</p><p>

Rolf and Harry looked at Luna with a hint of amusement on their faces. Ginny was busy suppressing a smart comment that would prolong the discussion.</p><p>

"The Inuit people have a couple of other stories about them," continued Luna, oblivious to the amusement around her. "Some of them believe they are caused by spirits of the dead playing a game of ball with the skull of a walrus. Others believe that they come from walruses playing a game of ball with the skulls of the dead. I am prone to believe the former possibility."</p><p>

"Is the game like quidditch?" asked Harry, trying to sound serious.</p><p>

"I don't know, but I don't think so," replied Luna in an honest tone. "I don't think the Inuit have brooms that can fly."</p><p>

With that, Harry and Rolf could no longer contain their composure. They burst into a fit of laughter that caused Luna to look at them like they were a pair of unruly school kids. Ginny, on the other hand, remained silent. She knew she had nothing in her wisecrack arsenal to top Luna's story. It was best for her to just let it go.</p><p>

Once they were sufficiently well-soaked, they went inside for a bit of debauchery which was easy with an empty lodge. By now, all of the remaining staff were sleeping in the staff building. The main lodge was their wide-open playground.</p><p>

It had to be some time before eight because the sun had not yet risen when Harry was awakened by the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom. A quick look at the other two sleeping bodies in the room told him that the sick person was Ginny. He got up to investigate.</p><p>

As he reached the still-open bathroom door, he heard something behind him. It was Luna and Rolf. Apparently, the combination of Ginny's illness and him getting up was enough to rouse them.</p><p>

Ginny was naked, bent over the toilet trying to catch her breath between convulsions. Sweat was glistening on her body.</p><p>

"Are you alright, Gin?" he asked.</p><p>

"Do I look alright?" she gasped before leaning forward onto retching into the bowl.</p><p>

Luna hurried to the sick and wet a washcloth with cold water. She moved to Ginny's side and pressed it on her forehead. Ginny stopped vomiting as Luna put her other arm around her waist. Ginny took the cloth from Luna and stood up while rubbing it across her forehead.</p><p>

"Thanks, Luna," she groaned. "I think I'll be okay, now. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."</p><p>

"I said the meat in the stew didn't taste right," replied Luna.</p><p>

"That's probably what it was," she agreed, not wondering why Harry and Rolf were not ill. They had eaten more of the stew than she had.</p><p>

Rolf handed her a robe and said, "Let's go into the other room and sit down. The air is better in there."</p><p>

Luna flushed the toilet while Harry wet downed a couple of towels. Luna and he cleaned up the toilet and the area around it. "We'll have to get someone to do a better cleaning in here," he said. "At least we got most of it."</p><p>

Ginny felt better after sitting for a few minutes. They all went down to the dining hall where a pair of house-elves were patiently waiting to serve them. Harry, Luna, and Rolf had a fairly standard lodge breakfast of juice, tea, back bacon, eggs, and buckwheat/whole wheat buttermilk flapjacks with huckleberry syrup. Ginny settled for a couple of breakfast muffins with butter and huckleberry jam, and her standard cup of coffee.</p><p>

The rest of the day and the next went fairly normal for this time of year. Rolf made rounds of his creatures. The rest of them kept busy with whatever they wanted to do. Even though she felt mostly better, Ginny opted out of sexplay both evenings. She spent her time soaking in the hot spring while Harry, Luna, and Rolf entertained themselves.</p><p>

The next morning found Ginny in the bathroom suffering another bout of nausea and vomiting. They talked about dispatching an owl to Vancouver to request a visit from a magical healer they knew who lived in Chinatown. However, Ginny insisted she was alright and they did not need to bring her all the way here for nothing.</p><p>

Two days passed, then Ginny had another occurrence in the morning. Harry was preparing a message to the healer as they finished breakfast when Ginny stunned everyone.</p><p>

"I know what the problem is," she said in a strange tone as she looked at all of them. "I didn't think it was possible, but I am pretty certain I'm pregnant."</p><p>

Harry, Luna, and Rolf nearly fell out of their chairs.</p><p>

"How is that possible?" asked Harry.</p><p>

"Oooo yes, we have been exceptionally careful."</p><p>

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it for three days. All I can think of is the night way back last month when I blew both of you guys and then kissed Luna. She licked me before we did it with that strap-on. She had a lot of your stuff in her mouth. I think she put it into me then."</p><p>

That's crazy," said Rolf. "But we'll handle it. We'll be more of a family than ever."</p><p>

"Yessss," cooed Luna. "And if I did it to you. Then that makes me the father. That will be extraordinarily fascinating. I never thought I could become a father."</p><p>

The other gave Luna some weird looks. That leap of logic was pretty strange, even by her normal stretches. However, in the end, they all quickly got behind the idea of a new member of the family and started talking way out in the future about building a nursery, whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, and what they should name the baby.</p><p>

Once cooler minds regained control Harry sent an owl off the healer in Vancouver requesting a visit. The healer, Madam Qingwa Pi, or 屁青蛙 on her card, arrived two days later and gave Ginny a thorough examination that confirmed her pregnancy. She suggested they take in a specially-trained carer house-elf to tend to Ginny through the pregnancy and to then become their nanny for the child. They all agreed. Madam Qingwa said she would bring one with her on her next visit in one month.</p><p>

Madam Qingwa left some potions to help with the morning sickness before she left. Since Ginny already had three children, she did not feel the need to instruct her on diet and behavior.</p><p>

A month later the healer returned as promised, even though it was in the midst of a blizzard. Fortunately for her, traveling by the use of apparition ignores such conditions. She brought with her a house-elf named Maomao, or 毛毛 according to her papers. She told them Maomao had been trained as a carer and nanny by the house-elves living in a secret lair under the teahouse in the Dr. Sun Yat Sen Classical Chinese Garden in Vancouver's Chinatown district. Harry and Luna had visited it a few times while living there. They never suspected the secret lying beneath their feet as they sipped tea while observing the tranquil beauty of the garden.</p><p>

"Maomao will give you and your baby the very best care, Mistress Ginny," said the elf following her introduction. "It is a great honor to serve your family."</p><p>

"We are happy you are joining us, Maomao," replied Ginny with a smile.</p><p>

"Can I suggest you show Maomao nursery and rest of house while I examine Ginny?" requested Madam Qingwa.</p><p>

"Of course," replied Harry as he got up.</p><p>

Maomao followed Harry, Luna, and Rolf up the stairs as Madam Qingwa had Ginny lie down on the sofa. She took out her wand and began passing it over Ginny as she spoke to her.</p><p>

"Have you been taking potions and preparations I gave you?"</p><p>

"Yes, even that evil tasting green one with the name in Chinese," said Ginny as she pointed at the bottle labeled 骨种植者. What is that evil tasting stuff?"</p><p>

"We call Gǔ Zhòngzhí zhě. I think you call Skele-gro. It helps keep bones strong while baby steal calcium from you to grow bones."</p><p>

"Okay. But it tastes horrible."</p><p>

"Do you have other problems?"</p><p>

"Not really. Just a little morning sickness."</p><p>

"Okay. I leave you potion to help with that."</p><p>

"Great."</p><p>

Madam Qingwa continued waving her wand over Ginny. Suddenly, she exclaimed 'WA!'</p><p>

"What wrong," asked Ginny, picking up on the tone of the healer's voice.</p><p>

"Nothing wrong. It just you have more than one baby inside you."</p><p>

"Am I...uh...am I having twins?"</p><p>

"Yes, you have more than one baby grow in you."</p><p>

"Oh myyyy. That's...uh...that's wonderful."</p><p>

"Yes. You very lucky. Twins are sign of good fortune for family."</p><p>

A few minutes later the group returned from giving Maomao a tour. Ginny was sitting quietly on the couch waiting for them while Madam Qingwa was sorting through her bag of potions, herbs, and preparations.</p><p>

"What's the matter?" asked Harry. "I know that look. Something is going on."</p><p>

"Nothing is the matter," replied Ginny, suppressing a smile. "Madam Qingwa just told me that I am having twins."</p><p>

"What?" exclaimed Harry as his eyes popped wide open. Luna and Rolf also had shocked expressions. "That's...uh...wonderful."</p><p>

"Yessss. That is exceptionally wonderful. You will be just like me with Lysander and Lorcan."</p><p>

Rolf stood by quietly, not certain what to say. He was, however, smiling.</p><p>

Madam Qingwa turned and said, "I leave these for you. These instructions. Maomao knows to give to you. I come back one month."</p><p>

A moment later the healer disappeared. Everyone stood by silently, trying to let the surprise sink in. Maomao started organizing the medicines. The storm outside was suddenly of no concern.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Penthouse Ending Epic-Logue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter II</p>
<p>Before long, Christmas arrived as did all of the children, except Herman. He was busy with his advanced magizoology training. It would be June before he would be able to return home for a visit.</p>
<p>

Ginny was in the middle of her fourth month of pregnancy and starting to get enough of a bump to show depending on how she dressed. After a lot of discussions, they decided not to tell the children at this time. They did not want it distracting them from their schoolwork.</p><p>

The lodge looked like a storybook scene with mountains in the background and about three feet of snow covering everything. A cloud of condensation was rising up out of the snow from the hot spring. It looked rather strange.</p><p>

Inside, it was Christmas on a Hogwarts scale. Everything was decorated with red, green, and white. A twenty-foot tree covered with an amazing array of ornaments and ever-burning candles towered up toward the ceiling in the main room. Under it was a wealth of colorful packages tied tight with beautiful ribbons and bows. In the fireplace, a crackling fire emanated its warmth into the room. Over it was a string of thirteen stockings attached to the mantle, each bearing the name of a family member.</p><p>

The house-elves kept a table supplied with seasonal snacks. They could choose from three types of popcorn balls, several varieties of tarts and pasties, a mountain of biscuits. To the side were chilled punch bowls filled with cider, eggnog, and butterbeer. The children made great use of it.</p><p>

Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Rolf had long since adjusted to life in the muggle world. Unlike Hogwarts and most of the magical world, the lodge was mostly electrified. Justification for this blasphemy, as purebloods such as the Malfoys would surely call it, came in their need to provide a suitable experience for their muggle visitors. The only unelectrified portion was the rooms for their magical guests and the staff building. They were heated and lighted in the traditional ways of the magical world.</p><p>

The electrified nature of the main part of the lodge allowed for many luxuries such as the one-hundred-forty-four-inch 8k television suspended high on the wall to the left of the fireplace with a Bose sound system that could shake to the whole lodge if needed. All of it was only possible thanks to Harry and Luna's magical money pouches. They were small but convenient reminders of the puzzle years.</p><p>

Just after dark on Christmas Eve, there was a loud commotion from outside the front entrance to the lodge while everyone was eating dinner. Rolf feared one of the erumpents had broken out of the preserve as he and Harry rushed to the door. When they cracked open the door they were surprised to see the elder faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley smiling at them. Molly immediately pulled Harry in for one of her famous hugs.</p><p>

"LOOK EVERYONE!" shouted Harry as a crowd of people started pouring in from the frigid Alberta weather. Ron and Hermione followed Arthur and Molly through the door followed by their children. Behind them were the families of Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, even Charlie. Last through the door was Xenophilius Lovegood.</p><p>

"Bloody hell, Harry," blurted Ron in classic Ron fashion. "Where is this? The bleedin' North Pole?</p><p>

"Good to see you," replied Harry as he hugged them.</p><p>

Ginny, Luna, and the children all jumped up to run and greet their surprise visitors. They were all excited to see their extended family. Maomao was sent to inform the other house-elves that there would be company for breakfast and Christmas dinner. The grandest of feasts was in order.</p><p>

Several minutes passed full of cheerful hugging and greetings. All of the children quickly gathered to where Herman and James began introducing them to muggle video games on the monstrous television after they looted the snack table. The ladies took over the table and started catching up over tea and remaining biscuits from the snack table.</p><p>

All of the men sat down in the chairs surrounding the front of the fireplace. They talked for several minutes about everything and anything. Xenophilius told them about some unusual event he had heard about concerning the possibility of aliens from another planet with magical powers greater than theirs establishing a colony in the Svalbard islands. He claimed they are collecting samples of all life on Earth is a secretive underground location. He could not speculate on why they were doing it.</p><p>

Once the men's conversation hit a pause, Arthur said, "Harry, I wonder if I could bother you for a bit of a hand."</p><p>

"Of course, sir. What do you need?"</p><p>

"Follow me," he said as he stood up and walked to the door of the lodge and opened it. They were greeted by a blast of frozen air that made both of them step back before stepping onto the porch. Lying there was a bundle that Harry recognized after a moment as the Weasley family's camping tent.</p><p>

"Excuse me, sir," said Harry. "You're not going to need that. We're a lodge. We have a hundred rooms for you to pick from."</p><p>

"Of course," replied Arthur. "It's not the tent we need. It's what's inside."</p><p>

Harry picked up the tent and they walked back inside. They picked a spot large enough to open and erect it and spread it out. Harry pulled out his wand and gave it a wave. He had set up the tent countless times while on the run from Voldemort. A few waves later the tent was ready for occupancy.</p><p>

"Follow me," said Arthur with an impish grin as he pulled open the tent flap and stepped inside.</p><p>

Harry made his way inside and was stunned. A Christmas tree with dozens of presents filled the center of the room. Several other boxes simply tied with string were stacked up beside it. Clearly, the Weasleys had used the tent much like Hermione's purse to transport gifts and the like to the lodge.</p><p>

"Blimey, Arthur. This is incredible."</p><p>

"If you would, please help me get this outside of here."</p><p>

"I'll get some help," replied Harry as he measured the amount of effort needed to move everything.</p><p>

A moment later all of the men were transferring the contents of the tent into the main room of the lodge adjacent to the tree. The Weasley tree, while much smaller, was covered with special ornaments reflecting on everyone in the room. It was equally spectacular.</p><p>

All of the Weasley's presents were arranged under their tree. The other boxes were opened to reveal a wide array of treats created by Molly and Fleur. There were pies, tarts, biscuits, and more. No amount of effort by the elves could equal the homemade taste and delight they brought to everyone.</p><p>

Eventually, everyone was off to bed for the night. Each family was given a suite with adequate beds and linens. The night passed quietly with an additional accumulation of fresh, powdery snow. Shortly after daybreak, the noise of children clamoring for the opening of presents started to fill the lodge.</p><p>

Thirty minutes later the entire mass was assembled in the main room. Molly tried to assert herself as the boss of the situation, but even her years controlling her seven kids was no match to the desire to rip open presents by the horde of grandchildren and their ringleaders George and Ron. She gave up on her insistence that everyone should first eat breakfast and the onslaught began.</p><p>

By the end, everyone in the room had a new jumper, hat, scarf, and mittens by way of Molly and Arthur. All of the children had more mischief-making items than one might believe thanks to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes courtesy of Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, as well as Ron and Hermione. Hermione also gave each child a book. All of the adults receive bottles of a special fruit brandy from Romania called Pálinca from Charlie. Xenophilius Lovegood gave each family an assortment of teas and dirigible plum jam that excited Luna but frightened the rest.</p><p>

Harry and Ginny received a set of quidditch goals and balls. Luna and Rolf were given a set of dragon handler clothes and equipment. They were very excited when Charlie promised them a real hands-on experience whenever they could make it to Romania.</p><p>

Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Rolf apologized for not having gifts for everyone, but no one cared. They all insisted the hospitality of the lodge, complete with tours of the animals by Rolf, were gifts enough. An hour and a half later, Molly managed to get everyone to the breakfast table under the threat of unspecified punishment. Her adult children were more than familiar with her wrath from their childhoods and managed to corral their children.</p><p>

As a breakfast without equal wrapped up, Ginny walked over to Molly and asked if she could speak to her in private.</p><p>

"What is it, Ginny?" asked Molly.</p><p>

"It's important, mum. But I don't want others to hear it."</p><p>

"Very well, dear," replied Molly, getting up and taking her cup of tea.</p><p>

Molly followed Ginny to a pair of comfortable chairs near the fireplace and away from prying ears. Once they had settled into their spots, Molly turned to Ginny.</p><p>

"Now, what's the problem, dear?" she asked. "What is it that is so important, but so secret?"</p><p>

"It's not really a problem," answered Ginny in a hushed tone. "It's just that the kids don't know it...just Harry, Luna, and Rolf…"</p><p>

"...Yes, dear. Go on."</p><p>

Ginny ducked her head down and whispered 'I'm pregnant' to her mom.</p><p>

Molly sat bolt upright. She clearly wanted to scream out her excitement. However, Ginny grabbed her hands, and frantically tried to contain her.</p><p>

"Mom, please," hissed Ginny in a desperate whisper.</p><p>

"This is wonderful news. Why are you keeping it a secret?" whispered Molly, giving Ginny a concerned mom look.</p><p>

"We're just not ready to announce it, yet. We'll announce it when we are. Please keep it secret," she pleaded. "I guess you can tell dad, if he promises to keep it secret, too."</p><p>

"Okay, dear. If that is what you want."</p><p>

"It is, mom. Also, the healer said I am having twins.</p><p>

"TW…" Molly started to blurt causing a few others to look at them. However, she caught herself in time.</p><p>

"Mom!" exclaimed Ginny in a loud whisper.</p><p>

"Sorry, dear," replied Molly. "It was just so startling."</p><p>

"I know. I was startled, too," whispered Ginny. "But Luna had twins, so I am pretty sure I handle it."</p><p>

"Let's just hope it is not another Fred and George," mused Molly with a smirk.</p><p>

As they both started to laugh, then got up to rejoin the others Ginny said, "Thanks, mom," as she gave her a hug.</p><p>

After lunch, Harry led the kids out to visit the barns. From there he took them up the side of a nearby mountain with the help of some Abraxan horses. Before long, they were hurtling down the side of the mountain on several toboggans, snow flying up and over them as they sped past snow-laden evergreens and several startled hares and squirrels.</p><p>

In the meantime, Rolf and Luna led the adults on a trek to see the hardier magical beast. All of them, even Charlie the dragon handler, was duly impressed.</p><p>

By the time they all returned to the lodge, Ginny had organized the house-elves to have flagons of hot cocoa for the children, and warm mead and a bit of firewhisky for adults. The children took their drinks and started playing video games on the giant television. The adults sat around the fireplace and talked about everything and nothing until dinner. Following dinner, the adult split up, some starting a wizard's card tournament, the others returning to the fireplace for more talk. The children played video games until bedtime was announced.</p><p>

In the morning, they all enjoyed a big lodge-style breakfast featuring lots of bacon, sausage, and eggs accompanied by platters of fried cornmeal mush. The fried mush, once coated with butter and soaked in either maple syrup or some muggle stuff called Karo Syrup was a huge hit.</p><p>

Harry, Rolf, George, and Ron took all of the children out for another session of tobogganing while the other packed everything for leaving. After they returned and were properly warmed up with hot cocoa, Arthur led everyone out front where they all hugged and cried as he distributed several portkeys to the families. A few moments later they were gone.</p><p>

"I told mom I was pregnant," said Ginny in a hushed tone as they walked back toward the warmth of the lodge. "She promised to keep it a secret."</p><p>

"Good," replied Harry. "I don't want the word getting around until we tell the kids."</p><p>

"When are we going to tell them," asked Rolf.</p><p>

"I say when they return home after the school year," said Harry, stomping the snow off his boots and opening big doors.</p><p>

"Yessss. That is an excellent plan," whispered Luna.</p><p>

"What are you talking about?" interrupted James.</p><p>

"Nothing," said Ginny.</p><p>

"You always say that, mom. I know all of you were talking about something."</p><p>

"It's not important. Let's go have some more hot cocoa."</p><p>

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled, far from satisfied with the answer.</p><p>

Winter break for the kids ended and they returned to Ilvermorny. The foursome settled back for some peace and quiet, and a discussion on the news that Ginny was having twins. It stood as a testament to their relationship that no one was speculating on whether Harry or Rolf was the father.</p><p>

Because she was having twins, she was getting huge at an early stage. Maomao did a great job of caring for Ginny as she progressed through the pregnancy. Madam Qingwa Pi made her regular visits to make certain Ginny was progressing well, and to refill her necessary herbs and potions.</p><p>

Molly visited more and more frequently as the months passed to check on Ginny and her future grandbabies. Harry and Rolf, along with the help of a squib named Callistan Brownwood who was skilled at carpentry, converted part of their suite into a nursery replacing the adjacent room they had planned to use.</p><p>

As spring started to give hints of appearing, Rolf turned to preparing things for the release of various creatures back into the wild. He reported that the native animals had done well over the winter. The magical creatures that had stayed out over the winter were also quite healthy.</p><p>

Harry and Luna organized things to get the lodge ready for the opening in late May. Ginny did what she could, but they kept the demands low, especially after the staff started to return in the middle of May.</p><p>

"You doing very well," said Madam Qingwa as she passed her wand over Ginny. "Babies very healthy."</p><p>

"Good. Good," breathed Ginny. "I am ready for this to be over. I didn't know carrying twins was this much more tiring."</p><p>

"Yes. You feeding two babies. Takes lots of energy," she said as she poured a potion into a glass and handed it to Ginny. "You keep taking potions and eating. Everything be very fine."</p><p>

"Do you still think they will come the first of July?" asked Ginny as she made a face brought on by the taste of the potion.</p><p>

"Yes. They come late June first of July. We must talk more about that."</p><p>

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, her voice adding a bit of nervousness into her curiosity.</p><p>

"You having twins. Not as easy as one baby. I think you should have a Cesarean instead of normal birth. Better for babies. Safer."</p><p>

"A Cesarean? Really? I didn't think it was any different."</p><p>

"Natural birth can be dangerous for second child. Best you consider Cesarean."</p><p>

"You think about. I come back two weeks."</p><p>

After the healer left, Ginny asked Luna about having Lysander and Lorcan. She said it was very difficult. The healer had tried to get her to have a Cesarean but she had decided against it. The second of the twins, Lysander, came out very blue. The healer said they would have lost him if he had come just a few seconds later. She thought she would do a Cesarean if she had it to do over again.</p><p>

The following week Molly came for one of her regular visits. Ginny asked her the same thing about Fred and George. She said she never discussed it but they were born via Cesarean. Her Aunt Tessie lost a pair of twins to complications during birth. She convinced Molly to have the Cesarean.</p><p>

When Madam Qingwa returned for her next visit, Ginny informed her that she had discussed the idea of a Cesarean with the others and her mother. She said that she wanted to do it.</p><p>

"When should we do it?" asked Ginny.</p><p>

"I say we do on June twenty-seven. That very lucky day. Twenty-seven is good number for babies."</p><p>

"Okay," replied Ginny. "We will do it then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>